


Chasing Daylight

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two women finally admit their feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely no money being made. All characters belong to Joss Whedon and ME. I own nothing except whatever characters I may make up for this story. I just like to play with them - I promise to put them back after I’m done!!

Tara sighs softly as she looks at the small group of friends that had insisted she come to the Bronze with them. Not knowing why she let them talk her into coming here and being a fifth wheel, literally, Tara sips cranberry juice as she decides to look around at the people there, silently praying that Willow doesn’t show up.

The two women had talked a few times after she moved out after the Tabula Rasa spell, when they both weren’t so sensitive, and they had finally come to the decision that it would be best for both of them not to see each other anymore. Tara honestly wanted to stay friends with the redhead, but whenever she saw the woman, it made her think of how she’d invaded her mind and stolen her memories, making it hard to be around her. 

“I’ll be right back.” Tara waves her empty glass, smiling at her friends from college as she stands and walks up to the bar, leaning against it as she looks around. Seeing Spike lurking in the back of the bar, Tara unconsciously stiffens. As thoughts of what the blonde vampire had done with Buffy roll through her mind, Tara can’t help but become angry that he’d take advantage of Buffy in her time of need. While Buffy feels that she’s to blame for what happened, Tara knows the real blame falls on Spike and the realization that the vampire will turn any and all situations to his advantage.

Watching as Buffy strides into the bar, Tara inhales at the sight of the blonde. She was obviously angry and on the prowl for some reason as the hazel eyes start to canvas the bar, coming to rest on Spike before she made it to where Tara was standing at the bar. Watching as Buffy quickly makes her way towards Spike, with anger practically shooting off her in sparks, Tara unconsciously eases her way closer to where the two are arguing in a dark corner.

“You will stay away from me, my house and Dawn. Do you understand?” Buffy growls angrily at Spike as she pokes him in the chest.

“Oi! You were singing a different tune not that long ago weren’t you, luv?” Spike smirks as he runs his hand over his groin.

“And you think by going to Willow and Dawn, telling them that we’re an item, is a way to endear yourself to me? I don’t love you, Spike. I could never love you. You gave me something that I thought I needed. I needed to feel something, unfortunately pain and anger were the main things that I could feel, and you took advantage of it. No more. I’m finished with whatever sick thing we have going on between us. Why do you think I haven’t been by in the last couple weeks? Now stay the hell away from me and mine, understand?” Buffy snarls at the bleached blonde vampire.

“We’re done, when I say we’re done, Slayer!” Spike’s eyes shade to yellow as he grabs the slayer yanking her in against his body. “And we’re not done!” 

“Separate!” Tara waves her hand and strides towards them, placing her body between Buffy and Spike while staring angrily at Spike. “You don’t force a person that says no.” Tara stares daggers into the vampire’s yellow eyes. 

“She says yes, often enough. Sometimes she needs a little convincin‘, she does.” Spike snarls back, angry at the woman that has balls enough to come between him and what’s his. “She’s mine, and I’m showing her that I love her. So I suggest you run back to whatever cunt you’re licking.”

“I can guarantee you, that whoever I sleep with is there because they want to be and they’re going to leave my bed completely satisfied, not bruised and beaten, forced to have sex just for my own pleasure. Being raped has absolutely nothing to do with love!” Tara’s eyes spark with anger, the power just below the surface as she shoves the vampire back against the wall. 

“She likes it rough!” Spike shoves Tara back, wincing as his chip gives a warning spark in his head. 

“Don’t you push her!” Buffy finally finds her voice after staring at Tara’s back in shock as the woman came to her defense. Slamming her forearm against Spike’s neck, Buffy whacks him upside the head with her fist. “Leave everyone alone, Spike. You’re not wanted. Do you understand me? Stay away.” Buffy quickly turns around, unconsciously wrapping her arm around Tara, urging her away from the blonde vampire.

“I ain’t listened to you yet, why would I start now?” Spike snarls quietly as he watches the two women leave the Bronze. Slowly slinking out after them, he follows the slayer and the Wiccan silently.

Tara follows Buffy unresistingly as the slayer practically drags her out of the Bronze, keeping an arm around her while striding down the street. Finally after about three blocks, Tara braces herself and stops walking.

Buffy turns surprised eyes to Tara, realizing she’d practically kidnapped the woman in her anger. Blinking the haze of anger from her eyes, Buffy drops her arm from around Tara and looks down at the ground. “Sorry.” Buffy shakes her head and sighs heavily. 

“For what?” Tara questions, tilting her head at the slayer.

“For dragging you out of the Bronze.” Buffy’s mind trips back to what Spike had said. “My God, were you there on a date? I’m sorry, I’ll walk you back.” Buffy starts to walk back towards the Bronze, when she’s stopped by a chuckling Tara not following her. 

“No, I wasn’t there on a date. Pretty much just the opposite. I was a fifth wheel with a couple of my friends that were on dates. They insisted on me joining them, and going out having some fun.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “But since we’re out here, would you mind walking me back to the dorm?” 

“Of course I don‘t mind.” Buffy blushes lightly, nodding her head. As the conversation runs over in her mind again and again, on a continuous loop, Buffy tucks her hands in her pockets as they slowly make their way towards the college. 

“I’m sorry, Buffy.” Tara finally states softly after a few minutes.

“Sorry for what?” Buffy looks over at Tara the confusion obvious on her face.

Tara sighs heavily and looks up at the dark night sky, the stars twinkling merrily. “Butting my nose in where it doesn’t belong. But when I saw him grab you the way he did, I saw red and had to do something.” 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Buffy shakes her head, a quick smile crossing her face. “I would have probably knocked him around some, but what you did worked.” Thinking for a few minutes, Buffy raises an eyebrow at the Wiccan. “So… Is it true?”

Tara frowns at Buffy’s question, before turning her gaze on the slayer. “Is what true?” Tara blinks trying to figure out what Buffy’s questioning her about. 

Buffy smirks before pursing her lips trying to look seriously at her friend. “Does everyone you sleep with leave your bed satisfied?” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the Wiccan.

Tara blushes lightly, while at the same time stopping to look into Buffy’s hazel eyes, before stating softly and seriously. “Always.” 

Buffy’s eyes open wide in surprise at Tara’s answer, having actually expected the woman to stutter out some response, not answer her that seriously with an affirmative. Seeing a calculating look crossing Tara’s face and her blue eyes darken, Buffy watches, intrigued at the changes.

Tara slowly lets her eyes traverse the slayer’s features as she considers something that had crossed her mind on more than one occasion since breaking up with Willow. “Care to find out on a more personal basis?” Tara questions softly with a raised eyebrow as she slowly closes the distance between their bodies, but not touching the slayer. As she sees the brief flare of desire in the slayer’s eyes before it’s locked away, Tara nibbles on her bottom lip. “Maybe not.” Tara blinks a couple times before slowly backing away from the slayer, calling herself a fool and turning to start walking again. 

“FUCKIN’ BITCH!” Spike snarls as he launches himself at the blonde, tackling her to the ground, vamping out at the pain from his chip firing, ignoring it as he backhands Tara across the face, howling loudly at the sensors going off in his head continuously. 

Buffy reaches down a split second later, literally yanking Spike off Tara and tossing him about twenty feet behind them as she kneels down, looking worriedly at the Wiccan, frowning as she sees the blood flowing from Tara’s nose and lip. Swallowing hard, Buffy yanks off her light jacket before literally tearing her shirt from her body and folding it up quickly to press against Tara’s bloody face gently. “Hold this don’t try to get up, okay?” Buffy whispers, as she strokes a hand soothingly down Tara’s cheek. As she sees the understanding in Tara’s eyes, Buffy smiles sadly at her for a few moments before slowly standing and turning back to a dazed vampire, who’s shaking his head from where he’d been knocked semi-unconscious when his head came into contact with the light pole. 

Spike gains some of his faculties back and sees an absolutely livid slayer striding towards him, feeling a sense of self-preservation finally kicking in, he starts to scramble backwards to get away from the slayer.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Buffy growls as she literally pounces on Spike, Grabbing him by the leather jacket lapels, and slamming his head down into the concrete time after time. “You hurt Tara. With the brain pain, you still did it! Do you think its open season on people I love? You keep showing me time after time that you’re a soulless vampire, strictly after your own gains, but for some stupid reason I just don’t see it. Guess what? You’re finished!” Buffy yanks the vampire up as she stands, slamming her fist into his face again and again.

Spike tries to fend off the slayer in his weakened state. Between the unbelievable pain the chip is causing in his head, and his split open skull from Buffy banging it on the concrete to her doing her damnedest to re-arrange his face, he just whimpers between his fangs as he literally dangles from the slayer’s grip.

Yanking her stake from the back of her jeans, she looks at the almost unrecognizable face of the vampire. “I should have done this when you first came to Sunnydale.” Buffy calmly stakes Spike, turning to run back to Tara before his dust hits the ground. 

Tara spits the blood gathering in her mouth on the ground beside her as she shifts so she’s on her knees with a hand helping balance her on the ground as she presses Buffy’s shirt to her nose, trying to stop the blood flow. 

Buffy runs a shaky hand up Tara’s arm as she looks into the pain-filled eyes. “We’ve got to get you to the hospital.” When Tara shakes her head, Buffy growls quietly. “Let me see.” Buffy looks at Tara’s split lip and her nose. “You are. You’re going to need stitches in your lip. I don’t think your nose is broken, but it needs to be checked to be on the safe side.”

“Jacket.” Tara mumbles as she grabs Buffy’s jacket, handing it to the slayer.

Buffy glances down, finally realizing she’s in the middle of downtown Sunnydale wearing only a bra on her upper body. Sighing heavily, she yanks her jacket on, before hooking an arm around Tara, shifting her and putting her other arm around her legs, picking her up to cradle her against her body as she strides towards the hospital. 

“I can walk.” Tara grumbles. It comes out more sounding like she’s saying I cwam wakk.

“Tilt your head back and keep pressure applied to your nose. I almost want that son of a bitch back so I can fucking beat the hell out of him some more.” Buffy growls angrily as she picks up her pace, starting to run with Tara in her arms. 

Tara wraps her free arm around Buffy’s neck, holding on for dear life as the slayer takes off running, thankful for the smooth running gate, not liking the thought of being bounced around. Finally closing her eyes, she presses hard on her nose and lip to try and stop the blood flow. 

Buffy slides to a stop as she enters the emergency room, her eyes coming to rest on a wheelchair. Gently placing Tara in the chair, Buffy pushes the blonde hair back behind Tara’s ear and looks into her eyes. “How are you?” Buffy questions softly, looking intently at the Wiccan.

“Been better.” Tara mumbles, even as her eyes start to twinkle at the slayer. 

Buffy breathes a sigh of relief as she sees the humor starting to replace the pain in Tara’s eyes. Brushing her thumb over Tara’s cheek, it crosses Buffy’s mind quickly that the Wiccan has extremely soft skin before she drops her hand to turn towards the emergency room staff. “Come on get someone here to look at her, will you?” Buffy growls angrily at the nurse, who is just standing there staring at them in stunned surprise.

“Bring her back.” Nurse Richards shakes her head after watching a petite blonde carrying another woman in and placing her in a wheelchair. Having seen some weird things in her time here at Sunnydale Memorial, it still never fails to make her look twice when something happens. “What happened?” She questions as she grabs paperwork while leading the way back to an examining room.

“Mugger decided to get a little violent.” Buffy growls angrily as she helps Tara up on the examining table. “He disappeared, but not before he busted her nose and lip.” 

“Do you know this young woman, or are you just a Good Samaritan?” The nurse makes a note on the chart before glancing up at the small blonde.

“I know her. We’ve been friends for close to three years.” Buffy looks questioningly at the nurse. 

“Do you know enough about her to fill out the forms?” Nurse Richards looks at the young woman. 

“I guess so.” Buffy accepts the clipboard before looking at her bloody hands. 

“You can use the sink.” Nurse Richards points towards the sink before she turns back to the hurt woman. “So, what’s your name?”

“Tara.” Tara mumbles, letting the woman gently ease Buffy’s shirt from her face. 

“He got you good, didn’t he?” The nurse winces at the swelling and bruising already obvious. “Here, go ahead and keep this on, let me get some supplies.” 

Tara places Buffy’s bloody shirt back against her face as she watches the nurse go over to the drawers pulling out different items. 

Nurse Richards pulls out some gauze pads and antiseptic to clean away some of the blood while pulling out a couple disposable ice packs. Setting the items down besides Tara, she gently eases the shirt from the wounded woman, turning her gaze briefly towards the other blonde writing the information on the forms, finally noticing the open jacket with no shirt underneath. Shaking her head, she turns back to Tara and gently cleans her face. “Well, it looks like your nose has pretty much stopped bleeding.” Wincing at the swollen, split lip, she dabs gently at the wound. “You’re going to need about three stitches in your lip, dear. Let me see where the doctor is. Put this on your lip and nose.” 

Tara watches as the nurse breaks the ingredients in the disposable ice pack and shakes it up quickly before handing it to her. Wincing as she places it against her face, Tara looks over at Buffy. 

Buffy bites her inner cheek as she fills out the form, glancing up after a little while to look at Tara. “Are you allergic to anything, medicine wise?” 

“No.” Tara answers softly watching as Buffy nods and looks back down filling in the information. 

“I put my name and information down as contact information.” Buffy explains quietly as she looks back over the form. “Do you have your insurance card from the college?” Buffy stands and accepts Tara’s purse as she hands it to her.

“In the wawwet.” Tara sighs quietly. 

“Why don’t you lay back, until the doctor or nurse comes back?” Buffy suggests softly as she notices the weariness crossing Tara’s face. “Here.” Buffy sets the items down to the side and gently lifts the Wiccan’s legs, turning her so she’s lying down on the examining bed. Opening the cabinets, she finally comes across a covered pillow and places it on the bed under Tara’s head. Buffy brushes her hand over Tara’s forehead, smiling softly down at her. “I guess I should be thankful you don’t have a girlfriend. She’d probably kick my ass for letting you get hurt.” 

Tara chuckles, then, moans as she feels her lip pull. “I can kick ath mythef, don’t need thomeone to do it fow me.” Tara mumbles, her eyes twinkling as she presses the ice a little more firmly against her lip. 

“I saw that.” Buffy nods her head in acknowledgement. “So, now I know that you are a kick ass Wiccan that makes sure her lovers are completely satisfied.” Buffy jokes softly.

“Uh, uh. Not getting me there, again, Swayer. That’s what got me in this meth.” Tara jokes back. “Think it made him jeawous.”

Buffy blushes and glances away for a few seconds before shaking her head, not able to look in Tara’s eyes. “That wasn’t it at all, Tara.” Buffy whispers.

“Buffy?” Tara questions, frowning as Buffy continues to look away from her. Reaching her hand out, she grabs Buffy’s arm and squeezes gently. “Pwease?”

Buffy swallows and slowly drops her gaze back down to Tara’s eyes. “He sensed something, and I think that’s what set him off.” Buffy partially explains, unable to admit out loud what the reason was. 

Tara starts to question Buffy again when the Doctor comes barreling in, stopping to yank on gloves. Sighing heavily at the interruption, Tara watches as Buffy quickly sits back down.

“So, I understand that you had a run in with a mugger.” The doctor pulls the ice pack away and presses on Tara’s nose, ignoring her wince and grunt of pain. “Well, your nose isn’t broken.” He inspects her bottom lip, nodding at the split. “You’re going to need a couple stitches in that to keep it from re-opening.” 

Buffy quietly growls at the doctor’s insensitive inspection of Tara before her eyes turn towards the nurse as she rolls a tray in. 

“Go ahead and numb her lip, I’ll be back in a few minutes to stitch it.” He snaps off his gloves, throwing them in the receptacle before striding out. 

“Asshole.” Buffy snarls after the doctor, her eyes flashing with anger.

“That he is, but he’s good.” Nurse Richards admits as she looks at Tara’s nose. “I’ve got some gauze to place in your nose, just in case it starts bleeding again, okay?” 

“’Kay.” Tara mumbles and winces briefly as the nurse places them in her nose. 

“The shot will probably hurt worse than the split lip.” The Nurse smiles apologetically at the young woman. 

“It’s ‘kay, got used to it when I wath younger.” Tara mumbles as she closes her eyes, missing the startled gaze coming from Buffy. 

Gently administering the shot, the nurse tosses the needle into the specially marked receptacle before coming back and gently pressing some gauze against the still bleeding lip. Waiting a few minutes the nurse smiles at Tara. “Is it numb yet?” 

Tara unconsciously lifts her hand and taps her finger against her lip, before nodding. “Yethh, it is.” Tara mumbles even worse with her mouth not wanting to cooperate.

Nurse Richards chuckles quietly. “Let me get the doctor in here. I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll be back.” Buffy stands up and strides out of the examining room, as certain things cycle around in her head that Tara had said that night. Practically running out of the hospital, Buffy inhales deeply as she makes it out to the cool night air. Striding back and forth in front of the hospital, Buffy’s mind shies away from the remembrance of Tara going off when she mentioned rape, and settles on the less horrifying thought of Tara obviously used to pain, shots and stitches from her younger days. Clenching her hands ‘til they hurt, Buffy growls angrily into the quiet night at the thought of her family, and God knows who else, doing things to that kind woman that no one should have to put up with.

Buffy’s unaware of the passing time until the Nurse comes outside.

“Umm. Miss?” Nurse Richards finally catches the attention of the petite woman who’s practically wearing a groove in the concrete. “Miss Maclay is ready to leave now. We wrote her a prescription for pain pills, and suggest that she keeps her nose and lip iced as much as possible to help with the swelling. The best thing is probably rest for a couple days.”

“I’ll see to it.” Buffy nods her head as she follows the nurse back into the hospital. “I need to call a cab, that way we don’t have to walk home.” Buffy starts to dig in her pockets and look around for a payphone when the nurse hands her the phone. When the nurse hands her a list with the different cab companies on it, Buffy chuckles softly. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll go get Miss Maclay and bring her around front.” Nurse Richards sighs quietly as she walks back to the examining room.

***


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m nwat gonna go wid you.” Tara mumbles and smacks at Buffy’s hand as she tries to wipe at the drool escaping her numb mouth. 

“Yes you are, so stop arguing.” Buffy smirks as she manages to sneak her hand in to wipe at the drool on Tara’s chin. “You’re a pain in the ass, aren’t you?”

“Yetthhh.” Tara hisses and smacks again at Buffy’s hand as she narrows her eyes angrily on the slayer. 

“Give it up. If you’d let me just hold it there, we wouldn’t be going through this. Plus, I want to make sure you take the pain pills, because that shot will probably be wearing off in a couple hours. And since we can’t get the prescription filled ‘til tomorrow, we need to go to my house and get my pain pills.” Buffy explains calmly, trying not to laugh at the angry Wiccan. 

“I’d be finn twil twomowwow.” Tara grumbles, frowning heavily as she yanks the tissues from Buffy’s hand and presses it under her mouth, hopefully to catch any drool that was escaping. 

“Tough.” Buffy tosses the money to the cab driver as he pulls up outside her house. Opening the door, she practically has to drag the unwilling Wiccan out of the cab. “You’re staying here tonight, no matter how much you fight me. So give it up and get your ass in here.”

Tara growls unconvincingly at the slayer as she slowly allows her to urge her towards the house. The one saving grace was that hopefully Willow and Dawn would be in bed asleep, giving her a chance to possibly sneak out in the morning before either one became aware of her being there. 

“I’ll carry your ass inside, if you fight me anymore.” Buffy threatens as Tara had unknowingly come to a stop again. 

Sighing and rolling her eyes at the slayer, Tara stomps up the steps and inside, sighing in relief at the quiet house. Toeing off her shoes she sits down on the couch, grabbing the blanket on the back, ready to lay down when Buffy stops her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Buffy frowns as she looks at Tara. 

“Gowen to sweep.” Tara mumbles as she looks at the couch.

“Not down here, you’re not.” Buffy shakes her head in exasperation. “Come on, Tara.” Buffy urges her up, before heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple waters, she digs around until she finds the pain pills. Tucking them in her jacket pocket, she points to the stairs. “Upstairs, now.”

Tara starts to argue until Buffy turns a hard stare on her. Mumbling incoherently, Tara quietly eases up the stairs. When Buffy bypasses her bedroom, Tara unconsciously stiffens, but when she realizes she’s heading towards the bathroom, Tara relaxes again and walks into the bathroom.

“Strip, I’m going to see if I can find something that’ll fit you to sleep in. You might want to wash up some of the blood, you know where the spare toothbrushes are, use what you want.” Buffy orders softly as she waves to the bathroom before quickly turning around and leaving Tara staring after her in surprise.

Buffy strides into her bedroom, bending down to quickly untie her boots and pull them off before she opens the closet, pushing her stuff out of the way as she looks for the few items that were left over from Angel. Coming across the black silk shirt, Buffy chuckles at the thought of Tara wearing black, that definitely not being a color the woman had ever worn, as far as she can remember. Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy pulls it off the hanger and lays it across the end of the bed before she takes off her own jacket, looking at it quickly, sighing in relief at the lack of blood on it, before hanging it up. Stripping the rest of her clothes off, she tosses them in the hamper before pulling on the robe and tying it closed. Grabbing the shirt, she quickly strides back to the bathroom.

Tara glances up as Buffy comes back in. Finishing drying her hands on the towel, she looks at the silk shirt Buffy hands her with a raised eyebrow. 

“It was Angel’s.” Buffy shrugs, grinning. “I forgot I had it, but I figured you wouldn’t mind sleeping in it. I don’t think it smells like him anymore and honestly it ain’t that much of a big deal. Over and done with years ago.” 

Tara looks at Buffy for a few minutes in consideration before nodding her head in acceptance.

“Do you want to take a shower or were you able to get the majority of the blood off?” Buffy questions as she looks over Tara, frowning at the bloody shirt the Wiccan’s wearing. 

Tara looks down at what Buffy’s staring at and sighs heavily. “Gweesss this is twash.” Tara waves her hand at the shirt before reaching down to pull it up and over her head without thinking about the possibility of it bothering Buffy. 

Buffy inhales quickly at the sight of the Wiccan’s body coming into view. Wondering at the muscle tone of the woman’s abs, before her eyes unconsciously trail up to the full breasts clothed in lace that are playing a serious game of peek-a-boo with the nipples straining against the lace. Sliding her gaze away quickly, before Tara finishes pulling her shirt over her head. Buffy walks to the bathtub and turns the water on. “Do you want to take a shower, or just wash up?” Buffy questions softly.

Tara glances down at her chest, and the faint blood smears on it, before turning to look in the mirror, inspecting her hair a little closer, not seeing any blood in it. “I’ll wasth up in the think.” Tara mumbles as she unhooks her bra, setting it aside before grasping the washcloth and soap, washing her chest quickly.

Buffy unconsciously turns her gaze towards Tara, and bites her lip to keep from moaning out loud at the sight of the Wiccan’s full breasts topped with rosy nipples. Turning back to the shower, Buffy quickly turns the water to cold and yanks off her robe, jumping into the shower. “I’m going to take a quick shower. Go ahead and lay down in my bed, I’ll be in there to check up on you and give you a couple pain pills when I finish.” Buffy grits her teeth to keep from whining as the cold water hits her overly warm body.

Tara turns surprised eyes to the shower stall. Shrugging as she finishes drying her upper body before pulling off her jeans and socks. Folding them up, and placing her bra on top of the small pile of clothes, she slides on the long-sleeved silk shirt, moaning softly at the sensuous feel of the silk gliding across her skin. Quickly buttoning the shirt, Tara grabs her clothes and eases out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Buffy whimpers quietly as she hears the door shut and tilts her head against the shower wall. “What the hell is wrong with me? First of all, I get extremely turned on at Tara’s offer. So much so, that Spike smells it at a far enough distance away that my spidey senses didn’t feel him. Now, she’s bruised, bloody and stitched and I’m practically ready to pounce on the poor woman!” Buffy stops bitching as she silently considers Tara. Yes, she had realized not long after Willow and Tara became an item, that she noticed women more often than was strictly normal for a supposedly heterosexual woman. And after Willow and Tara had broken up, and she’d broken down in Tara’s lap, telling the Wiccan everything, she’d noticed how her heart sped up at the woman’s caring touch. 

Sighing heavily, Buffy frowns as she continues to stand under the cold water streaming over her body. Even after promising herself, she had actually sought out Spike’s brutal sex time after time, more often than not trying to get the thoughts she was thinking about Tara out of her mind. Believing it was seriously wrong to be thinking those things about her best friend’s ex-girlfriend. “I even tried flirting with a couple other pretty women I met, but I always came back to the thought of Tara and her damn eyes and lips.” Buffy growls quietly as she yanks the washcloth up, squeezing the shower gel on it. “Hell, they seemed more than willing, but I always backed off. Not because I was afraid, but because they weren’t Tara.” 

Buffy scrubs her face roughly letting the water rinse away the soapsuds as she quickly washes the rest of her body. Realizing that her body was turning into goose bumps, and the desire was pretty much non-existent, Buffy adds some hot water and washes her hair. Allowing the water to warm her cold body back up for a few minutes, Buffy sighs quietly at the thought of the woman’s lips, and the fact that her bottom lip now had three stitches in it, because of her. Turning the water off, Buffy squeezes the excess water from her hair before grabbing the towel and running it roughly over her body, drying it quickly. Grabbing a dry towel, she rubs it over her hair until it’s relatively dry, tossing it in the hamper after her other towel. Running a brush quickly through her hair, Buffy brushes her teeth and gargles before pulling her robe on, tying it loosely before striding to the bedroom.

Seeing Tara sitting on the edge of the bed, makes Buffy grumble quietly under her breath. Grabbing up the pain pills, Buffy pops off the lid and drops a couple in her hand before grabbing a bottle of water and walking to Tara, sitting beside her. “Take these, then lie down and sleep.”

Tara accepts the pills and watches as Buffy quickly unscrews the lid to the water and hands it to her. “PITA.” Tara growls, before slowly smiling at Buffy. “You’re going to make me stay here, aren’t you?”

“Hmmm. Sounds like the shot finally wore off.” Buffy looks more closely at Tara, noticing that the Wiccan had also taken the gauze out of her nose. Looking at the swollen nose and lip, with the bruising obvious around the Wiccan’s face, Buffy unconsciously reaches up and brushes a thumb softly over Tara’s cheek. “I need to get some ice in one of the reusable packs for the swelling. I’ll be back in a couple minutes. Is there anything else you need or want?” Buffy questions quietly as she searches Tara’s blue eyes.

Tara considers telling Buffy what she wants, but figures that telling the slayer she wants her might be a bit much. Sighing quietly, Tara barely shakes her head. “I’m okay.” 

Buffy eases her hand away before standing and quickly striding out of the room. Running down the stairs quickly and quietly, Buffy pulls some ice out of the freezer, wrapping it up in a towel before pounding it quickly with her fist. Getting the refillable rubber ice pack, she dumps the ice in it with a little bit of water. Making sure the top is closed tightly, Buffy quickly heads back upstairs. Smiling softly at the sight of Tara stretched out on her bed, a hand on her stomach with her long silky legs stretched out and her other arm placed over her eyes, Buffy takes a few minutes to actually take in the sight before her. The black silk of the shirt contrasting quite nicely with the Wiccan’s dark blonde hair and pale skin. Finally shaking her head, Buffy eases the rest of the way into her room and gently shuts the door behind her. “Here, your nose and lip would probably appreciate this.” Buffy whispers softly as she walks to the edge of the bed and hands the item to Tara, smiling at the Wiccan.

“Thanks, Buffy.” Tara’s lips quirk up briefly as she gently sets the ice pack on her face, watching Buffy curiously as she walks over to the closet. Frowning as she watches her pull out additional blankets and a pillow, Tara realizes that she’s planning on making a bed on the floor. “Buffy, you don’t have to do that.” Tara shifts up in the bed, frowning as she pulls the ice away from her face. “I’m not going to stay here, if it means kicking you out of your bed.”

“You’re staying here.” Buffy looks up at Tara seriously. “No questions or arguments on that.”

“Fine. Your bed is plenty big enough for both of us, so plan on sleeping here.” Tara waves to the empty half of the bed.

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips as her heart starts to pound in her chest at the thought of sleeping with Tara. Not knowing how to tell the woman that it really isn’t a good idea for her to be that close to the scantily clad Wiccan, Buffy slowly nods her head. Turning back to the closet, Buffy replaces the items she’d just pulled out. Shutting the door, she steps to the dresser and digs around for a pair of pajamas that she knows is hiding in there somewhere, having gotten out of the habit of wearing the items, Buffy finally finds a pair and heads towards the door. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Buffy whispers before walking out. 

Tara’s eyes unconsciously follow the slayer. “That was stupid, Tara.” Tara whispers to herself as she shifts further to the side of the bed and lies back down, placing the ice on her face and closing her eyes. Hearing the door open a few seconds later, Tara doesn’t bother looking towards Buffy. As she hears the light switch click and the soft dip of the bed as Buffy climbs in, Tara takes a couple deep breaths. “Thanks for watching out for me, Buffy.”

“It’s my fault you were hurt to begin with, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly as she stares up at the ceiling. 

“No, it wasn’t, Buffy. Spike was the one that hit me, not you.” Tara opens her eyes and shifts her head to look at Buffy in the darkened room, her eyes barely able to make out the slayer’s features.

“He wouldn’t have hit you, if it wasn’t for me, Tara.” Buffy raises her arm and tosses it over her eyes as the anger works its way through her body. 

“How are you at fault, Buffy? You didn’t do anything but protect me.” Tara strains to see if she can make out Buffy’s facial features.

“And a damn fine job I did of that didn’t I?” Buffy states derisively. “He could have killed you, if he’d wanted to before I lifted a hand against him.”

Tara pulls the ice off her face and drops it beside her on the bed before turning on her side to stare down at the slayer she can barely see. “Did he or did he not have a chip in his head that helped to prevent him from hurting humans?”

“He did.” Buffy whispers as she pulls her arm off her eyes and looks at Tara, searching the Wiccan’s face, being able to make out her features easily. 

“Now, taking that into consideration, none of us would have thought that he’d go after a human. So, why the hell would you have ever expected him to attack me?” Tara frowns heavily looking down at the shine of Buffy’s eyes in the dark. 

“I should have known.” Buffy argues softly while shaking her head. 

“Fuck, Buffy!” Tara growls angrily and reaches up to run a hand roughly through her hair. “You are about the stubbornest person I know. When did you become Psychic?”

“I’m not.” Buffy shakes her head at Tara watching the agitated movements.

“Then how would you have known?” Tara questions roughly. When Buffy doesn’t answer but stays quiet, Tara nods her head knowingly. “Exactly. You couldn’t have known, Buffy. So get off your goddamned soap box and realize that you’re not everyone’s keeper and that you aren’t to blame for everyone that gets hurt.” Tara plops back down grabbing the ice and easing it back onto her face as she feels Buffy shift in the bed beside her. 

Buffy props her head up on her hand as she looks at Tara. “You want to know why it was my fault that he attacked you?” Buffy finally questions after a few minutes of debate with herself while she looked at Tara. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Buffy.” Tara exasperatedly states, her eyes on Buffy’s indistinct features. 

“Yeah, it was. He went crazy when he smelled me, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly as she continues to watch Tara’s face, trying to see her expression over what’s visible to her eyes around the ice pack. 

“Smelled you?” Tara frowns and pulls the ice off her face trying to understand what the slayer is saying.

Buffy sighs quietly as she looks over Tara’s face. Reaching up with her other hand, she brushes the back of her fingers softly over Tara’s cheek. “When you made your offer, you may not know it, but it sent a serious wave of desire through me. Spike smelled it.” Buffy finally admits watching as the dawning realization comes across Tara’s face. “That’s why he attacked, because with one simple little question, you aroused more interest in me than all the times I’d been with him.” 

Tara’s mouth works silently as the slayer’s words work through her brain. “He smelled your arousal?” Tara finally questions hoarsely. Growling at the fact that she can’t see Buffy’s face clearly, Tara shifts her body and whispers the word ‘light‘, waving her hand towards the nightstand lamp. Blinking at the light almost blinding her, she finally focuses her gaze in on a very worried and slightly scared, slayer’s face. 

“Yes.” Buffy finally answers as she stares into Tara’s eyes and the comprehension in them. 

Tara blinks a couple times as she assimilates this new, and surprising, information. “You…” Shaking her head, she focuses back in on Buffy. “You’re interested in me?” Tara finally questions seriously, searching the hazel eyes of the slayer. 

Buffy rolls her eyes and states sarcastically. “No, I get turned on by anyone who offers to show me how good they are in bed.” 

Tara’s lips quirk up, and her eyes twinkle merrily at the slayer. Sliding her tongue out to lick across her lips, Tara winces slightly as she runs over the stitches. “Hell of a time to learn this, Buffy.” Tara bitches quietly. “I look like something the cat dragged in. My lips are pretty much out of commission for the next week, and Goddess only knows how long it’ll take for me to get rid of the raccoon eyes.” 

Buffy blinks in surprise at Tara as she looks into Tara’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, Tara. And honestly, I don’t really even notice the bruises and swelling.” Buffy states seriously as she looks over Tara’s face, before her eyes land on Tara’s lips, there she hesitates, frowning at the swollen lips and the one stitch she can see on Tara’s lip. Reaching up to brush her thumb across Tara’s chin, Buffy sighs softly. “Your lips, however, I do notice. They’ve been driving me crazy forever, and finding out what they taste like, is very high on my list of things I want to do. So that… that bothers me.” 

Tara’s eyes watch Buffy intently, seeing the desire flare in the hazel eyes of the slayer, burning brightly, not locked away and hidden like before. Being this close to the slayer, Tara can feel the body heat that seems to kick up to a higher degree coming from Buffy. Reaching up with her hand, Tara gently runs her fingers over Buffy’s face before cupping the slayer’s cheek in her palm, smiling softly as Buffy closes her eyes and presses into the gentle caress. “But there’s nothing wrong with the rest of me.” Tara whispers softly watching as Buffy’s eyes pop open and the desire burn brightly in the hazel depths, almost as if the slayer was burning up from the inside out. 

“Be careful what you say to me, Tara.” Buffy whispers as she shifts her face to place a hot kiss on Tara’s palm, before nipping at the fleshy part gently. As the nurse’s words suddenly pop into her head that Tara needed her rest, Buffy moans and closes her eyes. Reaching up and threading her fingers through Tara’s, Buffy presses her lips to the middle of Tara’s palm, leaving them there for a few moments before pulling Tara’s hand down between their bodies. “You need your rest, no matter how much I would love for you to show me what you could do. And those pain pills will probably be kicking in, in the next ten or fifteen minutes, so you’ll be fighting them also.”

Tara growls quietly in her throat at the slayer’s words. Unable to resist, Tara leans up and gently presses her lips to Buffy’s, before shifting back. “If you’re serious about this, we’re going to need to talk.”

“I know.” Buffy grins goofily after Tara kisses her, her eyes hazy with the desire coursing through her from the simple caress. 

Tara chuckles at the look on Buffy’s face. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers, easing her fingers out of Buffy’s clasp and running her hand softly over Buffy’s face. “Turn the light off, sweetie. Tomorrow’s a new day. I’ll probably be all kinds of pretty shades of colors come then.” 

Buffy shakes her head and leans in to brush her lips softly over Tara’s cheek, then her chin, being careful not to come into contact with the tender lips. “Would you consider going out on a date with me?” Buffy questions softly as she pulls away, looking into Tara’s eyes. “Out to eat, a movie, coffee, anything?”

“Yes.” Tara answers simply, smiling at the slayer, before wincing at the pulling on her lip.

“Don’t do that.” Buffy whispers softly, frowning slightly before reaching up to cup Tara’s face in her hand. “No smiling for you, understand? Now lie back down, place what’s left of the ice on your face and go to sleep.” Buffy orders softly, before shifting and turning out the light. 

“Only if you’ll come here.” Tara lies down and feels around for the ice, placing it back on her face, while grasping Buffy’s hand, tugging her gently closer to her. Shifting her arm around the slayer as she lies down beside her and urging her to curl up against her. “Come here, sweetie. Get comfortable and sleep.”

Buffy smiles quickly as she eases closer to Tara, sneaking one arm across the Wiccan’s waist and throwing a leg over the Wiccan’s thighs. “This okay?” Buffy questions as she rubs her face against Tara’s shoulder. 

“Perfect.” Tara murmurs, hugging Buffy tightly with her one arm, while bringing her other hand up to caress over the slayer’s arm. “Absolutely perfect.” Tara murmurs softly again against the mostly melted ice pack.

“I think I could get used to lying here.” Buffy admits quietly, wiggling in a little more firmly as she feels her eyes getting heavy.

“Me, too.” Tara admits, smiling. Reaching up and pulling the ice pack off, Tara lets it drop over the edge of the bed, as she feels the pills slowly dragging her towards sleep. “Me, too.” Tara mumbles as she slowly slides over the edge into slumber land.

Buffy smiles as she hears the Wiccan’s heavier breathing, indicating she’s fallen asleep. “Can I keep you?” Buffy questions the sleeping Wiccan, smiling before turning her head slightly and placing a kiss on Tara’s shoulder before closing her own eyes, quickly following Tara into the land of slumber.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy smiles in her sleep as she burrows her face more firmly in her pillow. Feeling warm, loved and protected, she sighs as she shifts even deeper into sleep.

Tara smiles softly and strokes her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair as the slayer tries to do her best to flatten her breast. Stroking her other hand over the slayer’s arm, that’s holding her waist captive, Tara allows her eyes to slowly close as she drifts back to sleep.

***

Willow looks at Dawn and glances around the kitchen. “Buffy isn’t up yet?” Willow questions, surprised as the slayer is usually already up and drinking coffee by this time.

“Nope.” Dawn looks up from where she’s eating her cereal and reading the Saturday comics. “Maybe she got in late.”

“She’s almost always up by this time.” Willow frowns as she thinks about it. “Pretty much whatever time she gets in, she’s up by 8:00.” Willow glances at the clock that shows its 9:30. Deciding it might be best to check on the slayer, make sure she got in okay Willow quickly walks up the stairs.

Gently opening the door, Willow walks in, before stopping and staring in stunned surprise at the bed. It takes a few minutes for her brain to assimilate the fact that one, Buffy had company in her bed. Second that company happened to be another woman. Third the woman was her ex-lover, Tara. Fourth Tara had her arms wrapped protectively around the woman as they slept. Fifth Buffy’s face was buried in Tara’s chest. Sixth Buffy’s face was buried in Tara’s chest! As Willow realizes that she’s staring at the sight of Buffy, obviously completely at ease with her face in her ex-girlfriend’s breast, Willow hisses out loudly. “What the HELL is going on?” Her voice becoming a high-pitched scream on the word ‘hell’. 

Buffy jumps out of Tara’s arms, rolling off the bed and grabs a knife from under her bed as she looked around for the demon that was obviously trying to attack them. As she slowly comes to the realization that there’s no demon, she stands from her crouched position by the bed, ignoring Willow and looking into a pair of startled and extremely worried blue eyes. “I didn’t hurt you when I jumped out of bed, did I?” Buffy questions, easing her hip onto the bed to clasp Tara’s arm with her hand as the Wiccan shifts her body to lean against the headboard. 

Tara shakes her head, before wincing in pain and raising her free hand to her nose. “I’m okay.” Tara whispers.

“Except for the fact that some people can’t knock on a damn door before barging their way into someone’s bedroom.” Buffy growls quietly under her breath, as she reaches for the water and pain pills. “Time for some more pills, anyway.” Buffy drops a couple in Tara’s outstretched hand before handing her the water. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, rest.” Buffy orders softly, staring at the Wiccan with her slayer gaze.

“Yes, ma’am.” Tara quirks her lip up at the slayer, chuckling softly as Buffy winks at her. Sliding back down in the bed, Tara pulls the sheet up over her head and buries her face in the pillow, doing her best to ignore Willow.

Willow stares angrily at the two women, her hands on her hips as she unconsciously rocks back and forth. When Buffy made her comment about knocking on doors, Willow doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed, or pissed that there was a reason, her ex-lover being the reason, that she needed to knock.

“Out, now.” Buffy orders as she stands pointing to the door. Staring at Willow with an uncompromising look in her eyes until Willow finally caves and walks out of the room. Shutting the door behind Willow, Buffy walks back to the bed and pulls the sheet down from Tara’s face. “I’m going to have a little discussion with Willow then I’ll be back. Would you like something to eat?” Buffy questions quietly as she brushes her fingertips over Tara’s cheek, smiling gently at the Wiccan. Her breath catches in her throat as she notices the love gazing at her from the blue depths.

“I should probably get dressed and head home.” Tara murmurs quietly as she looks into Buffy’s loving hazel eyes, allowing a small smile to cross her lips at the look. 

“No. You’re staying here today and tonight. Then we’ll see how you’re doing tomorrow, for you to go back to the dorm.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at Tara before leaning down and pressing her lips softly against her forehead. 

“How about I come downstairs and fix pancakes after you give me the all clear?” Tara offers softly, not wanting to argue with Buffy.

“That, we can do.” Buffy grins at Tara. “I think we may even have all the ingredients for pancakes. Maybe not much of anything else, but we should have them for that!” 

Tara laughs at the slayer, shaking her head. “No food in the house, right?’

Buffy looks down guiltily. “Pretty much.”

“If I’m allowed, maybe we can run to the store and pick up a few things.” Tara makes the suggestion quietly, catching hopeful hazel eyes with hers.

“You won’t have to twist my arm. Thank you.” Buffy murmurs as she leans back down again, placing a lingering kiss on Tara’s cheek. As she pulls away, Buffy softly whispers. “Can’t wait ‘til your lips are healed.”

Tara laughs and winks at the slayer. “Neither can I, to tell you the truth.” 

Buffy groans quietly as she eases off the bed, shaking her finger at Tara. “Be careful around the slayer, remember?”

“Uh, huh.” Tara allows a small smirk to cross her face as she watches Buffy blush before she quickly leaves the bedroom. “Careful, my ass. I plan on devouring every last bit of you, when my lip is healed!” Tara growls quietly to the empty room. 

Buffy whimpers quietly as she hears Tara’s comment through the door as she heads towards the bathroom, not seeing Willow in the hallway. Quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth, Buffy looks down at her pajamas and shrugs her shoulders before she pokes her head into Willow’s room. Not seeing the redhead she quickly trots down the stairs, raising an eyebrow at Willow who’s pacing back and forth in the living room. “Where’s Dawn?”

“I’m in the kitchen.” Dawn calls out as she finishes the comics and folds the paper, heading into the living room. “Why? What’s up?”

“Well, it seems your sister is fucking my ex-girlfriend.” Willow snarls angrily as she shoots daggers with her eyes at the slayer.

“Shut the fuck up about something you have no clue about!” Buffy snarls right back striding towards Willow. “Did you even notice her bruised and swollen face? Her split lip that has three stitches in it? Or did you just notice that she was in my bed?”

Willow backpedals quickly at seeing Buffy’s eyes narrowed angrily on her and her words practically hurling barbs into her chest. “I… I…” Willow shakes her head as she thinks over what Buffy just said, it dawning on her that she did see the bruised face, but it didn’t really sink in. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Buffy growls angrily, shaking her head at Willow. “And we are not FUCKING, as you so quaintly put it. I honestly don’t think Tara would know what that is. Because I can guarantee you, that when we go to bed together to actually BE together, it’ll be about making love, not fucking.” 

Dawn stands there frozen, in stunned silence as her eyes track back and forth from her sister to Willow and back again, her mind not quite keeping up with what’s being said. 

“Last night, after Spike came by here and you so nicely let me know what he said, I went out looking for him. I found him at the Bronze, and cornered him about it. Tara was there with some friends, and happened to overhear what was going on. When he yanked me to him, she intervened on my behalf. Needless to say, I was walking Tara home, when Spike came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground, backhanding her.” Buffy holds her hand up as she looks from Willow to Dawn as she sees the question about to be asked. “Yes, his chip was working, he thought it was worth the pain to hit her, I guess. Needless to say, Spike is no more. Tara’s face is pretty bruised, thank God her nose isn’t broken, but her split lip needed three stitches. I insisted she come home, so I could make sure she took her pills and rested for at least a day or two.” Buffy crosses her arms as she turns her body to fully face Willow’s after her comments. “Now, as for you. Tara and I are at the talking stage, right now. But I asked her out on a date last night, and she has agreed to go with me. If you have a problem with me and her, I suggest you get the hell out of here, because, as far as I’m concerned I can date whomever I want. And honestly, I want to date Tara. And for some unexplainable reason, she wants to date me. God only knows why, but she does.” Buffy shakes her head before taking a deep breath and looking intently in the green eyes of her best friend. “So. Are you going to be civil towards Tara, or are you going to move out? Because I’m not going to have her feel like she can’t be here, or stop by to see me, if you’re going to be a bitch.”

Dawn finally understands what’s being said, before her eyes open wide and she stares at her sister in stunned surprise. As the thought of Buffy and Tara circles around in her head, Dawn starts grinning hugely. Tara had already explained to her a while ago, that she and Willow were definitely not getting back together. It had broken Dawn’s heart at the thought of Tara not being around all the time. But she had tried to be understanding and supportive to the Wiccan, especially after the discussions the two of them had had about her own problems, and stealing. Tara having taken her back to the stores and given back the items she’d taken, or helped her make restitution on the stuff that they either couldn’t, or wouldn’t accept back. It had been a humiliating and humbling experience, but it had made her love the Wiccan all the more for making her take responsibility for her actions. As Buffy’s last comments sink into her brain, Dawn snorts and bites her lip to keep from laughing as two pairs of eyes turn her way. “I’m going to the kitchen.” Dawn raises her hands and practically runs back to the kitchen.

Buffy turns her eyes from her sister back to her best friend, waiting as she watches the varying emotions crossing the hacker’s face. Not ever really knowing why the two women had broken up, just the fact that Willow had said it was because of the magic. Buffy has this gut feeling it was more than just the fact that Willow was using too much magic, or Tara would have been willing to come back to the redhead after she got control of it. But not wanting to cause problems, Buffy had never questioned either woman about what had happened, figuring that if they wanted her to know, they’d tell her. 

Willow opens and closes her mouth as she continues to stare at Buffy, her mind having a hard time coming to terms with what the slayer had just told her. “So, you’re telling me, either I need to be okay with this, or to move the hell out of my home?” Willow finally snaps at the slayer.

“No, what I’m telling you is that you will keep a civil tongue in your head around my girlfriend. Or you can move out of MY house.” Buffy stares ungivingly at the redhead. “Your decision, Willow. If you don’t want to decide right now, that’s fine. Think on it. But I will NOT have you shooting daggers with your eyes at either me or Tara while you’re here, and I will NOT put up with any snide comments or anything else coming from you. If you can’t keep from doing that, I suggest you make yourself scarce for the rest of the weekend.”

Willow clenches her jaw and stares hard at the slayer for a few long minutes. Seeing Buffy isn’t going to change her mind, Willow strides out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Taking a deep breath as her shoulders slump, Buffy drops her chin onto her chest and sighs heavily. “Nothing can ever go easy.” Buffy whispers to herself. 

Dawn stands at the edge of the living room as she’d come running in at the door slamming. Looking at her dejected sister, Dawn frowns heavily. Glancing up the stairs as she sees movement, she smiles quickly at Tara. Waving Tara down the stairs, she points towards Buffy before quickly turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Tara watches in stunned surprise as Dawn leaves the living room. Tying the belt of Buffy’s too short robe around her waist, Tara quietly walks down the stairs and smiles sadly at the slumped shoulders. Having heard pretty much the whole argument, and yelling match that had went on, as she’d hovered at the top of the landing, Tara knew Buffy’s heart had to just about be breaking after the way Willow had acted.

Buffy whimpers quietly as a warm body presses against her and arms wrap around to pull her in tightly. Hooking her own arms around Tara’s waist, Buffy buries her face against the Wiccan’s neck as tears slowly slide down her face.

“Shhh.” Tara hushes the slayer as she gently rocks her back and forth, tightening her grip even more as she feels the slight shudder as the tears fall faster from Buffy’s eyes, soaking her neck. “Oh, sweetie.” Tara feels her own eyes fill with tears as she tilts her head against Buffy’s, starting to stroke her hands up and down the lightly shaking back. 

“You know, for once in my life, I would really, really like for something to go easy.” Buffy whispers after a few minutes, and she finally gets the tears to stop flowing. 

Tara closes her eyes and hugs Buffy firmly, before easing back, to grin crookedly at the slayer. “My lip’s not healed, but the rest of me is in working order. I’m sure I could think of something to go easy for you.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer. Releasing the breath she’d unconsciously been holding as Buffy laughs.

“God, Tara!” Buffy laughs at Tara’s twinkling eyes. “I don’t know about that.” Buffy starts to joke back, a grin crossing her face as Tara’s eyes look questioningly at her. “I slept with you and didn’t leave the bed satisfied.” Buffy smirks at Tara.

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer before leaning in to whisper softly. “I believe I said that they wouldn’t leave MY BED, unsatisfied.” Brushing her lips softly over the slayer’s ear, Tara continues in a husky voice. “But I would be more than willing to consider the bed upstairs my bed right now, if you want.”

Buffy whimpers loudly as the Wiccan’s words seem to settle deep in the pit of her stomach, even as a heavy throbbing starts a few inches lower. 

Tara chuckles softly after Buffy whimpers and the slayer’s body unconsciously pushes in even harder against hers. Running her hands down the slayer’s back, Tara allows her fingers to caress teasingly over the starting swells of the slayer’s butt cheeks. 

Buffy groans and nips strongly at Tara’s neck. “Don’t, Tara. You’re starting a very hot fire, and if you flame it, it just might burn out of control. Honestly, I would prefer you to be a hundred percent before we do this, because I don’t think I could keep from kissing you, and I don’t want to cause you any additional pain.” Buffy softly admits as she gently disengages herself from the Wiccan’s arms, looking into the understanding blue eyes. “But I will definitely take a rain check.”

“What quantity?” Tara questions softly, tilting her head and chuckling at the confused look in the slayer’s eyes. “Figure it out, sweetie.” Tara smirks as she winks. “Should I get ready to go to the store, or should I check out the grocery situation first?”

Buffy blinks at Tara, trying to figure out Tara’s code as she plays over in her mind what she’d said. Something about a rain check… Eyes opening wide and a blush coming across her face, Buffy whimpers quietly.

“Hmm. Light bulb. Should I just put in unlimited?” Tara chuckles wickedly as Buffy blushes even darker, deciding to give the slayer a break, Tara works her way to the kitchen. 

“Sweet God!” Buffy whimpers loudly as she works her way to the chair, plopping down heavily as she closes her eyes. “She’s going to tease me until I’m a damn walking hard-on!” Buffy growls and throws her arm over her eyes.

***

“Hey, Dawnie.” Tara murmurs softly to the teenager who’s standing outside the back door.

“Hey, Tara.” Dawn smiles, before frowning as she looks at Tara’s bruised and swollen face. “Damn, he did a number on you, didn’t he?” Dawn winces in commiseration. 

“I’ll be okay in week or so.” Tara smiles softly. “How are things?” Tara questions, subtly hinting to find out what Dawn might think about what happened earlier, in particular what she thinks about her and her sister becoming an item.

Dawn looks into Tara’s blue eyes, noticing the silent question. “You and Buffy?” Dawn questions unnecessarily. Seeing Tara’s slight nod, Dawn grins. “Personally, I don’t know what you see in her, but I will NOT argue. You obviously have tapped back into Buffy’s protectiveness.” Dawn continues seriously. “I was starting to wonder if she would ever feel anything besides anger and sadness. I think she was more willing to run away from a confrontation before, than stay and fight, Tara.” Dawn admits, sighing heavily.

“It’s going to take a while, Dawnie.” Tara wraps the teenager up in a gentle hug. “She’s getting there. You have to remember, what she went through was a major shock to her system. It’s just going to take some time for all of her emotions to re-appear, and come back to an even keel, instead of switching from one extreme to another.”

“Not so much the extremes, it’s going from being angry to not caring is pretty much it. I think that was the extreme. A switch on and a switch off.” Dawn whispers sadly as she hugs Tara and rests her head against the Wiccan’s shoulder. “I just hope Willow doesn’t decide to cause problems.”

“You and me both.” Tara agrees softly, as she sighs, closing her eyes. “It’ll tear Buffy up inside, if Willow doesn’t come to terms with this. They’ve been friends for so long…” Tara unconsciously trails off, as she silently starts to question the advisability of her and Buffy together, if it means the slayer losing one, if not two, of her best friends in the process. Knowing that if Willow decided to break her friendship with Buffy off, that there would be a good possibility that Xander would stick with the redhead. 

“Don’t.” Buffy whispers quietly as she watches the obvious emotions crossing Tara’s face, innately knowing what was going through the woman’s head. As Tara’s eyes snap open to make contact with hers, Buffy shakes her head, her eyes silently pleading with Tara not to leave her, as her eyes start to fill with tears again. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara whispers, realizing that Buffy knew exactly what she’d been thinking. Unwrapping one arm from around Dawn, she pulls Buffy into her side, squeezing her tightly. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Tara sighs in relief as Buffy wraps one arm around her back, while her other arm wiggles between her and Dawn’s bodies to hold her, as if she was afraid she’d let her go. 

Dawn looks up into Tara’s eyes, seeing the pain before glancing back down at her sister trying to burrow herself into Tara. Realizing that Buffy needed something that only Tara could give her, Dawn raises her eyes back up to Tara’s, silently mouthing the words ‘going to Janice’s until tomorrow’. Seeing Tara nod in understanding Dawn smiles briefly, she places a soft kiss against Tara’s cheek before wrapping an arm around Buffy’s waist and placing a kiss on the back of her sister’s head. Quickly heading into the house to gather her stuff together and head over to Janice’s.

Tara shifts and wraps both arms around Buffy as the slayer presses against her. Running her hands soothingly over Buffy’s back, Tara presses her lips against the slayer’s head, uncaring of hurting her lip. “It’s just…”

Buffy eases back and shakes her head, making Tara stop in the middle of her explanation. “I know what you were thinking and why you were thinking it. But, honestly, the only thing I want right now is you. You… this… us… feels right.” Buffy finally whispers. 

“Yes, it does. More than right.” Tara agrees quietly, reaching up and softly running a hand through the slayer’s hair. “Fuck my lip.” Tara whispers as she leans in, caressing Buffy’s lips softly with hers, pressing gently back and forth, before easing her tongue out to caress teasingly over Buffy’s lips.

Buffy groans deeply as Tara’s tongue starts to caress against her lips. Not able to resist, Buffy eagerly opens her mouth, darting her tongue out to flick against Tara’s, moaning as they battle gently against each other. Getting a tantalizing taste of the Wiccan, Buffy forces herself not to press in to deepen the kiss. Slowly, the two women end the kiss. “God, that was a fucking tease.” Buffy groans loudly and drops her forehead against Tara’s shoulder. 

Tara nods her head in silent agreement, as she breathes deeply, trying to control the desire racing through her. Her mind going in twenty different directions at once, Tara growls quietly before dropping her lips to Buffy’s ear and nibbling hungrily. “Do you have the slightest idea what I want to do right now?”

Buffy’s body uncontrollably jerks into Tara’s as with her words, Tara reached down, grasping one ass cheek in her hand, digging firmly into the muscle. While Tara’s sweet, honeyed tones put decadent pictures in her brain of the Wiccan nibbling every part of her body for hours on end. “What’s going through my mind isn’t going to happen with your mouth out of commission.” Buffy pants heavily.

Tara moans incoherently, as she clenches Buffy’s waist with one hand, while her other hand continues to dig into the slayer’s muscular ass. “Maybe you do know what I want to do.” Tara admits as she shifts her body slightly, sliding a thigh firmly between the slayer’s legs, forcing them further apart from the brief opening that was there. Reaching down with her other hand, Tara pulls the slayer’s lower body against her thigh, so she’s straddling it.

Buffy moans incoherently as her mind slowly realizes what her body had already come to realize. The only thing separating her from the Wiccan’s warm flesh is a very thin layer of pajama bottoms. Not even aware of the slow rocking motion of her hips, Buffy kisses on the flesh of Tara’s neck. As her lips find the Wiccan’s pulse point, Buffy swipes her tongue firmly over the skin before growling quietly as she feels Tara’s heartbeat pound even quicker. Latching her lips on the spot, Buffy sucks hungrily as she rocks her body more firmly and faster, at the Wiccan’s urging. 

Tara presses her leg even harder into Buffy before sliding her hands up to the pajama bottom’s waistband, growling as she feels the slayer leaving her mark, Tara slides her hands down the back of Buffy’s pajamas and clasps the slayer’s clenching and unclenching ass cheeks in her hands. Feeling Buffy buck uncontrollably against her, and her ass starting to clench more frequently, Tara nods her head. “That’s it, love. I want you to feel me. I want to feel you.” Tara whispers, panting heavily in Buffy’s ear. “This is about feeling good, enjoying and losing yourself in the feeling and wonderment. It’s about caring and love, and feeling.” Tara slides her hands down to the bottom of Buffy’s ass, grabbing each wondrous globe in a hand, pulling gently but firmly, urging the slayer to rock as hard and as quick as she wants, while stroking her fingers over the flesh and between her cheeks.

Buffy groans loudly as she starts to do as Tara’s urging her, unconsciously shifting her body further up and over the Wiccan’s hard thigh pressing her body hard and fast before tilting her head back and moaning loudly as she climaxes.

Tara continues to help the slayer ride out her orgasm, her own body twitching in commiseration with the slayer’s as she feels her own desire escaping her panties to trickle down her thighs.

“Sweet, sweet, Tara.” Buffy whimpers and moans as she slows her rocking down, unconsciously holding on to Tara for dear life as her body quakes and shivers uncontrollably.

“Oh, my love.” Tara pants softly, burying her face against the slayer’s sweat dampened neck as she feels the warmth of the slayer’s orgasm damp against her bare thigh. “So, so lovely.” Tara gathers the slayer’s body against hers as she shifts back against the house, dragging the slayer partially up her, unaware of the fact that she’s supporting the slayer’s whole weight. 

Buffy whimpers as she feels an aftershock ease through her body. “Can I stay here?” Buffy finally questions, her hands stroking over the back of Tara’s neck, from where she’d wrapped them sometime during their lovemaking.

“Always, my love.” Tara softly rubs her face against the side of Buffy’s face. “Always.”

Buffy nods and closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth and love emanating from the Wiccan. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy blushes lightly as she slides down the short distance, easing her aching body from Tara’s thigh. Having been wrapped up against the woman for a good fifteen minutes after her climax, it had finally occurred to her, that Tara was supporting her body. “I’m sorry.” Buffy looks up into Tara’s eyes, moaning quietly at the desire she sees burning in the blue depths. 

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Tara questions softly as she eases one hand from around Buffy’s back to stroke softly down her cheek. 

“For practically humping your thigh.” Buffy blushes darkly and looks down, biting her lip as she sees the light shimmering off Tara’s slick thigh. 

“Hmm.” Tara’s hand drops down to her thigh, her fingertips trailing over the dampness as she watches Buffy’s eyes follow her trailing fingers. “There was more than just practically humping happening, and I do believe I was the one that more than slightly urged you to that position.” Tara quietly admits as she tries to gather some of the slickness on her fingers.

Buffy’s eyes widen as she watches Tara trail her fingers over her thigh before she lifts the hand slowly upwards. Watching in stunned surprise as the Wiccan slowly sucks one fingertip into her mouth, groaning sexily which makes Buffy whimper loudly. The highly erotic sight of Tara licking and sucking Buffy’s own juices from her fingers makes Buffy ache even more than she did before her climax.

Gently running her tongue over her lips after licking and sucking what she could of the slayer’s essence from them, Tara watches as the obvious arousal flares across the slayer’s face. 

Buffy growls lowly as she watches Tara’s tongue stroke over her lips, feeling a desire coursing through her stronger than ever before to touch, taste, kiss and even nibble and bite every body part on the Wiccan. Fingers itching to feel flesh Buffy slides her hands from where they’d been clasping Tara’s waist, to slide towards the knot holding the robe closed. When hands clasp hers gently, keeping her from finishing untying the knot, she looks up into blue eyes. “Tara.” Buffy whimpers quietly.

Tara inhales deeply as the fire of Buffy’s desires and wants, so obvious in the hazel eyes, starts to burn her inside. “For what you’re planning, I think we may want to take this inside.” Tara explains softly, watching as Buffy unconsciously shifts her head, looking at where they are.

“Damn.” Buffy shakes her head lightly, coming to the realization that they were on her back porch, and she was about to attack Tara when anyone could walk in the back yard. “What the hell did you do to me?” Buffy questions seriously as her eyes land back on Tara’s. “I have NEVER forgotten where I was.” Buffy finally admits softly.

“Well, I know that’s not the truth.” Tara chuckles softly before urging them back into the house. Seeing Buffy’s frown and questioning look, Tara raises an eyebrow before whispering softly. “Lowell House.”

Buffy groans and blushes darkly. “Okay, okay. But that shouldn’t count, there was wicked, evil things going on. That was NOT me, normally.”

Tara raises both eyebrows as she blinks at Buffy. “So, you and Riley going at it every chance you got, wasn’t you, huh? You’re trying to tell me every time you two disappeared you went on patrol?” Tara crosses her arms, a smirk crossing her face.

“Tara!” Buffy whimpers, and looks down at the ground shaking her head. “One thing I can definitely state, quantity did not make up for quality.” Buffy whispers softly, her eyes tracking up Tara’s body, as she considers the feelings that Tara had pulled out of her so easily on the porch. As her eyes finally make contact with Tara’s blue eyes, Buffy shakes her head vehemently. “NO! His quantity, Tara. It would literally take him hours to bring me to the point that you did in a few minutes.” Buffy explains quickly, trying to set Tara’s mind at ease after seeing the insecurity and worry in Tara’s blue depths. Reaching up to cup Tara’s face in her hands, Buffy ever so softly brushes her lips across Tara’s. 

Tara sighs softly as Buffy explains her comment. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” Buffy shakes her head and wraps her arms around Tara to hug her tightly. “I didn’t say it right, Tara. I could have explained that a little better to begin with, so it wouldn’t have caused you the worry.” 

“It’s okay my love.” Tara whispers as she relaxes even further into the slayer’s arms. “He must have been doing something wrong, to take hours to bring you to release. The only time it takes that long when I’m in control, is if I want it to.”

Buffy whimpers and presses into Tara’s body at the Wiccan’s words. “I don’t know whether I like the sounds of it taking that long with you in charge, or the fact that you can bring me to completion quickly.” 

“They both have their pluses and minuses.” Tara smirks as she gently scrapes her short nails down Buffy’s back, chuckling as Buffy groans and presses her body in harder. 

“Tara…” Buffy whispers softly as she brushes her cheek against Tara’s shoulder as she thinks about last night… well technically early this morning and this morning. The look in Tara’s eyes and the endearments the Wiccan keeps calling her. 

“What is it, my love?” Tara questions softly pulling back to look questioningly at the slayer.

“That.” Buffy nods towards Tara watching her intently. As Tara frowns at her, not understanding, Buffy lifts her finger to caress softly over Tara’s lips, butterfly touches, so as not to hurt the Wiccan. “You’ve been calling me ‘my love’.” Buffy explains, watching as Tara’s eyes soften even more, the love so obvious in their depths, that it humbles Buffy to realize she’d never been looked at that way before. 

Tara gently urges Buffy towards the living room, sitting down on the couch with Buffy pressed up against her side. Silently considering how to start what she wants to say to the slayer, Tara strokes a hand soothingly through Buffy’s hair as she thinks for a long few minutes.

Buffy tilts her head, so she can see Tara out of the corner of her eye, watching the thoughts crossing Tara’s face as she thinks. Silently deciding to wait, and let Tara order her thoughts, knowing that the woman has a tendency to only talk after she knows exactly what she’s going to say. 

“I’m going to go back quite a ways here, so bear with me.” Tara finally states softly as she tilts her head against Buffy’s. “I don’t know how much of this you may be aware of, but it might be best for me to explain how I’ve come to the realizations that I have.”

“Okay.” Buffy whispers as she wiggles her body in closer to Tara’s. 

“You see, it started off with a very insecure girl that had gone through some pretty horrible things in her life. She came to college, trying to get away from her family and the pain of what she’d been through. Her second year, she met and fell hopelessly head over heels for a powerful redheaded witch. Unfortunately, the redhead she fell in love with had just broken up with a young man, who had cheated on her and then practically ran away.” Tara inhales deeply, changing the phrasing of what she’s saying instead of trying to keep it at a distance she allows it to become personal. “I slowly came to the realization that Willow cared for me, but for some unfathomable reason she wasn’t willing to let me become a part of her life. She kept me on the outer edges of it, kept me from meeting her friends and family for almost four months. Then one day Oz came back. He was in control of his wolf, and he came to apologize and beg Willow’s forgiveness. I was positive that she would go back to him, leaving me alone once again. Pretty much the way I’d been off and on throughout my life, except for my mother.” 

Buffy shifts to watch Tara intently, reaching out to stroke her hand softly over Tara’s cheek in silent commiseration. 

Tara smiles sadly at Buffy. “Well, you know what happened. Willow surprised me and chose me over Oz. Oz wolfing out in the middle of the day and chasing me through the college, cornering me with Riley’s group saving me from him. Eventually I met the rest of you, and became part of the group, more or less. Then later on a secret I had been keeping makes itself known, and I do a stupid, stupid spell that almost got all my new friends and new lover killed.” 

“Tara.” Buffy whispers, seeing the self recrimination in the blonde’s eyes even after all this time for the spell she’d done.

Tara smiles softly at Buffy. “I know, love. But I was stupid, no matter what you say.” Taking a deep breath, Tara’s eyes become distant. “My family showed up, trying to force me to go back home with them, where I belonged. Then you, this woman that I had almost caused to get killed stared at me with an unfathomable look on your face, before you turned to look at my father, brother and cousin. The first comment out of your mouth broke my heart. Even after what I’d just done, I couldn’t help the fact that here I was, my birthday was the following day, I’d just done a stupid spell and almost gotten my friends killed, and I was hurt when you said, ‘If you want her, come and get her.’ My heart literally stopped at that moment. When you shifted and stood in front of my family and continued, you stole a little piece of my heart with your next words. ‘You’ll just have to go through me.’” Tara brushes a tear that was slowly working its way down her cheek. “And when you said that you guys were my family, you got a bigger chunk of my heart at that moment.” Tara admits quietly. “I think, though I never really admitted it to myself, I fell a little in love with you that day, Buffy. But Willow had the biggest portion of my heart, and I let that love be friendship towards you instead.” Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Tara plucks at the edge of the robe as she considers the next part. “When Willow did the spell on me, I almost left her then. She promised me that she wouldn’t do any magic for a week.” Tara explains quickly before she’s stopped by Buffy raising her hand.

“Tara?” Buffy questions hoarsely, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Spell on you? You’re talking about the spell she did that wiped all our memories, right?” 

Tara looks away, slowly shaking her head. “No, Buffy. I found out from a comment Dawnie made that Willow had cast a forget spell on me. Dawn had obviously overheard an argument between me and Willow, that Willow had cast the spell on me to forget. And when Dawn told me how happy she was that Willow and I made up from our argument, it made me realize what had happened.” Tara turns her eyes back towards Buffy. “I would have probably left then, but that’s when that whole thing with Sweet happened, and we found out what we had done to you.” Tara admits softly, her eyes searching Buffy’s sadly. “Goddess, love. I am so sorry for what we’ve put you through. You can get mad at me hate me, if you want. But I am NOT going to apologize for you being here. I will apologize for the hell you’ve gone through because of us. And I’ll even apologize for the fact that I tried to keep Willow from doing the spell, because it went against everything I’d ever been taught about being a Wiccan. But I won’t ever, ever apologize for you being here when I can touch you, kiss you, love you and hug you.” Tara explains quietly, looking intently into Buffy’s eyes.

“God.” Buffy whispers, seeing the love shining from Tara’s eyes as her words slowly sink into her brain. Understanding and believing with her whole heart what Tara’s saying. “I want to kiss you.” Buffy admits quietly as she strokes a hand through Tara’s soft hair. 

“Then kiss me.” Tara murmurs as she closes the distance between their lips, ignoring the pain as she kisses Buffy firmly.

Buffy groans loudly as Tara presses her lips firmly against hers. Easing her mouth open to stroke softly over Tara’s lips, Buffy quickly dips her tongue inside the Wiccan’s mouth as Tara invites her in. Swirling her tongue around for a moment, it slides across Tara’s bottom lip, feeling the stitches Buffy whimpers and ends the kiss quickly. 

“Buffy.” Tara growls, trying to follow the retreating slayer to continue the prematurely ended kiss.

“No.” Buffy gently presses her hands to Tara’s shoulders, shaking her head lightly at Tara. “Your lip isn’t up for this, Tara. I’ll be more than willing to kiss you for hours on end after its better, but I want it to heal.” Buffy explains quietly.

Tara grumbles under her breath before easing back away from the slayer, from where they were almost lying on the couch from where she’d followed the lips and tongue she wanted more of. Reaching up with both hands, Tara drags her fingers through her hair as she tries to cycle back around to where she’d left off in the story. “Let me finish my explanation.” Tara finally growls out quietly. “You know about the big forget spell, and my moving out. I guess it was about a month later when I spoke with Willow. We talked and discussed things, deciding that it would be best to break things off completely. It was more of my decision than hers I think, but she didn’t argue with me. I just couldn’t be with someone that would do that. How could I trust her not to do it again?” Tara shakes her head as it cycles through her mind, like it had done many times before, wondering if that was the only times the redhead had done the spell. “Eventually you came to me, wondering about the spell that brought you back, questioning me. After explaining to you that you didn’t come back wrong, you broke down, telling me what had happened.” Tara hesitates for a second, turning her gaze up to look deeply into Buffy’s eyes, seeing the self disgust evident in her gaze. “Don’t, love. Don’t blame yourself, it happened. He took advantage of you, when you were confused and angry. He’s had over a hundred years to know how to turn a situation to his advantage, and that’s exactly what he did with you.”

“But I let him, Tara. I didn’t just let him I joined him in the depravity.” Buffy whispers in admittance.

“What? What depravity, love?” Tara whispers softly stroking Buffy’s cheek. “He took advantage of you when you needed something. If you had come to me, we would have talked, and I would have held you and tried to bring you back to the land of the living. He wanted to drag you into the world of the dead. You were afraid to say anything to any of us, because of what we had done. Goddess knows I probably wouldn’t have come to any of us, either, if I were you.” Tara admits quietly. “But he never should have taken advantage of you, love. That’s what he did, he pretty much raped you, when you needed someone to hold you and make the world not so cold and hard.”

Buffy slowly shifts and curls up on the couch, her head in Tara’s lap. “You’re going to keep repeating it, until I believe it, aren’t you?” Buffy whispers, understanding what Tara is trying to do with telling her that Spike had taken advantage of her. 

“Yes.” Tara whispers softly, stroking her hand through Buffy’s hair. “Should I finish what I started or would you rather curl up and go to sleep, love?”

“Finish, please.” Buffy rubs her cheek against Tara’s thigh before pressing her lips softy against the warm flesh. 

Tara sighs quietly as she thinks about it for a few more moments, trying to get her mind off the now deceased vampire. “When you broke down in my lap, crying, you can’t know how hard I had to fight not to tell you that I wanted to show you what love is. That I loved you and wanted to help you in any way that I could. I would gladly have walked through the fires of hell for you, if you had wanted me to. But I knew you wouldn’t have accepted my love, and truthfully, I was afraid of possibly alienating you completely when you needed a friend. I wanted to be there for you in any capacity that you wanted, but it was at that moment when you captured the rest of my heart. Your heartbroken sobs begging me, pleading with me not to forgive you, when there was nothing to forgive. I wanted to wrap you up in my arms and protect you from the mean, cold world.” Tara finishes explaining softly. 

Buffy allows a soft chuckle to escape her lips. “That was when I realized that I felt something for you, also. Your soft, comforting caresses made my heart beat faster and a warmth came to life inside me at that moment.” Buffy shifts her body to sit beside Tara, facing her with her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to blame yourself?”

Tara looks at Buffy with confused eyes. “What, love?”

Buffy shakes her head, staring intently at the Wiccan. “You have to promise me, because if you don’t, I know you’ll blame yourself and you shouldn’t. Maybe if I had done or said something, things could be a lot different right now, but slayer stupidity made me afraid, as usual.”

Tara sighs heavily as she stares at Buffy. Seeing that the slayer wasn’t going to give an inch, Tara slowly nods her head. “I promise.” 

Buffy sighs quietly. “That night, I had promised myself I wouldn’t go back to Spike. I kept thinking about you, your soft touches, your understanding… you.” Buffy smiles softly at the Wiccan. “I honestly thought there was a good chance you and Willow would get back together, so I didn’t do what I should have done. I probably should have come to you, asking you if you could possibly care for me as more than a friend. I didn’t realize what she had done.” Buffy growls angrily at the thought of Willow taking Tara’s memories from her like that. Shaking off the anger, Buffy leans into the Wiccan’s hand as Tara caresses her face softly. “I fell back on doing what I had been doing. I searched out Spike for a round of beat and fuck each other.” Hearing Tara inhale deeply at the admittance, Buffy raises her eyes and stares at the Wiccan. “You promised.” Buffy states firmly, her eyes boring into Tara’s blue eyes. 

Tara swallows at the realization that Buffy had sought out the vampire, instead of coming to her. Understanding why Buffy had wanted her promise that she wouldn’t blame herself for Buffy going back to Spike. “I promised.” Tara whispers and nods her head as she shuts down the thought that things could have been so different for the both of them the last couple months, if either one had taken the initiative. 

“You might chuckle at this.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face as she sees Tara frowning and looking at her questioningly. “I flirted with a couple different women that I think might have taken me up on a little extracurricular activity, if I had been willing to follow through.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at Tara. 

Tara chuckles softly and shakes her head. “Why weren’t you willing to follow through?”

“Because they weren’t a blue-eyed, blonde-haired Wiccan.” Buffy admits quietly as she watches the surprise cross Tara’s face. “I love you, Tara. I don’t know exactly when or how it happened, but I love you and I know that given half a chance I could fall deeply IN love with you. Actually, I’m already in love with you. But I’ve been fighting it tooth and nail.”

“Still fighting it?” Tara questions softly watching as a beautiful smile crosses Buffy’s face.

“Hell no!” Buffy shakes her head vehemently. “I stopped fighting last night when I admitted that you aroused me. Hell, it might have been before that when I finally stopped fighting.” Buffy shrugs, smiling at Tara. “All I know is that I love you. You love me, and I want to get to know you better and I want to make love to you.” Buffy adds the last on softly.

“Oh, Goddess!” Tara whispers, unwrapping the slayer’s arms from around her legs and shifts both their bodies quickly before kissing Buffy hungrily, pressing the slayer back into the couch.

“Tara!” Buffy mumbles against the lips attacking hers, groaning as the Wiccan’s weight settles over her and lips and tongue attack her mouth. Pulling away, panting heavily, Buffy shakes her head. “Your lip, Tara!”

Tara growls as she licks her tongue over Buffy’s bottom lip. “Don’t worry about my lip.” Tara flicks her tongue hard over the slayer’s top lip.

“I have to.” Buffy whispers, reaching up to brush her thumb softly over the drop of blood that was escaping from between the stitches. Showing Tara the blood, Buffy shakes her head. “I’ll be more than willing to do anything, and everything else you want, but your mouth needs to behave.”

Tara whimpers, dropping her forehead on Buffy’s shoulder as she shifts down slightly. “But I want to lick, taste, kiss and nibble.” Tara groans unhappily. 

“Sorry.” Buffy unconsciously rocks her hips up slightly at the Wiccan’s words. “No can do. But you can touch, pinch, twist and stroke.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “What about scrape, insert, curl and invade?” 

Buffy blinks a couple times and whimpers softly. “Scrape, insert and invade, I can figure out. But curl?”

Tara lifts her head up to look down at Buffy, smirking softly. Lifting a hand, she curls her index and middle finger slightly and wiggles her eyebrows. Seeing the uncomprehending look in Buffy’s eyes, Tara raises an eyebrow in consideration. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Buffy answers immediately, still trying to figure out what Tara means.

“When you’ve made love, had sex, whatever you wish to call it. Have you ever had anyone hit an extra sensitive spot inside you?” Tara questions softly, watching Buffy intently. 

Buffy blushes at Tara’s words and slowly shakes her head. “Inside me, no. By that question, I’m assuming you aren’t meaning my…” Buffy trails off, not able to say it.

Tara chuckles softly. “Your nub, your launch pad, your pleasure button, your probably extremely swollen, rock hard clit?”

“Jesus, Tara!” Buffy’s eyes widen in shock at Tara.

“Is it?” Tara questions curiously becoming sidetracked at the thought. Unconsciously, she licks her lips, frowning momentarily at the taste of blood, before her mind starts thinking about Buffy. Shifting up on one hand, Tara eases her other hand softly down the side of the slayer’s neck, following the opening of the pajama top. Watching her hand, Tara drags her bottom teeth over her top lip as she slowly unbuttons the slayer’s top. Allowing her fingers to play over the newly exposed skin, that was just starting to become a little fleshier, she glances up at Buffy as a deep moan emerges from her lips. 

“I just realized something.” Buffy whispers softly as Tara’s fingers dip a little further in her shirt, starting to stroke over the swell of her breast.

“What did you realize, sweet one?” Tara questions softly as Buffy whimpers and closes her eyes as her fingers stroke closer to the slayer’s nipple. 

“God!” Buffy growls hoarsely, before opening her eyes to look into dark blue eyes. “This is the first time you’ve touched me intimately.”

Tara shakes her head softly. “No, love. I remember grabbing your ass, stroking it, kneading it and playing teasingly down your crack.”

Buffy whimpers as a finger slowly circles her nipple. “The first time you’ve touched an erogenous zone, then.” Buffy whimpers louder as Tara continues to teasingly run her fingers over her breast without touching her nipple. “Please, Tara!” Buffy begs as she shifts her body around, trying to get the woman to touch her. 

“Trust me, my sweet one, that is an erogenous zone.” Tara whispers as she moves her hand away from the slayer’s breast, making Buffy growl loudly. “One moment, you’ll have what you desire.” Tara continues softly as she looks down to quickly finish unbuttoning the slayer’s top. Running her fingers teasingly up and down the slayer’s body between the open top, Tara gently brushes against the edge of the top on one side on the way down the slayer’s body, nudging it to show more flesh, while doing the same thing on the other side on the way back up. 

“Tara!” Buffy growls at the slowly moving Wiccan, her hips shifting and bucking, looking for something to come into contact with, Tara’s body shifted up too far away from her to do any good. Running her hands down Tara’s shoulders and back, she rests them on Tara’s waist, gently urging the Wiccan to lie down on top of her.

“Not yet, my sweet one.” Tara murmurs softly, not giving the slayer what she wants. “The next time you come, it’s going to be at my touch and my caress. Not riding a body part of mine. I want to feel your heat grasping me, your sweet nectar flooding over my hand.” 

Buffy moans loudly, her hips bucking even harder at the Wiccan’s words. “Jesus, Tara! You’re driving me crazy.” Buffy admits, panting heavily as the desire courses through her. 

Tara slowly drags her eyes up the slayer’s body, from where she’d been watching her hand slowly uncover the slayer’s upper body, the shirt now barely covering each nipple. Seeing the flare of desire burning brightly in the slayer’s eyes, Tara smiles softly. “Do you need me, my sweet one?” 

“God! And how!” Buffy admits, whimpering with need. “Please, Tara. I’ve never been this turned on before.” 

Tara groans at the slayer’s admittance, before asking a question softly. “Have you ever come just from having your breasts and nipples played with, with no other stimulation?” Tara watches Buffy intently, seeing the quick headshake and the surprised look on her face. “Every woman is different, Buffy. Some can come just from being whispered naughty things in their ears. Others with their breasts being played with. Then others have to have penetration to reach climax, some can’t reach it without the penetration, no matter how long you might make love to their clit, without penetration no climax.” Seeing the surprise on Buffy’s face, Tara grins crookedly. “We know you’re not like that, but I would like to try different things with you, my sweet one, if you’re willing.”

“Anything you want, but not right now, please!” Buffy begs, her whole body shaking with want and desire as Tara’s hand continues to play up and down her chest and abdomen. 

Tara finally gives in, nodding her head. “Not now, my sweet one. Not this time.” Tara whispers, shifting her body further down the couch, to gently tug at the bottom of the slayer’s pajamas, smiling as Buffy lifts her hips quickly to help. Whimpering at the sight of the slayer’s bald mound, with swollen outer lips and the desire coating them and her inner thighs, Tara has to forcefully keep herself from diving into the slayer to lick hungrily at the musky sweet smell emanating from Buffy. Easing her body gently between the slayer’s thighs, Tara straddles one of the slayer’s thighs, while supporting her body weight on her knees and left hand that she moved back up by the slayer’s shoulder. Slowly leaning down, Tara moves the rest of the slayer’s top off her chest, before licking firmly over one nipple while dragging her hand up to cup the slayer’s sex firmly.

“Sweet, God!” Buffy practically jumps a foot off the couch at Tara’s dual touch. Threading her fingers through the silken mass of hair, Buffy’s hips press up hard into the Wiccan’s touch. “Now, please!” Buffy begs softly.

“Yes, my sweet one.” Tara mumbles as she circles around the slayer’s nipple, flicking her tongue strongly against the hard flesh while she moans at the heat and liquid literally oozing from the slayer’s body. Sliding two fingers through the wetness, Tara almost collapses on top of Buffy at the extremely swollen, quivering muscle that she encounters. “Goddess, so hot and swollen.” Tara drops her head to Buffy’s chest as she quickly strokes over the muscle.

“TARA!” Buffy cries out, her body bucking uncontrollably as she feels the orgasm flowing through her quickly.

“Yes, yes. That’s it, my love.” Tara continues to stroke quickly over the muscle as it continues to flex and twitch under her ministrations, even as she feels the liquid heat drenching her hand. Feeling Buffy start to buck even harder, Tara presses more firmly against the muscle moaning as another flood of fluid eases out of the slayer. “Goddess!” Tara whimpers loudly. 

“Ta-a-a-raaa!” Buffy whimpers the Wiccan’s name as she continues to buck and grind her body against the pleasure giving fingers, never having felt pleasure like this before. Groaning as she feels Tara’s fingers leave her body, Buffy starts to complain, until she feels a finger slide gently inside her. “Oh!” Buffy squeaks as Tara strokes within her while pressing her thumb almost punishingly against her clit, feeling another climax working quickly through her body. 

“Too hard?” Tara questions as she shifts her body slightly, her own hips rocking, occasionally bumping against Buffy’s thigh when the slayer would buck up.

Buffy shakes her head at Tara’s question, before brokenly whispering. “Har-der. Mo-o-o-re!” Buffy draws out as the climax eases out of her.

“Fingers or thumb?” Tara pants in question. 

“Bo-oth.” Buffy answers after a few minutes, her faculties not working properly as she feels her mind almost going back to her cave slayer days. 

Tara whimpers and quickly adds another finger to the slayer, the ease that it slid in, with the desire literally flowing from the slayer, Tara adds a third finger before pressing and rubbing her thumb harder against the swollen muscle.

“Good, good, good.” Buffy pants, her body arching to meet each of Tara’s thrusts, urging Tara with her body to stroke within her even harder and faster. “Yes, yesssss.” Buffy hisses as Tara gives her what she wants. Feeling the Wiccan’s heat press firmly down into her thigh as she bucks up a little harder, Buffy shifts her leg and tightens her leg muscles even more than they are, to give Tara the much needed contact that she needs.

“BUFFY!” Tara groans, grinding her body down into the slayer’s leg as she orgasms, having driven herself to a frenzy of need and desire. Feeling the slayer’s inner muscles clench hard on her fingers, Tara presses hard up into the slayer’s clit as Buffy climaxes again. Burying her face in the slayer’s damp neck, Tara presses her body down into Buffy’s while continuing to rock firmly. Feeling the slayer’s inner muscles flex and clench around her, Tara eases her thumb off Buffy’s blasting hot clit, mentally realizing that it is probably extremely sensitive now.

Buffy’s body shudders continuously as she slowly eases her hands out of Tara’s hair, before running them down Tara’s back and pulling the Wiccan even tighter against her body, clenching against the fingers still imbedded inside her.

Tara whimpers as she feels Buffy clenching and unclenching on her fingers. Shifting them slightly, Tara curls them as she seeks the slayer’s sweet spot, smirking as she feels Buffy practically buck her off as she strokes over the spot. Quickly straightening her fingers, Tara chuckles softly. 

“Fuck!” Buffy shudders hard at the feelings sweeping through her. “What the hell?”

“Want more?” Tara questions hoarsely, as she shifts her lightly shaking body, to look down with a lifted eyebrow at Buffy. When she hears the slayer’s stomach growl loudly, Tara laughs and shakes her head. “Maybe you need food more than what I have planned.”

Buffy swallows hard as she thinks about the brief touch the Wiccan had done within her, and the almost uncontrollable urge going throughout her body with the touch. “That felt dangerous, Tara.”

Tara raises an eyebrow high into her hairline in question. “Dangerous?’

Buffy blushes lightly. “It felt like everything in me would go into melt down.” Buffy whispers.

“Hmmm. Could be.” Tara smirks at the slayer. “It’ll feel like nothing you’ve felt before, sweet one.” 

Buffy whimpers slightly, shaking her head. “Maybe we should save that for the future, then.”

“Oh, my sweet slayer. There are a lot of things we haven’t done yet.” Tara smiles gently down at Buffy. “And I can guarantee you, that when my lip is healed, I’ll be spending a lot of time making love to your body with nothing but my mouth, lips and tongue.”

Groaning at the thought, Buffy closes her eyes at the arousal shooting through her body. “How can you do that?” Buffy finally questions as she opens her eyes to look at Tara.

“Do what, my love?” Tara gently eases her hand away from the slayer as she feels the muscles relax a little more. 

“Make my body ache with arousal so easily.” Buffy admits softly as she searches the Wiccan’s soft blue eyes.

“It isn’t me, my sweet one. It’s us.” Tara whispers quietly as she strokes her fingers gently through Buffy’s wetness, being careful not to brush against her clit. “You probably need a bit of a breather, if the heat blasting from certain body parts, is any indication.” Tara cups her fingers and slides them through the desire still heavy on the slayer.

Buffy inhales deeply at the gentleness of the Wiccan’s touch as she strokes over her body. Blushing as her stomach growls even louder and longer than before, she looks at a quietly laughing Wiccan. “It isn’t funny.”

“Yes it is.” Tara smirks wickedly as she slowly raises her dripping fingers to her lips, suckling hungrily on the slayer’s nectar.

“OH, GOD!” Buffy groans, her body bucking at the sight of Tara’s fingers slowly disappearing one by one inside the Wiccan’s mouth as she sucks the fluid from them. Carefully shifting out from under Tara, Buffy urges her to lie on her back on the couch. “You have teased, touched and caressed my body, giving me pleasure unlike anything I’ve ever had before, and it is so my turn to feast upon your body.” Buffy growls hungrily at the thought of tasting Tara, the smell of the Wiccan having unconsciously imbedded itself in her body. 

Tara moans loudly as she sees the hunger in Buffy’s eyes. “Buffy…” Tara quietly whispers, before the slayer’s stomach growls again. “Oh, love.” Tara shakes her head, capturing the slayer’s blushing and embarrassed looking face between her hands to pull her down to gently kiss the slayer’s pouting lips. “We have all day, my sweet one. Let’s get some real food in you, before you decide to devour me, okay?”

“It’s so not fair, Tara.” Buffy whimpers, blushing even darker. “You have, like, made me explode more times than I can count, while I haven’t done anything for you.” 

“You weren’t the only one that received pleasure from our encounter, Buffy.” Tara whispers softly, stroking her fingers through the slayer’s damp hair. “Giving you pleasure pleases me. Not counting my own releases.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “I’m sure after we get cleaned up and some food in the house for you to eat, that you’ll be more than ready, able and willing to get up to all kinds of naughtiness. But, just to let you know, it isn’t a thing we’re going to keep track of, my sweet one. I don’t work that way. I truthfully do enjoy and receive pleasure at the fact that you are happy and pleased.”

Buffy smiles shyly at Tara. “But I want to try…” Buffy whispers, her eyes searching Tara’s blue eyes. “I want to taste, lick, suckle and give you pleasure, also. I haven’t ever…” Buffy trails off.

“Oh, my lovely, beautiful slayer.” Tara smiles gently at Buffy. “Anything you wish to do, will please me, my sweet one. If you wish to just stroke your fingers over my stomach for hours and hours, I will be happy.”

Buffy’s eyes drop down to the Wiccan’s chest, shaking her head slowly. “It won’t be your stomach I’ll be stroking for hours.”

Tara chuckles at Buffy before wrapping her arms strongly around the slayer and pulling her down against her body. “I’m just saying, that whatever you want to do, do, my sweet one. I am more than willing to experiment and try anything you would like.”

Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise as she shifts to look up at Tara. “Anything?” Buffy blinks in astonishment. 

“Anything.” Tara strokes her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek. “Now, before we get sidetracked, let me up so I can see if I can fix something to tide us over, before we get cleaned up and go to the store. While we‘re out we can stop by my dorm and let me get a couple changes of clothes.”

Buffy inhales a shuddering breath looking down at Tara for long moments. “Anything?” Buffy questions again, softly.

“What do you want to try, my sweet one?” Tara tilts her head, smiling encouragingly at the slayer. 

Buffy blushes and shakes her head. “How about we save that for later? Because if I say it, and you’re more than willing, I don’t think we’ll be eating anytime soon.” 

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer, considering her for a few moments. “You aren’t going to make me hang from the ceiling light while you try and screw me in, are you?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she jokes.

“I might want to screw you, but you won’t be hanging from the ceiling light.” Buffy growls playfully, before nipping at the Wiccan’s neck. 

“I like the sounds of this.” Tara smacks Buffy on the ass firmly. “Now, get off me, Slayer. I need to find something for you to eat.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Buffy jumps up off the Wiccan, grinning down as she helps her to stand.

“I believe the proper word would have been Mistress, Slayer!” Tara winks at Buffy as she leaves a stunned, mouth hanging open, slayer behind her as she sways towards the kitchen.

Buffy stares after the Wiccan, before snapping her mouth shut. Grinning hugely, Buffy finally reaches down to grab her pajama bottoms, sliding them on. “I will be more than willing to call you Mistress, Tara. More than willing.” Buffy shudders as a strong bolt of desire courses through her at the thought. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Tara!” Buffy whines quietly, as she watches the Wiccan pick up different items around the grocery store.

“You are going to eat healthy, filling foods. Not junk.” Tara states adamantly as she puts back the box of Zingers that Buffy tried to sneak into the cart. 

“But I don’t know how to cook.” Buffy pouts and flutters her eyelashes at the Wiccan. 

“Then I’ll stock the cupboards with canned foods that all you have to do is heat up in the microwave. I’ll even make you dinners and casseroles to put in the freezer to heat up during the week to eat.” Tara looks exasperatedly at Buffy. 

“Nuh, uh. You gotta come and fix it for me.” Buffy tries to keep the grin off her face as Tara sighs and rolls her eyes. “I don’t know how to turn the stove on, so if I go anywhere near that appliance, the house might blow up.” Buffy tries to weasel Tara into coming to the house frequently.

Tara growls lowly in her throat at her conniving, sneaky lover. 

“What would be better is if you gave me a key to your dorm.” Buffy tries to look innocent, smiling softly at Tara as the Wiccan narrows her gaze on her. Buffy’s smile turns to a smirk. Even with the bruising and swelling, the Wiccan looks beautiful to her. 

“Why do I have a feeling it isn’t because you just want to sneak into my room at odd hours?” Tara questions quietly as she reaches out for two loaves of bread. “You do know how to throw lunchmeat together, right?”

“Uh, huh.” Buffy nods her head, as she looks into the cart that’s slowly filling with meat, salad fixings, bread, potatoes and other staples to help fill the empty cabinets. As Tara grabs a couple different cans of coffee, placing them in the cart, Buffy winces. “Uh, Tara?” Buffy questions softly as she looks around the crowded grocery store before stepping off the front of the cart, from where she’d been trying to get Tara irritated by acting like a little kid. Not having any luck as the Wiccan had just smirked and pushed her around the grocery store, occasionally banging the slayer into things for meanness. “I don’t have enough money to pay for all this.” Buffy finally whispers softly in Tara’s ear as Tara looks at the different flavored coffees.

Tara closes her eyes, sighing quietly before leaning down the short distance to whisper back in Buffy’s ear. “You aren’t paying for this, my sweet one.” Placing a soft kiss on Buffy’s ear, Tara looks back, debating for a few minutes before deciding on the chocolate raspberry flavored coffee, placing the small container in the cart along with the two cans of regular coffee.

“Tara…” Buffy starts to grumble, stopping as blue eyes turn to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Growling quietly under her breath, Buffy shoves her hands in her pockets and hunches her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Tara reaches for the slayer’s arm, gently tugging on it to get Buffy to pull her hand out of her pocket. Threading her fingers through the slayer’s Tara waits for Buffy to look up. As Buffy’s eyes slowly rise to look into hers, Tara smiles softly. “I have money put away, so please let me do this.” Tara whispers watching Buffy intently. 

“It isn’t your responsibility to feed me.” Buffy quietly bitches, as she shakes her head at Tara.

“I’m not feeding just you. I’m feeding me, also.” Tara explains softly. “I miss being able to cook and eat real food, my sweet one.” Tara reaches up with her other hand to stroke her fingers over Buffy’s pronounced cheekbones, sighing at the thinness of her lover. “Please, Buffy. It isn’t that much and I want to, okay?”

Buffy takes a deep breath before slowly releasing it and nodding her head. “Okay. But this isn’t going to become a habit.”

Tara hums softly in answer as she runs her hand down to cup the slayer’s neck. “Go play on the cart, love.” Tara smiles as Buffy starts to grin and runs back to the front of the cart, stepping on the brace. “How are you on the necessities around the house?”

Buffy blinks as she thinks about it, shrugging her shoulders. “I haven’t a clue to tell you the truth.”

Tara bites her lip, nodding her head. Working her way down the aisles, she picks up assorted cleaning supplies, toilet paper, paper towels, laundry detergent, fabric softener, and other items. 

Buffy’s eyes grow big as she watches Tara fill the cart to overflowing, feeling guilty at the sight. “Tara…” Buffy starts and bites her lip as Tara turns serious blue eyes on her.

“Don’t, Buffy. Can I ask a really stupid question since I have a feeling I already know the answer?” Tara unconsciously runs her tongue over her bottom lip, feeling the stitches.

“You can ask me anything.” Buffy watches Tara seriously. 

“Does Willow help with the bills?” Tara questions extremely softly, watching as Buffy shifts her eyes away. Sighing, Tara shakes her head. “I didn’t think so. She gets quite a bit of money from her folks, Buffy. And I don’t think it’s asking a lot for her to help pay her fair share. You don’t have to support her, you know.”

Buffy shrugs her shoulders and looks down, stepping off the cart, not feeling like playing anymore. “What can I say? Hey, Willow, you know I have to make payments, and you’re staying here, so why don’t you help out? That’s kind of rude.”

“No, it’s not, Buffy. In all fairness, she should be paying a third of all the bills. If you split it up that there’s three people living there, looking at it that way.” Tara sighs quietly, pushing the cart up, and wrapping her arm around Buffy. “I’m sorry, sweet one. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“I know you didn’t.” Buffy eases her body into Tara’s side. “I know you’re trying to help me out, but it’s kind of hard to bring it up to her.”

“I know, sweet one, I know.” Tara murmurs quietly as she maneuvers the shopping cart with one hand towards the checkout line. “Let’s get this stuff home, and I’ll throw a roast in the oven with all kinds of vegetables for dinner tonight, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Buffy breathes out, trying to relax as they go to pay for the groceries.

***

Tara smiles softly as she watches Buffy finish folding the load of laundry. After they had gotten home from the grocery store, Buffy had quickly put everything away while Tara fixed the roast with the potatoes, carrots, celery and a couple small onions surrounding it. Both women had gathered the laundry to sort and had alternated putting it in the washer and dryer as they cleaned the rest of the house, Tara silently bitching at the thoughtlessness of her ex-lover, knowing Willow didn’t bother to lift a finger to help around the house. Remembering the few times she, herself, had said something to her when they lived there. 

Finishing dusting the living room’s knick-knacks, Tara feels eyes on her. Slowly turning around, she smiles as Buffy blushes and raises her eyes from where she’d obviously been staring south of the equator. “See something that you like?” Tara questions, her eyes twinkling.

Blushing even darker, Buffy whimpers quietly. “Not nice picking on me.” Buffy grumbles grabbing the last stack of clothes to trot upstairs quickly. 

Tara chuckles and tosses the dusting rag to the side, quickly following the slayer up the stairs. “You know, if you want to take a break from cleaning, I’m sure we can think of something else to pass the time until dinner’s ready.” Tara’s lip curls into a knowing smile as she watches Buffy drop her clothes partially in the dresser drawer and partially falling out as she turns and gaps the distance between them hurriedly. 

“Thought you’d never make the suggestion.” Buffy growls hungrily as she nips gently down Tara’s jaw line before working her way down the Wiccan’s neck, sucking hungrily on her pounding pulse point. Her fingers quickly sliding the buttons from the holes of Tara’s shirt, Buffy whimpers quietly as the flesh that has been teasing her slowly comes into view. “I want to taste every inch of you.” Buffy whispers softly as her lips caress over the skin, her lip snarling as the Wiccan’s bra impedes her progress. 

“You’re easy.” Tara laughs softly at how quickly Buffy started to eagerly attack her and was disrobing her.

“Always, when it comes to you.” Buffy sighs softly as she slides Tara’s shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before her hands reach around to unhook her bra, dragging the straps down the Wiccan’s arms, whimpering softly as the flesh comes into view, allowing herself to stare and enjoy the sight of Tara’s breasts. “You can’t know what your stripping your shirt and bra off last night did to me.” Buffy admits quietly as she lets the bra drop onto the shirt before her fingers stroke softly over Tara’s breasts, circling the nipples without coming into contact with them. 

“Goddess…” Tara moans quietly as Buffy finally strokes over her sensitized nipples. “Is that why you hopped in the shower?”

“Cold shower… ice cold shower.” Buffy whispers, her eyes mesmerized by the sight of Tara’s nipples hardening down into tight nubs. “Kept thinking about the fact that you were hurt, bruised and stitched because of me, and here I am ogling you and wanting to kiss, touch, taste, lick…” Buffy inhales deeply before dipping her head down, finally capturing one of Tara’s nipples between her lips as her own words make her want to taste the Wiccan. Hearing the throaty groan come from Tara as she suckles at the Wiccan’s breast, makes Buffy moan softly before flicking her tongue firmly over the flesh as she becomes more adventurous.

“Goddess, yes! Just like that, my sweet one.” Tara moans loudly as Buffy alternates sucking strongly, to flicking her tongue over the tip of her nipple to nipping gently on the flesh.

Buffy growls hungrily as she drags her tongue around Tara’s breast before dragging her tongue up Tara’s neck, capturing the Wiccan’s ear between her teeth, biting gently, before releasing the flesh to bathe it with her tongue. Feeling Tara’s weight coming more into her body, Buffy wraps both arms around the Wiccan to help support her. “Can we move this to the bed?” Buffy hoarsely questions, urging Tara to the bed after she nods her head quickly. 

Tara pulls on Buffy’s top as Buffy gently eases her back onto the bed, smiling as Buffy stops and yanks her clothes off before following her. “Beautiful.” Tara whispers as her eyes caress over the slayer’s body.

“Uh, uh.” Buffy captures Tara’s hands kissing each one firmly in the middle of the palm before placing them outward on the bed, urging Tara to the middle of the bed. “No distracting me, Tara. Let me do this, please.” Buffy looks deep into Tara’s accepting blue eyes. “Thank you.” Buffy leans down to softly capture Tara’s top lip between her two lips, sucking softly before releasing it to kiss across Tara’s cheek and jaw line, slowly making her way down Tara’s neck. “You taste so good.” Buffy whispers into Tara’s neck, as she drags her tongue strongly over her lover’s pulse point. 

“I’m not allowed to touch you at all?” Tara breathes out the words, her eyes closed as Buffy makes her way to the starting swell of her breast, capturing the flesh in her mouth to suck strongly.

“Nope.” Buffy releases the flesh, her tongue tracing the light red mark she left, her eyes looking over Tara’s neck and upper chest, seeing other marks she’d left on the pale skin. “What is it about you that makes me want to mark you?” Buffy questions rhetorically, not really expecting an answer. “I’ll try to stop, but I don’t know if I can.” Buffy admits quietly.

“You’re fine, love. I don‘t mind.” Tara inhales deeply as she hears a loud growl come from Buffy at her words before the slayer captures the flesh under her nipple in her mouth, sucking voraciously. 

Buffy suckles hungrily at the flesh in her mouth as she trails her shaking hands down Tara’s body, unbuttoning and unzipping the Wiccan’s skirt. Trailing her fingers over Tara’s abdomen and stomach, Buffy whimpers quietly as she releases the flesh, as Tara bucks uncontrollably up into her hand. “Clothes off.” Buffy mumbles as she shifts her body beside Tara as she carefully removes the Wiccan’s skirt, being certain not to tear or rip the fabric, even though that’s what she wants to do to get at Tara’s body. “Easy, easy.” Buffy speaks quietly, talking to herself as she slides the fabric down Tara’s legs, tossing it towards the other pile of clothes, thankful that Tara had taken her shoes and socks off when they’d come home. Smiling at the thought that Tara seemed to enjoy going barefoot whenever possible, as she remembers other times around the house that she didn’t wear socks or shoes. 

Looking back up Tara’s body, Buffy’s eyes light on the soft strip of silk covering Tara’s nether regions from her eyesight. Surprised at the miniscule piece of red cloth, Buffy unconsciously licks her lips as she notices the dark wet spot. 

“I can’t make up my mind whether I want to continue exploring your body now, or dive in to finally taste what has been invading my senses and driving me crazy, then coming back to explore the rest of your body later…” Buffy finally slides her hands firmly up Tara’s thighs, urging her legs together as she hooks her fingers under the scrap of cloth on each side of her hips. Looking up into desire-filled dark blue eyes Buffy’s surprised at the intense look of arousal on the Wiccan’s face. “Which are you, Tara?” Buffy questions as the Wiccan’s previous comments about how different women react flares in her brain. Seeing the slight confusion crossing Tara’s face, Buffy slowly slides the panties down Tara’s legs, moaning at the thin strip of blonde curls she uncovers. “Can you come just from being told naughty things?” Buffy’s voice deepens as she lifts Tara’s panties to dangle the almost non-existent piece of cloth off one finger. “I didn’t know you liked g-strings also.”

Tara whimpers quietly as she watches Buffy bring the strip of fabric to her nose and inhale deeply. “Won’t take much right now to tip me over, so it’s possible.” Tara hoarsely admits.

“But, if I hadn’t been kissing, stroking, and sucking your various body parts…” Buffy raises an eyebrow at Tara in question as she tucks the underwear under her pillow, grinning wickedly down into Tara’s eyes. “Those are mine now.” 

“You’ll have to try and see.” Tara’s lip curls up slightly, her eyes starting to twinkle with mischief. 

“That sounds like a dare… I love dares.” Buffy bites gently on Tara’s shoulder. 

“Then you can consider it a dare.” Tara whimpers loudly as Buffy makes her way down her chest to lick her tongue strongly over the flesh, flicking the tip of her tongue over her aching nipple. “Please.” Tara begs, wanting to touch the slayer’s body.

“Please what?” Buffy questions hoarsely before she finally captures the hard flesh between her lips, starting a steady, firm sucking motion.

“Want… Goddess, feels so good.” Tara gets sidetracked, as she arches her body under Buffy’s while clenching the bed covers in her hands tightly. “Touch you.” Tara finally whispers, jerking hard as Buffy bites her nipple gently. 

Buffy lifts her eyes to look at Tara for a moment before releasing the flesh in her mouth, laving it gently with her tongue for a few minutes. “Are you going to let me continue?” Buffy smiles as Tara nods her head quickly in answer. “Fine, you can touch.”

Tara quickly buries one hand in the blonde hair, while clenching the slayer’s shoulder with the other, digging her nails in gently as Buffy starts to work her way determinedly down her body.

“Smell so good. Want to taste.” Buffy inhales deeply every few seconds, finally reaching Tara’s belly button. Dipping her tongue firmly into the area, Buffy presses her lips around the small body part and sucks hungrily.

“BUFFY!” Tara cries out quickly as it seems like Buffy has a direct link from her belly button to her center almost making her climax right then and there. 

Buffy chuckles wickedly as she finally releases the flesh, raising an eyebrow at the light red marking around the outside of the belly button. Pressing another kiss, Buffy finally works her way further down, letting her body wiggle it‘s way between the Wiccan‘s thighs, growling as Tara shifts her legs further apart. Hesitating for a few minutes as she comes to the strip of hair, Buffy brushes her lips over the blonde curls, smiling as they tickle her lips.

“Your turn to torture me?” Tara finally questions roughly as she tries her damnedest not to try and shove the slayer down her body.

“Turnabout.” Buffy licks her lips as she gathers the dampness that she’d had pressed there from Tara’s body, getting just a hint of the rich, musky taste. Feeling Tara’s fingers clench into her shoulders, Buffy looks up Tara’s body, seeing the Wiccan’s quivering body and her arched neck as she pants quietly between slightly opened lips. Buffy bites her lip as she realizes she’s never seen anything quite so beautiful before. Closing her eyes, she mentally burns the picture into her brain, swearing she’ll never forget this moment, or the look on Tara’s face. Shifting her body further down, Buffy runs her hands over Tara’s thighs, enjoying the twitching of the muscles. Stopping for a moment, Buffy considers her options. “Tara?” Buffy swallows as her throat is extremely dry.

“Yes.” Tara lifts her head, blinking her eyes as she tries to fight back her own desire, to let Buffy do what she wants.

“Would you be more comfortable with your legs up?” Buffy blushes lightly. “I was kinda planning on spending some time becoming acquainted…” Buffy nibbles on her lip as she looks at Tara.

Tara growls quietly, her eyes narrowing on Buffy. “I’d be more comfortable if you would suck on…” Tara shakes her head, taking a deep breath. “I’ll shift around, trust me.” 

Buffy raises an eyebrow as Tara stops what she was originally going to say. “Is there something you would like to say?” Buffy smirks as Tara growls deeply at her. “Never mind.” Buffy settles her body more comfortably between Tara’s thighs while running her hands over Tara’s upper thighs, gradually working her hands closer to their destination until her thumbs brush over the silken, hot, swollen outer lips. “Sweet, God.” Buffy breathes out at how soft Tara’s flesh is. Brushing her thumbs over the wet flesh, Buffy gradually works the thumbs inwards to where she’s separating the outer lips, opening the Wiccan’s body to her perusal. 

Groaning quietly as she feels one of Tara’s hands grasp the back of her head firmly, pulling gently on the hair in her hand, Buffy takes the not so subtle hint and finally closes the distance between Tara’s body and her mouth. Tentatively dipping her tongue in the wetness at the bottom of Tara’s slit, Buffy draws the tongue back in her mouth, closing her eyes at the flavor and humming in appreciation. Sliding her hands down under Tara’s butt cheeks, Buffy drags her tongue up the Wiccan’s slit, delving into the folds and creases, wiggling her tongue around as she learns the Wiccan’s body. Capturing one outer lip and suckling on the flesh, Buffy shifts with Tara’s gyrating body, keeping in contact with the Wiccan. Releasing the flesh after a few minutes, Buffy strokes her tongue firmly over the flesh before shifting her head and nibbling on the other lip.

“Buffy!” Tara growls Buffy’s name in warning as the slayer continues to play around her body, without coming into contact with her aching clit, and her clenching center. Tara whimpers loudly as the slayer shifts her hands and she strokes a thumb between her ass cheeks brushing tenderly over her rosebud.

Buffy eases her lips and tongue from where she’d been stroking around the Wiccan’s body as she hears the whimper, smiling softly, Buffy files that little nugget of information away for later. “Taste so goooood.” Buffy growls as she licks firmly up Tara’s body, stroking her tongue over the quivering flesh of her lover, whimpering quietly as she feels it flinch and contract under her tongue. Shifting one hand from under her lover, Buffy strokes her fingers through Tara’s desire, watching as her fingers glide over the muscle she’d just dragged her tongue over. Watching Tara’s body jump and shift under her caresses, while listening to Tara’s low whimpers of pleasure. 

Not even noticing the hands gripping her almost punishingly, Buffy looks intently at the swollen flesh barely poking out from the hood it usually nestles within. Feeling her own heart pound even harder in her chest at the realization that she, Buffy Summers, made Tara want and desire her, Buffy closes her eyes at the love flowing through her body at the thought of loving and being loved by this woman. Stroking her fingers over the flesh and gently pulling the hood back to uncover the swollen muscle in all its glory, Buffy gives in to her desire, leaning forward to wrap her lips around the flesh, suckling gently.

“Sweet, Goddess!” Tara cries out softly as Buffy finally gives her what she wants and needs. Clenching her hands in the slayer’s hair, she pulls her tightly to her body, rocking her lower body into Buffy’s mouth as Buffy continues to suckle while flicking her tongue over the tip of the sensitive flesh. 

Buffy growls and wraps her other arm under Tara’s thigh and holds on as the Wiccan literally starts bucking under her. Suckling stronger at the muscle and flicking her tongue firmly time after time, Buffy whimpers as her mouth is flooded with Tara’s orgasm, even as Tara cries out her name. Continuing to lap eagerly at her lover’s body, gathering all the liquid she can find. 

“BUFFY!” Tara cries out Buffy’s name again as the slayer tips her over the edge a second time. As she bucks and shifts under the slayer’s talented mouth, Tara whimpers loudly as Buffy doesn’t let up, but continues to alternate licking and suckling at her body. As she feels Buffy slide a finger inside her, Tara screams out Buffy’s name as another orgasm rips from her body.

Buffy growls and holds on for dear life, her finger buried deep within Tara, as Tara literally lifts her body up off the bed as the Wiccan’s muscles contract tightly around her finger. Wiggling the finger within Tara, Buffy nibbles her way down Tara’s swollen outer lips as Tara finally collapses back onto the bed, both of them bouncing slightly. Listening intently to the heavy panting breaths coming from Tara, Buffy feels the muscles clenched around her finger loosen slightly. Gently easing her finger out to where just the tip is inside her lover, Buffy slides it back in, closing her eyes and moaning at the wet heat wrapped around her. Easing it back out again, Buffy shifts her middle finger and curiously presses gently against Tara’s opening, biting gently on Tara’s inner thigh as Tara’s body accepts both fingers, practically clenching around them, dragging them within her body.

“Buffy!” Tara whimpers loudly at the fuller feeling inside her.

“Too much?” Buffy hoarsely questions, lifting her head to look up at Tara’s desire flushed body, the dark blue eyes gazing back at her full of desire, want and love. 

“Goddess, no.” Tara shakes her head, her hips reiterating the fact as they jerk into Buffy’s stroking fingers. 

“God, you feel so good.” Buffy admits, inhaling deeply at the feeling of being within her lover’s body, the hot, velvety walls clenching and unclenching on her fingers. Dropping her head back down on Tara’s thigh as she immerses herself in Tara’s body. Allowing all her senses to watch, feel, hear, smell, touch and enjoy the Wiccan’s body. Stopping the slow stroking of her fingers within Tara’s body after a long time, smiling softly at the quiet whimper at her actions, Buffy curiously shifts her fingers within Tara. Learning the crevices and flesh with gentle fingers, watching Tara’s body as it shifts, flinches and jerks while listening to the whimpers, groans, shuddering exhales of breath coming from Tara as she strokes over different areas of her lover. Finally curling her fingers slightly to stroke over the upper inner wall, Buffy growls as she feels her fingers slide over a slightly different feeling area of flesh even as Tara cries out loudly and bucks hard at the caress, her muscles clenching uncontrollably around her fingers. 

“Bu-Bu-Buffy…” Tara groans loudly as Buffy strokes tenderly over her g-spot, the slayer’s continued loving of her body bringing her to the pinnacle of desire, keeping her teetering on the edge and as her lover continues her loving caresses it makes her reach a higher plateau, one she never knew was possible as her whole body starts to quiver and shake as the orgasm works through her.

“Give it to me, Tara.” Buffy begs softly, feeling the tension gathering through Tara’s body. At Tara’s guttural cry and the arching of her body as Buffy feels the muscles lock down on her fingers even as she feels, sees and smells the warm flood of liquid literally come exploding from Tara. Buffy whimpers loudly at the smell, realizing it was different from the other as she dips her head down to inhale deeply of the sweeter smelling fluid. Cautiously gathering some of the liquid on her tongue, Buffy cries out softly at the sweet, delicious flavor even as she eagerly tries to gather every bit she can find.

Tara whimpers as her body continues to shudder with her release, her eyes clenched shut as a sparkling rainbow of colors shoot off behind her eyelids even as she hears her lover grunting, lapping… and slurping? Tara can’t help but chuckle, causing another small orgasm to work through her body.

“You’re laughing at me.” Buffy nips playfully on Tara’s inner thigh, realizing there’s liquid there and starts to drag her tongue eagerly along the flesh.

“Buffy!” Tara cries out, trying not to laugh as the slayer’s tongue starts to tickle. Squirming around on the bed as Buffy starts to place little nips along her flesh.

Buffy chuckles as she hears the laughter coming from her lover as she tickles her legs, enjoying the play of muscle under her lips and tongue. Slowly easing her fingers from within Tara, Buffy unconsciously suckles them clean as she shifts her body up to lie beside Tara, looking over the flushed Wiccan, enjoying the sight of sparkling blue eyes watching her.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara shifts onto her side, running a hand through the damp hair, looking into the happy, smiling face of her lover. 

Buffy captures the hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing each finger tenderly, before threading her fingers through Tara’s and pressing their hands to her chest. “You make me happy, Tara. I never realized…” Buffy shakes her head, grinning from ear to ear. “I think I understand a little better what you said earlier today.”

“What’s that, my sweet one?” Tara moans softly as she shifts her leg to throw over Buffy’s thigh, her body still aching and pounding with the releases she’d had. 

“Are you okay?” Buffy looks worriedly at Tara after she moans, looking down her lover’s body, seeing the swollen flushed flesh, frowning heavily as she wonders if she’d gotten too carried away in their lovemaking. 

“I’m fine, love. If I get anymore fine, you’ll have to throw the covers over me and let me sleep for a week to come back to earth from where you sent me to the moon.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, watching as the frown eases from Buffy’s face. 

“I was starting to worry.” Buffy smiles and lets out a controlled breath of air as she thinks over what they were talking about. “I was talking about where you mentioned you received pleasure from giving me pleasure.” Buffy explains, looking over Tara’s features, not even noticing the bruising and swelling, just noticing the beautiful woman that she’s fallen in love with. “I didn’t think it was possible to feel complete and sated just from giving someone else pleasure, without receiving any myself.” Buffy admits softly, realizing as she says it that she doesn’t feel the need for release… not that she isn’t extremely turned on at this moment, but comfortable to just be with Tara, hold her and be close to her lover. On that thought, Buffy eases onto her back, urging Tara to snuggle up with her. 

Tara sighs contentedly as she wraps her arm around Buffy after Buffy releases her hand, stroking her fingers lovingly over Buffy’s side while rubbing her leg gently up and down Buffy’s. “I love you.” Tara murmurs as she allows her body to relax against Buffy’s.

“I love you, Tara. How long before dinner’s ready?” Buffy questions looking at the clock surprised that they’d been up there for a couple hours. 

“Hmmm. Probably around six-ish.” Tara closes her eyes and rubs her face over Buffy’s breast, placing a soft kiss against the flesh. 

“Take a nap, my beautiful one.” Buffy urges, feeling Tara relaxing heavily against her. “I’ll wake us up in a little while to eat dinner before I have to go out on patrol.”

“I’m going with…” Tara trails off as she falls asleep against Buffy.

Buffy chuckles softly, running her fingers up and down Tara’s back as she considers the woman that has captured her mind, body, heart and soul. “I don’t know how or why, but I’m extremely grateful to you for coming into my life and loving me. I’ll do my damnedest to never disappoint you. And if it wasn’t so soon, I’d ask you to move back in right this minute.” Buffy whispers, placing a kiss on Tara’s head as she leans forward, closing her eyes and enjoying the love she feels emanating from Tara even as the woman sleeps. Hugging her gently, Buffy smiles and lies there as she silently contemplates the woman in her arms.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy pouts sadly as she sits down at the island, listening as Dawn comes in the house, Tara having insisted on going back to her dorm room to study and to work on a paper that’s due later in the week. Allowing a small smile to cross her face as she remembers her lover insisting on her stopping by while she was on patrol to visit with her for a while before coming home. 

“Where’s Tara?” Dawn questions hesitantly, looking at her sister that seems to switch between having a sad to a happy look on her face. 

“She went back to her dorm.” Buffy sighs heavily. “She put a lasagna in the oven for us, and made a huge salad before she left, though.” 

“I thought she might decide to stay.” Dawn sits down across from Buffy watching her sister.

“She had some studying to do. Plus I think she was a little leery of being here in case Willow came back tonight.” Buffy admits looking sadly at her sister. “Thanks for giving us some time, Dawn.”

Dawn shrugs off the thanks. “When did you two…” Dawn waves her hand around curiously. 

“This weekend.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face. “But we’ve had feelings for each other for a while, but both of us, for obvious reasons, pushed them to the background and never let each other know. Are you, okay with us?” Buffy questions hesitantly. 

Dawn nods her head enthusiastically. “Buffy, Tara’s like so cool.” Dawn gushes eagerly. “I never would have thought you would have hooked up with each other, but in a weird sort of way, you two work.” Dawn shrugs, grinning hugely.

Buffy sighs quietly in relief, the happiness coming from her sister definitely not faked. “I was afraid you’d hate me.” Buffy admits quietly, relaxing.

“Huh?” Dawn blinks at her sister. “Why?”

“I was afraid you’d think I was trying to take Tara from you.” Buffy explains softly. 

“If anything, this will hopefully make her come around more.” Dawn shakes her head at her sister’s words. “Tara didn’t like coming here because she never knew when she’d run into Willow. Now she has a reason to come here more frequently. That in turn means I get to see her more often, and that’s definitely a good thing.” Dawn explains her thinking on the matter. “Buffy, she told me after her and Willow broke up, that she’d never go back to her… I honestly thought there was a good possibility Tara might end up leaving Sunnydale.”

Buffy reaches across the island and grasps Dawn’s hands with one of hers. Slightly surprised to realize her younger sister’s hands are bigger than hers. “I think she’s with us for the long haul, Dawn. We’re her family now, and that’s something that means a lot to her. She won’t give us up willingly.”

“No, she won’t.” Dawn smiles at the realization. “When are you going to get her to move back in?”

Buffy grins wickedly then the grin turns into a frown. “I don’t think it’s going to happen anytime soon. We have the whole Willow angle to work on.” Buffy points out, frowning even heavier as she thinks about the redhead.

“Have you heard from her this weekend?” Dawn questions hesitantly as she looks at her worried sister.

“No. Not since she left yesterday.” Buffy admits quietly. “I’ve thought about calling her house to see if she’s home… but I don’t know what to do or say to her.” 

“Maybe it’s best to let her come to you.” Dawn’s serious eyes watch as Buffy nods her head. 

“Maybe. I don’t know what to do, Dawn.” Buffy offers softly. “I want Tara here with me… us.” Buffy winces slightly. 

“That’s okay, Buffy. I understand.” Dawn chuckles quietly at her sister. “So, how long have you liked Tara as more than just a friend?” Dawn questions curiously.

Buffy blushes darkly and looks down at the counter.

Dawn’s eyes widen in surprise at her sister’s reaction. “Buffy?” Dawn makes her sister’s name sound like a question, watching as Buffy slowly raises her head, a slightly guilty look on her face.

“Longer than I’m going to admit to anyone.” Buffy admits gruffly, not wanting to let anyone know that she had thought about Tara since they had talked the first time when her mom had died. The woman’s soft explanations and honest words making her look at Tara in a different light. She became more than Willow’s girlfriend at that moment.

Dawn blinks in surprise at Buffy’s answer. Shaking her head at her sister, wondering silently how much Buffy keeps locked away deep inside her that she never lets anyone see. “I need to do some reading for one of my classes. I’m assuming Tara went on a cleaning spree while she was here?” Dawn comments, having seen the clean and vacuumed living room and dining room on her way through to the kitchen.

“Yeah. We also did the laundry. So you have piles on your bed, please put them away.” Buffy comments looking at her sister, smiling at the teen. “Tara also insisted on stocking the house. She made up some kind of sausage stuffed pepper things that she put in the refrigerator with explicit directions on it for us to bake for dinner tomorrow night.”

Dawn unconsciously pouts, mirroring Buffy. “She isn’t coming over tomorrow night?”

Buffy shakes her head and rests her chin on her hand. “She doesn’t want to push things too much, in case Willow comes home today, to give us a chance to possibly work through anything.” Buffy sighs quietly, easing off the stool as the oven’s timer goes off. Pulling out the large glass dish of lasagna, inhaling deeply even as she looks at the bubbling cheese and sauce. Setting it down on the potholder, Buffy adjusts the temperature on the oven and pulls out the Cole’s garlic bread and reads the directions on it. Adjusting the temperature a little higher, she opens the bag and pulls the bread out and splits it open to put on the pan Tara had left out for her. Gently sliding it into the oven, she sets the timer and sighs quietly. 

Dawn watches, as Buffy seems to be thinking heavily about something as she leans against the counter. Easing up from the stool, she heads up to her bedroom to put her clothes away, knowing it will be another ten or fifteen minutes before dinner is ready.

***

Tara runs a hand through her hair as she stares at the phone, silently debating with herself whether to make the phone call or not. Having worked on her paper for the last hour before finally setting it aside as her mind wasn’t on her work. Taking a deep, calming breath, Tara finally walks to the phone. Punching in the phone number, double-checking to make sure she’s remembering it correctly, she sits down as it rings. 

***

Willow paces her bedroom, not surprised that her parents weren’t home when she came home yesterday morning. Having been royally pissed when she’d first gotten home, Willow had immediately gone to some of her magic texts looking through them, before she realized what she was doing. Immediately tossing the books to the side, she strode out of her room to the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. 

Looking at the angry eyes staring back at her, hinting to blackness Willow had collapsed and curled up on the floor realizing that she didn’t have control of the magic as much as she would like to think she did. Her first reaction was to look for a magic spell to get what she wanted. To make things right in her world again. Seeing the darkness swirling in her eyes from the magic just begging to be let out, Willow had stiffened her resolve and went to her bedroom, gathering everything magical in her room, including texts, crystals and herbs among other items. Boxing everything away after combing through everything five different times, she’d finally carried the two boxes to the Magic Box. Telling Anya that this was stuff she’d had at her parents’ house, to do what she wanted with it, before turning to leave, bumping into Xander outside the shop. Remembering that conversation, Willow slows her pacing and finally collapses back on her bed, tears slowly falling from her eyes.

“Whoa. Where’s the fire?” Xander chuckles as he grabs Willow to keep her from hitting the ground after bouncing off his chest as she hurried from the Magic Box. Surprised when the redhead collapsed in his arms crying. Wrapping his arm around her, he opens the door into the shop and looks worriedly at Anya. Seeing the confused look on his fiancée’s face, he gently urged Willow back into the shop. “We’ll be in back.” Xander murmurs quietly as he practically carries the sobbing redhead into the back training room as Anya nods her head.

Settling them on the mats, Xander holds Willow gently as she cries into his chest. Gently running his hands over her shaking back, he frowns at the hard sobs coming from his best friend. “What’s wrong, Wills?” Xander questions roughly half an hour later as Willow slowly calmed down.

Willow wipes her face and shakes her head. “More like what isn’t wrong.” She hiccups as she frowns heavily. “I’m a total screw up, Xan.”

“No you’re not, Wills. You’re a wonderful, caring woman.” Xander placates softly, stroking a hand gently over Willow’s head.

“I am! I’m a total screw up. I almost did something horrible, Xan. Really, really, really horrible.” Willow curls up into a tighter ball on Xander’s lap, clenching his shirt tightly with one hand. Slowly explaining about Buffy and Tara, the words almost choking in her throat as she tells Xander about the two women being together now.

“WHAT? What the hell is she thinking? Jesus, I know Tara was going to come back to you, why the hell did Buffy stick her nose in there?” Xander spouts out angrily, getting ready to fly off again, before Willow shifts quickly and puts a hand over his mouth, effectively stopping him.

“NO! No, Xander. Calm down, please. Tara was never going to come back to me, I lost her love and her trust. Let me go back and tell you what I did… that way you can be mad at the right person.” Willow’s eyes are sad as a tear slowly works down her cheek again. Slowly explaining about how she’d spiraled deeper and deeper into the dark magics. The arguments she and Tara had had, the ones Tara remembers and the ones that she doesn’t. Softly admitting to Xander that she’d taken away Tara’s memories of three different arguments they had had about her use of magic. 

Looking in shock at his best friend as she slowly admits the things she’d done, up through what she knew transpired between Buffy and Tara. Admitting he felt a shot of happiness at the thought of the bleached blonde vampire being dusted, though feeling bad at the thought Tara had gotten hurt. 

“I don’t know how, when or why they came together.” Willow finally admits, her eyes on the floor as she sighs quietly. “I never really understood what I had done to Tara, Xan. Not until I caught myself looking for a spell to get rid of Buffy and Tara’s memories of what happened and to make Tara come back to me… That… Goddess! What does that make me, Xander?” Willow looks up her eyes haunted as she looks at her best friend. “I stole from her, I made her memories different to make things easier for me. How sick is that? That’s no better than rape! I took without her permission, changed things to make things go my way. I’m worse than Glory…” Willow finally starts to sob again, covering her face with her hands as the hot tears flow down her face.

Xander holds Willow tightly to him, not knowing what to say. Realizing that Willow is right. If he had been in Tara’s place, how would he feel if he found out what his ‘everything’ had done to him? Knowing how the two women felt about each other, but also knowing if he was in Tara’s position there would be no way he would ever be able to come back to Willow. “Oh, Willow.” Xander sighs out quietly, squeezing her tighter to him. “If there was something I could do, I would.”

Willow sniffs hard and shakes her head. “There isn’t anything we can do, Xander. We just got to go on, and maybe if I’m lucky, Tara will accept my friendship some time in the future. But I have to admit… I don’t have control of the magic. I felt it rolling through me, and I’m afraid something will trigger it and I won’t have any control whatsoever. I’m going to have to do something about it. And I’m really, really afraid to tell Tara about wiping her memories more than the once and the aborted attempt.”

“You need to, Wills. You need to come completely clean about everything you did.” Xander whispers softly, tilting her chin up to look into sad green eyes, swollen red from her tears. “Clean slate, Willow. You have to take the good with the bad, and if you want a chance to make things right you better get everything off your chest.”

Willow swallows hard and slowly nods her head. Smiling tremulously at Xander as he gently wipes the tears from her cheeks. “You know I love you, Xander?” Willow whispers, hugging him tightly. “When did you get all smart?”

“Bound to happen surrounding myself by all these beautiful smart women.” Xander smiles, hugging Willow back tightly. 

“Now I have to pray that Buffy won’t end up knocking me into the next century when she finds out what I’ve done.” Willow inhales a deep, shaky breath. 

“Maybe talking to Tara first, then have her there when you tell Buffy?” Xander suggests quietly. “If you want, I’ll be there for moral support also.” 

Willow chuckles sadly. “Thank you, Xander. But I think this is something I need to do myself. It’s time I took responsibility for my own actions. You aren’t going to freak too bad about the thought of Buffy and Tara being together, are you?”

Xander sighs heavily, thinking about Buffy, knowing that he’ll always love her, but that it was time to let Buffy have her own life, admitting some of the things he’d done in the past he isn’t too proud of. “It’s her life, Wills. I was angry for you at first, but after you explained…”

“She deserves happiness just as much, if not more than the rest of us, Xan. I’m not going to act like it won’t hurt to see the two of them together, but I can’t begrudge either of them being happy. And if they’re happy together…” Willow shrugs her eyes showing her pain, but knowing it’s something she has to deal with. She’d hurt Tara to the point of the Wiccan never being able to trust her again, and she had no one to blame but herself. 

“Want to come to the apartment? We can pick up a couple movies and pizzas to take there?” Xander offers, wanting to hopefully pick up Willow’s spirits some.

“No. I have some more thinking I need to do, and some decisions to make.” Willow smiles sadly at her best friend. “Thank you, Xander.” Willow hugs him tightly again, before releasing him and slowly standing.

Xander groans as he slowly stands. “I’m getting old.” He grumbles, rubbing his butt. 

Willow chuckles softly. “Come on, old man. Go hug and kiss your fiancée while I go home and work things out.”

“If you need me…” Xander trails off, looking seriously at his best friend.

“Thank you.” Willow smiles and leans up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. “Let’s get out of here.”

Willow brushes the tears from her face as she looks at her phone. Sighing quietly as she looks at the information on the notepad beside the phone. That gives her two months until the end of the school year to get things straightened out before flying over to England and spending the summer with the coven in Devon. Having talked with Giles and admitting everything was even harder than her discussion with Xander. Giles had immediately offered to pay for the plane ticket out there, Willow having explained to him that she’d take care of it, having her mom’s credit card she could book the flight early and save a small fortune. Silently sighing as she thinks about the money in her bank account another remembered argument between her and Tara niggling her brain about how Tara had went off on the fact that she hardly ever helped to pay her share of things at Buffy’s house while they were living there taking care of Dawn. 

Standing, Willow walks over to her calculator and slowly starts punching in numbers, wanting to make things right in every way possible. Knowing how much Buffy’s mortgage payment is, she figures her share of the amount, writing it down as she figures the electric, water and food. Swallowing at the amount, silently wondering how Buffy’s able to make the payments on her measly check from the DMP… It hitting her finally that Buffy probably isn’t making full payments, that she’s probably just floating things along making minimum payments. Dropping her head into her hands, Willow feels her eyes get hot as they fill with tears again. “I’m a selfish bitch.” Willow moans loudly to the empty room.

Realizing that Tara had probably taken a small chunk out of the money she’d received from her mother’s insurance policy to pay the bills to keep things going, since the majority of the money from Joyce’s policy had gone to pay the additional hospital bills that her insurance hadn’t covered. Knowing the Wiccan had been trying to save the money to buy a house with, or at least have a good sized down payment on, when she got out of college and found a job.

Lifting her head up, she slowly re-checks her figures, knowing she can give Buffy what she owes her, but there was probably no way she would be able to give Tara back her portion of the bills that she should have helped with. Figuring what she owes Tara, she writes it down and circles it with Tara’s name above it. Promising herself that she’ll pay her back with interest. Slowly standing, Willow strides into the bathroom, washing her face and placing the cold wet cloth to her eyes to help with the swelling.

Finally making her way back to her bedroom, she debates on what to do. Not knowing if she’s really welcome back in Buffy’s house or not, she falls onto her bed to stare at the phone. She doesn’t know how long she lays there staring at the phone, jumping as the phone rings. Cautiously picking it up, she takes a deep breath. “Hello?”

Tara licks her lips as Willow’s voice comes over the phone. “Hi, Willow.” Tara finally speaks, taking a deep steadying breath to try and calm her racing heart.

“Tara.” Willow whispers, closing her eyes at the sound of her lover’s… ex-lover’s voice coming over the phone. “Umm. Hi.”

Tara has to smile at the shaky hi. “I think maybe we need to talk, if you want.” Tara states calmly.

“That might be a good thing. I have some things I need to tell you.” Willow offers softly, her eyes shadowed. “I think it might be best to talk in person…”

Tara sighs, hearing the sadness and worry in Willow’s voice. “Where do you want to meet?”

“Wherever you’re more comfortable. In public, if you want. This… this isn’t going to be easy for me to talk about and I’ll probably break down, but it needs to be done.” Willow finally gets out as her throat wants to close as the tears try and gather again.

“I’m at my dorm right now, Willow. I don’t want to make this more difficult, so wherever you want to meet and however you want to do this. I just want you to understand that this thing between me and Buffy wasn’t planned. We didn’t want to hurt you...” Tara whispers softly into the phone.

“I know that, Tara.” Willow almost chokes, as the tears start flowing, knowing that no matter what, Tara would follow her heart. She wouldn’t do something out of spite or hatred. Honestly thinking the woman couldn’t hate anyone, it just isn’t in Tara to be like that. “I’m going to need to talk with Buffy, too.” 

Tara sits quietly on the phone, afraid to make the suggestion, thinking it may be too much for Willow to deal with both of them at the same time. 

“Do you… do you think Buffy can keep from beating me up to let me say what I have to say?” Willow questions, only half joking. 

“She wouldn’t hit you, Willow. She’s your best friend and loves you.” Tara looks sadly across the room, feeling her heart break at the serious note in Willow’s voice.

“Well, when she hears what I have to say, I won’t be too sure about that.” Willow admits, taking a deep breath. “Can you meet me over at Buffy’s? And… and can you call her to let her know I’m coming over. I won’t stay, but I think it might be best for me to go ahead and do this in one fell swoop. I don’t think my nerves can handle going over all this four different times.”

Tara blinks at Willow’s words. “Four times?” Tara questions hoarsely.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you when we get together over at Buffy’s, okay? I’ll wait for a while before heading over there, give you time to get there.” Willow takes a deep breath and tries a small smile. “Thanks for being willing to talk to me, Tara. I’ll see you in a little while. ‘Bye.” Willow hurriedly babbles out before quickly hanging up the phone.

Tara stares at the phone, as the dial tone sounds in her ear, wondering what’s going on. Slowly hanging up the phone, she takes a couple minutes to get her thoughts together before she picks the phone up to call Buffy.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy opens the door and pulls Tara in to hug her tightly. “No idea?”

“No.” Tara hugs Buffy back, enjoying the warmth and strength coming from her lover. “I’m a nervous wreck.” Tara admits quietly into Buffy’s neck, pressing her lips gently against her neck, knowing Buffy’ll bitch at her if she makes her lip bleed again. 

“You’re not the only one.” Buffy strokes her hands gently up and down Tara’s back. Shifting back after a few minutes, Buffy strokes a thumb over Tara’s cheek, smiling softly at her lover. Brushing her lips softly over Tara’s, Buffy winks at her. “We’ll see what’s the what here in a little while. Do you want something to drink? Or maybe some of the lasagna we have leftover from dinner tonight?”

Tara chuckles quietly and nods her head. “I’ll take some water. I had a sandwich earlier at the dorm.”

Buffy grunts quietly as she waves Tara to sit down as she jogs into the kitchen to get a water for her lover. Wondering for the hundredth time what it is that Willow wants to talk about, knowing that it’s more than just the changing dynamics of their group. Tara having explained that Willow had said something about not wanting to go over it four different times. Silently wondering who Willow’s been discussing things with.

Shaking her head out of her musings, Buffy strides quickly back into the living room, handing the bottle of water to Tara as she settles beside the Wiccan. Nervously running her fingers over Tara’s strong thigh as she waits for Willow to show up at the house. 

“Buffy.” Tara warns, after Buffy’s hand reached further up her leg than decent. Grabbing the offending hand, Tara chuckles at the look of surprise on Buffy’s face. “You weren’t even aware of where your fingers were playing, were you?”

“No.” Buffy blushes lightly. “Sorry.” 

Tara winks at Buffy as she gently squeezes the slayer’s hand. “Any other time…” Tara chuckles as Buffy groans quietly. 

“Don’t tease the slayer.” Buffy mumbles leaning in to kiss Tara gently on the cheek, before resting her head against her shoulder. 

“Don’t ask, sweet one. We’ll find out when she gets here.” Tara murmurs, feeling Buffy tense up.

“Damn. When did you start to read minds?” Buffy grumbles, brushing her cheek over Tara’s shoulder. 

Tara laughs softly. “You were tensing up, and I kind of figured out what you were going to say.”

“You did good.” Buffy sighs heavily. Turning and nipping gently on Tara’s shoulder, Buffy stands and eases her hand away from Tara’s as she starts to pace the living room. “I’m going to go nuts not knowing what’s going on.”

Tara starts to bite her bottom lip, whimpering quietly as pain shoots through her lip.

“What did you do?” Buffy hurries to Tara, kneeling on the couch beside Tara, seeing the pain in her beautiful blue eyes. Looking down at her lip, Buffy sighs quietly as she sees the red. “Damn it, Tara.” Buffy reaches back for tissues off the coffee table and pulls a couple out to press gently to her lip. “Need to put up a protective spell around your lip so you don’t keep hurting it.” Buffy frowns heavily. “Want me to get a little ice? That might help stop the bleeding and the swelling.”

“Please.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy, closing her eyes as Buffy brushes her lips quickly over her forehead before heading out of the living room towards the kitchen. Holding the tissues to her lip, she hears a light knock on the front door. Going to stand, she settles back into the couch at Buffy’s yell.

“I’ve got it!” Buffy finishes wrapping the ice in a towel and jogs back to Tara, handing her the towel. “Put that on your lip.” Buffy orders with a narrowed gaze as she opens the door, swallowing as an obviously nervous Willow shifts from foot to foot. Easing back from the doorway, Buffy looks sadly at her best friend. “Wills.”

“Buffy.” Willow swallows hard and steps into the house, glancing over at Tara, wincing at the swelling and bruising on the Wiccan’s face. “Damn Spike.”

“I’m pretty sure he regretted it deeply before Buffy finally dusted him.” Tara shrugs a slight twinkle in her eyes. 

“Good. I hope you hurt him, and hurt him bad.” Willow grumbles quietly, slowly sitting in the chair across from Tara, sighing quietly. 

“She did.” Tara mumbles around the ice, watching as Buffy gingerly sits down on the couch, keeping a slight distance from her. Winking at her lover knowing that Buffy would rather be in contact with her but not wanting to push things in front of Willow.

“Willow, you know we didn’t do this to hurt you.” Buffy starts, frowning heavily as she looks at Willow.

“Shhh.” Willow shushes the slayer and slowly shakes her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Neither one of you did. I finally realized that I have absolutely no one to blame but myself.” Willow takes a deep breath and looks from one woman to the other, her eyes finally settling on blue eyes. “I owe you so much… I treated you more like a possession than a partner, and when things weren’t going the way I wanted them to, I changed things. I know I can never take back what I did, but I can tell you what happened, and hope that one day you can maybe forgive me.” Willow looks down for a few minutes before slowly starting to explain the other two arguments she and Tara had had about her use of magic. Admitting softly that when they had their first fight when the Fair was happening, she’d went to the Magic Box and researched the forget spell, planning on using it.

Buffy inhales deeply, unconsciously scooting next to Tara, the two women threading their fingers together as they continue to listen to Willow.

Willow looks briefly at the two women, before sighing quietly, continuing her explanation. How it was a moot point at that time, because of what happened to Tara, but she kept the Lethe’s Bramble and memorized the spell. A quiet sob escapes her lips as she admits while Buffy was gone that she and Tara had a blazing row about the amount of magic, especially the dark magic that Willow was using while they were fighting demons. Luckily Dawn had been staying over at a friend’s house for the weekend when the argument took place. Tara was to the point of breaking up with her then, had even went to sleep on the couch but Willow had done the forget spell and acted like Tara had fallen asleep watching television.

Buffy unconsciously growls at the redhead’s admission, leaning forward as she stares at Willow. “How could you? How would you have felt if some…” Buffy stops as Tara grasps her shoulder pulling her back. 

“Let her speak, Buffy. Please.” Tara whispers softly, her eyes sad as she looks at Buffy. “She didn’t know what she was doing… And didn’t realize the consequences of her actions. She’s explaining what happened so I’m aware of everything that she’s done.” Tara brushes her fingertips gently down Buffy’s cheek. 

Buffy unconsciously presses into the soft caress, nodding her head as she keeps her mouth shut. Slowly easing back against the couch and placing a hand on Tara’s thigh, not caring if Willow freaks because of it or not, she turns to look at Tara as the Wiccan pats her hand but doesn’t make her move it.

Willow bites her bottom lip as she watches the tender display, tears coming to her eyes at the obvious love and caring the women have for each other. As the two women calm down and look at her again, Willow sighs quietly. “You know about the other spell, where Dawn overheard us. We argued over my magic usage again. You were angry and were just going to go to sleep and I placed the spell on you making you forget our argument again.”

Buffy tenses slightly before Tara squeezes her hand, slowly making herself relax she sits there waiting for Willow to continue.

“You know about the big forget spell that about got us all killed.” Willow looks at the two women, looking apologetically at Buffy and Tara. “Tara of course moved out and I had my major downfall with Rack and Amy, hurting Dawn.” Willow shakes her head, clenching her hands together tightly. “I didn’t change anything else, but I do need to tell you about what I almost did yesterday.” Willow’s eyes look haunted as she glances at the two women. “My first instinct was to run home, dig through my magical texts for a way to put a spell on both of you and make things the way I wanted them.”

Buffy jumps up growling loudly as she takes a step towards the redhead, stopped when she has two arms wrapped around her thighs pulling her back into Tara, literally having her sit in the Wiccan’s lap.

“Don’t make me stick your ass on the couch so you can’t move.” Tara warns seriously. 

Buffy frowns as she looks over her shoulder at Tara. “You can do that?”

“And more.” Tara nods her head. Easing back against the couch, she pulls Buffy so she’s lying against her front. Keeping her arms around the slayer’s middle, Tara looks at Willow. “For now, this might be the safest bet. If she goes off, I’ll put her in a protective bubble or something so that way she can’t hurt you.” Tara squeezes Buffy tightly. “I’m serious, Slayer.” Tara whispers softly in Buffy’s ear.

Buffy drops her chin onto her chest. “I’m sorry. I just got this shit floating in my brain and I’m going into protect mode.”

“Shh. I know, sweet one, I know.” Tara hooks her chin over Buffy’s shoulder and watches Willow, her eyes serious. “Go ahead, Willow.”

Willow swallows hard as she looks into Tara’s sad and worried gaze to Buffy’s angry eyes, knowing that Buffy would do whatever she deemed necessary to protect Tara, both from physical and mental harm. Nodding her head as she understands that means even from her best friend. “Needless to say I did go home and started sorting through the books looking for something when it hit me exactly what I was doing. I realize I don’t have control of the magic, it was literally right there at my fingertips wanting to be let out, and I could have so easily given in. I broke down as I realized exactly what I had done, it finally having hit me right between the eyes. After I spent many hours crying, I gathered up every book, every crystal, every candle and every herb I had in the house, boxed it up and took it to the Magic Box. I told Anya to do whatever the hell she wanted to with the stuff.” Willow runs her hands through her hair as she takes a deep breath to try and calm down. “When I practically ran from the shop, I literally ran into Xander. Needless to say I broke down.” Willow looks from Buffy to Tara and back again, keeping her eyes on Buffy. “I started off by telling him that you and Tara were together. He went ballistic and was going to say something to you, when I made him listen to me, and I told him everything. Everything that I told you, without the details about the fact I’d done the spell twice on Tara, then the one failed time, along with everything I knew about how you came to be together. By the way, I think he was extremely happy about Spike being dusted.” Willow turns her eyes to look at Tara. “And he was upset that you were hurt. Needless to say, he told me I had to come clean about everything, that if I ever wanted the chance to possibly have both of your friendships, I had to get everything out in the open.” 

Tara brushes her cheek over Buffy’s shoulder, sighing quietly. “Your first reaction is to do magic when something happens that you don’t like. You have to change that, Willow.” Tara offers quietly, her eyes sad as she looks at her ex-lover.

Willow nods her head in agreement. “That’s why I called Giles and told him what I had done. At the end of this school year, I’m going to the Coven in Devon. If I have another major problem before then, I’m hopping the first plane I can to England. I’ve realized I don’t much like myself anymore.” Willow’s eyes fill with tears as she looks at the two women. “You’ve both done so much to help me and be there for me, and I realized I have been a selfish bitch in so many ways.” Willow shakes her head as both women start to open their mouths. “No, don’t say anything. I have been. Tara, I can’t even up with you right now, but I can with you, Buffy.” Willow stands and opens her purse, pulling out the check to hand to Buffy. “I promise I’ll pay you back, Tara when I get the additional money. I know you dipped into your inheritance money to pay for everything when we were here taking care of Dawn. I didn’t really use any of my money except for the occasional food that I bought and the magical supplies, so I made out this IOU.” Willow hands another slip of paper to Tara. “I’ll pay you back that amount, plus interest as I can. I’m hoping that I figured the amounts close to what they would be. I was guesstimating, because I really don’t remember how much everything cost.” Willow shifts quickly towards the door. “I’m sorry for everything. Maybe one day you two can forgive me, even if you don’t want to be my friends anymore.”

“Willow, wait!” Buffy calls out quickly, Tara letting her go.

“No, Buffy. I think I need to go home. I’ll come by one day this week and gather my stuff.” Willow shakes her head at the slayer, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “I… I can’t deal with anymore right now. Keep her safe, please.” Willow hurriedly leaves the Summers’ residence, knowing she’s going to have a seriously long crying fit again. Knowing it will be for the best if she goes home where she can be by herself and let her emotions run the full gamut.

Buffy silently watches as Willow practically runs down the street, fighting her own tears. As Tara wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her back against her, Buffy sighs quietly as the tears fall. 

“She really understands now, Buffy. I hate that everything hit her like this at the same time, but I honestly believe it’s for the best. That way she can take responsibility for her actions and move forward with her life.” Tara explains quietly, holding Buffy loosely in her arms as she tilts her head against the slayer’s, closing her eyes as she tries to get control of her rolling emotions.

Buffy silently agrees with Tara, leaning more into the Wiccan. “Should I give her a few days then try to call her?”

“That would probably be best. I don’t know if she’ll want to move back in here, or end up moving back home.” Tara admits softly brushing her lips over Buffy’s shoulder. 

“Stay tonight?” Buffy hoarsely questions, reaching up to brush the tears from her face.

“I…” Tara starts to say she didn’t bring anything to wear for the next day, before hugging Buffy tightly. “Yes, I’ll stay tonight.”

Buffy runs her hands gently over Tara’s arms. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll have to get up early tomorrow, though. My first class is at 8:30.” Tara warns softly, loosening her arms as Buffy shifts, smiling down into hazel eyes.

“I’ll walk you. I have to be at work at 10:30. I’ll see what kind of mischief I can get up to in between.” Buffy leans up and kisses Tara on the forehead. “Let’s go tell Dawn what’s going on, if she didn’t park her ass at the top of the stairs and listen to most of the conversation.”

Tara chuckles softly. “Got that feeling too, huh?”

“Uh, yep.” Buffy nods her head, her eyes twinkling. “Dawn? Do I have to tell you what went on down here, or did you get the majority of it?”

Dawn groans quietly at having been caught. “I got it.”

Tara hesitates for a minute before questioning the teen. “Is there anything you want to talk about or discuss?” Tara watches as Dawn steps down on the landing and hesitates at the top of the stairs.

“I…” Dawn tucks her hands in her pockets as she thinks about what was said. “I kinda think I just want to think about what was said right now, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine, Dawnie. If you need to talk, we’re here.” Tara smiles sadly at the teen.

“Thanks, Tara.” Dawn allows a quick smile to cross her face.

Tara groans quietly as she watches Dawn disappear back upstairs. “This is a lot to take in.” Tara admits softly turning to look at Buffy.

“I’m still not happy with what she did to you, Tara.” Buffy admits quietly, stroking her fingers gently over the Wiccan’s cheek. 

“Neither am I, sweet one. Neither am I.” Tara admits, tears slowly filling her eyes as she allows the hurt she was feeling at what Willow had done to her to surface. Burying her face in Buffy’s neck as her lover pulls her into a gentle hug.

Pressing her lips to Tara’s head, Buffy moves them to the couch. Picking the Wiccan up, she sits down on the couch with Tara sitting across her lap. Gently rocking her lover, Buffy strokes her hands gently up and down Tara’s back, arms and legs as the Wiccan quietly cries. “I love you, Tara.” Buffy whispers quietly after she calms down. “This has been a hell of a weekend for you.”

“For us both.” Tara murmurs, wiggling her hands beneath Buffy’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” Buffy questions curiously.

“Need to feel you.” Tara admits, sighing quietly as she feels the slayer’s warm skin under her hands. Brushing her lips softly over Buffy’s neck, Tara presses her forehead against her lover and closes her eyes in contentment.

Buffy smiles softly as she continues to gently stroke her hands over her lover, enjoying the feel of the woman against her and under her hands. As Tara’s breathing evens out and the woman settles even more into her body, Buffy chuckles softly. Wiggling slightly, Buffy gets more comfortable as she closes her eyes and slowly follows Tara into a healing sleep.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy gently brushes her fingertips over Tara’s cheek before kissing her softly on the lips. “Have fun.”

Tara rolls her eyes and chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll be questioned all week about my new beauty statements.” Tara points to her face, sighing quietly, though her eyes are twinkling. “Have you decided how you’re going to spend your time before you have to be at work?”

“Walking around.” Buffy shrugs before wrapping Tara up in her arms and hugging her tightly. “Bring some clothes and stuff to the house. I’d like you to stay there.”

“Buffy, honey…” Tara starts, sighing quietly as Buffy’s arms tighten more around her, before releasing her slightly to look at her. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to rush into a relationship with me.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Do you love me?” Buffy questions softly, watching as Tara’s eyes snap up to her and her head nods sharply. “I love you. We may not know each other really well, but I do know that when we’re together I’m happier than I ever thought possible. And I feel like being selfish and want that feeling to happen frequently.” 

“Goddess, the things you say…” Tara allows a small grin to cross her face, pulling Buffy to her to hug her tightly. “Then that will make both of us being selfish, because being with you makes me extremely happy and I would love for it to happen as frequently as possible. But not all week long, no argument. But I will stay tonight.”

“Good. Go before you’re late.” Buffy urges Tara. Smiling as Tara hurries towards the building, hesitating to smile at her before heading inside. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve come to care for and love you?” Buffy whispers, before considering her options and slowly working her way to another building on campus with a slight bounce to her walk.

***

Buffy whistles happily as she practically floats home. Opening the door, she smiles as she smells food cooking. “Tara?” 

“In here, honey.” Tara calls from the kitchen, smiling as Buffy hurries into the kitchen.

“Kiss.” Buffy orders quietly, gently pressing her lips against Tara’s before easing back and brushing her thumb softly over Tara’s lip, taking in her lover’s wounds. “So, how many people questioned what happened to you?”

Tara rolls her eyes and groans. “Almost everyone.” Tara quirks her lips at her lover. 

“And what was your explanation?” Buffy questions worriedly.

“That there was an attempted mugging on my way home Friday, and that a friend happened to scare off the mugger, took me to the hospital and made love to me all weekend long.” Tara fights the smile trying to cross her mouth, her eyes twinkling as Buffy’s mouth drops open and she blushes.

“Think you screwed up there. More like you made love to me all weekend long.” Buffy growls and runs her fingers down Tara’s neck. “I need to clean up. Got good news to tell you.” 

“You could tell me before you shower.” Tara’s eyes twinkle in response to Buffy’s happy smile. 

“Nope. I stink and need a shower. I’ll get cleaned up and be back in a few minutes. Dawn home?” Buffy questions, as she heads out of the kitchen, hesitating for a few minutes.

“Yes, she is. She’s working on her math homework.” Tara smiles as Buffy nods and quickly heads out of the kitchen. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara shakes her head, laughing quietly before checking the sauce simmering on the stove ready for the Chicken Alfredo she’s fixing for dinner.

***

Buffy hurries up the stairs and sticks her head into Dawn’s bedroom. “Dawn, I know dinner’s going to be ready in a little while, if the smells coming from the stove is anything to go by, so can you go downstairs to help set the dining room table while I get cleaned up? I have some good news.”

“What good news?” Dawn turns to look at her sister, the happy smile on her face making her smile in response. 

“I want to tell you and Tara at the same time. Let me get cleaned up.” Buffy laughs as she heads across the hall to her bedroom to gather clean clothes before heading towards the shower.

***

Tara smiles as Dawn grabs the silverware to finish setting the table for dinner as she hears Buffy come pounding down the stairs, chuckling as strong arms wrap around her, hugging and lifting her as a pair of warm lips attach themselves to her neck. Giggling, Tara reaches behind her and pats Buffy firmly on the thigh. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Happy.” Buffy admits, gently setting Tara back down the couple inches to the ground before letting her hands stroke softly over Tara’s stomach. “How much longer before dinner’s ready?”

“About ten minutes.” Tara chuckles as Buffy nips softly on her neck. 

“Let me get our drinks. Soda?” Buffy smiles as Tara nods her answer before she pulls the chicken out of the oven.

Tara smiles as she listens to Buffy whistling softly as she gathers the drinks for them and takes them to the dining room. Mixing the Alfredo sauce with the drained pasta in a bowl, Tara places the baked garlic chicken breasts on a platter and carries them into the dining room, smiling at the sight of Buffy slicing and buttering the loaf of French bread. Setting the bowl and platter on the table, she runs a gentle hand over the top of Buffy’s head before settling in the chair beside her lover, and across from Dawn.

Tara purses her lips and watches Buffy intently as the slayer fills her plate without saying anything. Waiting for a few minutes as Buffy starts to eat, Tara growls quietly and taps her fork on her lover’s plate. “NEWS!” Tara grumbles forcefully.

“Ooops.” Buffy grins while blushing lightly at her lover. “It just smells so good…”

“Buffy…” Tara warns with narrowed eyes then grins as Dawn giggles before she smiles softly at the teenager.

“Boss speaks, hop to it.” Dawn ducks the half-hearted smack her sister sends her way. Grabbing the noodles, she places some on her plate before grabbing one of the smaller breasts and placing it on top. After handing the platter to Tara, Dawn pours some dressing on her salad waiting for Buffy to start speaking.

Buffy sits back and grins. “Starting Monday I have a new job.” 

“What?” Tara’s eyes widen in surprise as she looks at Buffy, stopping her hand’s movement from where she was getting ready to place a chicken breast on her plate.

“I visited the Administration building at the college, and they had a few jobs posted on the board. I applied, and they were in desperate need for people to work cleaning the college. I’ll be working during the day three days a week and I will be working from noon until around nine at night the other two days. I figure those two days, I’ll just go straight to patrolling on the way home.” Buffy grins and accepts the hug she gets from Tara.

Hurriedly setting the plate down, Tara pounces on Buffy hugging her tightly. “That’s wonderful, honey. No more stinky, greasy Buffy.”

“Well… no more greasy Buffy at least.” Buffy laughs as Tara sits back down. “I don’t always smell like a rose when I come in from slaying.”

Tara waves her hand dismissively. “That’s wonderful news. What days are you working late, or is it not a set schedule?”

“Actually it is. Thursday and Friday nights I’ll be working the late shift. Which Friday’s is usually one of my heavier days for patrols, so…” Buffy shrugs and smiles. “But that means I get weekends off now, except for anything special they have going on at the college. Also, it’s only for the next two months that I have to work the later shift. After the classes are finished at the end of the school year, I’ll be daytime all the time.”

“Does a pay raise come with the new job?” Dawn questions curiously.

“Leave it up to Dawn.” Buffy grumbles, narrowing her gaze on her sister. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean you get to spend it. I have some serious bills to make up for, and it’s going to take a while. So do NOT ask for stuff, understand?”

Dawn pouts and looks down at her plate. “But there’s this shirt I’ve really, really been wanting at the mall.”

Tara shakes her head and smiles softly at the teen. “I’ll make a deal with you, Dawnie. If you do the dishes this week, I’ll take you to the mall and buy you the shirt.”

“Tara…” Buffy starts, looking at her lover.

“Deal.” Dawn interrupts quickly, grinning. 

Buffy grumbles under her breath but keeps from saying anything out loud. 

Tara grasps Buffy’s hand, squeezing it gently to smile at the slayer as she looks up at her. “It’s okay, Buffy. I kind of want to talk to you about something later, anyway.”

Buffy furrows her brows at Tara in question, but Tara just quirks her lips and winks at her. Sighing quietly, already recognizing the look in her lover’s eyes, Buffy nods before pulling Tara’s hand up to kiss it quickly, before releasing it so they can eat dinner.

Dawn quickly looks back down at her plate, trying to hide the huge grin on her face. Surprised at the way Buffy’s acting with Tara, but knowing it’s hard not to love the Wiccan. Knowing she loves her completely, but SOOO not in the way her sister does. Shivering slightly at that thought, Dawn starts to eat dinner.

Buffy moans as the flavor of the food bursts on her tongue. “This is wonderful, thank you Tara.” Buffy smiles at Tara as she grabs another bite of food. 

“Thank you. And you’re welcome.” Tara grins crookedly as she cuts her chicken into small bite-sized pieces before eating her dinner carefully. 

“When are you going to move in, Tara?” Dawn questions, deciding she’ll push it since she knows Buffy is a little leery of saying something to her.

“Ummm…” Tara blinks and looks nervously at Buffy. But seeing the same questioning look in Buffy’s eyes that she sees in Dawn’s, Tara sighs quietly. “That’s something that has to do with the discussion I want to have with Buffy later.” Tara finally admits quietly. “With Willow deciding she’s going to move out, I wanted to pass something by you.” Tara looks deeply into Buffy’s eyes.

“You can move in right now, and I’ll be fine with it.” Buffy explains softly, her eyes serious. 

“There’ll have to be some ground rules first.” Tara whispers, blushing lightly. “We’ll discuss it later.”

Buffy growls softly, before finally nodding her head. “Okay. When I come back from patrol, we’ll have a talk.”

Tara slowly works on eating her dinner, watching Buffy and Dawn as the two sisters pick on each other, smiling at the sight of Buffy seeming to have relaxed a lot and being more like the woman she used to be. Surprised at the thought of this caring, beautiful woman being in love with her, Tara catches hazel eyes darting her way. Winking at her lover, Tara’s eyes widen as she feels a foot slide over hers and slowly rub up and down her shin. Blushing lightly, Tara breaks contact with mischief filled hazel eyes. 

Buffy chuckles quietly as she works on eating her dinner, but continuing to play with Tara’s leg, noticing the blush on her face but the woman not moving her leg away. Wondering if she should clue Tara in to what she’s really getting into by being with her, Buffy decides she’ll save that for later. Having someone to love and make love to something she’s really missed. Though having to admit it was different with Tara. Feelings running a lot deeper than she’d ever imagined for the blonde Wiccan, especially compared to her past relationships. Licking her lips at the thought of what she’d like to do to Tara, Buffy wiggles slightly in her chair. Surprised at the arousal she already feels building. Mentally berating herself, Buffy tries to put those thoughts aside as she works on filling her plate again.

***

Buffy grumbles as she limps home, not believing that damn little troll looking bastard bit her. Hoping the critter enjoyed it, since it was the last time he’ll ever bite anyone again, Buffy shakes her head. 

“Stupid little monster.” Buffy unlocks the door and lets herself into the house, turning to lock the door behind her before turning the light off in the living room and heading towards the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator, planning on grabbing a couple bottles of water, she chuckles at the sight of a large sub sandwich sitting beside two bottles of water with a note on it stating it was a late night snack for her. “God, I love you.” Buffy whispers as she thinks about Tara’s thoughtfulness. Grabbing the sandwich and waters, she works her way quickly up the stairs.

Tara looks up from where she’s working on her paper. Smiling at the sight of Buffy until she notices her limping. “What’s wrong?” Tara looks down and frowns as she sees the holes in the jeans and blood on Buffy’s thigh. 

“Believe it or not, a damn demon bit me. I’m going to go shower before I clean it up.” Buffy waves a hand down at the wound before setting her stuff on the nightstand. “Thank you.” Buffy whispers before kissing Tara softly on the lips, a barely there butterfly touch. 

“Bring the first aid kit back with you and I’ll clean it while you eat.” Tara offers, quirking her lip as Buffy nods her head and grabs her robe before heading back out of the bedroom. “Can’t much blame him for wanting to take a hunk out of her. She is damn tasty.” Tara chuckles at the thought, before going back to writing. 

Buffy groans softly as she hears Tara’s comment before shutting the bathroom door. “Never would have believed Tara is like she is, if I didn’t see and hear it myself.” Buffy admits, chuckling at the thought of her obviously very sexual girlfriend. Shivering slightly at the thought of what Tara might get up to when she’s healed. Groaning as the desire floods her panties, Buffy laughs. “Damn body. Need to teach you to behave while I’m at it.” 

Turning the shower on, Buffy strips and looks at her jeans, sighing at the holes and blood on them. “I guess I can always see if Tara would mind putting some patches on them. It’s getting expensive replacing my clothes.” Buffy rubs a hand over her head at the thought. Setting the jeans on the back of the small chair in front of the vanity. Quickly brushing her teeth, Buffy hops in the shower, quickly washing her hair and body, scrubbing the bite on her thigh thoroughly. Wrinkling her nose at the sight of the deep holes, but they are spaced out so much, that they probably wouldn’t be worth trying to stitch. 

Shaking her head, she finishes with her shower before hopping out. Toweling her body off, she grabs another towel and rubs it over her head thoroughly. Tossing it in the hamper with the other towel, Buffy grabs her hairbrush and brushes her hair. Tossing it back on the vanity, Buffy runs her hands through the damp strands, smiling at the thought of Tara just across the hall from her. “Yeah, and like an idiot you’re standing in here thinking about her, instead of going in there to be with her.” Buffy grumbles quietly, yanking on her robe, grabbing the first aid kit and her jeans.

Tara stands by the door, shutting and locking it after Buffy grins at her as she hurries in. “Do you want me to fix your jeans, honey?” Tara questions curiously as she holds her hands out for the item. Looking at the small holes, she realizes it won’t take much to fix them.

“If you can. I’m running out of clothes and it’s getting expensive replacing them.” Buffy admits quietly, frowning slightly. “I thought I remembered seeing you using mom’s sewing machine a couple times.”

“Yes, I sewed a lot of my skirts.” Tara admits, frowning. “I didn’t think about it, but I hope you didn’t mind my using it. When you…” Tara trails off swallowing hard as she remembers when she’d been using it.

“Shhh.” Buffy reaches for Tara, gently pulling her to her and hugging her. “You’re more than welcome to anything I have Tara. And I’m here now. I think mom would be happy to know that someone that she liked and knew was using the sewing machine, than me trashing it or selling it.” Buffy frowns as she hears the quiet sob escape Tara. “Tara?”

“I… I hate thinking about you being gone.” Tara whispers, her fingers clenching Buffy’s waist tightly, almost digging into the slayer. “Then that damn robot was a mockery of the person you were. I can’t tell you how much I wanted to blast that damn thing into the atmosphere. The relief I felt when you came back and Willow admitted that the robot was past repairing… I felt that the world was finally right again.”

“You really did miss me while I was gone.” Buffy whispers, it finally hitting home what Tara had previously told her. “You were never going to say anything? Hell, I don’t ever remember seeing you look at me as more than a friend.”

Tara brushes her cheek against Buffy, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and hugging her. “I was serious, Buffy. I buried those feelings for you and treated you like a friend. I wouldn’t allow anything else to get through while I was with Willow.”

“You’re probably stronger than I would have been.” Buffy sighs quietly, before shaking her head. “Or maybe not.” Buffy thinks about how she thought about Tara before the woman’s poor mind had been sucked by Glory. 

Tara has to smile. “Something you’re not telling me?”

Buffy grunts quietly and nips on Tara’s shoulder. “I’m pleading the fifth.”

“Hmmm.” Tara chuckles softly. “So, maybe you telling me you started caring for me when you broke down in my lap might not be quite true?”

“Fifth… Very, very seriously the fifth.” Buffy grumbles, smacking Tara gently on the butt. “Fix me up so we can have some play time before you have to go to sleep.”

“Nice change of subject. And don’t think we won’t be coming back to it.” Tara warns, narrowing her gaze on Buffy as the slayer shifts back and settles on the bed. Grabbing the first aid kit, Buffy had set down, Tara groans deeply as Buffy lets the robe slide open, showing her from the waist down. 

Buffy smirks as she reaches over to grab her sandwich and one of the bottles of water, purposefully spreading her legs part way open. 

“I’m going to kick your ass, Slayer.” Tara grumbles, grabbing the edge of the robe and covering Buffy’s sex with it. “I’m cleaning your leg, not other body parts.”

“Why? Does seeing me upset you?” Buffy chuckles as Tara smacks her firmly on the leg. 

“Fine. I’ll clean your wound then fix your hornies while you take care of your hungries. But we won’t be discussing what we put off earlier tonight.” Tara warns, before she settles beside Buffy, trailing her fingers gently over the wounds on her thigh. “He must have had thin, long, sharp teeth.” Tara murmurs, looking at the pierced flesh. Sighing quietly, she opens the kit and pulls out the antiseptic.

Buffy tilts her head as she thinks out loud. “Hornies… talk. Talk… hornies. Damn, decisions, decisions.” Chuckling she unwraps the sandwich and takes a bite out of it.

Tara glances up at the chuckles, shaking her head at the merriment dancing in Buffy’s eyes. “I never knew you were so rotten.” Tara murmurs before going back to cleaning the wounds.

Buffy finishes chewing and swallowing before commenting. “I never knew that you were such a sexually adventurous person.” Buffy grins at her lover as Tara blushes lightly. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, giggling as Buffy whimpers. Looking back down, Tara grabs the antibiotic ointment out of the kit and gently spreads it over the teeth marks on Buffy’s leg. Running her fingers gently over Buffy’s leg after she finishes treating the wound, Tara sighs softly. “We need to work on you gaining some weight, Buffy. You’ve about wasted away to nothing.” 

Buffy watches as Tara looks up at her with sad and worried eyes. Holding up the sandwich that she’d managed to eat half of between picking on Tara and just talking with her, Buffy grins. “It won’t be long, if you keep feeding me like you have this past weekend, along with leaving me snacks like this.”

“Just make sure you eat my snacks.” Tara winks before standing to set the first aid kit on the dresser. Sliding her shorts and tank top off, she folds them and leaves them on the dresser, fighting the smile that’s trying to cross her face at the deep groan coming from Buffy. Flipping the overhead light off, Tara works around to the other side of the bed and eases under the cover, chuckling at the glazed look on Buffy’s face and the sandwich frozen midway to her mouth. “Eat, Buffy.”

Buffy turns her head to stare at Tara. “I don’t mean this to sound tacky, which I have a feeling it’s going to… but I enjoy sex, Tara. I really do, but I never got turned on as easily as I do with you. And we’ve only been together for three days now! I can just think about you and…” Buffy waves her free hand down her body.

Tara looks down Buffy’s body, smirking as she sees Buffy’s nipples poking insistently against her lightweight robe. “The girls are happy.” Tara murmurs, reaching up to trail a finger around a hardened nipple.

“That ain’t all.” Buffy grumbles, shifting slightly, the dampness between her legs becoming worse with Tara’s husky voice and teasing touch. 

Tara eases her finger away as she hears the quiet growl coming from Buffy. “Eat.” Tara finally orders, easing down in the bed and lying on her side as she watches Buffy.

Buffy shifts her sandwich to her left hand and uses her right to slide the sheet down and uncover Tara’s body to her hips. “By the way, when did you become all sleek and lightly muscular? Or was I just not that observant?” Buffy questions curiously, trailing a finger over the lightly defined abdominal muscles. 

Tara chuckles and flinches as Buffy’s finger tickles. “Stop that.” 

Buffy grins and looks up into twinkling blue eyes. “Come on, talk to me.”

Tara sighs and shifts slightly to fold the pillow under her head while she watches Buffy start to eat again. “After I moved out, I had a lot of spare time on my hands. To begin with I wallowed in self-pity before I forced myself to get up and join the land of the living again. One of the girls on my floor likes to run and she’d been trying to talk me into going, saying it was a great stress reliever, especially once you built up your stamina. I think I called Andrea every name in the book the first few weeks I went running with her, even considering the fact that she was taking it easy on me. After a while I realized we were going further and faster and before long I was up to running roughly ten miles a day during the week.” Tara shrugs at the surprised look on Buffy’s face. “She even signed me up as a family member at the local gym and I go in there a few times a week also. It doesn’t cost that much and I actually had to argue with her to let me pay. She was just happy to have someone go with her to work out.”

Buffy frowns slightly as she looks at Tara. “Does she like you?”

Tara quirks an eyebrow in surprise at the deceptively calm voice, hearing the underlying jealousy behind the question. “Hmmm. She might, if she was into blue eyed blondes.” When Buffy frowns even harder while looking at her, Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “She’s got a hard-on for one of the girls at the gym. Toni’s got black hair and dark brown eyes, she stands almost six feet tall and Andrea practically swoons every time we go to the gym if Toni’s there working out.”

Buffy snorts quietly and slowly relaxes from where she’d unconsciously stiffened. “Hard-on?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and looks down her body. “We’re missing something serious to have that.”

“Oh, you think so, do you?” Tara grins mischievously while gently scraping a short fingernail slowly from Buffy’s knee up her thigh. “I bet you that it swells and becomes hard, begging for release. What’s your definition of a hard-on, Buffy?”

Buffy whimpers deeply, cramming the last bit of the sandwich in her mouth while spreading her legs slightly to give Tara easier access to her body as she starts to do teasing little circles on the flesh of her inner thigh. 

Tara trails her fingers over the desire coating Buffy’s thighs, lifting the wet digits up to show the liquid glistening on them before she slowly sucks each finger clean to Buffy’s low groan. “You might want to finish your water and take your robe off. I’m going to give you a little anatomy lesson.”

Buffy’s eyes darken and her clit starts to pound at the absolutely wicked look in her lover’s eyes. “We haven’t had our talk.” Buffy breathily whispers, though not really giving a damn about the talk right now.

“Your choice, Buffy. Anatomy lesson or talk.” Tara offers the slayer, trying not to smile fully, knowing it’ll probably cause her lip to bleed again, though she’d been good all day. 

“Like my brain is working at this juncture of the game.” Buffy growls, rolling out of the bed and stripping her robe off tossing it into the corner. “The little brain has all the blood.”

Tara laughs at the slayer’s comment, thinking how truer words have probably never been spoken. Knowing that some of her friends like to comment about their boyfriends thinking with certain parts, realizing that sometimes it happens to her, also. “Get in bed, Slayer. First lesson is going to start tonight.”

“Oooh. And teacher will make me stay after school and do it over again and again until I learn it properly, I hope.” Buffy’s wicked grin answers the one crossing Tara’s face. “Goody.”

Tara laughs softly as Buffy pounces on the bed and starts to kiss her way up her body, deciding that next time Buffy can be the model as she groans and lies back.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you, Xander.” Willow smiles at her best friend as she climbs out of the vehicle, the two making their way up the front walk to Buffy’s house.

“Anything, Wills. You know that.” Xander carries the broken down empty boxes while Willow holds the tape in her hand. “I’m surprised you wanted to make sure they were home when you did this.”

“I know.” Willow smiles nervously. “But I wanted them to know I don’t have anything to hide anymore, and us coming here when no one’s here didn’t seem the right way to show that.”

Xander nods his head in silent agreement as they step up onto the porch, blinking as Tara opens the door. “Holy, schmolly.” Xander winces at the bruising on Tara’s face. Knowing it probably looks better than it did, but the multi-colors that it’s turning as it heals makes him whimper quietly.

Tara unconsciously lifts her hand to her face, before dropping it and shrugging. “Nothing I can do about it. Come on you two. I’ve made extra for dinner, I hope you’ll stay.” Tara looks towards Willow, silently pleading with the redhead to stick around. 

Willow sighs quietly, a small smile crossing her face. “Thank you.” Willow accepts the olive branch, knowing her ex-lover would do anything possible to keep their group together. 

“Good. She’s making homemade pizza, garlic bread and spicy chicken wings.” Buffy pokes her head up from behind Tara, grinning at her best friend. “And if the smells are anything to go by, I don’t think I’ll ever want to order pizza again.”

“Or you may wish I’d never made it because you hate it.” Tara jokes, winking at Willow and Xander as they come into the house. “The wings are actually done. I have them on the top of the stove right now while the pizzas are baking. I’ll throw the garlic cheese bread in after the pizzas are done.”

“Will, can I speak with you for a moment?” Buffy questions nervously, lifting her eyes upwards to indicate upstairs. As Willow nods, Buffy holds her hands out to Xander. “I’ll take these upstairs if you want to help Tara with the food and setting the dining room table?”

“Sure.” Xander double checks with Willow, and at her nervous smile he nods his head. 

Willow follows Buffy up the stairs and into her old bedroom. 

Buffy shifts nervously after setting the boxes down on the bed, turning to face Willow. “You don’t have to move out, Willow.” Buffy finally whispers, her eyes serious as she looks at her best friend.

Willow sighs heavily and slowly sits down on the bed, patting the comforter beside her for Buffy to sit down. “I do, Buffy. I love you and you know that. I love Tara and I want you two to be happy. But honestly, I don’t think I could handle seeing you two together right now. It still hurts too much, even knowing that ultimately I’m to blame for what’s happened. She’s had a rough life growing up, Buffy. I know she didn’t even tell me all of it, but she deserves someone that’ll love and protect her.” Willow looks up with a small sad smile on her face. “And honestly, I can’t think of anyone better for the job.”

Buffy scoots closer and wraps her arm around her best friend’s shoulders. “Are we going to get through this okay?” 

“I think so. Eventually. I’ll always love her, Buffy.” Willow whispers softly, a tremor in her voice. “You deserve to know that. But you also deserve to know that I understand that she’s no longer my lover. I’m hoping one day she’ll be able to consider me her friend, though.”

“She does, Willow. She does still love you, you know.” Buffy tilts her head against Willow’s and closes her eyes.

“Yeah. But she’s no longer in love with me. I get that.” Willow nods her head slightly. “How are things between you two?” 

Buffy smiles softly. “They’re great. I’m wanting her to move back in here, but I think she’s a little skittish with everything that’s been happening, and how quickly we’ve become a couple. I think she’s afraid I’ll change my mind, tell you the truth.” Buffy whispers, the worry obvious in her voice.

“She hasn’t had very good luck with her relationships, Buff. I don’t know how much you’ve had a chance to talk about with her…” Willow sighs and leans heavier against her best friend. 

“Not much. She’s made some comments the last week, but we haven’t had time to really sit down and talk much, between my working and patrolling, and her schoolwork. Plus the fact that she insists on staying at her dorm most nights.” Buffy growls softly at that thought. After Monday night, Tara had spent the rest of the week at the dorm each night. Though she had come to the house and fixed dinner, with Buffy walking her back afterwards before doing patrol. 

“Though her face is multi-colored, it looks like its healing good.” Willow comments.

“Yeah. She’s about ready to pull the stitches out. I want her to give them a couple extra days, since she kept making her lip bleed the first few days. She still wants to chew on her bottom lip.” Buffy grumbles quietly.

Willow chuckles, remembering her ex-lover’s penchant for nibbling on her bottom lip whenever she was thinking or worried about something. That and the thumb rolls were two dead giveaways when Tara had something on her mind. “Maybe with me actually moving out, she’ll feel more comfortable about moving back in, Buffy. My stuff here and her possibly being worried I might change my mind, might have something to do with it.”

“Possibly, though I’m not sure.” Buffy shakes off the sadness and squeezes Willow’s shoulder. “I start a new job working at the college Monday.”

“You do? That’s great. A lot less smelly, I hope… Oh no! Don’t tell me you’re going to be working in the cafeteria?” Willow shifts to look at her best friend with wide eyes.

Buffy chuckles and pats Willow on the back. “No, no working in the cafeteria. I’m on clean-up detail around the college with the other janitors. It pays quite a bit better than the DMP, plus I won’t usually have to work weekends, which is a plus.”

“That’s wonderful.” Willow impulsively hugs Buffy, smiling as Buffy hugs her back. 

Buffy pats Willow gently as she extends the hug, having missed her best friend, and silently admitting to herself that she hadn’t let Willow be close to her since she’d brought her back. “I don’t want you to be a stranger, Willow. I’ve talked with Tara, and if you’re okay with it, we’d like you to come over at least a couple times a week for dinner.”

Willow leans back and looks seriously into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “Are you sure? I mean… I’d understand if you don’t want me here, Buffy. I wasn’t exactly a very helpful or thoughtful person before.”

“Yeah, but we all make mistakes, Wills. We’ve just got to learn from them and pray to God that we don’t fuck up royally.” Buffy smiles softly at her best friend. “Besides, we’ve been best friends forever, and been through some pretty rough times. I don’t give up on my friends easily.”

“Thank the Goddess.” Willow smiles back at her friend. “Come on, let’s go downstairs before Xander eats all the food.”

“I don’t think even he could eat all of it. She made something like four dozen wings, along with the four pizzas she has in the oven.” Buffy’s eyes widen at the thought. “Two of the pizzas have to have five pounds of meat on them apiece.” 

Willow chuckles and bumps into Buffy as they walk out of the room. “She’s trying to fatten you up, isn’t she?”

“I think its working.” Buffy looks down at her jeans that had been loose on her before but noticed she was starting to fill them out a little more. 

“Good. You need to gain some weight.” Willow jogs down the stairs laughing as Buffy grumbles behind her.

“What is it with everyone wanting me to put on weight?” Buffy growls as she hurries after Willow.

*** 

Xander shifts slightly, realizing that this is the first time he’s been with Tara with just the two of them. “Does it still hurt?” Xander nods, indicating Tara’s face.

Tara wiggles her nose and presses her fingers gently against it. “It doesn’t hurt exactly, more like aches occasionally. It’s still tender if I press on it though.” Tara shrugs and opens the oven to look at the pizzas. Grabbing some oven mitts, she works on re-arranging them to put them on different shelves to finish baking. 

“She really beat him up before staking him?” Xander settles down on a stool at the island watching as Tara pulls out the salad and dressings from the refrigerator.

“That would be putting it mildly. I think she split his head open on the concrete before she literally re-arranged his face.” Tara looks up at Xander, shivering slightly as she remembers the cold anger coming from Buffy for what Spike had done. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so angry.”

Xander blinks his eyes in surprise, silently agreeing with Tara. Thinking about the time he’s known Buffy, having seen her angry but never to the degree where she would do something like that. It sounded more like something Faith would do, than Buffy. “He must have really pissed her off. And I for one am glad he’s gone.”

Tara nods her head as she starts to pull down plates and bowls, in a way agreeing with Xander, in another feeling bad for Spike. The demon in the vampire too much for the man he once was to fight. Having seen glimpses of the man he must have been while he’d been alive, it makes her sad. 

“Here, I’ll take those. After all, I was ordered to help you.” Xander grins goofily at Tara as he takes the plates and bowls from her, carrying them into the dining room.

Tara smiles and grabs the salad along with a couple of the dressings to set on the dining room table. “Have you and Anya set a date yet?”

Xander groans quietly and shakes his head. “I’m about ready to say to hell with it and run off to Las Vegas to get married. I swear that woman can think of something evil related to almost every date we’ve come up with.”

Tara chuckles quietly, pressing her hand over her mouth gently. “Sorry. But you have to take into consideration that she’s been around for over a thousand years, I’m sure there’re all kinds of things she can tell us.”

“Yeah, and none of them good.” Buffy grins at Tara as she comes in behind Willow. Standing close to Tara, Buffy winks, while trailing a finger over her lover’s hand. “Want some more help?”

“If you want to help. We haven’t gotten the glasses ready yet, plus the pizzas are probably almost ready to pull out.” Tara wraps her hand around Buffy’s finger, squeezing gently. 

“I’m yours to command.” Buffy chuckles at the narrow eyed look she gets from her lover, before following Tara into the kitchen.

Willow smiles sadly as she watches the two women walk into the kitchen before turning to look at Xander as he grasps her shoulder gently. 

“You okay?” Xander searches sad green eyes.

“I will be. It’ll take time.” Willow admits softly. “At least I haven’t lost their friendship, Xan. That’s a biggie.”

“Good.” Xander hugs Willow gently to him with one arm and rests his chin on top of her head. “You know we love our Wills.”

Willow chuckles and hugs Xander tightly. “Thanks, Xander. Let’s help with the rest of the food. Where’s Dawn at?” 

Buffy looks up from where she was munching on a wing. Quickly swallowing the bite in her mouth and licking her lips. “Umm. She was wanting to spend the weekend at a friend’s house. It was one of those birthday slumber party things.”

“No fair!” Xander grumbles grabbing the platter of wings from Buffy’s hand. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Buffy shrugs, smirking as she works her way through the rest of the wing. 

Tara shakes her head, as she pulls the pizzas out of the oven and setting them on top of the stove before placing the thick sliced bread with butter, garlic and cheese on top of it, for garlic cheese bread, in the oven. “It’ll only take a few minutes for the bread.” 

Buffy leans over Tara’s shoulder and groans at the sight of the pizzas. Inhaling deeply, she feels her mouth flooding at the thought of sinking her teeth into the pizza. 

“Buffy, if you don’t want to be smacked, you’ll get your drooly self to making the drinks.” Tara warns jerking her shoulder up to bounce gently off Buffy’s chin. 

“Am not drooling.” Buffy grumbles, licking her lips and realizing there was a little extra liquid on the bottom lip. “Much.” Buffy finishes quietly, blushing lightly. 

“That’s okay, sweetie.” Tara murmurs, grinning crookedly at her lover. 

Buffy quickly presses a kiss to Tara’s lips before turning to help with the drinks.

Tara chuckles as she picks up the pizza cutter. Quickly cutting through the pizzas, she grins as Buffy grabs two of them, taking them into the dining room. Checking on the garlic cheese bread, Tara pulls them out, setting them on the stove while handing Buffy the last two pizzas as Willow and Xander carry the drinks into the dining room. Looking around, Tara shrugs and carries the pans with the bread on it into the dining room, settling beside Buffy. She chuckles at the sight of Buffy having already placed a huge piece of pizza on her plate and filled her salad bowl. 

“This is great.” Xander mumbles around the bite of pizza, before grunting as Willow smacks him on the shoulder.

“I swear, you would think you’d gain some manners over time.” Willow grumbles as she nods her head at Tara. “It is great, though.” Willow points to her pizza that she’d taken a small bite out of. 

“Thank you.” Tara smiles and laughs as Buffy grunts her agreement while working on demolishing the large piece of pizza in record time. “I’ll take that as you like it also.”

Buffy nods her head enthusiastically while reaching for a piece of the garlic cheese bread and placing it on her plate while finishing the bite of pizza in her mouth. “Very, very good. Don’t want take-out no more.” Buffy licks some sauce off her lip before taking a bite of the garlic bread. 

“She’s not much better.” Tara grins crookedly at Willow as Buffy looks from her to Willow and back again with a bite of bread hanging out of her mouth. 

Willow chuckles and looks at Buffy who has the good graces to blush lightly and look down at her plate. 

“I’m sorry. Smelling this food cooking for the last hour had the beast making an appearance.” Buffy pouts and looks up adorably at Tara. “You frying the bacon, hamburger and sausage about drove me crazy.”

“I know, sweet one.” Tara whispers, smiling at her lover. “Eat. We’re just picking on you.”

“Likes it.” Buffy whispers softly, so only Tara can hear before diving back into the food.

Willow watches the two women, surprised at the caring she sees coming from Buffy, along with the obvious happiness showing in the slayer’s eyes and the ready smiles. It hitting her that she doesn’t remember seeing Buffy smile that unreservedly for a very, very long time. Well before she had died, truth told. Blinking at the surprising revelation, Willow slowly relaxes as she works on eating her piece of pizza and her salad, watching the two interact with each other. The exchanged looks while they talk and discuss what’s happening in their lives. Occasionally commenting herself, but letting the other three carry the conversation while she takes in the easy camaraderie that there is between Buffy and Tara. Surprised once again as Buffy unreservedly leans up to press a soft kiss on Tara’s cheek, telling her to stay seated while she runs back into the kitchen to grab more drinks. ‘They look good together.’ Willow mentally whispers, having to smile at the thought.

Xander looks towards Willow, surprised when he just sees the soft smile on his best friend’s face at the kiss. Sighing in relief, he relaxes a little more at the thought if Willow’s okay with the two women being together, he doesn’t really have anything to complain about. Of course, he glances at Tara, silently wondering what the woman has that has attracted both of his best friends, tilting his head as he looks at her in consideration for a few moments before shaking his head. Yes, the woman was pretty in an understated way, but just not getting it. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he grabs some wings, tossing them on his plate to work his way through them.

***

The group of friends joke as they help Willow pack her items in the boxes.

Willow sighs softly as she comes across Tara’s Dolls Eye Crystal. Turning to her ex-lover, she steps up to her and gently places the item in her hand. “I know you gave this to me, but considering everything, I want you to take it back.”

Tara runs a finger gently over the crystal, looking at the item for a few moments before looking up at Willow. “I did give it to you, Willow. It’s yours, but if you would like me to keep it for you until the time you feel comfortable having it again, I won’t argue.”

Willow smiles tremulously, tears trying to come to her eyes as she nods her head. “Thank you.” Willow hoarsely whispers. 

Buffy bites her bottom lip as she watches the two women, seeing the pain in both their eyes until Tara finally eases from the room. Quickly setting down the shirt she’d been folding to place in the suitcase, Buffy hurries after her lover. 

Tara smiles as she hears Buffy come into the room and shut the door behind her. “I’m okay, Buffy.” Tara whispers quietly, placing the crystal on top of the dresser. 

“Are you sure?” Buffy wraps her arms gently around Tara’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder as she watches Tara stroke the crystal. 

“Actually better than I thought I would be when she said she was going to come and pack her stuff up.” Tara leans back into Buffy’s arms, resting her hands overtop of Buffy’s. “She’s actually letting me go, sweetie. She understands and isn’t going to cause problems.”

“I know.” Buffy tilts her head against Tara’s. “She still loves you, just as you love her. But she knows it’s just that. That you aren’t actually in love with her anymore.”

Tara sighs softly. “I take it you two had a nice little conversation when you came up here?”

“Yeah. I wanted her to know that she didn’t have to move out, but she was afraid watching us together would be too much for her to handle right now.” Buffy squeezes gently and presses a kiss on Tara’s neck. “I want you to move in, Tara. For many reasons that just make sense, but the biggest is my own selfish reason that I want you here with me all the time.”

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “We still haven’t had a chance to have that discussion we put off earlier this week.”

“That’s because we got sidetracked. Then we haven’t had much of a chance since then between school, work, patrols and Dawn to get to talk.” Buffy comments softly. “After we help finish packing, maybe we can sit down and talk?”

“I think that would be something we need to do.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy nips gently at her neck. “As long as we don’t get sidetracked.”

“It has been…” Buffy mentally counts the days. 

“Last night.” Tara grins as Buffy grunts.

“Not counting last night. That didn’t even put a dent in our hornies.” Buffy growls and nibbles on Tara’s earlobe. “Come on, let’s help Willow finish packing. I think she’s had about as much as she can handle being here with us right now.”

Tara nods and slowly follows her lover out of the room.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy moves to stand by the mantle, her head low after Tara explained about her life and hurried upstairs to freshen up. Listening quietly to her softly crying lover, knowing Tara wants to be alone, though not liking it. Her heart hurting with a very physical pain, Buffy rests her forehead against the mantle. Silently swearing to herself that some how, some day, she will visit Tara’s father and brother to give them the beating they deserve for the pain, mental anguish and terror they put Tara through her whole life. And God help that asshole friend of Donny’s if she ever finds him. He’ll be praying for her to kill him by the time she’s done fucking him over.

Shivering uncontrollably at the thought of Tara being only fifteen years old, and that bastard… Shaking her head to get those thoughts from floating through, knowing that they’ll just make her angrier. Sighing quietly, Buffy continues to stand there silently unaware of the tears flowing down her own face at what Tara had been through in her short life. Wondering how she could be the sweet, kind, loving person she is now with what had happened to her. 

Also knowing what she does now, Buffy realizes that she can’t initiate one of the things she really wanted to do with Tara. Not knowing how her lover would react. Slowly turning her head as she hears Tara hesitantly step down the stairs and look at her as if she was almost afraid of her reaction, Buffy hurries over to the bottom steps, grabbing her gently in her arms to hug her.

Tara wraps her arms tightly around Buffy’s neck, burying her face in Buffy’s hair as her lover holds her like she never wants to let her go. 

“I love you, Tara.” Buffy whispers, her face against Tara’s neck soaking the flesh with her tears. “Nothing will change how I feel for you, so please don’t be afraid of telling me anything.” 

Tara relaxes against Buffy’s body, the slayer’s words taking the last of her fear of how Buffy would react to what she told her away. “I love you, too, Buffy.”

Buffy sighs quietly, feeling the last of the tension ease out of Tara’s body. Shifting her lover slightly, she hooks her arm behind Tara’s knees and walks over to the chair, settling in it with Tara on her lap. Brushing her cheek over Tara’s shoulder, Buffy presses her lips softly against her neck. 

Tara smiles at the tenderness her lover is showing, closing her eyes as soft fingertips caress gently down her arm in a soothing gesture. 

“What do I have to do, or say, to get you to move back in here?” Buffy finally questions a while later after getting control of her tears and fluctuating feelings. Not knowing whether to be sad, angry, or to go on a rampage with what she’d learned about Tara’s life.

Tara brushes her cheek over Buffy’s head, sighing softly. “Say yes.”

“Huh?” Buffy blinks in confusion. “Say yes to what?”

“You have to say yes, not argue the fact and I’ll move in.” Tara quirks her lips slightly, as she can almost hear the wheels in the slayer’s brain turning.

“Tara, I love you and trust you completely. But I have a gut feeling if I say yes, it’ll be to something that’ll end up upsetting me.” Buffy grumbles softly.

Tara nods her head in agreement. “It probably will.” Tara turns to look at Buffy, at the slayer’s urging. The silent question in her lover’s eyes for an explanation makes her sigh quietly. “I have a nest egg from my mother that I’ve been saving for a down payment on a house when I decided where I was going to live.” Tara starts to explain softly, stopping as Buffy presses her thumb gently against her lips. 

“I can’t take your money, Tara.” Buffy whispers, her eyes serious. 

“You have to, Buffy. I can’t live here with you and not pay my fair share. I won’t take advantage of you.” Tara brushes her thumb gently over Buffy’s cheek. Seeing the argument about ready to come from Buffy, Tara shakes her head gently. “No, love. No arguing. If I’m going to live here with you, our money will be OUR money. I don’t know how much Willow’s money helped catch up your bills, but mine should finish catching up the house payments and whatever other bills you have.”

Buffy looks down as she considers Tara’s words before whispering softly. “How about a partial compromise?”

Tara tilts her head as she gently cups Buffy’s chin, urging her to look up. “What?”

Licking her lips, Buffy takes a deep breath. “How about we only use part of your savings? Shhh…” Buffy shushes Tara as her lover starts to open her mouth. “Just in case something comes up where we need the money, I don’t want to deplete it completely, okay?” 

Tara relaxes and slowly nods her head. “How much are you behind now, honey?”

Buffy tilts her head back against the chair and looks up at the ceiling as she runs the figures through her head. “With the house payments, electric and phone that I’ve been making minimum payments on… Roughly ten thousand, I think.” Buffy explains. Having used part of the money Willow gave her mostly on the house payments, with a little to the phone and electric. 

Tara tilts her head against Buffy’s, brushing her lips softly over the tip of her lover’s nose. “Will you let me use half of my savings?” Tara finally questions after a few minutes. Honestly having thought Buffy was further behind than she was, though depending on how much Willow had given her, that check possibly being a bigger chunk than she realized.

Buffy closes her eyes and finally nods her head in acceptance. 

Tara smiles and shifts so she’s a little further down so she can press her face against the crook of her lover’s neck. “Do you want to take the Jeep and move me today, or wait?” Tara finally questions, the only time they’ve used the Jeep was when they did the major stock-up at the grocery store. Buffy having given her a set of keys to the vehicle, saying she could use it, but not feeling right driving it all the time.

“Now.” Buffy shifts and lifts Tara as she stands.

Tara chuckles at Buffy’s eagerness. “I didn’t mean right this minute.”

“Maybe not, but I want to get it done. Do you need any boxes or anything to pack stuff up in?” Buffy questions softly as she gently sets Tara down on her feet. 

“No. Most of my stuff isn’t even unpacked from where I moved back in the dorms. I just unpacked what I needed and left the other.” Tara runs her tongue over her bottom lip before looking at Buffy for a moment. “I want to take the stitches out, Buffy. It’s healed, and now the stitches are just irritating.”

Buffy leans in as Tara pokes her bottom lip out. Raising her hand to gently move it so she can see properly, she takes a deep breath and softly agrees. “Okay. It does look like it’s healed now.”

“Good.” Tara grins and runs up the stairs.

Buffy drops her head so her chin rests on her chest. “Damn woman.” Buffy grumbles before hurrying after Tara. “Let me take them out!” Tara pokes her head out of the bathroom with a small pair of scissors in one hand and the tweezers in the other. “Give me those.” Buffy takes the items from Tara and follows her back into the bathroom, motioning her to sit down on the chair that sits in front of the vanity. Turning on the bright lights, Buffy pulls out the alcohol and pours some over the scissors just to be on the safe side. 

Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily at the thought of what she was going to do to the slayer when they get back home. Yes, she has tasted the slayer, but not direct from the source and whenever she’d traveled down Buffy’s body, the slayer would stop her almost as if she knew what she was planning on doing. 

Buffy tries to ignore the smell of arousal coming from Tara, along with the gleam in her eyes knowing what her lover’s probably thinking about. Carefully snipping the threads, Buffy sets the scissors on the vanity before grasping the ends of the threads and gently pulling them out. “There, all done.” Buffy smiles softly as she turns and puts away the items. 

Tara runs her tongue over the slightly raised flesh, knowing it’ll settle down in time. Poking at it firmly with the tip of her tongue, she grins before sucking the lip into her mouth. Not feeling any pain or tasting any blood, she stands as Buffy turns to say something to her. Grabbing the slayer to her, she finally does what she’s been aching to do for the past week. 

Buffy whimpers as Tara presses her lips hard against hers, her tongue slipping in to initiate a heated battle. Raising her hands and threading them in Tara’s blonde hair as the kiss seems to last for hours before they both finally break away, panting heavily.

Tara licks her lips, as she continues to try and catch her breath, smiling at finally being able to kiss the slayer properly. “Sooner we go, the sooner we’ll get back.” Tara finally whispers, smiling at the grunt she receives from Buffy. 

Buffy literally just follows Tara out of the bathroom and through the house in a daze. The soft, teasing kisses that they had usually exchanged because of Tara’s busted lip not preparing her for the kiss the Wiccan had literally just laid on her. 

Tara shuts the door behind Buffy as the slayer automatically buckles her seatbelt, chuckling at the dazed look still on her face. Quickly hopping into the vehicle, Tara drives them across town to the college. Pulling into the parking lot in front of her dorm, Tara taps Buffy gently on the cheek, smiling as hazy hazel eyes turn towards her. “We’re here. Let’s pack me up and move me out. I want to move back home.”

“Okay.” Buffy answers simply, shaking her head to try and dispel the desire still coursing through her from the kiss. 

Tara chuckles before pressing a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips before climbing out and waiting for Buffy to join her.

It takes a moment before Buffy realizes Tara’s standing outside the vehicle waiting patiently for her to join her. Hopping out of the vehicle, Buffy hurries to Tara, gently grasping her hand and threading their fingers together as they walk towards the dorm.

***

Tara places the cover on the pot of chili to let it cook on low before hurrying up the stairs. Buffy had insisted on lugging everything upstairs while she worked on the chili for dinner. She and Buffy discussed what they wanted to eat while they were packing her up at the dorm in between some hot and even hotter kisses. Buffy finally decided some extra hot chili sounded good, so they’d made a quick detour by the store to pick up a few additional items before heading home.

Laughing softly at the sight of Buffy holding one of the few pairs of sexy underwear she owns in her hand with what could only be called a look of deep lust Tara leans against the frame of the doorway and crosses her arms. “Find something that interests you?”

Buffy blushes darkly at having been caught ogling Tara’s underwear, though it was more like ogling her lover as she pictured Tara in this particular pair. “Just putting away your clothes.” Buffy mumbles and turns to place the underwear gently in the drawer.

“Uh, huh.” Tara hesitates for a moment, before deciding to pick on Buffy a little more. “This is quite… odd.”

“Odd? Huh?” Buffy looks up in confusion looking around the room, not noticing anything odd.

“Hmm. Yes, odd. Or maybe… strange?” Tara slowly eases into the room, working her way around the different items that Buffy had set out on the surfaces, mostly her candles and knick-knacks. 

“What’s strange?” Buffy breaks down the empty box, tossing it in the corner with the other broken down boxes. 

“Well… I remember agreeing to move back into the house…” Tara hesitates and glances over at Buffy who suddenly stilled what she was doing and was looking her way. “I don’t remember saying what room I was going to be moving into…”

Buffy whimpers quietly, as she looks at Tara who has her back turned to her and is looking elsewhere. “I…” Buffy pouts as she glances at the items she’d already put up. Just having the clothes to hang in her closet after she does a little rearranging. “I thought you were staying with me, with me.” Buffy finally whispers softly. 

Tara groans quietly as she hears the unsure and worried tone in the slayer’s voice. “I’m just picking on you, Buffy.” Tara hurries over to the slayer, wrapping her arms around the quiet woman. “And in very poor taste, I might add.” 

Buffy closes her eyes and wraps her arms gently around Tara. Feeling her heart settle back down from where it had started to thunder in her chest. “If you would rather not share a room, I can…” 

Tara quickly shifts and places a finger on Buffy’s lips. “Don’t even go there, Slayer. I was just picking on you, because we talked about my moving back in here, but not the actual living arrangements. Though I hoped we would be sharing a room, but seeing you unpacking and putting everything away in your room caused my little imp of mischief to rear its stupid, ugly head.” Tara tilts her forehead against Buffy’s as she moves her finger off the slayer’s lips. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I never should have even gone there.”

Buffy shifts her head to place her lips against Tara’s, kissing her softly for a few minutes, without deepening the kiss before easing back. “If I had been able to see your twinkling blue eyes, I would have known. But you had your back to me, and I couldn’t tell.” Buffy smiles slowly. “Our room, Tara.”

Tara relaxes at Buffy’s forgiveness, and her comment about it being their room. “I love you, Buffy. Don’t ever, ever doubt that. If you have any questions, concerns or… anything, just ask. And, Goddess forbid, if I ever forget to tell you I love you please feel free to bring it to my attention. I know things will be hectic as it gets closer to graduation for me, and I will probably get caught up in it, but that’s not a good enough reason to not tell you I love you.”

“Graduation?” Buffy latches onto that one word. “I thought…” Buffy tilts her head as she thinks about the fact that Tara was only a few months older than her, if she was figuring correctly.

“I started school a year early, sweet one. I’m only three months older than you, but I’ll be graduating this year.” Tara explains softly. 

Buffy bites her bottom lip as she looks into loving blue eyes, realizing that there are quite a few things she still doesn’t know about her lover. “God, I’m going to sound like an idiot. After all this time and how… intimate we’ve been. But what were you studying in college?”

Tara chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Buffy’s lips. “Let’s put it this way… when you were joking about ‘teacher making you do things over and over again until you got them right’? You were pretty much on the money.”

Buffy furrows her brows as she looks at Tara before it clicks. “You’re going to be a teacher?”

“Yep.” Tara chuckles as Buffy laughs quietly. 

“Oh, goody. Teacher, can you keep me after school? I’ve been a baaad, baaad student.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she nips gently on Tara’s chin. 

“You have the voice down, but the wiggling of the eyebrows kind of ruined it… Plus the leather pants.” Tara gently pats Buffy on the ass, before letting her hand stroke over the soft leather. “Have to pick you up one of those little pleated skirts, patent leather shoes…”

“Don’t think so.” Buffy growls playfully, before kissing Tara firmly. “But I do have a very short, leather mini-skirt and a crop-top that barely covers my breasts, along with a pair of stiletto heels. Maybe instead of the ‘virginal student’, I can be the opposite.”

Tara groans deeply at the thought of Buffy wearing the outfit she described. “If you tell me your butt cheeks are barely covered by the skirt, and when you bend over they’re on display, I may just attack you right now.”

Buffy laughs wickedly and wiggles her eyebrows, laughing softly as she smells the arousal coming from Tara. 

“Goddess, help me.” Tara murmurs, dropping her forehead to her lover’s shoulder.

“I need to re-situate my closet. I have to pull out some of the clothes that don’t get much wearing time and put them in the other closet so we have room for your clothes.” Buffy strokes her hand gently through Tara’s hair, before pressing a kiss against the side of her head. 

“Do I get to go out with you on patrol tonight?” Tara questions curiously as she finally steps back after Buffy hugged her gently and let her go. 

“If you promise to be careful.” Buffy nods her head in acceptance as she heads to the closet, sorting the clothes quickly, though the majority of the ones that she used were already at the most easily accessible area of the closet. 

“Here, I’ll take them and hang them up in the master bedroom.” Tara offers, holding her hands out for the pile of clothes the slayer had pulled down. 

“Thanks.” Buffy grins as she sets the items in Tara’s arms before looking through the rest of the closet, pulling out a few additional items as Tara leaves the room. Throwing those items over her shoulder, she kneels down at the bottom of the closet, shifting her extra weapon’s box aside before picking up a couple pairs of shoes that don’t get worn that often to take into the other room while she’s at it. 

Tara gently hangs the clothes up in the closet, re-situating them so the shirts are hanging with each other and the pants are hanging together. Running her hands gently down the clothes, silently wondering why Buffy doesn’t wear them anymore.

“You okay?” Buffy looks at the far-away look in Tara’s eyes. 

“Hmm?” Tara takes a minute to come back from her wondering thoughts before slowly nodding her head and smiling at her lover. “I’m fine. I was just wondering why you don’t wear these that much.”

“Most of them are big right now.” Buffy admits as she drops the shoes in the bottom of the closet, before hanging up the rest of her clothes, sorting them automatically after seeing Tara had sorted them, instead of just hanging them up and leaving them as is.

“We’ll work on that.” Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s hip before wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder. “I really liked those red leather pants.” Tara comments, her eyes on the item that stands out with all the darker jeans and leather pants.

Buffy quirks her lips at Tara’s admittance. “And how often did you look at those leather pants?”

“Hmm… Probably more often than I’ll ever admit to.” Tara chuckles and nips gently on the back of Buffy's neck. 

“That is so not fair.” Buffy grumbles, smiling at the laughter coming from Tara. “Let’s finish putting everything up, then we’ll see what kind of mischief we can get into.”

“That sounds like fun.” Tara strokes her hand firmly over Buffy’s stomach and places a soft kiss on Buffy’s neck, before releasing her lover. “My lips are ready for action, and I’m planning on them having a lot of action tonight.”

Buffy whimpers as her knees weaken slightly at the thought, even as Tara chuckles wickedly as she leaves the room. 

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara giggles softly, hurriedly covering her mouth as Buffy snaps around to look at her, a look of disgust on her face. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Buffy shifts the demon on her shoulder as she takes the humongous beast that was dripping demon blood all over her towards the woods, Tara following behind. “Why can’t this son of a bitch be like most demons and disappear, or end up a little sticky pile like a lot of the other ones do?”

“Don’t know, and he’s not alive to ask sooooo…” Tara chuckles and shifts to keep from stepping in one of the larger puddles of gunk coming from the demon as Buffy had slowed down for a moment while talking to her.

“I have so got to take a shower after this.” Buffy grumbles, silently happy that they were almost done with patrol, not really relishing the thought of doing a whole patrol covered in demon blood and guts.

“Most definitely.” Tara tries not to laugh as another piece of demon literally splats onto the ground from her lover.

“What? You don’t love me covered in… slime?” Buffy grumbles as they head further into the woods, finally dropping the demon behind some heavy brush, sighing in relief.

“I love you even covered in slime, yes. But I won’t BE loving you, while you’re covered in slime.” Tara points out, smiling as Buffy blushes lightly. “And remember, lots of lovings planned for tonight.”

“We could have had some lovings before we left…” Buffy trails off grumbling quietly.

“An hour wouldn’t have been long enough for what I have planned.” Tara slowly trails her eyes up her lover, hesitating for longer periods of time on certain areas before making eye contact with hooded hazel eyes. 

Buffy takes a deep breath and slowly makes her way towards Tara. “What exactly do you have planned?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Tara smiles as Buffy stops a couple feet from her. 

“I think we’ve done a good enough patrol, let’s head home.” Buffy waves her hand towards Tara, not wanting to get too close to the woman and accidentally leave some blood and guts on her.

Tara chuckles and leads the way towards home, hearing the occasional squish and quiet grumbling coming from Buffy.

***

Tara shakes her head as she hears Buffy whistling over the sound of the shower. A slow happy smile crosses her face at how easily Buffy is pleased and made happy. The smile slips from her face as how that happiness can be shot down so quickly also. Knowing her lover is still on a roller coaster ride with her emotions, but hopefully given time she’ll settle down even more. 

Slowly undressing, Tara smiles softly at the fact she feels better after having told Buffy about her life. Something she doesn’t like to discuss, but knowing the slayer was entitled and deserved to know about her past life and the fact that everyone has skeletons in their closets and things they’re ashamed of. Slowly relaxing as strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and soft lips brush over her shoulder, Tara runs her fingers over Buffy’s forearms.

“What were you thinking about so intently?” Buffy presses her body more firmly against Tara’s half undressed body. 

“Our lives and pasts. How we all have things we regret, are ashamed of.” Tara admits closing her eyes as strong, callused fingers gently makes circles on her stomach. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Tara.” Buffy whispers as she presses her lips softly against Tara’s shoulder. “You do have the right to be pissed, angry and disgusted. But never ashamed.” 

Tara’s lips quiver at the softly spoken words. Slowly tears trickle down her cheeks. “I’ve felt ashamed and guilt ridden all these years, Buffy. It’s hard…” 

Buffy hears the hiccup in Tara’s voice as she speaks and slowly turns Tara around, hugging her tightly as she breaks down, crying in her arms. “I know I can’t change the past, Tara. But I will tell you every day how much I love you and the fact that what happened is not your fault. You have nothing, absolutely nothing! To be guilty or ashamed about. Trust me in this, Tara. And so help me, if I ever come across any of those bastards, they will pay for every single thing they have done to you over the past. That threefold thing would be really handy in this case.”

Tara can’t help the half smile that crosses her face at Buffy’s last comment. Brushing her cheek against the slayer’s shoulder, she slowly relaxes as Buffy gently runs her hands up and down her back. “I somehow don’t think the ‘threefold thing’, is meant in quite the way you’re thinking.”

“Don’t ruin the mean, evil, wicked thoughts I have going through my mind of what I’d like to do to those assholes when I get my hands on them.” Buffy grumbles relaxing herself as she feels Tara relax, and the smile in her voice. 

Tara hums appreciatively as Buffy’s fingers stroke more firmly over her back, spending extra minutes on a couple of her tenser muscles. Snuggling in against Buffy’s neck, Tara presses soft kisses across her pulse point.

Buffy closes her eyes at the feel of the soft, warm lips caressing over her neck, swallowing hard as warm fingers ease her robe open and trail over her ribs as they work their way around to her back, digging in gently while naked breasts are now pressing against each other. Arching her neck to give Tara better access as lips and tongue work their way over her flesh. “God, Tara.” Buffy whimpers, feeling her knees weaken in response as the soft sucking over her pulse point sends a streak of desire through her body. 

Tara slowly releases the flesh to nip gently up the slayer’s neck, stopping to nibble on her earlobe, smiling at the low, sexy groan coming from her lover as she releases the flesh and breathes hotly in her ear. “Let me get cleaned up, and I’ll be right back.”

Buffy whimpers and shakes her head. “You don’t need to shower.”

Tara laughs, hugging Buffy to her firmly. “Yes, I do, sweetie. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Buffy growls as she releases Tara, her eyes staying glued to the blonde Wiccan as she grabs a robe and heads out the bedroom door. Fingers twitch to feel the soft warm skin beneath them again, even while her body’s crying out to feel Tara pressed against her. Running her hands through her damp hair, Buffy smiles at the thought that even if they just curled up together to sleep, she’d be happy. Of course, feeling the soft, womanly curves pressed against her is something she knows she can become addicted to very quickly. Just the couple nights they’ve spent together already driving home that fact.

Finally easing the robe off her body, Buffy tosses it over the chair in her room before making her way to the bed. Gently pulling the covers down to the end of the bed, Buffy tilts her head as she hears the bathroom door open, not realizing she’d been lost that long in her own thoughts.

Tara smiles at the sight of Buffy turning down the bed, having been pleasantly surprised at the fact that her lover has no qualms about being naked, though wondering why. Remembering when she had been hurt and the few times she’d needed help with wounds she couldn’t reach in the past having had no problems with stripping away whatever garment so someone could treat it, the few times when she’d let someone help. 

“Keep looking at me that way and I might think you like the view.” Buffy fights the smile crossing her face as she glances over her shoulder at Tara.

“Like the whole package.” Tara grins crookedly, ignoring the light blush that comes across her cheeks at being caught staring at Buffy. “I love the fact that you’re not ashamed of your body… that you’re at ease in your own skin.” 

“You don’t seem that shy about showing your body.” Buffy points out, finally turning to face Tara. 

Tara smiles shyly and looks down at the carpet. “I have my moments. They’re coming fewer, but occasionally.”

“You have absolutely no reason to be shy, Tara.” Buffy closes the distance between them. Cupping Tara’s cheek with one hand, gently brushing her thumb over soft skin, glad the swelling was almost nonexistent, though there was some bruising left, knowing it’ll probably be another week before it will be gone completely. “You are an absolutely beautiful woman, inside and out.” Buffy reaches up with her other hand to stroke along Tara’s jaw before slowly making her way down Tara’s neck, smiling at the low whimper coming from Tara at the gentle touch. 

Tara licks her lips as Buffy’s weapon-roughened fingers stroke gently over her skin, slowly separating her robe. Reaching up to the hand still cupping her cheek, Tara turns her head to press her lips against Buffy’s palm, closing her eyes in contentment as Buffy slides open her robe to press her body firmly against her. 

“You feel so good against me. So soft, yet firm.” Buffy whispers, pressing her lips against Tara’s pulse point as she wraps her arms around Tara’s back, to stroke over the soft skin. “I love you, Tara.”

“Oh, my sweet one. I love you, too.” Tara whispers, pressing her lips against Buffy’s head as the slayer keeps her face tucked against her neck. Tara smiles as Buffy wiggles impossibly closer against her. “You can only get closer if you’re inside me, honey.” 

“Okay.” Buffy lifts Tara and settles her on the bed, smiling at the laughter coming from Tara. 

“Come here, you.” Tara tugs Buffy down on top of her, kissing her softly for a few minutes without deepening the kiss until Buffy finally sinks fully into her. “I won’t break, Buffy.” Tara whispers softly against the slayer’s lips. Finally having realized how gently and hesitantly Buffy had been touching her after the disclosure, she wants to nip that in the bud now, even if it means putting off devouring the slayer like she’s been wanting to for the last week. 

Buffy jerks slightly at Tara’s words. Burying her face against Tara’s neck, she shakes her head. “I won’t hurt you, Tara.”

“You haven’t and you won’t.” Tara wraps her arms around Buffy, hugging her tightly. “I didn’t tell you about my life to scare you off. You have opened yourself to me, told me things that no one else knows about you, and I didn’t feel right keeping my past a secret from you. Willow only knows a little of it, mostly the part about my father and brother beating me. Just not the full story of how bad it was, or about the…” Tara hesitates, still hating to say the word.

“I don’t want to do anything that might bring up those memories, Tara.” Buffy admits, not wanting to look at Tara. 

“Do you love me?” Urging Buffy to look at her, Tara growls softly as the slayer becomes stubborn and won’t lift her head. “Look at me, Buffy.” 

Buffy finally lifts her head and looks at Tara. “Of course I love you.” Buffy whispers hurt at the question. 

“Whenever you touch me, Buffy, that love comes through. I feel it in your softest touch, along with your firm touches. I see it whenever you look at me, hold me or are just near me. You’re the Slayer, Buffy. Power and strength are very much a part of you. I wouldn’t change that for anything. I fell in love with the whole package remember? I don’t want you to be afraid to experiment, to nibble, bite, pinch or twist different body parts. Because I can tell you, by the Goddess, I plan on doing things to you, things you probably would never dream that I would do. Now, are you going to disappoint me, hell both of us, because of being afraid of something that happened to me roughly seven years ago? Because I refuse to let it ruin my life, to dictate what I will and will not do, Buffy.” Tara keeps eye contact with the slayer the whole time, not letting her look away. “If you can’t get that through your head, that’s going to cause problems between us, Buffy.” 

Buffy feels her heart clench at Tara’s words. Her hands that had been unconsciously stroking over Tara’s hips, stop. Searching serious blue eyes, Buffy whimpers quietly. “I don’t want to cause problems, Tara.” 

Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s, seeing the tears gathering in hazel eyes. “I know, sweet one. But I can’t have you afraid to touch me either, Buffy.” 

Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip as she considers Tara’s words. “I’m going to shift slightly, I’m not moving away.” Buffy warns finally, waiting until Tara nods her understanding before sliding onto her side, sliding her right leg between Tara’s and keeping the right side of her body in full contact with her lover. Propping her head up on her hand, Buffy licks her lips, hesitating for a moment, before finally questioning Tara. “Have you ever…” Stopping, Buffy takes a deep breath before starting again. “How do you feel about toys?”

Tara quirks her eyebrow at Buffy before answering her. “I’m assuming you aren’t talking about Barbie’s or Yo-Yo’s here.”

Buffy blushes and shakes her head, slowly circling Tara’s belly button with her right hand. “No. I mean adult toys.”

“They have their place and time.” Tara lifts her arm and trails her fingers through Buffy’s hair. “Look at me, sweetie.” Tara whispers softly, watching as Buffy finally lifts her eyes to look at her. “Do you like toys?” Tara questions, seeing the hesitancy in Buffy’s eyes.

Buffy does a half nod and sighs quietly. “I’ve been known to wear out the occasional vibrator.”

“Ahh. The hungries and hornies that I’ve heard mentioned.” Tara smiles at the blush that crosses Buffy’s face. “I also heard that you never admitted to that particular problem, at least the second half of it.”

Buffy groans and drops her head to Tara’s shoulder. “I’m not going to admit how many vibrators I’ve gone through, let alone batteries. It’s downright embarrassing.”

“So, you’re asking if I would be willing to use these type items on you?” Tara blinks as Buffy groans and does a half nod and half shake of her head. “Honey, it helps if you just say what you want to say.”

“I know.” Buffy grumbles, feeling her cheeks heat up with a very dark blush. Finally lifting her head and eyes again, Buffy takes a deep breath, unaware of her hand that had made its way further north, her thumb stroking over the bottom of Tara’s breast. “I wanted to…” Buffy groans loudly, before finally just spitting it out. “I wanted to use a strap-on on you.”

Tara’s eyes open wide in surprise as she looks at her embarrassed lover. “You want to use a strap-on?” Tara blinks and shakes her head slightly. “What made you think of that?”

Buffy whimpers and buries her face in Tara’s neck. “We don’t have to. I’ll never do anything you don’t want to. But it just popped in my head when you told me I could do and try anything. I just pictured you literally on top of me, all hot, flushed and sweaty as you rode up and down. The thought of seeing you like that, was a major turn on.” 

Tara grunts quietly, as in her mind’s eye their positions are reversed. Imagining her lover’s tanned skin glistening with perspiration, panting as she slammed down onto her makes Tara lick her lips at the thought. “Do they have an adult toy store here in Sunnydale?”

Buffy’s head jerks up at the breathy, sexy tones of her lover. Searching the glistening blue eyes, not able to deny the signs of arousal coming from her lover, Buffy allows a slow smile to cross her face. “Where do you think I get my poor vibrators that are lucky to last a couple months?”

“There are mail order catalogs, you know.” Tara grins as she focuses in on the smile that’s crossing Buffy’s face. “I’m not real familiar with what’s out there, so if you wouldn’t be too embarrassed on going together to the shop…”

“Name the day.” Buffy smiles, cupping Tara’s breast fully before massaging and kneading it without touching her nipple, chuckling as Tara’s eyes darken with desire even as she growls softly, Buffy finally rolls her lover’s nipple between her thumb and fingers. Plucking gently at the flesh, Buffy gradually pinches more firmly, watching Tara’s expression for any sign that she isn’t enjoying what she’s doing. Twisting the flesh gently, but firmly, Buffy growls as Tara cries out in pleasure, not able to dismiss the doubling of Tara’s arousal as she feels the flood of liquid smear onto her knee that is gently pressed against Tara’s apex. Capturing Tara’s lips, Buffy kisses her hungrily for a few long minutes, until both women break away as oxygen becomes a serious issue. “I promise not to be afraid, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t occasionally want to be extremely soft and tender with you, Tara.” Buffy warns, shifting her body as she presses their breasts against each other while pressing her thigh between Tara’s legs and hard against her apex, starting a slow but firm rubbing motion. 

“That’s fine…” Tara moans, pressing her body into Buffy’s rock hard thigh before grasping her head and pulling her down for a rough, invading kiss, smiling as Buffy growls into her mouth. Wrapping her legs around Buffy’s, Tara presses even harder into her lover, moaning loudly as they break off the kiss and Buffy nips her way down her neck to suck strongly on her pulse point.

Buffy whimpers loudly as one of Tara’s hands wiggles it way between her legs and three fingers find themselves buried within her while Tara’s palm presses hard into her clit. Feeling the fingers curl and caress over her sweet spot, Buffy does the only thing she can, giving herself completely to Tara. 

Tara pants quietly as Buffy’s hips rotate, her body grinding into her hand, even as she grinds into the slayer’s thigh, her orgasm flowing through her. Feeling an answering warmth on her hand, Tara continues her caressing over Buffy’s g-spot until her lover arches, crying out her name as she explodes. Holding Buffy with her other arm as the slayer finally collapses on top of her, trapping her arm between their bodies, Tara presses her lips to the top of her head, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling of Buffy’s body pressing into hers.

Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck as she waits for her functions to start working again. Lifting her hips slightly, she pouts as Tara’s hand eases out of her, smirking as she feels the wet digits grasping a butt cheek, kneading it gently. 

Tara chuckles as she feels the slayer smile against her neck. “I still haven’t attacked you with my mouth yet, Buffy. Be forewarned.”

Buffy doesn’t know whether to whimper or jump up and down for joy. Laughing quietly, she flicks her tongue out to gather some of the perspiration coating Tara’s neck. “You may want to wait. It’s been a long, trying day today, and it’s already almost three in the morning.” Buffy explains quietly, feeling Tara stiffen slightly with her first sentence, smiling as she relaxes again and continues the stroking of her hands over her back, chuckling as the Wiccan finally releases her leg. 

“You started to worry me, had me thinking that maybe you didn’t want me to do all the wicked things to you that you seem to enjoy doing to me.” Tara smiles as Buffy lifts her head and shakes it so hard the whole bed shakes.

“Hell no!” Buffy looks at Tara, her eyes wide. Shifting her body slightly as she thinks about Tara’s lips and tongue on her body makes her ache, she groans and buries her face back in Tara’s neck. “Just the thought of you doing that to me makes me a complete and horny mess.”

Tara chuckles even as she presses her leg into the slayer’s apex, having felt the heat coming from her go up a few degrees, along with the dampness increase. As Buffy presses down, growling, Tara digs her fingers into her butt cheeks. “I like my horny, messy slayer.” 

“Damn good thing since you make me that way.” Buffy growls even more as Tara urges her to rock against her. “We were supposed to be going to sleep.”

“Says who?” Tara laughs delightedly at the narrow eyed look Buffy gives her as she lifts her upper body to get a better angle to slide against her thigh. Shifting her leg and tightening her leg muscles, Tara slides her hands up to tweak and twist Buffy’s nipples. “As soon as I’m through with finals, I’m going to make sure we have the house to ourselves for a full weekend. The only time we will leave, or have clothes on is when we go out on patrol.” 

Buffy licks her lips at the thought of naked Tara anywhere and everywhere in the house even as she glides effortlessly against Tara’s thigh, her juices coating Tara’s leg thoroughly. 

Tara can’t resist the call of Buffy’s breasts any more and shifts to capture one in her mouth, moaning in delight as she suckles at the hard nipple fully for the first time. 

“SHIT!” Buffy cries out, cupping the back of Tara’s head, holding her to her breast while jerking against Tara a couple more times, a small flood of liquid easing out as she climaxes. “God…” Buffy gently urges Tara back onto the bed, growling as she feels her teeth scrape firmly over her nipple before she falls back. Slowly easing her body away from Tara’s leg, Buffy lies on top of Tara trying to get her breath back. 

Pressing her lips to the top of Buffy’s head, Tara wraps her arms around her lover, hugging her tightly not planning on letting her go. “I love you, Buffy.”

“Gods, I love you, too, my beautiful Wiccan.” Buffy whispers pressing her lips against the upper flesh of Tara’s breast. “Sleep?”

Tara chuckles softly and nods her head. “Can you reach the lamp?”

“Think so.” Buffy reaches out growling quietly before grabbing the nightstand and pulling it against the bed so she can reach the switch. 

“No more holding back?” Tara questions softly, kneading her lover’s back.

“No holding back. Promise to let me know if I do something you don’t like?” Buffy lifts her head just far enough so she can look at Tara pleadingly, relaxing as Tara smiles and nods. “Good.” 

Tara hooks the covers with her foot, finally maneuvering them up far enough so she can reach them to throw over Buffy, knowing how much her lover hates to be cold.

“I should move.” Buffy mumbles already half asleep.

“No. You’re fine, my sweet one. You’re fine.” Tara whispers as she settles the covers around them before wrapping her arms back around Buffy, hugging her even as she presses another kiss to the top of her lover’s head, listening as Buffy falls asleep, her breathing evening out even as she relaxes even more into her. “For a little thing, you’re pretty damned solid.” Tara murmurs, smiling as she wiggles slightly until she’s in a more comfortable position, it not taking long before she’s following Buffy into the land of dreams.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Tara frowns in her sleep as she reaches out, her hand feeling the cool sheets beside her. Groaning as she finally wakes the rest of the way up, she rolls over onto her back, yawning and rubbing her face. Looking around the room, she slowly lifts her body and sighs, wondering where Buffy has disappeared to. Hoping her lover didn’t end up freaking out on her even after she thought they had settled everything the night before.

“Don’t you dare get out of bed.” Buffy growls softly as she eases into the room, carrying a tray with food and glass of juice for her, smiling as Tara shifts up in the bed. Gently settling the tray over Tara’s lap, making sure the legs of the tray are sturdy, Buffy hurries around the bed and climbs in beside her lover, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. “Breakfast in bed. Well, sorta breakfast in bed, since I can’t cook you get a toasted bagel with your favorite raspberry jam spread on it, cut up cantaloupe and honeydew along with juice.” Buffy points out, picking out a piece of honeydew and popping it in her mouth to chew on while grinning at her lover.

Tara looks from her food to her lover and shakes her head. “Where’s yours? I know this isn’t enough for both of us.”

“I kind of ate some of it while I was preparing yours.” Buffy admits, blushing lightly. “I’m a bad girlfriend.”

“You’re a wonderful girlfriend.” Tara grins before leaning in to kiss Buffy firmly. “Thank you, my sweet one.”

Buffy grins as she settles down in the bed, propping her head up to watch Tara eat. “What do you want to do today, before Dawn comes back home?”

Tara smirks and eyes her lover, reaching over to trail the edge of the robe, gently brushing it back to stroke over the soft skin of Buffy’s right breast.

Buffy groans and lets her hand shift out from under her head so she falls to the bed, her body already tightening in response to the smirk and touch of her lover. “I don’t know what turns me on more, your grins and smirks, or your touch.”

“Oh, it was a good groan and not a bad groan. Had me worried for a minute that maybe you weren’t in the mood.” Tara laughs softly at the incredulous look she gets from her lover. 

“When have you known me not to be in the mood when you’re involved? I swear my body practically hums at the thought of you touching me, and doing all those wicked things to me that you’ve done in the past and talked about doing in the future. Just thinking about it usually has me soaked.” Buffy grumbles good-naturedly. 

“And have you been thinking about it?” Tara questions curiously, tugging on the belt, pulling it loose and letting her fingers trail down her lover’s stomach, unconsciously licking her lips as Buffy moves closer and moves her right leg to prop her foot behind her left leg, effectively opening herself to her. 

Buffy buries her face against Tara’s side as the Wiccan’s fingers lightly work their way down her body in a feather-light touch, groaning softly as she feels a finger glide between her lips to stroke through the wetness gathered there. When the single digit slowly circles her swelling clit, already feeling the blood pounding in the muscle in response to Tara’s touch, Buffy presses her hips forward in silent want.

Tara exhales softly at the wetness she finds, along with the heat coming from her lover. Smiling as Buffy shifts closer, her hips barely rocking back and forth, obviously wanting to be touched, finally gliding her finger over the stiffening muscle, instead of circling it, Tara chuckles quietly at the low whimper she gets in response. 

Buffy finally reaches down to the teasing digit, pressing it firmly against her clit for a minute, not knowing if it would help the ache or make it worse before pulling Tara’s hand away. “Eat, before I don’t give you a choice and have you take care of the horniness you’re causing.”

Tara slowly lifts her finger to her lips and wiggles her eyebrows as Buffy watches her with hooded eyes. Getting a low groan as she slips the finger between her lips, Tara grins around the finger as she twirls her tongue around to gather up all the slayer’s desire coating it.

Buffy’s body clenches automatically at the sight before her, before she flops onto her back, closing her eyes and throwing an arm over her head. “Eat.” Buffy finally gets out the word, ignoring the roughness of her own voice.

Tara smirks at her lover’s actions, before her eyebrow quirks up in consideration. Carefully shifting the tray to the nightstand, making sure it’s secure Tara leans over to whisper huskily in Buffy’s ear. “I believe I will.”

Buffy pulls her arm off her face and swallows hard as Tara shifts so she’s hovering over her, her head already lowering to engulf one of her breasts into the wet warmth of her mouth. “Oh, God…” Buffy whimpers, her back arching as Tara sucks strongly on her breast. The teasing kisses and licks Tara was restrained to before, nothing compared to what she’s doing now.

Nipping Buffy’s hard flesh as she finally releases her breast, Tara nips and sucks her way across to the other breast, giving it similar treatment even as her lover buries one hand in her hair and the other grasps her shoulder gently. Nipping and suckling at Buffy’s flesh, leaving a trail of red marks across Buffy’s abdomen on her way down the slayer’s body, Tara inhales deeply as she finally reaches the slayer’s apex. Brushing her cheek against the soft, silky smooth skin, Tara finally presses her lips firmly against Buffy’s mound, the slayer always having stopped her before she’d reached this point. 

“Please.” Buffy begs softly, feeling the hot breath of her lover caressing over her body. 

“Anything, everything your heart desires.” Tara whispers before lowering her head the short distance to delve between her lover’s desire-coated lips. Sliding her hands under Buffy’s butt, she clenches the strong muscle tightly even as she wiggles closer to her lover’s body finally tasting her lover’s most intimate flavor from the source, groaning at the musky/sweet flavor. Growling quietly, Tara delves as deep as she can into her lover’s body, curling her tongue to pull out the delightful liquid. 

Buffy whimpers softly as she feels Tara’s tongue delve into her again, wiggling around before sliding back out. “Oh, my…” Buffy bucks uncontrollably, what brain functions that were working, going off-line as Tara’s warm mouth captures her aching clit sucking voraciously, literally driving her over the edge in seconds. Her breath caught in her chest, and her hand holding Tara’s head tightly to her body, Buffy silently cries out with her back arched as the next thing she feels is a tongue fluttering firmly and quickly over the tip of her sensitive muscle, not letting her relax and bringing her to climax again quickly. “T-t-tar…” Buffy tries to say her lover’s name, bucking uncontrollably as Tara gently scrapes her teeth over the sensitive nub, throwing her over the edge again, making spots appear behind her eyelids as her body clenches uncontrollably, the swollen muscle aching and quivering as Tara starts to stroke her tongue over her with long, firm strokes, flicking the tip of her tongue at the end of the stroke before doing it all over again. “Tara…” Buffy growls deeply, pressing her body firmly against Tara’s mouth as she feels another orgasm working its way through her body. Whimpering loudly as she feels Tara’s hand shift and her fingers gently ease the hood of flesh away from her, exposing the swollen muscle completely.

Wrapping her lips completely around the hard shaft, Tara rolls her tongue continuously around her lover’s swollen muscle as Buffy’s hips start to shift and rotate even as the muscle impossibly seems to swell even more, Buffy whimpering loudly now before another flood of liquid comes from her lover as she climaxes. Feeling Buffy gently tugging on her hair, trying to pull her away, Tara finally releases the flesh with a soft kiss, looking up at her hazy-eyed lover. Chuckling at the flushed face and the mouth working, but no words coming out, Tara rests her chin on her lover’s bald mound. “Too sensitive for more?” Tara finally questions, her voice low and raspy. 

Buffy closes her eyes, nods her head and finally drops her head back onto the pillow, giving up on trying to focus on Tara. Panting heavily, even as her body literally seems to be pounding with each hard heartbeat. 

Tara brushes her cheek over the soft, wet flesh, before pressing a kiss to the top of Buffy’s mound. Slowly working her way up her lover’s body, she settles against her side, gently rubbing her hand in soothing circles over her lover’s lower abdomen. Pressing a loving kiss against Buffy’s jaw, Tara buries her face in her lover’s hair as she continues to gently rub Buffy’s stomach, occasionally caressing down over a thigh but being considerate of her lover’s tender state and not going near her apex. “I love you.” Tara whispers into Buffy’s ear.

Shakily reaching down for Tara’s hand, Buffy pulls it up to press a wet, open mouthed kiss on the palm before tucking it against her chest, still not able to say anything as the desire flows through her, occasionally a small shock shooting through her causing another small orgasm. 

Tara smiles as she listens to the hard, fast heartbeat of her lover and the panting breaths as Buffy slowly gets control of her body. Squeezing Buffy’s hand, Tara gently eases the hand away from her lover and rolls over so she can reach the juice Buffy had brought up for her to drink, taking a sip of it, before offering it to her lover. “Drink this and I’ll go get us some more.”

Buffy nods and shifts her body up, whimpering slightly at the pressure she inadvertently puts on her body, closing her eyes as her hips buck uncontrollably as another weak flood eases from her. Growling, Buffy narrows her eyes as she looks at her quietly laughing lover. 

“You’ll be okay in a little while, my sweet one. You’re the slayer and you heal quickly, remember?” Tara smirks as the growls get louder. “Drink.” Tara orders before handing the glass to her lover before shifting herself, popping a couple pieces of fruit in her mouth as Buffy slowly works on drinking the juice while keeping an eye on her. 

Finally finishing the glass of juice, Buffy licks her lips before shifting slightly to place the glass on the tray before reaching behind Tara’s neck with her hand and pulling her in for an invasive, toe curling kiss. “You’re going to pay for that.” Buffy whispers against her lover’s lips, her voice hoarse.

“Think so?” Tara grins and nips gently on Buffy’s bottom lip. “We need to get cleaned up. I don’t know when Dawnie will be back home.”

Buffy groans at the thought before suckling on Tara’s upper lip. “Damn mouth needs to be registered as a lethal weapon.” Buffy growls loudly, before carefully shifting out of the bed and away from her lover, waddling more than walking, as she tries to keep from putting any pressure against her clit. 

Tara bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she watches her lover. “Would you like me to get you a little ice?” Tara finally laughs out loud at the dirty look she gets from Buffy. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Uh, huh. Knowing you, it’ll probably make it worse instead of helping.” Buffy points out, having a funny feeling that it would have the opposite effect.

“I just thought you might need a little cooling down.” Tara offers, shrugging, her eyes dropping down to her lover’s lower body, smirking at the swollen outer lips, and the obvious glistening of liquid between her thighs. “Maybe sitting your ass down into a bucket of ice water type thing.”

“It ain’t my ass that’s aching, pounding and still oozing fluids!” Buffy growls, before starting to stride towards Tara, grunting and almost losing her balance as she puts pressure on her sensitive clit, causing her to have another orgasm.

Tara bites back the laugh, moving quickly to wrap an arm around her lover. “Lay down. I’ll get you some ice. It might cause you to have another orgasm or two, but it will help.” Tara promises quietly, helping her lover into bed. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Tara presses a quick kiss on Buffy’s lips before turning around for her robe, yanking it on and hurrying down the stairs.

Buffy groans, shifting her legs further apart as she can literally feel her blood pounding through her body. “Need to have her do that after a serious night of slaying.” Buffy grumbles quietly, closing her eyes as she reaches down to carefully open her swollen lips to hopefully take more pressure off her aching clit. Almost wanting Tara to wrap her lips around her again, the pleasurable pain it would cause right now sounding tantalizing. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Buffy turns to look as she hears Tara jogging up the stairs.

Tara whimpers, almost dropping to her knees at the sight of Buffy touching herself, though knowing it wasn’t to please herself but to give her body some relief. “Goddess, I’ll have to ask you to please yourself sometime.” Tara unconsciously licks her lips at the thought before stepping up to the bed, gently easing beside her lover.

“God, Tara! Don’t tempt me.” Buffy grumbles softly, the sight of Tara licking her lips making her pound even more, knowing that more liquid is easing from her body at the sight. 

“Do you want to set this down, or me?” Tara holds up the towel-covered ice, frowning as she sees how swollen and distended her lover’s muscle is. “I’m sorry, my sweet one. I shouldn’t have pushed you that far.” Tara winces, looking up at her lover.

Buffy half chuckles, half groans. “You’re saying that, and I’m here thinking I wouldn’t mind having your lips wrapped around me again, damn the consequences.”

Tara has to laugh at her lover’s admittance. “I don’t think so. At least not this time.” Tara shakes her head before gently lowering the ice. “Move your hand, my sweet one. I’m going to place the ice on you.” 

Removing her hand, Buffy whimpers as the towel and weight presses on her body, fighting the urge to buck into the pressure, though not able to fight the small orgasm working through her body. As the cold finally starts to work through to her body, Buffy moans quietly, closing her eyes at the delightful feeling. 

Gently stroking a hand over her lover’s cheek, Tara smiles softly at the quiet, pleasurable moans she receives. “Feel good?”

“Uh, huh.” Buffy nods, breathing out softly in relief. “As hot as I was, you’ll probably need to get more ice.”

Tara chuckles softly, leaning over her lover to press a quick kiss on parted lips. “I’ll be more than happy to run downstairs and get more ice if you need it.”

“Buy a refrigerator for up here and keep the freezer portion full of ice to cool me down.” Buffy grins at the quiet laughter she receives in response to her comment. 

“I could just not bring you to this state again. Wouldn’t that be easier?” Tara shifts to lie partially across Buffy, propping herself up with her left arm while tenderly stroking her fingers through Buffy’s hair. 

Buffy’s eyes widen and she shakes her head, grasping Tara’s hand and pulling it down to her mouth to nibble on her fingers. “Don’t you dare threaten me like that. I like you bringing me to this state… I mean, I really, really like it. I just never knew that could happen.”

Tara chuckles at the lightly blushing slayer. “You never knew that you could be brought to orgasm so many times that you end up being super sensitive to the slightest pressure? That even an exhaled breath of air across you can make you come?” 

Buffy shakes her head, her eyes intently watching Tara’s eyes and facial features as she starts to swirl her tongue around Tara’s fingers. Grinning as Tara’s eyes darken with desire, Buffy captures one digit in her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. 

Tara gently presses a second finger into the slayer’s mouth, feeling her body clench as the slayer nips firmly on the tips before sucking on both of them strongly. Starting to breathe heavier as Buffy’s tongue swirls and flickers against her digits, Tara finally dives forward, replacing her fingers with her tongue, invading the slayer’s mouth in a hungry, carnal kiss.

Buffy groans and breaks off the kiss, arching as Tara’s fingers pinch her nipple firmly. “Dawn’s home.” Buffy finally whispers hearing the front door opening.

Tara growls and drops her head to Buffy’s shoulder. Nipping firmly on the flesh, she makes sure her robe covers everything before going to the door, looking back at Buffy and grinning crookedly. “Do you want me to get more ice?”

“Yeah, if you can find a dump truck to deliver it.” Buffy groans deeply, swinging her legs over the bed, chuckling at the melted ice. “I’ll be okay. I’m going to go ahead and hop in the shower.”

“I love you.” Tara winks before quickly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her as she hears Dawn coming up the stairs.

“You’re just now getting up? It’s like almost noon.” Dawn points out, looking at Tara still in her robe.

“Late night, plus Buffy was being a sweetie and brought me breakfast in bed.” Tara grins crookedly, even as she can feel her cheeks heating up slightly.

“Uh, huh. I just bet she did.” Dawn rolls her eyes before heading towards her bedroom, quirking her eyebrow up as Buffy opens the door, hesitating for a moment, an obvious blush on the slayer’s face even as she hurries to the bathroom. Dawn laughs at the sight of her sister walking funny. “Oooh. You are so going to be picked on.” Dawn calls out to her sister as she continues on to her bedroom.

Tara laughs quietly, getting ready to head down the stairs until Buffy’s head pokes out of the bathroom.

“If she picks on me, you’re going to pay for it!” Buffy warns her eyes narrowed on her laughing lover. 

“I kind of figured that out.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows. “Darn, I better get the tray of food.”

“Yes, you better. You better finish eating it, too. I’ll be down in a little while to help fix lunch.” Buffy winks before disappearing back in the bathroom.

“Goddess, I love you.” Tara shakes her head as she thinks about her lover before finally heading back into the bedroom, laughing at the smell of sex before grabbing up the tray and working her way back downstairs.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you sure about this?” Buffy questions hoarsely, looking down at the $10,000 check Tara had written out to her to help her get caught up on the bills. “You wouldn’t be fibbing to me about this being half, would you?”

Tara shakes her head and squeezes her lover’s shoulder. “No, sweetie. This is half the money that was left over from Mama’s life insurance policy. I was saving it as a down payment on a home. I just wish you would take the rest.”

“No. Keep it in case of an emergency.” Buffy sighs quietly about taking the money from Tara, but knowing her lover will get very irate if she doesn’t. “I’ll pay you back.”

“No, don’t even go there, Buffy.” Tara growls softly, clenching her hand more firmly on Buffy’s shoulder. “I want you to work on building up a saving’s account, and when I start working full-time we’ll see about putting extra money down on the mortgage so we can get it paid off, along with saving money so we can maybe either send you back to college, or try and save up money for Dawnie to go to college.” 

“Dawn, it’s kind of a waste for me to go. Half the time I won’t be able to make the morning classes.” Buffy admits, frowning slightly.

“Hmm. But…” Tara blinks and tilts her head thinking as Buffy reaches up to pull her hand down, threading their fingers together as she urges her out the door. “Can’t you go take classes now that you’re working there? Isn’t that one of the things with working at the college? You and your family can go to classes there free of charge, or at a reduced rate?”

Buffy shrugs. “I don’t really know. It wasn’t high on my priority list to check out, I was just loving the fact that I’m now making almost twice what I was at the DMP, and I don’t come home feeling like I have twenty layers of grease that I have to scrape off.” 

Tara leans in and sniffs Buffy deeply. “Smell good.” Tara growls softly, nipping gently on her lover’s ear before sliding in behind the wheel as Buffy opens the door to the Jeep for her. 

“I haven’t been to work yet.” Buffy points out, growling quietly at the tempting witch as she shuts the door and jogs around to the other side of the Jeep. 

Tara chuckles as Buffy plops in the seat beside her, buckling her seatbelt. “You still smell good.” Tara starts the vehicle, putting it in reverse and checking before pulling out onto the road. Putting it in drive, she reaches down and threads her fingers through Buffy’s, squeezing gently. “What else are you going to do after you make the house, phone and electric payments, sweet one?”

Buffy shifts to look at Tara as she drives them towards downtown Sunnydale, the witch going to drop her off at the bank before continuing on to the college campus for her classes. “I thought maybe I’d scope out the toy shop and see what they have.” Buffy admits, wiggling her eyebrows at her lover.

“Hey! I thought we were going to go together to pick stuff out.” Tara darts a quick grin at her lover.

“We are. I’m just going to look at what they have. I’m going to wait until we go together and we can decide.” Buffy wiggles slightly in her seat. 

“Uh, huh. You’re going to go in and check out what they have, making a wish list, aren’t you?” Tara laughs at the guilty look crossing Buffy’s face. “Sweet one, you know I’m more than willing to try anything. Maybe they’ll have some kind of sampler’s kit, or something for us to buy with a little bit of everything so we can experiment and then we can go from there.”

“If they have one, should I go ahead and pick it up?” Buffy questions almost shyly. “After all, today is Friday. Fridays are usually one of my heavier slaying nights.” 

Tara lifts Buffy’s hand and nips on one of her knuckles. “Worse than Wednesday was?” Tara questions curiously, feeling her body heat up as she remembers how insatiable her lover had been that night, not even letting her treat the couple wounds on her body after she showered. She had literally pounced on her that night until both women had collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, tangled mess waking up the next morning with fingers still imbedded in each other, achy and somewhat sore. 

Buffy hums as she remembers Wednesday, her eyes darkening with desire in direct response to her memories. Licking her lips as she remembers both their bodies covered with sweat, desire and cum almost able to taste the salty-sweet flavor of her lover again. Shaking her head as she feels her body literally throbbing, Buffy tries to calm down. “Umm. Possibly?” Buffy finally answers, blushing lightly at the knowing look Tara gives her. “I can’t help it. Told you that just thinking about you turns me on. Mentioning Wednesday is a definite turn on.” Buffy grumbles, watching as Tara pulls up in a parking spot just down from the bank, releasing her lover’s hand so she can put the Jeep in park. 

“I know. I had the same reaction, maybe just not quite as bad.” Tara murmurs, reaching up to stroke a finger across a hard nipple straining against her lover’s shirt. 

Buffy growls softly, reaching up to press Tara’s hand firmly against her breast, before pulling the hand up to nip on the fleshy part of her palm. Looking at her lover’s breasts, then inhaling deeply through her nose, Buffy quirks her eyebrows. “That might be up for debate.”

Tara groans and bangs her head against the headrest. “Go, before I turn the Jeep around and take us back to the house for a few hours of naughtiness.”

Buffy chuckles, leaning in for a quick kiss. Releasing her lover’s hand, she opens the door hopping out. “You never really answered me.”

Tara’s eyes twinkle as she looks at her smiling slayer. “Go ahead, sweet one. I trust you.”

Buffy grins hugely, half leaning in to kiss Tara again, a quick hard kiss before hurriedly shutting the door, waving to Tara, knowing if she spends anymore time with the witch that they will be heading back to the house, or the nearest dark alleyway to take care of the desire coursing through them. 

Winking at Buffy, Tara turns back to the road, putting the Jeep in gear as she double-checks before pulling out, glancing at the clock, knowing if she doesn’t hurry she’s going to be late for class.

***

Tara takes a bite of her apple as she flips the page in her book, glancing up as a shadow comes across her book. Grinning as Buffy plops down beside her. Looking down at her watch, she realizes her lover needs to be at work in roughly half an hour. “Just now getting here?” Tara questions curiously, accepting the quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Actually half an hour ago. I had to find the Jeep and put a few things in it.” Buffy looks at the apple in Tara’s hand. “Tell me you grabbed something more than an apple to eat for lunch.” 

Tara looks guiltily at the apple.

Buffy growls softly, gently smacking her lover on the leg. “You’re worse than me about eating.” Buffy grumbles, hopping up to jog across the quad to the little lunch wagon that parks at the college during the week.

Tara groans quietly as Buffy heads towards the truck. “Better be grabbing something for yourself, Buffy.” Tara warns, her eyes narrowed on the back of her now distant lover. Chuckling as Buffy looks at her and waves a fist at her. “Damn slayer hearing.” Tara grumbles a little quieter, finishing her apple, standing to throw it in the nearby trash can before settling back against the tree again, closing her book and sliding it in her book bag as Buffy comes trotting back up with her hands full of food and drinks.

Lowering herself carefully in front of Tara, Buffy hands one of the drinks to her before tossing a sandwich and a bag of chips at Tara. “Eat. Kick your ass.” Buffy grumbles, narrowing her gaze on her lover.

“I’m cooking that large roast and vegetables in the crock pot for dinner tonight, Buffy.” Tara points out, unwrapping her sandwich.

“You still need to eat lunch, Tara.” Buffy unwraps her sandwich getting ready to take a bite of it as she sees Tara about to open her mouth. “And a piece of damn fruit is not lunch.”

Tara snaps her mouth shut, wrinkling her nose at Buffy. “Pain.”

“That’s me.” Buffy stretches her legs out, placing one on each side of her lover’s knees, scooting closer so she’s touching Tara. “Did you talk to Willow last night?” Buffy questions curiously before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

“Yes I did. She’s coming to dinner Sunday night. I had to do a little arguing about it with her, but I think she realizes that we don’t want to lose her friendship or want her to distance herself from us, as long as she isn’t too terribly uncomfortable with us.” Tara sips her soda, watching as Buffy nods her head in agreement. 

“I know it’s going to be hard on her, seeing us together, but it might help her get used to it if she is around to see us.” Buffy looks to Tara for her thoughts on the matter.

“I agree with you, sweet one.” Tara pats Buffy’s knee after sitting her drink back down. “She did well when she and Xander came to pick up her stuff, so I’m hoping that the more we talk her into coming around the more relaxed she’ll be.”

“It’ll take time. After all, she lost the most wonderful woman in the world. She has to literally be kicking herself about it.” Buffy points out seriously. 

“You are definitely good for the ego.” Tara murmurs, grinning crookedly as she pats Buffy on the leg. 

Buffy shrugs as she finishes her first sandwich, chasing it with some soda. “I’m just speaking the truth. I know I’ve liked you for…” Buffy mumbles under her breath so Tara doesn’t get the actual time, not wanting to admit that she had noticed Tara as more than a friend when she’d caught the two women kissing in her and Willow’s dorm room before the whole Glory mess happened. Though not thinking about it much after that until she’d actually spoken with Tara not long after that. Ignoring the questioning look on Tara’s face, Buffy continues her previous train of thought. “And just this short time of us actually being together, the thought of my doing something stupid to lose you, scares me. And God help anyone that tries to come between us. They’ll find out what an angry slayer is like.” Buffy growls softly at the thought.

Tara leans forward and presses her lips firmly against Buffy’s. “Not happening. And there is no reason to be scared.” Tara kisses Buffy again before settling back to finish her lunch. “And don’t think that mumbled comment about how long you’ve liked me went unnoticed. Eventually you’re going to come clean about that.”

“Only if you come clean about how long you’ve noticed me.” Buffy smirks as Tara blushes lightly. 

“Hmmm.” Tara doesn’t say anything else and pops a chip in her mouth, her eyes twinkling as Buffy unwraps her second sandwich, laughing softly.

“That’s what I thought.” Buffy bounces her legs gently against Tara’s knees, grinning in between bites of food. 

“Are you wired, just because or is it whatever you stopped to put in the Jeep?” Tara questions curiously, looking at the slayer’s legs before looking up to the huge grin on her lover’s face. “Great. She didn’t pay the other bills and spent all the money at the toy store.” Tara jokes, her eyes crinkling in merriment.

“Did not.” Buffy finishes her meal, crumpling the trash together while grabbing Tara’s to throw away. “I have to go to work.” Buffy grumbles as she kneels down by Tara after throwing the trash in the trashcan. 

“Be careful on patrol tonight.” Tara orders quietly, reaching up to stroke her fingertips down Buffy’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy moans softly as Tara leans in and kisses her tenderly. “Witch-y kisses are the best kisses. And damn, am I glad your lip’s healed.” Buffy growls roughly, nipping gently at the mentioned item before hopping up. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Tara chuckles as Buffy wiggles her eyebrows before jogging off to work. Looking down at her watch, she sighs as she grabs her book. “Another half hour before I need to get to my last class of the day. Then I can find out what my evil little lover bought.” Tara grins at the thought, having a feeling Buffy might have gone a little overboard while she was at the store. 

***

Tara blinks slightly as she looks in the back of the Jeep, seeing about three medium sized bags. “What did you do, Slayer?” Tara questions curiously, looking around at the co-eds coming and going, Tara sighs. “Wait until I get home. I have a little while before Dawnie gets there, then I’ll drive her over to Janice’s for the weekend. Thank the Goddess she had this pre-planned, have a feeling we’re going to need the house to ourselves this weekend.” Tara mumbles to herself as she unlocks the Jeep, tossing her backpack and purse in the passenger seat.

Driving across town, Tara pulls into the driveway still silently wondering what her lover bought. “Find out here soon.” Tara murmurs as she grabs her purse and backpack before locking the Jeep and going to the back, unlocking the hatch and lifting it, she fights the temptation to look in the bags. Grabbing them, she growls quietly at the weight of one of the bags. “What in the world did you buy, Buffy?” Tara grumbles, shutting the back and locking it before hurrying up to the house.

***

Buffy whistles as she works her way through Restfield Cemetery, a huge grin breaking across her face as she wonders what Tara thought when she looked in the bags after getting them home. “Hope Dawn wasn’t home.” Buffy’s eyes widen at the thought. “Tara would have hidden them under something and left them in the vehicle if she was.”   
Buffy chuckles at the thought, knowing her lover would do whatever needed to be done to keep Dawn from seeing any of the items.

“And here we go.” Buffy cracks her knuckles as she feels a tingle on the back of her neck signaling a demon close by. Hearing the digging noise, she grins as she trots over to the new grave while scanning the graveyard for mommy or daddy. Not seeing or feeling anything else in the vicinity, Buffy waits patiently for the vampire to dig his way out of the grave. “I think they get dumber every day.” Buffy mumbles as she hears him digging, sounding like he’s digging sideways instead of straight up. “Come up here, dipshit!” Buffy calls out stomping the ground near the grave, chuckling as she hears him start to dig towards her. “That’s it, dumb ass.” 

Stretching and loosening her body slightly from the last fight she was involved in, thinking about the three vampires that had tried to jump her at once, grinning at their shocked look when she’d dodged and countered every fist they threw her way before she’d finally had enough playing with them and had finally started fighting back. 

Chuckling quietly at the thought of the other vampires she’s come across as she made her trek from the college campus towards home, Buffy snaps off a hard right without even thinking as the vampire finally drags himself out of the grave. Fighting him with her mind elsewhere, Buffy unconsciously grins as she realizes she is close to being as turned on as she was Wednesday when she’d attacked Tara. Of course the Wiccan’s responses and eagerness had left both of them gasping in long droughts of oxygen as they were both too tired to even cover themselves as they had ended up in a tangled, sweaty mass of limbs, both literally crashing until the alarm clock went off the next morning. 

Buffy blinks in surprise and sneezes as she realizes she’d dusted the vampire she was fighting. “Huh.” Shrugging she strides out of the cemetery to continue her patrol on the way home, glancing up at the night sky silently wondering what time it is and what Tara might be doing at this moment. Mentally calculating how many vampires she’d slain, Buffy realizes she’s dusted fourteen. Picking up her pace, she keeps her senses open but decides to head home, her growling stomach and her desire-ridden body making her decision for her. 

***


	14. Chapter 14

Tara growls softly under her breath as she hears Dawn call up the stairs that she was home. Grabbing the bags she had literally just started to open to see what her lover had bought, she shoves them in the closet and meets Dawn at the top of the stairs. “Are you eating dinner with me, sweetie? Or are you going to have dinner over at Janice’s?”

Dawn purses her lips, admitting the smell of food was tantalizing, but Janice’s mom had promised them food from the new Thai restaurant. “Janice’s.” Dawn finally answers after the silent debate.

“Go ahead and get ready, sweetie.” Tara pats Dawn on the shoulder as she finally continues down the stairs to wait for the teen to prepare for spending the weekend with her friend.

***

Tara smirks as she hears the key in the door. Turning her gaze to her lover, Tara quirks an eyebrow as she notices the gleam in Buffy’s eyes.

Buffy starts to step towards Tara, before remembering how dirty she is from the vampires she’d dusted and the two demons she’d run into on the way home, knowing there’re splatters on her. “I need to shower.”

Tara chuckles at the disheveled state Buffy’s in, thankful she doesn’t notice anything really wrong with her just the fact that she is really in need of a shower. “I’ll assume you’re also hungry, I’ll get your food heated up.”

“Hungry…” Buffy trails her eyes over Tara, growling quietly. “Definitely.” Shaking her head, she grins before turning and taking the stairs three at a time, Tara’s quiet laughter following her up the stairs.

“Your robe’s already in the bathroom, along with towels and stuff ready for you.” Tara calls out to her lover as she stands, shifting slightly as she had already decided to try one of the items her lover had bought, Buffy having placed a note on the item stating it was for Tara to wear and use on her, not the other way around. Tara having been very thankful when she’d seen the note, the size of the item had worried her somewhat. 

Walking somewhat awkwardly into the kitchen, still not quite used to the item though she has been wearing it for the last hour to become accustomed to it, Tara shifts it to a slightly more comfortable spot, smirking as she glances down at her loose fitting cargo pants and the obvious bulge. “And the way she was looking when she came in tonight, she’s obviously ready for a serious bout of fun.” Tara murmurs quietly to herself as she opens the oven, pulling out the large plate she had piled with food she was keeping warm for the slayer. Placing it on a heating pad and carefully pulling off the aluminum foil, Tara turns to the refrigerator and pulls out a couple bottles of water for Buffy before grabbing the gallon of orange juice to place some in a glass for herself.

Replacing the orange juice, Tara pulls out the container of margarine and the loaf of wheat bread she’d bought, quickly buttering a couple slices, smiling as she feels strong arms wrap around her waist and a warm body pressing firmly against her back.

“Looks and smells good.” Buffy murmurs, pressing her lips to Tara’s neck while gently rubbing her hands across her stomach. “And the food looks and smells pretty good, also.”

Tara chuckles, turning her head to kiss Buffy. “Eat, my sweet one.”

“But what should I eat?” Buffy growls playfully, sliding her hands up to cup Tara’s breasts, gently squeezing them.

Moaning quietly, Tara pulls the playful hands away from her breasts and lifts them to place a kiss on each palm before maneuvering from out in front of her lover. “Eat dinner. It’s late and I know you probably didn’t stop and pick anything up before going on patrol.”

Buffy pouts slightly, but doesn’t argue. “So… What did you do when you got home?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as she picks up the plate after making sure it isn’t too hot, shifting to the island as Tara grabs the other items placing them in front of her before gently rubbing her hands over her back. 

“Hmm. Turned off the crock pot, took Dawnie to Janice’s and then kind of played around the house waiting for my rotten lover to come home from playing with the evil things around Sunnydale.” Tara gently shifts the robe down to uncover Buffy’s shoulders, placing gentle nips along the flesh, already smelling the arousal coming from her lover. “Did you have a good night slaying?”

Buffy groans deeply and nods her head as she chews the bite of roast in her mouth. “Very, very good night slaying. Better than Wednesday.” 

“Hmmm. That could prove interesting.” Tara nibbles upwards until she captures Buffy’s earlobe between her teeth shaking her head slightly and growling. Smirking as she releases the flesh when she hears the answering growl and her lover pressing back against her chest. 

“If you keep that up, I’m going to forget about eating and attack you, instead.” Buffy warns, half tempted to forget the food anyway, though her lover was adamant about her eating properly and not normally letting anything come between her and food. 

“I know when you’re fighting, you multi-task well. But how about when you’re eating?” Tara questions softly, untying the belt to Buffy’s robe and sliding her hands in to stroke over the heated flesh, cupping and squeezing Buffy’s breasts for a few minutes before pinching and twisting her nipples firmly. 

Buffy jerks slightly, dropping her fork onto the plate as she arches into Tara’s hands. Swallowing a couple times, she tilts her head back to look at Tara. “You expect me to eat while you’re doing this?”

“Either you eat while I’m doing this, or I stop and you have to finish eating that plate and the other plate full of food in the oven without my touching you.” Tara offers the compromise, grinning crookedly at the slayer. 

Buffy’s mouth opens and shuts as she looks at Tara for a few minutes before glancing down at her plate of food and the hands that are just now cupping her breasts. “So… either you stop touching me and I have to wait until after I finish my food for play time, or I can eat while you tease me?”

“Pretty much.” Tara chuckles as she can almost hear the wheels turning in Buffy’s head. 

“Get the other plate of food out of the oven, please.” Buffy growls quietly, standing up to pull the robe off and throwing it over the other seat. 

Tara quirks her eyebrow at the sight of Buffy taking the robe off. “Does that mean you want me to play while you eat?”

“Uh, huh. And I don’t want to interrupt playtime just to get the rest of the food.” Buffy settles back down on the seat to eat dinner, knowing better than to shovel the food in quickly, that’s just as likely to get Tara irritated as anything if she doesn’t properly chew her food first. 

Tara laughs softly as she pulls the other plate of food out of the oven, grabbing the heating pad and putting it in front of Buffy, setting the plate on it before tossing the potholder back on the kitchen counter. Pressing her upper body against Buffy’s back, Tara slides her hands around her lover, caressing her breasts gently. “So… exactly how turned on are you?”

Buffy groans at the low, sexy voice practically purring in her ear. Taking a sip of her water, she turns her head and nips at Tara’s jaw before answering her. “You can feel for yourself, if you want.”

“Hmm. I think I will.” Tara grins at the whimper she gets in response to her words. Trailing both hands down Buffy’s stomach and abdomen, she continues down over her lover’s thighs to her knees, pressing her chest firmly into Buffy as she urges her lover to spread her legs apart as she slowly drags her short fingernails upwards on the insides of her lover’s thighs.

“Oh, Jesus.” Buffy closes her eyes trying to get control of her panting breaths and racing heart, growling deeply as Tara’s hands stop short of their intended target. “What?” 

“Eat.” Tara orders softly, grinning at the loud growl she gets in response as Buffy picks up the fork and stabs a potato viciously and shoves it in her mouth to chew. Snorting at her lover’s antics as Buffy determinedly works on eating her dinner, she slowly starts trailing her nails up the inside of Buffy’s thighs again, whimpering quietly as she encounters the desire on her inner thighs while she’s still a couple inches away from her apex. 

Buffy snorts at the whimpers coming from Tara, knowing she’s already soaked. Stabbing a carrot and putting it in her mouth to chew, she uses her free hand to grab Tara’s left hand, sliding it the short distance to cup her throbbing sex. 

“Goddess…” Tara trails her fingers through the thick desire before delving between swollen lips, to the throbbing muscle already swollen and poking insistently out from its hiding place. “You have to be hurting.” Tara whispers, stroking her wet fingers firmly over the muscle, bringing Buffy to climax with just a few strokes. 

Whimpering as her hips jerk into Tara’s fingers, Buffy nods her head in answer. “Does that count as premature ejaculation?” Buffy wonders out loud at how quickly she climaxed. 

Tara chuckles and nips Buffy’s shoulder. “We won’t count that, sweet one. I’m surprised you didn’t try and take the edge off while you were in the shower.”

“Didn’t try, but I kinda had the same response while I was cleaning my body.” Buffy admits, blushing lightly. 

“Sounds like we’re going to have a long night. Good thing we’ll be able to sleep in, in the morning.” Tara murmurs, starting to stroke again, smirking as about five strokes later Buffy whimpers and floods her fingers again. “How many times did you climax in the shower, Buffy?” Tara questions softly, sliding her fingers down the short distance to dip briefly inside Buffy before trailing her fingers back up to let them slide on either side of her clit, squeezing gently. 

Body rocking slightly, Buffy shoves the plate away knowing she won’t be able to eat right now. “Ummm… three times.” Buffy finally answers, her voice low and rough.

“You aren’t eating.” Tara points out softly, while letting her fingers slide inside her lover again.

“Tara… please.” Buffy whispers, her mind and body not on eating, needing serious relief before she even tries to eat again. 

“Stand up, Buffy.” Tara eases her fingers from within Buffy as the slayer shifts her feet to stand. Moving the stool out of the way, she holds onto Buffy’s shoulder with her left hand. “Please stay right there.” 

Buffy swallows and nods her head, though wondering what Tara’s planning, figuring they would at least make it to the living room couch. When one of Tara’s legs slide between hers, urging her legs further apart, Buffy quirks her eyebrow curiously. Hearing a zipper being lowered, Buffy tilts her head and starts to look over her shoulder. 

“Face forward, sweet one.” Tara whispers softly, pressing a kiss to Buffy’s jaw, groaning as she eases the heavy, long dildo out of her pants. “I trust you to let me know if I do something wrong, or if you need something more than what I’m doing.” Tara warns quietly, grasping the end of the dildo and lifting it to gently run between Buffy’s legs, coating it with the plentiful juices coming from her lover.

“Ohhhh…” Buffy widens her stance slightly as she finally understands what Tara’s done and is planning on doing. “Back up a little.” Buffy practically pants out the words. Shifting the plates off to the side of the island, Buffy shifts back a little bit and leans partially over the island.

Tara groans as Buffy makes herself more accessible to her. Not able to resist, she slides three fingers within her lover quickly, stroking in and out a couple times.

Buffy whimpers and lays her cheek on the island, rocking her body slightly back against Tara’s fingers. “Please…” Buffy begs quietly.

“I love you.” Tara whispers, maneuvering the dildo to Buffy’s entrance after removing her fingers. Groaning almost as loudly as Buffy does as she slowly presses into the slayer. Watching the dildo as she gradually slides it into Buffy until her hips are pressed firmly against the slayer. Closing her eyes, not believing how turned on she is at this moment, she takes a couple, deep shuddering breaths to calm her racing heart. “Are you okay?”

Buffy bucks slightly fighting her natural instincts, nodding her head. “God, yes. Are you?” 

Tara chuckles deeply, placing her hands on Buffy’s hips. “Figures you would be worried about me, when I honestly didn’t believe this would fit inside you.” Maneuvering her body, she slowly moves her hips backwards a short distance before easing forward again, slowly getting used to this new experience. Alternating short strokes with longer, fuller strokes, Tara closes her eyes and listens with her ears, mind and body to Buffy’s responses. Smiling as she gets the low groans and the most feedback as Buffy clenches on the dildo when she does the fast half strokes. Moving her hips to keep to that particular pacing, Tara reaches under Buffy and presses her fingers firmly against her clit.

Buffy cries out loudly as she climaxes, clamping her muscles around the dildo and reaching back to grasp Tara’s thigh, growling deeply at the feel of cotton instead of warm skin. 

Tara chuckles and leans over Buffy, pressing her lips to her back, as she pants quietly, trying to get her own ragged breathing under control, having a small orgasm with the pressing of her clit against the base of the dildo. Brushing her cheek over the lightly perspiration coated skin of her lover Tara wraps both arms around Buffy’s waist, hugging her firmly. “Can you eat now?” Tara finally whispers as she feels Buffy relaxing after a few long minutes. 

Buffy nods her head, groaning as Tara shifts and gently eases backwards, pulling out of her aching body, fighting to keep from clamping down on the dildo. “Pants off.” Buffy orders hoarsely, finally turning around to look at Tara, licking her lips at the slightly disheveled, sweaty Wiccan.

“But…” Tara starts, stopping quickly at the gleam in her lover’s eyes and the stubborn look coming across her face. Unbuttoning the pants, she slides them down over her hips and steps out of them, watching as Buffy drops to her knees in front of her, her hands going to the straps of the harness holding the strap-on to her. 

“Damn thing.” Buffy growls, her hands shaking slightly as she tries to undo the buckles and straps, glaring up at Tara as they don’t do what she wants them to.

“Let me.” Tara whispers, seeing the anger and desperation in Buffy’s eyes, her hands going to the buckles, having played with them for a couple hours off and on, practicing how to put the different items on and off with a minimum of fuss. Pulling the item away, groaning quietly at the small piece that eases out from inside her to keep the dildo seated properly, she whimpers as Buffy lifts her, sitting her on the island and buries her face quickly in her apex. Dropping the dildo, ignoring the noise as it hits the floor, Tara buries both hands in Buffy’s hair as the slayer literally sucks and licks at her body almost desperately. “Oh, sweet Goddess…” Tara cries out as she climaxes. Yanking lightly on Buffy’s hair as the slayer doesn’t let up but continues to lap at her hungrily.

“God, I want you so much.” Buffy growls before capturing Tara’s swollen nub between her lips and flicking her tongue over it while sliding two fingers gently into her lover’s core. Gasping loudly as Tara’s muscles clamp strongly on her fingers and a small flood of liquid eases from within her. Panting heavily, Buffy releases Tara’s clit and wiggles her tongue inside her lover along with her fingers, trying to suck as much of her lover’s juices into her mouth as she can while letting her digits caress within her. Rumbling quietly against Tara’s apex as Tara gives her what she wants, a small explosion of liquid coming from her center. Quickly easing her fingers out, Buffy sucks and laps every bit of liquid coming from Tara.

Tara whimpers, tugging on Buffy’s hair, not able to say anything as she tries to get control of her breathing, not even bothering to open her eyes, knowing she’ll only see spots, not that she’s not seeing spots now, Tara thinks to herself a low chuckle escaping from her lips. 

“You taste so gooood.” Buffy whispers, finally resting her forehead on Tara’s mound, pressing her lips gently against Tara. “I want to live forever so I can make love to you every day. I want to touch, caress, kiss, lick, nibble, stroke and god only knows what else to you at every given chance.” Buffy admits, closing her eyes and slowly running her fingers up and down Tara’s legs.

Tara shifts her hands to grab Buffy’s shoulders, silently urging her lover up her body, while pulling herself to a sitting position from where she’d ended up collapsed back on the island. Hugging Buffy firmly against her, Tara presses her lips to the top of her lover’s head as Buffy rubs her cheek against her upper chest. “Goddess, I love you, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers, her throat scratchy and rough. “And I would dearly love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Good.” Buffy hugs Tara firmly, keeping her eyes closed as she enjoys Tara’s hands slowly starting to stroke up and down her back, the desire still burning hotly inside her, but not out of control like it was a few minutes ago. “I think I might be able to finish my dinner now, unless I can talk you into letting me skip it and taking you upstairs to spend the next five or six hours making love.”

Tara chuckles softly, hearing the hopeful note in her lover’s voice. “You need your strength, sweet one, so you better eat. Though the making love for the rest of the night is definitely in the plans.”

Buffy grins and presses her lips firmly against Tara’s breast, hating the feel of cloth, before dipping her head down the slight distance to capture a cloth-covered nipple between her lips, sucking softly on the flesh for a few moments, until Tara groans deeply before releasing it. Lifting her head, she shifts up on her tiptoes and kisses Tara firmly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, so much.” Tara murmurs, pressing her lips to Buffy’s forehead. “Now eat. We have some experimenting to do.”

“Yes, boss.” Buffy smiles as she helps Tara hop down from the island, holding her firmly in her arms as Tara wavers slightly before getting her balance.

Grasping Buffy’s robe, Tara helps the slayer put it back on. “I’m going to clean things up.” Tara takes a deep breath as she lets her body calm down slightly. 

“I’ll be up in a few minutes.” Buffy whispers, watching as Tara grins crookedly at her before reaching down for the harness and her clothes. Groaning softly as Tara walks out of the room wearing just her top. Licking her lips, Buffy hurriedly works on eating her food, her mind already traipsing ahead to what the rest of the night might bring.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Tara blinks as she sits down on the couch, somewhat in shock at what had just transpired at the Magic Box. Having stopped by to pick up a couple ingredients for a spell Buffy needed done to try and find a demon that was making snacks of all the pets in Sunnydale. 

“Tara, did you get the… what’s wrong?” Buffy interrupts herself, seeing the confused look on her lover’s face. Hurrying down the rest of the stairs, she kneels in front of Tara and grasps one of her lover’s hands that are lying limply in her lap. 

“Umm. Yeah, I got the ingredients.” Tara answers, blinking again a couple times as she focuses in on her lover. Smiling softly at the worried look on Buffy’s face, she lifts her free hand and gently caresses her cheek. “Nothing’s wrong, sweet one. Actually, I’m just kind of stunned to tell you the truth.”

“What are you stunned about?” Buffy breathes out a soft sigh of relief that there was nothing wrong, but wondering what could be making Tara so un-Tara like. 

Tara laughs and shakes her head. “I need to go visit a tailor… TAILOR! And get fitted for a tux.”

Buffy furrows her brows and looks at Tara, her confusion obvious. “Huh?”

“Anya just asked me if I’d give her away at her and Xander’s wedding.” Tara finally explains, grinning crookedly at her lover. “She wanted to make sure all the hurt and angry feelings between all of us were pretty much done before she asked me.”

Buffy sighs and drops her head down to Tara’s lap, chuckling. “Because Xander has Willow being his best man.”

“Yep. And Dawnie being the Maid of Honor. With you, my sweet, beautiful, gorgeous woman being the usher. So we both get to visit the tailor and be fitted for tuxes along with Willow.” Tara drops the bombshell on Buffy, laughing at the low, deep groan she receives in response.

“Do I have to?” Buffy whimpers quietly at the thought.

“It would probably be for the best. You know Anya invited half the demon population to the wedding. And from what little bit she told me about Xander’s family, they’re probably going to be as much trouble as the demons. So you get to play bouncer while you’re there!” Tara laughs even more, seeing the hilarity of the situation. 

“We’re going to elope. I’m not going to go through all this when we decide to get married.” Buffy grumbles quietly into Tara’s lap, stiffening slightly as she realizes what she said when Tara’s hands come to a stop on her back from where they’d been stroking lovingly. “Ummm. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“I didn’t realize you wanted…” Tara whispers, blinking in surprise at the thought that Buffy wants to marry her. 

“I do. I really, really do.” Buffy lifts her head to look intently into Tara’s eyes. “The last three months of being with you has made me realize how much I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know in California we can’t get married, at least not right now. But they legalized it in Canada and England and if we can’t get away for a long period of time to go there, we can do the hand-fasting ceremony. Which actually might be even better, we won’t have to wait for that.” Buffy whispers hesitantly, not knowing how Tara will react, the two women not having ever spoken of marriage with it not being legal, but already feeling like she’s married to the Wiccan in her heart.

Tara feels her heart fill with love for the slayer and the earnest look on her lover’s face. “Goddess, I love you.” Tara leans down and kisses Buffy softly. “And I would love to marry you, my sweet one.”

Buffy breathes out a sigh of relief, before grinning goofily at the thought of Tara and her being married. Shaking her head as thoughts of the honeymoon start flitting through her mind, she smirks slightly. “Can we go on the honeymoon now?” Buffy rubs her hands gently up the outside of Tara’s thighs.

Tara laughs and taps Buffy on the nose. “You, my lovely slayer, are a horn dog.”

“Look at who’s talking.” Buffy growls playfully, shifting up to kiss Tara hungrily, gently pushing the Wiccan into the back of the couch and climbing on her lap to settle gently on her, pressing their bodies together while threading her fingers in Tara’s blonde hair. 

Tara pants heavily as Buffy finally breaks the kiss and starts to nibble on her ear. “Isn’t my fault I have a beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend that makes me weak in the knees and that tastes absolutely delicious.”

“Weak in the knees, mind turn to mush, wet at your center and your nipples extremely hard.” Buffy hotly whispers into Tara’s ear, letting one hand trail down between their bodies to barely brush over Tara’s hard nipple, knowing the other one is in the same aroused state, her own body clenching in response to Tara. 

“Will you two get a room?” Dawn grumbles as she comes down the stairs, a light blush crossing her face at the sight of her sister practically pouncing on Tara. Though becoming somewhat used to the sight over the past months. 

Tara squeaks and blushes darkly at having been caught by Dawn… again. 

Buffy groans and buries her face in Tara’s neck, pulling her hand slowly away from Tara’s body to not bring attention to where it was. “I was just kissing her hello.” Buffy finally grumbles.

“Is that what it’s called? I’ll remember that when you catch me with a date doing the same thing.” Dawn smirks and runs into the kitchen at the growl of outrage coming from Buffy.

“I’m going to kill anyone that dares to lay a finger on her.” Buffy grumbles as she slowly eases off Tara to sit beside her on the couch, glaring at the Wiccan as she laughs at her.

“She’s sixteen, most girls her age have already been dating for a year if not longer, Buffy.” Tara points out at her glaring lover. 

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m in denial. She’s still a precocious, pain in the ass eight year old and isn’t even aware of boys.” Buffy rubs a hand over her face. “Or girls in that way either, for that matter.”

“I think she’s headed for the timber, sweet one.” Tara murmurs, pursing her lips at the glare that gets pointed her way.

“Great. Then we have to worry about birth control.” Buffy groans and closes her eyes, tilting her head back to rest on the couch. “How did we go from us having a honeymoon to Dawn possibly ending up pregnant?”

“You pretty much did it all on your own.” Tara laughs and hops up from the couch running into the kitchen away from her grumbling lover. 

“Did not. I know you had something to do with it. All I wanted was some afternoon lovings.” Buffy grumbles to the empty living room. “HEY! When do we have to go get the tuxes?” Buffy hops off the couch and hurries after Tara, rolling her eyes at the laughter coming from her sister and Tara. “Yeah, yeah. Picking on the slow slayer. You’ll both pay before this is over with!”

***

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Tara murmurs as she gently runs her hands over the tux her lover’s wearing, having to admit that the white silk shirt and the emerald green cummerbund makes Buffy’s eyes more green instead of her normal hazel. 

Buffy’s eyes take in Tara in her tux, glad that Anya had decided to go with the light blue ruffled silk shirt with a dark blue cummerbund as something different for her lover, the blues definitely bringing out Tara’s eyes. Her lover’s hair being pulled up in a French twist with little curls hanging down the side, with a light amount of make-up to accent her beautiful eyes and full pouty lips. “I want to kiss you.” Buffy admits quietly, being mindful of Willow helping Anya behind them with her tiara.

“I’m sorry, sweet one. I don’t think my lipstick color matches yours.” Tara smiles softly at the lip that slowly pokes out at her words. “You better head back out and see if anyone else has shown up to be seated while I take over helping Anya so Willow can check on Xander.”

“Love you.” Buffy whispers, brushing her lips softly over Tara’s ear before striding away before she decides she doesn’t care if Tara’s lipstick looks good on her or not.

“Here, let me.” Tara steps up to Anya, smiling softly at Willow who was definitely starting to get a little irritated with the ex-vengeance demon. “Go ahead and do the best man thing and I’ll help Anya. See if you can’t corral Dawn from wherever she’s gotten to.”

Willow sighs in relief and mouths the words ‘Thank you.’ to Tara before hurrying out of the room. 

“This won’t sit properly.” Anya grumbles as she looks in the mirror while trying to adjust the tiara. 

“Let’s see what I can do.” Tara removes the tiara and adjusts Anya’s hair slightly before carefully settling the tiara back on her head, fussing with it for a few minutes while glancing at Anya as the ex-demon fidgets nervously. 

Anya tilts her head slightly as Tara steps away, looking at the Wiccan curiously. “How are you and Buffy doing?”

Tara smiles softly as her eyes lose their focus as she thinks about Buffy. “Wonderful. We argue occasionally, though I think she likes to start the arguments just to make up.” Tara admits, a light blush crossing her face thinking about how Buffy liked to ‘apologize’. 

“Make up sex is some of the best sex.” Anya agrees, a huge smile crossing her face at Tara’s blush. “Of course, with Buffy being the slayer, I’m sure it probably lasts a long, long time. Multiple orgasms are probably guaranteed.”

Tara coughs and waves to the mirror hoping to distract the shopkeeper. “How does that look, Anya?”

Anya blinks and looks towards the mirror, sighing in relief as the tiara is finally sitting properly on her head. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara looks around to make sure there’s nothing else that needs to be done. Sighing in relief as Anya doesn’t bring up orgasms again.

***

Willow looks around the small room, not seeing Xander before darting out to look around, seeing Buffy she hurries over to the slayer. “Buffy!” 

Buffy frowns as she looks at Willow, seeing the worried look on the redhead’s face, she smiles at the couple she was sitting before hurrying over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find Xander, have you seen him?” Willow looks out at the people still milling about around the edges of the Bison’s Lodge, drinking and socializing before the actual wedding starts. 

“I saw him about five minutes ago.” Buffy looks to the area she’d seen him talking to his Uncle Rory. Finally locating Rory, she doesn’t see Xander. “I don’t see him.”

Willow whimpers quietly as she looks at the clock. “The wedding is supposed to start in five minutes, we should already be up at the front waiting!” 

“You go that way I’ll work around this way.” Buffy points Willow around behind the pulpit as she takes off down the side of the room, urging people to sit as the wedding should be starting any time. Hoping that she’ll better be able to see Xander without everyone milling about.

***

“Dawn, have you seen Xander?” Willow questions softly after pulling Dawn away from the young demon she was talking to. 

“Umm.” Dawn blinks as she thinks back, slowly nodding her head. “Yeah, I did. He was talking to this older man. He seemed kinda wigged out, tell you the truth.” Dawn offers as she now thinks about it. 

“Who, Xander was wigged or the old man?” Willow questions worriedly, blinking at the confusing comment from the teen.

“Xander.” Dawn rolls her eyes as she exhales loudly. 

“What about Xander?” Buffy hurries up, hearing Dawn mention her best friends name. 

“Dawn saw him talking to an older man and seemed to be… wigged.” Willow darts her eyes to Dawn as the teen places her hands on her hips.

“Well, he was! He got a real weird look on his face and turned pale. Next thing I know I didn’t see either one of them.” Dawn shrugs, looking from Buffy to Willow and back again. 

“Is the old man in here anywhere?” Buffy grasps Dawn’s arm, urging her to look at the people in the Lodge.

Dawn finally catches a clue and starts looking around for either Xander or the old man. After checking out the area twice, she shakes her head. “No. He’s not here.”

“SHIT!” Buffy hisses loudly, spinning around and darting towards the entrance, sliding to a stop as she sees the empty space where Xander’s car should be sitting. “No, no, no, no.” Buffy closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Damn you, Alexander Lavelle Harris!”

Willow hurries after Buffy, catching her words and looking at the empty spot. “He didn’t.”

“Looks like he did.” Buffy starts to run a hand through her hair, before realizing she can’t. “Damn it!” 

“So not of the good.” Willow whispers, following Buffy as the slayer slowly makes her way back to the room Anya was preparing for the wedding in. 

“Definitely not of the good.” Buffy unconsciously wipes her hands down her slacks as she comes to a stop outside the door. “I sooooo do not want to do this.”

“Don’t look at me.” Willow’s eyes widen as Buffy looks hopefully at her. “I’ll go with you as back-up, but there’s no way in Hades you’re going to talk me into telling Anya that Xander high-tailed it out of here.”

“Great.” Buffy grumbles, her shoulders slumping. “Guess I’ll probably have to let everyone else know, too.” Buffy eyes dart out to the gathered crowd. “Here’s to opening the Hellmouth.” Buffy finally stiffens her spine and raps firmly on the door.

***

Tara holds Anya, gently rubbing her back as the woman finally breaks down and cries after she yelled, screamed and threw whatever she could grab around the room. “I’ll take care of her. You…” Tara looks from Buffy to Willow, then back to her lover. 

“We’ll let everyone know.” Buffy smiles sadly in response to Tara’s worried gaze. “Come on, Wills. I’ll let people know, if you don’t mind grabbing Dawn and you two can kind of funnel them out of the lodge.”

“Okay.” Willow sighs in relief, really not wanting to have to tell the group out there that the wedding was off. 

Buffy stops at the door, following Willow and turns back to Tara, relaxing slightly as Tara winks and grins crookedly, though sadly at her. Mouthing the words ‘I love you’, Buffy smiles back as Tara mouths the words back to her. Taking a deep breath, Buffy hurries out to the pulpit to grab the microphone and let everyone know what happened. 

***

Anya hiccups as she sits down at Tara’s urging, her eyes staying on the blonde as she grabs a box of tissues and hurries back to sit beside her. “Why? Why did he leave?” Anya begs Tara to explain to her why Xander wouldn’t marry her.

“I don’t know, Anya.” Tara whispers softly, gently patting the tears cascading down Anya’s cheeks. “I don’t know what to tell you, if I knew the reason why he left…” 

Anya pulls a tissue out of the box and wipes her nose as it continues to run. “I should have known better.” Anya sniffles, more tears slowly working their way down her face. “Twelve hundred years as a Vengeance Demon… I should have known better.” 

Tara wraps her arms back around the woman as her shoulders start to shake and the tears start to come faster and harder. Resting her chin on top of her head, Tara closes her eyes and sighs deeply. Honestly at a loss as to what to say or do for the shopkeeper. 

“I… I need to go.” Anya finally whispers as she pulls away. Not able to stay there any longer. Not when this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. “Thank you.” Anya tosses over her shoulder as she makes a mad dash for the door, running out, ignoring friends and other people that are still milling about.

Tara hurries after the ex-demon, stopping as she comes out to the main area, sighing quietly as she watches with sad eyes as Anya slips out the door, disappearing from sight. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Willow questions Tara hesitantly, her eyes slowly coming back to her ex-lover. 

“I don’t know.” Tara answers truthfully, turning to look at Willow. “She’s upset, angry and hurting. And honestly, I believe if she just knew why Xander didn’t want to go through with the wedding, she’d feel better. Not understanding why is probably tearing her up more than anything.” Tara looks out over the crowd as different people make their way to the gift table, picking up their gifts as they slowly exit the building, sighing quietly at the sight of Buffy keeping control of the crowd, her lover’s mental and physical strength serving her well at this moment as she quickly steps in between two people that had almost come to blows, talking softly to the two men.

“She’s already broken up ten fights, give or take.” Willow comments as she sees where Tara’s looking. “And probably prevented another dozen or so.”

“She’s good at that.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as hazel eyes glance towards her almost as if she heard her. Seeing a small cut on her lover’s cheek and a thin line of blood, Tara furrows her brows until Buffy winks at her and grins. “Well, I think I’ll try and help her get these people moving. Where’s Dawnie?”

“She went home with Janice and her mom. Buffy called them as soon as she left the room. She didn’t want to take a chance of Dawn getting hurt if this turned into a free for all.” Willow explains as she helps usher the people and demons out beside Tara.

“Good.” Tara sighs in relief, having not seen the teen and was getting worried about her. “Thank you, Willow.”

Willow shrugs and smiles shyly. “I couldn’t leave it for you guys to handle on your own. That wouldn’t have been very nice.”

“Your help is always much appreciated.” Tara gently grasps Willow’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “As is your friendship.”

Willow blushes lightly and scuffs her foot as they walk. “Thank you, Tara.”

“I didn’t do anything, sweetie.” Tara squeezes once more before releasing Willow’s shoulder. “Let’s get everyone gone, so we can decompress and relax. I know Buffy will probably be out for a while tonight on patrol. And since Dawnie won’t be home, I’ll probably go with her. I don’t know if everyone here will head back from where they came, or decide to stick around and possibly cause problems.” Tara admits, her eyes flitting from one demon to another, knowing what some of them are while other ones she hasn’t a clue on.

“From the rumblings I heard, the majority of them had promised to behave themselves and were planning on going home. But…” Willow shrugs as she trails off. “You never can tell.”

Tara nods her agreement as she helps an inebriated gentleman towards the door, Buffy intercepting to take over, making sure someone was there to drive him home after recognizing he was one of Xander’s family members. 

“I’m going to see about the caterers, since it looks like the majority of the people are going to head out without much fuss.” Willow grins briefly before quickly hurrying off. 

Tara sighs quietly watching the redhead disappear into the other room that the reception was going to be held in before turning back to help the people that needed help, leave the lodge.

***

Buffy sighs as she shuts the back door after practically pouring Xander’s dad into the back seat, trying to ignore Xander’s mom who is bitching up a storm about what happened, and the condition her husband’s in. Slowly making her way back to the lodge, she looks around happy to see it finally cleared out, her eyes captured by warm blue eyes watching her. Not caring if Willow’s around or not, Buffy plasters herself against her lover’s body and buries her face in her neck. “Elope.”

“Elope.” Tara agrees softly, closing her eyes as she holds Buffy tightly. “Of course, we still haven’t figured out who’s the man in this relationship to find out who gets the engagement ring.” Tara jokes softly, pressing her lips to the side of Buffy’s head. 

“Both. We alternate back and forth, if you really think about it.” Buffy mumbles quietly, shifting her hands to glide over the silk shirt and caress over Tara’s back under her tuxedo jacket. 

“So we need to go shopping for engagement rings and wedding bands both, huh?” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy nods her head. 

“Mine’s gotta be imbedded into the ring, though, and made pretty damn sturdy because I don’t plan on taking them off once I put them on.” Buffy smiles as Tara chuckles softly. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out, my beautiful slayer.” Tara squeezes tighter, slowly opening her eyes as she looks around. Sighing quietly at the deer in the headlights look she gets from Willow watching from the doorway. The brief look of hurt quickly replaced with a sad smile and a nod of her head before she slips out the door. “Let’s go home. I would like to hold you for a few hours before we go out on patrol tonight.”

“’Kay.” Buffy mumbles, releasing her grip on Tara, but keeping one arm wrapped around her lover’s waist as they walk slowly out of the lodge together.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Willow hangs up the phone and looks at the flight numbers that Giles had just given her, the plan to leave earlier changed because of the wedding. Taking a deep breath, she picks up the phone and dials the Summers’ residence, having to smile as she hears Tara pick up the phone with laughter obvious in her voice. 

“Hello!” Tara answers the phone, smacking at Buffy’s hands, trying not to laugh as the slayer continues to tickle her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Willow smiles softly at the carefree laughter coming from her ex-lover. Feeling a pang of loss, but not being able to feel angry or upset with either woman, the last couple months of Buffy and Tara being together, and her coming over to dinner at least twice a week made her realize that they were truly happy and in love.

“No, just a slayer on a tickle spree.” Tara narrows her gaze on Buffy. “Behave, or I won’t be making brownies tonight!”

“Oh, just cut me to the bone, why don’t you?” Buffy presses a quick kiss on her lips, smiling. “The load in the dryer’s probably finished, I’ll go downstairs.”

“Sorry. How are you doing?” Tara tucks the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she starts to rinse off the breakfast plates and load them into the dishwasher. “You’re still coming tomorrow night for dinner, right?”

“Actually, that’s what I needed to talk to you about. Giles just called and he has a flight scheduled for tomorrow afternoon to New York, then England for me. I was wondering if you and Buffy would mind driving me to the airport? I would ask Xander, but…” Willow trails off, frowning at the thought of her best friend that had taken off to ‘find himself’ after the fiasco of his and Anya’s wedding.

“Of course we will. He still isn’t ready to come back, is he?” Tara sighs quietly at the thought of the confused young man. 

“No. He was traveling through Texas when he called earlier this week. I don’t know if he’ll ever come back, tell you the truth.” Willow admits sadly.

“We all have to find ourselves. Some of us take the long route, Willow.” Tara murmurs softly into the phone.

“I know. Hell, I’m one of them, Tara.” Willow admits, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she stares at a picture of her, Buffy and Xander taken at their high school graduation, smiling as she remembers Oz taking the picture. 

“I know, Wills, I know. But you’re working on making things right. Look at us, I never would have thought things would have turned out the way they did, but…” Tara shrugs, not knowing how to continue what she’s wanting to say.

“You’re happy and you love each other, Tara. That makes me happy. I never would have thought that Buffy would ever be with a woman, but you two together make sense.” Willow smiles sadly, it settling in her heart finally that the two women are right for each other, and she’s more than thankful that they were willing to give her a chance at keeping their friendship.

“Yeah, we kind of do, don’t we? You’ll find someone, Willow, when you’re least expecting it. One day you’ll turn around and the man or woman of your dreams will be standing there.” Tara grins crookedly at the thought.

Willow chuckles and falls back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “Well, I do need to keep my options open, don’t I? I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Tara. The fact that you’re willing to be friends with me after everything I’ve done means more to me than you probably realize.”

“I love you, Willow. No matter what, you do have my love.” Tara leans back as she feels Buffy wrap her arms around her waist and hug her gently.

“I know, Tara. In a way, I’m happy you and Buffy found each other, and what happened between us worked out the way it did. It made me realize a few things and finally gave me the chance to grow up. What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger. And knowing and loving you has definitely made me stronger. I have to thank you for that. Anyway, if you guys wouldn’t mind coming by tomorrow around ten o’clock in the morning, my plane leaves out at noon.” Willow gets back on the subject of why she called as she feels her eyes fill with tears, knowing she’s going to miss her friends while she’s gone.

“We’ll be there. Would you like to come by tonight for dinner? I’m making Buffy’s favorites.” Tara offers, running her fingers over Buffy’s forearm, smiling as she feels lips pressing against her shoulder.

“Would you mind? I’m going to miss your cooking while I’m gone.” Willow smiles as she hears Buffy mumbling something.

“Hey, Wills. Get your ass over here. Why don’t you go ahead and pack today, and we’ll pick you up in a couple hours to bring you back here. You can stay here for dinner and a movie night, having a good breakfast in the morning before we take you to the airport.” Buffy half orders, half suggests as she takes the phone from Tara after asking for it.

Willow has to laugh at Buffy, before nodding her head. “Okay. I’ll give you a call when I’m packed and ready to go.”

“Good, we’ll be waiting.” Buffy smiles and disconnects the phone, setting it on the island to wrap her arms back around Tara as her lover turns to face her. “She’s come a long way.”

“Yes, she has. But she still has a lot longer way to go.” Tara kneads Buffy’s back, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she leans back against the counter, Buffy wiggling in close to her.

“Should we call Dawn and let her know that Willow’s going to be leaving for a couple months, give or take?” Buffy nibbles gently on Tara’s neck smiling as her lover tilts her head, giving her better access.

“Hmmm. We better, or she’ll disown us both.” Tara moans quietly as Buffy works her way up her neck to suckle on the tender skin just behind her ear.

Flicking her tongue firmly over the flesh, Buffy smirks as she eases back and reaches for the phone, punching in the number of Dawn’s friend, not able to hold back the laughter as Tara growls quietly at her stopping her ministrations.

“You’ll pay for that later.” Tara warns, smacking Buffy gently on the thigh before turning back to finish working on the dishes.

“Planning on it.” Buffy murmurs not even trying to hide the huge smile crossing her face.

***

“That was the most god-awful movie you’ve rented yet.” Willow laughs as she throws a couple pieces of popcorn at Buffy. 

“Hey! I couldn’t help it. The pickings were slim on my way back from patrol.” Buffy grumbles, before chuckling and picking the popcorn pieces off her shirt to munch on. 

Tara groans quietly as she and Dawn come back in, the two of them deciding to make cookies instead of watching the movie Buffy had rented after fifteen minutes. Handing her lover a plate piled with still warm cookies before handing the other plate to Willow, chuckling as the redhead rolls her eyes. 

“Oooh. Peanut butter, chocolate chip and sugar cookies.” Buffy licks her lips as she picks a peanut butter cookie taking a huge bite out of it, moaning quietly. 

“Glutton.” Tara mumbles before hurrying back to the kitchen grabbing the other two glasses of milk as Dawn settles down on the floor by Willow handing her one glass while keeping the other for her self. 

“Okay, okay.” Buffy sets the plate down after finishing her cookie, standing up to grab another movie she’d picked out, not letting the rest of the group see what she’d chosen. Switching out the DVD’s, she glances back, smiling as Tara sets down the glasses of milk and settles in the corner of the couch. 

“What did you just put in?” Willow mumbles around a chocolate chip cookie, playfully smacking at Dawn’s hand as the teenager tries to grab the plate.

“50 First Dates.” Buffy chuckles at Willow’s happy squeak. “You have an unhealthy obsession with Drew Barrymore.”

“And the problem with that is?” Willow smirks as she watches Buffy get situated against Tara, not feeling the twinge of jealousy that she used to feel, gradually becoming used to seeing the two women together. 

Tara smiles softly as Buffy curls up against her after picking up her plate and glass of milk. Wrapping her arm around her lover as Buffy snuggles in even closer, offering her a bite of one of the sugar cookies. Taking a bite, Tara happens to glance towards Willow surprised at the smiling countenance watching them. Seeing the complete understanding in her green eyes, Tara slowly returns the smile, happy not to see any jealousy or anger pointed towards them. 

Willow nods before turning back to the television, slowly eating the cookies while picking on Dawn.

Towards the end of the movie, Buffy tilts her head to look at Tara, having shifted to stretch out on the couch with her head in her lover’s lap. “You would do that, wouldn’t you?” Buffy questions softly, just for Tara’s ears, searching blue eyes.

Tara strokes a fingertip down Buffy’s cheek to trail over her lips, nodding her head without saying anything, letting her love for Buffy do her talking for her. 

Buffy shifts up kissing Tara lovingly, smiling as Tara’s hand slips behind her upper back as support. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, my sweet one.” Tara rests her forehead for a moment against Buffy’s, finally pressing a gentle kiss against her lips before letting her lover back down. 

“What’s the last movie you rented?” Willow questions curiously as the credits roll.

Buffy grins, but doesn’t answer the redhead, watching as Willow narrows her gaze on her as she hops up from the floor to the DVD’s sitting on top of the television. Chuckling at the giggle coming from Willow.

“What did she rent?” Tara questions curiously after looking down at her lover and seeing the lack of response. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” Willow wiggles her eyebrows at Tara. “Two pretty people to watch. Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.”

“Still think he’s too pretty to be a guy.” Tara mumbles quietly, chuckling at the snort that comes from Buffy. 

“He isn’t pretty. He’s ruggedly good looking.” Buffy smirks as Tara rolls her eyes at her. “But with Angelina Jolie I figured I couldn’t go wrong… I knoooowwww how much you like her.” Buffy laughs and squirms as Tara starts to pinch her sides. 

“And who was practically drooling all over herself when she watched Gia for the first time?” Tara growls softly, pinching Buffy’s nose. 

“And the second and third…” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows as Tara groans. “It was hot. And I don’t remember hearing you complain.”

“And you never will.” Tara murmurs, leaning down the short distance to kiss Buffy firmly. “Brat.” Tara mumbles before relaxing back into the couch and starting to run her fingers gently through Buffy’s hair again as her lover shifts onto her side to see the television better.

A little while later, Buffy smiles as she feels Tara’s hand that had been stroking through her hair settle heavily on her head, the other hand had somehow wiggled under her shirt and had finally settled on her rib cage. Rubbing her cheek gently against Tara’s thigh, she continues to watch the movie until Willow yawns and stretches from where she had dozed off leaning back against the chair, Dawn snoozing away beside her. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” Willow whispers, chuckling quietly as Tara snores lightly. “Looks like everyone’s crashing.”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind, go ahead and wake Dawn up, and I’ll take care of Tara.” Buffy offers softly.

Willow nods even as she yawns again, blinking her eyes to clear some of the haze from them. “Come on, Dawnie. Time for all good little keys to go to bed.” Willow whispers, gently shaking the teen’s shoulder.

Dawn blearily looks at Willow. “Huh?”

“Bed.” Willow whispers, urging Dawn up and following the teen up the stairs knowing how out of it she can be when she first wakes up. 

Buffy chuckles as she watches the two make their way up the stairs, closing her eyes as she feels Tara’s hand stroke over her ribs as her lover wakes.

“Sorry.” Tara whispers, waking up as she looks around and notices Willow and Dawn gone before glancing at the movie realizing it’s almost over with and she only remembered maybe fifteen minutes of it.

“’S okay. You’re tired.” Buffy rolls over and stretches her body slightly, groaning as a warm hand caresses over her stomach. 

“Tired, but never too tired.” Tara murmurs, a small smile crossing her lips.

“Uh, huh. And you have the nerve to call me a horn dog.” Buffy chuckles, wrapping a hand around Tara’s neck and gently pulling her down to kiss her tenderly. Humming appreciatively as they slowly pull away, Buffy searches Tara’s eyes. “I think I can count on one hand the days we haven’t made love.” 

Tara gently caresses Buffy’s cheek. “And I hope we continue making love like this for many, many, many years in the future.”

“You and me both.” Buffy leans up, shifting slightly and kissing Tara gently on the lips. “Stay right here, I’ll clean up and turn everything off.”

Tara smiles indulgently at her lover as Buffy hurriedly gathers all the dishes and practically runs into the kitchen, a few minutes later coming back to turn off the television, DVD player and the lights before coming to a stop in front of her. 

“Now you.” Buffy kneels in front of Tara, kissing her softly before shifting and picking her up.

“You don’t have to carry me.” Tara murmurs, burying her face in her lover’s neck, having to admit she loves it when Buffy becomes all tender and romantic.

“I like carrying you.” Buffy admits, squeezing gently as she makes her way up the stairs before heading into the bathroom for them to get ready for bed. Setting Tara on her feet, she kisses her quickly. “It makes me feel all butch.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows and grins as Tara chuckles.

“My butch Buffy.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy sneaks in another quick peck before grabbing both their toothbrushes and running them under the water before putting toothpaste on one of them for Tara and the other for her, the two women companionably doing their nightly ritual when Buffy isn’t too late getting in from patrol. 

Tara leads the way quietly back to their room, turning on the lamp by the bed as she slowly strips watching as Buffy locks the door behind her.

“Would it be too weird to…” Buffy trails off, her eyes glancing towards the bed quickly before turning back to trail over Tara’s body as her lover eases the sweat shorts she was wearing down her legs, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of her partner, having to admit that if anything over the months, her desire for Tara has grown as has her love for the Wiccan. 

“I love you, Buffy. And unless someone is actually in the room with us I see no reason we can’t express our love for each other as we see fit.” Tara closes the distance between her and Buffy capturing the slayer’s face between her hands and kissing her softly, slowly deepening the kiss until they both have to ease away, breathing heavily.

Blinking to try and get her brain functions working again, Buffy presses her lips quickly to Tara’s. “And can I just say, that I love the way you express your love for me.”

Tara chuckles and tugs on Buffy’s shirt. “Strip, Slayer. I want to express my love for you completely.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy tugs off her t-shirt and shorts, tossing them across the room as she follows Tara to the bed, climbing in after Tara flips the covers back.

Tara slides in behind Buffy, gently pressing her body against her lover’s side. Trailing her fingers softly over Buffy’s flesh, Tara smiles as she watches the goose bumps rise even as Buffy’s nipples harden down to tight little nubs before she even comes close to them. “You’re so sensitive.” Tara whispers after a few minutes, finally trailing her fingertips over one of the rigid nipples, smiling as Buffy moans and arches into the light caress. Shifting, she leans down and captures the other nipple between her lips and softly strokes her tongue over the hard flesh, smiling around her lover’s breast as Buffy threads one of her hands in her hair, clenching gently.

Buffy whimpers quietly as Tara’s hand slowly strokes over her breast, occasionally pinching her nipple or flicking it with a short fingernail. Starting to breathe heavier as Tara’s body shifts slightly to press a thigh between her legs, effectively opening her further, just now realizing her hips had been shifting and rotating as the desire courses through her. “Oh, my…” Buffy groans as Tara’s center presses against her leg, closing her eyes at the feel of the wet heat painting the side of her leg as Tara slowly rubs against her.

Releasing Buffy’s red, swollen nipple, Tara brushes her lips tenderly over the sensitive flesh. “What do you want, my sweet one?” Tara questions softly. 

“I want to touch, to taste, to feel you wrapped around my fingers.” Buffy whispers after a few minutes, finally getting her mind to function well enough to answer Tara’s question. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Tara admits, running her hand down to caress over her lover’s stomach while shifting her body to kiss along Buffy’s neck. Flicking her tongue over Buffy’s earlobe, Tara questions softly. “Together?”

“Please.” Buffy nods at the thought, having to admit that this is one of her most favored positions with the Wiccan, though every position they’ve tried along with everything they’ve done holds a special place in her heart. Having been surprised and very pleased that Tara was definitely open to trying different things, her lover’s willingness to talk and discuss anything having led to some intense conversations along with some very intense lovemaking sessions. 

Tara kisses Buffy longingly for a few minutes while letting her hand play over her lover’s body, smiling as her fingers dip between her lover’s lips and the desire she finds coating her lover’s body making her heart beat double-time as it always does at how she can make Buffy want and desire her so easily. The slayer having admitted to her not long after they came together that it usually took a while to become seriously aroused, unless she had a serious night of good slaying, then she had admitted that she would practically wear out her vibrator when she came in. Panting quietly, Tara makes her way quickly down Buffy’s body, stopping for brief moments to kiss and lick Buffy’s breasts before finally continuing her way towards Buffy’s center. 

Buffy growls quietly when Tara’s tongue strokes over her mound, finally smiling as Tara takes the hint and shifts her body around to situate herself directly above her after they maneuver further down the bed into a comfortable spot. Running her hands up her lover’s strong thighs, Buffy gently urges Tara down to her waiting mouth.

Tara moans loudly as Buffy doesn’t waste any time exploring and goes straight to burying her tongue inside her, wiggling the strong muscle around and suckling at her center to capture any escaping juices. Turning back to Buffy’s body as the slayer gently pushes up, pressing her mound more firmly against her mouth, Tara slips her hand to her lover’s apex and trails her fingers through the wetness before dipping two slowly inside her while circling her lover’s swollen bud with her tongue, occasionally flicking over it as her mind splinters off and her body just reacts to what her lover’s doing to her and what she in turn is doing to her lover.

Buffy groans and presses up into her lover’s ministrations as Tara starts to suckle tenderly at her clit while she presses three fingers inside her, curling one to caress lovingly over her sweet spot, knowing that Tara can keep her on the edge of exploding for hours if she wants to, remembering the last time she’d been a gibbering, whimpering mass of need before Tara had allowed her to climax, having passed out and not been good for anything else the rest of the night. Of course, the Wiccan had learned the following morning what Buffy could do with a little incentive, Tara missing her classes that day and Buffy had barely made it in for her late shift at the college. Finally trailing her tongue up to Tara’s clit, Buffy slides two fingers gently inside her lover, starting a slow stroke inside as she drags the length of her tongue over Tara’s needy clit, smiling as Tara bucks and whimpers. 

Panting heavily, Tara finally starts to increase the strength of her sucking while picking up the pace of her fingers’ stroking, keeping her middle finger curled to stroke over her lover’s g-spot with each stroke. Her body rocking against Buffy as the slayer finally starts to lick strongly over her, at the end of each lick flicking her tongue over the end of her sensitive clit making her almost hurt as the desire builds. 

Bracing her feet more firmly into the bed, Buffy arches, effectively lifting Tara’s body with hers as she can feel the orgasm building, knowing it won’t take much more to tip her over the edge. “Please…” Buffy begs softly, opening herself even further to her lover as her inner muscles clench and contract around the pleasure giving fingers inside her. 

“Together.” Tara whispers centering her stroking over her lover’s g-spot before gently biting down on her lover’s swollen bud, knowing this is a major trigger for her lover.

“SHIT!” Buffy’s screamed climax is muffled by Tara’s body as she buries her mouth firmly against Tara, her cry and her fingers pressing firmly up into her lover’s body enough to tip Tara over the edge seconds after her own climax.

Tara whimpers and collapses on top of her lover, her head resting on Buffy’s thigh as she pants heavily waiting for Buffy’s inner muscles to relax so she can disengage her fingers. Groaning quietly as she can already feel Buffy lapping happily at the liquid coming from her body, silently cursing her lover’s recuperative powers before a lascivious smile crosses her face as to how those powers have come into use on more than one occasion. Finally sliding her fingers from within her lover, Tara sighs softly, not wanting to move, chuckling as Buffy starts to nip playfully on the inside of her thighs.

“Come up here, love.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, reaching down to stroke over whatever body part she can reach of her lover. “Wants you against me.” 

Tara moans as she slowly shifts around, grabbing the covers on her way as she settles on top of her lover, more often than not Buffy usually falls asleep on top of her, but occasionally they switch positions, depending on what each woman needs.

“Love you.” Buffy whispers, reaching over to turn off the light before wrapping her arms firmly around Tara and pressing her lips to the top of Tara’s head. 

“I love you, too.” Tara whispers, pressing her lips to the skin in front of her and closing her eyes in contentment, her fingers stroking along Buffy’s arms and sides as she slowly falls asleep.

Buffy smiles as she feels Tara settle more firmly against her, knowing by the measured breathing and the weight of her lover that Tara’s fallen asleep. “You make my world complete, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly, before relaxing and soon following her lover into a restive night’s sleep.

***

“Here, call us when you get in so we know you got there safe and sound. Then call us frequently to let us know how you’re doing.” Tara pushes a phone card into Willow’s hand after the redhead checks in at the gate and heads towards the entrance to the main part of the small airport, where no one’s allowed past the security check-in except those flying out. 

“I…” Willow starts and takes a deep breath, putting the card in her purse and nodding her head, fighting the tears that are already starting to fill her eyes. “I will. You take care of each other.” Willow whispers, surprised to feel warm arms wrapping around her and hugging her tightly, sighing in relief as she wraps her arms around Tara’s waist and hugs her back for a few moments before she finds a small strong blonde in her arms practically lifting her off the floor in a strong hug. 

Buffy growls softly in Willow’s ear. “Better make use of that card. Don’t want to piss me off and make me fly out there. Plus Tara worries about you.” Buffy finally admits softly, so her lover can’t hear her. Tara having snuck out first thing that morning and went to the store to get the phone card with her blessing. 

Willow nods her head, feeling the tears flowing down her cheeks again as Buffy releases her and she steps back, looking at the two women, Dawn having opted to be dropped back off at her friend’s house after saying goodbye to Willow. Stepping towards the x-ray and scanning area, Willow wipes the tears from her eyes. “I’ll call as often as I can. I love you guys.” Willow whispers before hurrying to the area before she breaks down.

Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist, feeling Tara leaning heavily into her as they watch Willow go through the process before the redhead quickly gets swallowed up in the people. “She’ll be okay, Tara.”

“I know she will. She’s already fought the hardest part of the battle and won. Now if she can learn to use it without letting it take over that would be the best thing for her. Though I’m sure they’ll teach her how to properly drain the magic if she isn’t going to use it.” Tara admits, sighing quietly as they slowly turn and make their way out of the airport.

“Do you feel like going back home, or do you want to do something?” Buffy questions softly as they stroll to where they parked the Jeep.

“Whatever you want to do, sweet one. Anya asked if I’d cover at the shop for her this week, so I won’t be home until after you, so whatever you want to do, we’ll do.” Tara unlocks the door and opens it for her lover, smiling as Buffy kisses her quickly before hopping in.

“Damn. I forgot about that.” Buffy watches as Tara shuts the door and hurries around the Jeep to climb in. “How has she been?”

“I don’t know.” Tara admits, frowning slightly as she starts the Jeep. “She’s been acting a little weird and of course she’s had me filling in off and on for her, which I’m not going to complain about the money I’m being paid, plus it keeps me busy while you’re working, but something just seems off with her.”

Buffy purses her lips, having not been around Anya since the whole wedding fiasco. A niggling suspicion that’s been playing in her mind makes her look at Tara and finally question her lover. “Do you think she might have…” Buffy stops before finally continuing as Tara looks at her with a questioning look. “Do you think she might have gone back to the vengeance demon business?”

Tara starts to shake her head and say no, but stops herself as she thinks about it for a few minutes, remembering how hurt and angry Anya was and remembering a certain gleam in the woman’s eyes before she’d seemed to come to a decision. “I don’t know.” Tara finally answers truthfully. “Wouldn’t you be able to tell if you were around her, though?” Tara questions curiously.

“I haven’t been around her, Tara.” Buffy admits as Tara finally puts the vehicle in gear and pulls out to merge with the traffic leaving the airport. “I know you would consider it an invasion of her privacy to look yourself, but could you possibly ask her and see what her response is? I mean, vengeance demons on the whole aren’t usually bad demons. But I don’t know what I’ll do if she’s going around eviscerating people again.” Buffy explains quietly, her eyes shadow at the thought of possibly having to take out Anya, even though she never really liked the woman, but she didn’t hate her and didn’t want to kill her.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Tara nods, sighing quietly. “We’re getting low on a few things grocery wise, why don’t we stop on the way back and pick up some stuff.”

“Okay.” Buffy agrees readily, having to admit she really enjoys going shopping with the Wiccan. Tara making it an adventure most of the time, even if she is mean to her and doesn’t let her buy a lot of junk food. Though Tara does fix her brownies, cookies and pies frequently to help with her sweet tooth. 

Tara grins crookedly at the quick response. Reaching over the console, she gently grasps Buffy’s hand, sighing in contentment as Buffy threads their fingers together automatically as they ride to the grocery store in companionable silence.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Rack purses his lips as he considers his options. Stepping out into the ‘waiting room’, he looks at the magic drug addicts at his disposal, knowing that all of them together doesn’t have a tenth of the magic that he needs for his customer. 

Stepping back into the main room, he looks at the men, silently wondering not for the first time how they can ‘see’ him when in place of their eyes there’re symbols carved. Shaking his head at his meanderings, he settles in his chair and presses the tips of his fingers together in contemplation. “I can get you the power you need, but it will take some time. It isn’t something that will be easy.”

“My brother, The First has waited this long to make his reappearance. A few more months, though upsetting, is understandable. He must be on this plane of existence before the gathering of the Champions if he is to take over this world. If you succeed in helping him, the world will be at your feet.” Caleb steps forward from the shadows, the smile on his handsome face would make most people stop and smile back, but for those people that look below the surface, they see the evil looking back at them for what it is.

“I’ll work on this as quickly as possible. I just want to make sure that I have everything properly prepared, so there won’t be any chance whatsoever that we will fail.” Rack nods to the group as they disappear out of his back exit, so no one sees them. Tapping his fingers on the desk, he tilts his head as he thinks about the people at his disposal, his mind finally hitting on one person that he hasn’t seen in many months. Her power alone would almost be enough for what needs to be done. “But to drain her powers will take time, and I will need to make sure my preparations are meticulous so nothing can go wrong.” 

Chuckling he stands and paces about his room as he lets his mind wander and come up with different ideas, stopping to look up at the ceiling. “Strawberry, you’re going to come to Daddy Rack, you just don’t know it yet.” 

People out in the waiting room shiver uncontrollably at the evil laughter coming from Rack’s room, the tingles going up and down their spines enough for two to take off out of the room and into the night to never be seen from again, the others staying, the draw of the black magic too much for them to let their fear take hold.

***

Buffy groans as she drags her body into the house, smiling as Tara hurries to meet her, hugging her gently. 

“What’s wrong?” Tara questions softly, checking over her lover, wondering if there was some demon that attacked her during the daytime.

“Stupid slayer decided she had to show the big strong men that she could move just as many tables and chairs as them today as we were getting the college ready for classes to start up in a couple weeks.” Buffy moans as she plops down on the couch. “Why was I stupid to do that? Of course, they’re hurting worse than me.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle as she looks up at her lover who’s shaking her head at her. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Tara chuckles and heads to the kitchen, grabbing a couple aspirins and two bottles of water before heading back to the living room, handing her lover one bottle and the aspirin as she settles beside her. “And in a couple hours you’ll probably be all healed and ready to go, and most of them won’t be heard from for days.”

“But it’s Friday.” Buffy points out grinning as she swallows the pills with a couple swigs of water. “So did you get your application put in?”

“Yes, I did.” Tara shifts to lean against the couch, facing Buffy. Gently running her fingers through her hair. “They’re in desperate need of teachers, so I won’t have a problem getting a job. I just have to decide if I want to teach the older kids or the younger ones.” Tara admits softly. “And this is something you probably don’t want to hear. But they’re not just clearing away the debris of your old high school. They plan on building a new one directly over the Hellmouth.”

“Ah, shit.” Buffy groans closing her eyes. “What did you find out?”

“I asked around under the guise of possibly putting in for a position there. It probably won’t actually be done until a month or two into the actual school year. They’re planning on using a lot of pre-fabricated materials to put it up, however. That’s why it’s not going to take a year or longer to build. I think they’re also planning on using a lot of the original basement and foundation that was at the old school… at least what you guys didn’t mess up.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover at the thought.

“Should have used more dynamite.” Buffy growls before taking a deep breath. “I hate to say this, because in a way I really, really don’t want you to work there…”

“But if you had someone there to keep an eye on things that are happening, maybe we could keep incidents to a minimum.” Tara finishes for her lover, the same idea having occurred to her. “Looks like I’ll be teaching the high school age kids. Dawn will love that.” Tara chuckles at the thought. “Though she might act like she doesn’t even know me.”

“Smack her upside the head.” Buffy grumbles as she rolls her head to look at Tara. Grasping her free hand in hers, Buffy plays over Tara’s fingers for a few minutes as she thinks. “I really don’t like the idea of you working there because God only knows what might happen. We know how much of a magnet that place is for evil. Hell, I have to go really patrol that area to keep it to a minimum of demons.”

Tara purses her lips as she considers her next thoughts. “They’ll be hiring for all positions at the high school, Buffy. With working at the college, you would probably be a shoo-in for a custodial job at the high school. Though I doubt that’ll pay as well as the college.” 

“Dawn would really freak if that happened. Both of us working at the high school, she wouldn’t be able to get away with anything…” Buffy allows a small, wicked smile to cross her face, seeing an answering grin on Tara’s she starts to chuckle. “You were thinking the same thing, weren’t you?”

“Sort of. She has done a lot better and has straightened her act up, Buffy. But occasionally she tries to push the boundaries which is normal for a teenager, but both of us there to keep an additional eye on her would definitely be to the good.” Tara leans in to press a soft kiss to Buffy’s chin before shifting down and snuggling against her lover’s side.

“I probably should call Giles and let him know what’s up at the Hellmouth.” Buffy rests her head on top of Tara’s as she considers things. “Where is Dawn, anyway?”

“Shopping at the mall with Janice and a couple other girls. Actually, I think they were going boy-watching.” Tara giggles at the low growl she gets from Buffy. 

“You say things like that just to get me irritated.” Buffy gently pokes Tara in the leg as Tara laughs softly. 

“Maybe.” Tara rests her head on Buffy’s shoulder as she relaxes. “I thought we could go out to dinner tonight, if you want?”

“Hmm. Sounds good. Dawn staying the night with Janice?” Buffy presses her lips to Tara’s head before resting her cheek against Tara.

“Uh, huh.” Tara nods slightly with her answer. “Got a call this afternoon from Willow. She’s flying back in next week. She’ll call when she gets the rest of the information.”

“So, she’s obviously doing well.” Buffy comments softly.

“Yep. She’s still leery of actually using her powers, but she’s working on the small spells and then draining the excess magic each week, so it won’t build up and throw her off-center.” Tara explains softly, knowing Buffy has been trying to understand the magic side of things a little better, though a lot of time she’s still lost or insists on it being ‘slayered down’ for her. Which usually led to her picking on her lover, knowing Buffy is nowhere near being dumb, but whereas a lot of people have to go through every step to get from ‘a’ to ‘g’, Buffy can make the logical jump from ‘a’ to ‘g’ without all the steps in between.

“Going slow is a good thing.” Buffy whispers, closing her eyes and enjoying being close to Tara. Smiling as she feels fingers stroking softly over her leg, knowing how much Tara loves to touch and be touched. 

“Can I talk you into stripping and lying down on the bed upstairs?” Tara laughs as Buffy jumps up and starts stripping on her way towards the staircase. “I didn’t say anything about having sex…” Tara calls out to her lover as Buffy starts to jog up the stairs, laughing even louder as Buffy stops dead and turns around with a big pout on her face.

“But… No clothes… bed…” Buffy whimpers, letting her lower lip tremble slightly from where she’s poking it out as far as she can.

Tara snorts and points to the top of the stairs. “Go, Slayer!” 

“Okay.” Buffy’s shoulders droop as she makes her way at a more sedate pace up the stairs, slowly removing her clothes.

Tara stands, fighting the laughter wanting to escape her as she locks the front door and checks the back door. Grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the refrigerator she makes her way towards the stairs, biting her lip as she hears Buffy mumbling something about no lovings and the honeymoon must be over. 

Buffy debates for a minute as she slides off her slacks, tossing them in the hamper without looking as she stares at the bed. “Pull the covers down or leave them as is?” Buffy questions softly, shrugging her shoulders as she reaches for the covers, gently folding them down to the end of the bed before climbing in and settling herself in the middle of the bed on her side as she waits for Tara. “I can’t believe it. She wants me naked and in bed, but isn’t planning on any lovings? What’s up with that? I mean, I thought the honeymoon was supposed to last for at least a year. It’s only been roughly seven months… surely the honeymoon isn’t over already?” 

Tara finally makes her way into the bedroom and raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “What was that I heard mumbling about honeymoon being over?”

Buffy blushes lightly and looks down at the bed, plucking at the sheet. “I just kinda thought that, you know… we were still in the honeymoon stage of the relationship where we can’t get enough of each other.”

“So, because I made the comment that I didn’t say anything about sex, you’re already thinking the honeymoon’s over, right?” Tara clarifies as she sets the waters down on the nightstand. “Can you count how many times we’ve made love?”

“Can’t count that high.” Buffy mumbles, blushing darker at the thought. “Hell of a lot easier to count the days we haven’t made love. Only need one hand.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as she slowly starts to unbutton her shirt watching as Buffy’s eyes light up at the sight. “Why don’t you lie on your stomach, my sweet one?” Tara makes the question sound more like an order as she slides the shirt from her shoulders and sets it on the dresser. 

Buffy falls over onto her stomach, and keeps her head turned so she can continue watching Tara take her clothes off, having to admit that the sight of her lover’s lightly muscular body being revealed to her has a decided visceral response inside her. “You know I almost had to smack the shit out of that guy that was drooling all over you while we were running yesterday morning at the college track.”

Tara shakes her head. “He wasn’t drooling over me, his eyes were glued to you.” Tara unhooks her bra and slides it off, grinning as Buffy’s eyes drop automatically to her chest and a pink tongue comes out to lick over her lips. 

“Nope. He was definitely staring at you.” Buffy murmurs, shifting slightly on the bed as her body heats up and the desire starts to gather heavily between her legs. Grinning as Tara leans over after undoing her jeans and pushes them down her legs, enjoying the sight of Tara’s breasts swaying gently with the maneuver. “He was watching your breasts bounce as you ran around the track. I could tell where he was looking because his head bounced with them.”

Tara’s lips curl up in a decidedly wicked looking grin. “And how did you know this?”

“Because it was bouncing in tandem with my head.” Buffy grins hugely as Tara laughs.

“So, what you’re basically saying is that you were ogling my breasts at the same time he was and you just happened to glance over and noticed that you both had your heads bouncing in concert with my breasts?” Tara clarifies as she steps towards the bed.

“Yep.” Buffy doesn’t even argue, knowing better. Aware Tara knows it’s not just her physical appearance that pleases her, but the whole package. 

Stopping at the drawer they’d placed all the toys in, Tara slowly slides it open while watching Buffy’s eyes start to gleam. Darting her eyes down to the drawer, Tara shifts the items around until she finds the non-flavored massage oil. Knowing what Buffy was thinking, Tara smirks slightly as she decides she’ll grab something out later for her lover, but right now she’s planning on giving her a full bodied massage to help the slayer healing along on the sore muscles. 

Buffy whimpers quietly and loses the huge smile that was on her face as she notices what Tara has in her hand. “Tara…”

“Whiny slayers never get what they want.” Tara warns with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Buffy pouts and buries her face in the pillow, covering the smirk that was slowly crossing her face. Remembering the last time Tara gave her a back massage, they hadn’t left the room for four hours afterwards, the Wiccan being as turned on as she was by touching and stroking her body. 

Grinning crookedly, Tara kneels on the bed and shifts to finally ease her body down on Buffy’s butt. Opening the bottle, squirting a good sized amount in her palm, she flips the lid closed chuckling as Buffy shifts slightly to move her hair out of the way. Dropping the bottle on the bed, Tara works her hands together to warm and evenly distribute the oil to both of them before starting at Buffy’s shoulders and neck, slowly kneading her lover’s body. 

Buffy groans and shifts her head to lay her cheek on the pillow, her eyes closed, as she becomes putty in Tara’s hands. “You have the hands of a Goddess.” Buffy mumbles a little while later as Tara has made her way to her lower back and was pouring more oil into her hands.

“I do, do I?” Tara chuckles softly at the confirming grunt coming from Buffy. “You usually tell me I have the body of a Goddess, so now I have the hands to go with it?”

“Uh, huh…” Buffy moans and unconsciously shifts her legs further apart as Tara makes her way to her butt and starts to knead and stroke her butt cheeks.

Tara resituates herself as she kneads her lover’s muscular butt, smirking at the sight of the desire coating Buffy’s inner thighs even as the slayer shifts slightly, pressing her body firmly into the bed. Knowing her own body’s probably in much the same shape Buffy’s is, and actually surprised Buffy hadn’t made some smart comment about the fact. 

Buffy whimpers softly as Tara doesn’t stop with her butt and continues down her legs, hoping that Tara would want to ease the ache she’d caused at her center, knowing her lover’s as turned on as she is, if the smell coming from her is anything to go by.

Tara chews on her bottom lip as she smiles at the whimpers coming from Buffy, knowing exactly what’s going through her lover’s mind. Working her hands over the strong muscles of her lover’s legs, Tara works down both of them, stopping at the ankles before finally working on the slayer’s feet.

“Oh, Goddssss…” Buffy buries her face back into the pillow from where she’d shifted it as Tara’s strong fingers work between her toes and over the arch of her foot, kneading and rubbing every part of her feet, spending extra time manipulating her toes. Panting heavily at the desire coursing through her, Buffy wraps her arms around her pillow and groans loudly into it as she presses her hips more firmly into the bed trying to get some relief for her aching clit. 

Grabbing the bottle of oil, Tara pats Buffy gently on the calf. “Roll over, sweet one.”

Buffy moans and slowly pushes herself over, bringing the pillow with her to keep her face covered, wrapping both arms around it as she hears her lover laughing quietly.

“Don’t suffocate yourself.” Tara warns, squeezing some more oil into her hand and closing the container before dropping it to warm the oil in her hands. 

“Either that, or I’ll have to take care of the pain you’re causing me.” Buffy mutters into the pillow, intentionally spreading her legs and bucking her hips. Knowing from the painful throbbing coming from her body, that she has to be swollen beyond belief.

Tara whimpers softly at the sight of her lover, her eyes inexorably drawn to her apex that is flushed and swollen, her clit poking insistently out from under its hood of protective flesh, engorged with blood. “Would you?” Tara whispers, her voice soft and deep, filled with passion.

Buffy pulls the pillow down to focus in on her lover. “Would I what?” Buffy unconsciously wiggles her body, feeling the desire easing down between her butt cheeks.

“Take care of it yourself… with me watching.” Tara’s eyes drop from Buffy’s hazel eyes to her bald, glistening mound. Watching as Buffy’s hips jump uncontrollably with her answer, smiling as she swears she can see the slayer’s clit twitch.

“Tara, I could squeeze my damn legs together and climax right now. Hell, breathe over me and see what happens.” Buffy growls loudly, knowing it won’t take much to tip her over the edge. 

“But would you…” Tara swallows hard as she drags her eyes back up the slayer’s body to make contact with hazel eyes. “Would you touch yourself for me? Would you… could you do that with me watching?”

Buffy groans softly, as she sees the hopeful, desire-filled eyes of her lover silently begging her. “Are you wanting me to?” Buffy finally questions softly, having to admit that the thought of Tara watching her while she touched herself intimately definitely was NOT a turn off. Seeing the quick nod of Tara’s head, even as Tara’s hands clench firmly on her leg, Buffy feels the heat suffusing her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to do. Never thinking that she could or would do something like this, but for Tara she knows she’d do anything that the woman would want, especially if it put that particular gleam in her lover’s eyes. 

Tara moans softly as she watches Buffy shove the pillow back under her head and small, strong hands start to caress slowly and tantalizingly around her breasts, teasingly never coming into contact with the hard nipples. Her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips, Tara’s hands unconsciously start to knead Buffy’s legs in direct imitation to what the slayer’s doing to herself. 

Buffy becomes more focused on Tara’s reactions to what she’s doing, than to the pleasure she’s receiving from caressing her own body, a definite thrill shooting through her as she watches Tara become more flushed and aroused by the minute, the woman’s hands one second stroking gently and tenderly over the flesh of her thigh to the next second digging firmly in with her short, blunt nails. Pinching her nipples firmly and twisting them, Buffy watches Tara from under hooded eyelids as Tara’s body reacts by rocking slightly back and forth, her nipples hardening into tight, rosy colored buds. Leaving one hand on her breast to tease, touch, stroke and pinch, she slowly trails her other hand downwards. Smiling fully at the sight of Tara leaning forward slightly, bottom lip captured gently by her teeth and eyes glued to her hand. 

Tara silently urges Buffy’s hand to continue its journey down the slayer’s abdomen and over her mound, groaning as the fingers stop and stroke over the smooth skin, so close yet so far away from where she wants the slayer’s fingers to be. 

Buffy smirks as she catches a low whimper coming from Tara as she hesitates mere centimeters from delving into heated, desire coated flesh. Her own desire at an all-time high, but the enjoyment of watching Tara’s facial expressions and her obvious desire, more than worth the delay of her own release.

Tara finally growls as Buffy’s fingers play teasingly over her mound without continuing any further. Finally dragging her eyes upwards, she notices the mischief in hazel eyes, along with the intense desire. Swallowing a couple times to lubricate her throat, Tara finally hoarsely whispers. “I’ll remember this when it’s my turn.” 

Buffy’s eyes widen slightly, her tongue almost falling out of her mouth and her eyes become slightly glazed at the thought of watching Tara touching herself, bringing herself pleasure… “Oh, God.” Buffy whimpers, it taking her a moment to get out of fantasy land and becoming more serious about her own pleasure as the narrowed blue eyes watching her intently tell her how serious she is. “Okay. Not so subtle hint taken.” Buffy finally whispers.

Tara grins crookedly as she drops her eyes back down to the slayer’s tanned hand as the strong fingers finally make their way down the short distance, dipping between swollen lips, separating them and stroking through the glistening juices flowing from her body. Shifting, Tara lays down between Buffy’s legs, one hand settling close to the slayer’s apex while she rests her head on Buffy’s flinching thigh after pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to the flesh. 

Using her free hand while continuing to tease herself as she plays between her wet folds, Buffy grabs the other pillows and uses them to prop herself up so she can watch Tara more easily, groaning and closing her eyes briefly as she finally strokes lightly over her aching clit. Feeling the loud exhale of breath across her thigh, Buffy chuckles softly and opens her eyes, making contact with the passion filled eyes of her lover for a few moments before Tara’s eyes slowly work their way back to watch her as she strokes more firmly over her throbbing flesh, her hips jerking into the caresses, knowing she won’t last long, actually surprised she didn’t climax as soon as she touched herself. Whimpering loudly, Buffy presses hard against her swollen clit as it throbs in tandem with her heartbeat and a small flood of liquid eases out of her body.

Tara unconsciously shifts closer to Buffy’s apex, inhaling deeply of her lover’s most intimate smell even as she watches Buffy’s fingers glide down over the slick flesh to bury three fingers in her body, starting with a slow stroke, quickly picking up speed, growling deeply as she watches Buffy press her pinky inside herself, making it four fingers even as her hand shifts and her palm grinds against her clit and she pounds her fingers inside herself, her hips bucking and meeting each thrust as low, guttural groans come from deep in Buffy’s chest. Panting heavily, Tara rocks her body into the bed as she turns her face and nips firmly on Buffy’s inner thigh even as her eyes stay on the slayer’s hand, knowing by the sounds coming from Buffy that her lover’s about ready to go flying over the edge of the abyss into a powerful orgasm. Panting heavily, Tara finally shifts up Buffy’s body quickly, pressing her apex against a rock hard thigh, her hand covering the slayer’s hand as she continues the hard rhythm. 

Buffy grasps Tara around the neck, pulling her the rest of the distance down for a rough, invading kiss, breaking it off and keening loudly as she tips over the edge when she feels Tara slide in one of her fingers along with hers, urging her fingers to press up into her g-spot making her explode in pleasure.

Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck, grinding her center down against Buffy’s thigh as she floods the slayer’s leg with her own climax. Her shuddering breaths and the slayer’s loud pants the only sounds left in the room as their bodies press together quivering and shaking with the releases they had.

Buffy whimpers as she finally eases her hand from inside her and wraps the free arm around Tara’s back, her hips bucking uncontrollably as Tara eases three of her long digits inside her and cups her mound tenderly. Pressing her lips to Tara’s head, Buffy closes her eyes and smiles as she feels a tongue trailing in a small circular motion over her neck. 

“Thank you.” Tara finally whispers, enjoying the feeling of Buffy’s inner muscles fluttering around her fingers as the slayer slowly finishes coming down from her intense orgasm. Waiting to ease her fingers out when the flutters finally stop, just cupping the slayer’s body, enjoying the feel of the hot, damp skin.

Buffy chuckles softly. “You’re thanking me?”

“Yes.” Tara growls into Buffy’s ear after shifting slightly. Capturing the lobe between her teeth, she shakes her head and growls louder before releasing the flesh to Buffy’s laughter. “That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. You don’t know how hard it was for me to keep from shoving your hand away and burying myself between your legs. I think I was actually jealous.” Tara murmurs, tilting her head as she considers the thought. Reaching down Buffy’s arm to grasp her hand and pull it up to her lips, pressing a kiss against the palm. “Jealous of these fingers stroking over your body, feeling the wetness, the heat and velvety body wrapped around them. Yes, I do believe I was jealous.” Tara grins crookedly down at Buffy as she brings one of the slayer’s fingers to her mouth to swirl her tongue around it tantalizingly. 

Buffy growls and rolls them over so she’s on top of her lover. “You’re in a mood today.” Buffy smirks as Tara just grins at her. Leaning down, she nips playfully on her lover’s chin. “Are you still wanting to go out for dinner, or…”

Tara laughs softly, having already heard her lover’s stomach growling loudly. “I don’t think the ‘or’ will actually feed the beast making all that racket.”

Buffy nods her head in acceptance even as she leans down and kisses Tara lovingly. “Dinner, patrol… then maybe we can shower together and spend a good portion of the night enjoying having the house to ourselves?” Buffy questions hopefully, her eyes glinting with amusement. 

“What are you wanting to initiate this time?” Tara laughs as Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Something more sturdy than the coffee table. I can’t believe you made me explain to Dawn how the other one got broken.” Buffy growls quietly. 

“You didn’t. As I recall you told a big, fat lie!” Tara laughs as Buffy blushes darkly. 

“I was not going to tell her that it wouldn’t support both our weights while in the middle of having mind blowing sex!” Buffy wiggles her fingers at Tara. “Though fingers were involved, I thought it was a little better to tell her we had a tickle fight that got out of hand instead!” 

“She didn’t believe you.” Tara laughs as Buffy growls quietly at her. 

“Yeah, because the whole time I was stumbling over telling her that story, you were fighting back laughter and winking at her! No wonder she didn’t believe me.” Buffy grumbles, burying her face in her lover’s neck, groaning quietly as her stomach starts to growl again. 

“You skipped lunch today, didn’t you?” Tara finally questions as she rubs her hands gently up and down Buffy’s back, feeling her lover nod slightly against her. “You’re going to make me mad and then I’ll have to kick your butt if you don’t eat, Buffy.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just that we got busy and the next thing I knew it was already almost two o’clock and I just wanted to finish out the last couple hours of the day and come home.” Buffy mumbles quietly into Tara’s neck. “Can we go to the pizza buffet place that has the different Italian dishes on the bar? I think I could eat my weight tonight.”

Tara smiles as she presses her lips against Buffy’s forehead. “Of course, sweet one. Let’s get ready, since you need to shower first.”

“’Kay.” Buffy grins and nips gently at Tara’s neck before easing off her lover. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she watches Buffy hurry from the room to shower and get ready for dinner. “So much.” Tara whispers before preparing for their night out.

***


	18. Chapter 18

“There she is.” Tara grins crookedly down at Buffy who’s bouncing almost uncontrollably beside her. “You’ve missed her, haven’t you?”

“The only other time I wasn’t around her and Xander for this long is when I ran away. It’s kind of like missing part of your family.” Buffy admits. 

“I know.” Tara whispers softly, gently rubbing her lover’s back. Looking back up at Willow, she realizes she’s talking to another woman that if possible, is even shorter than Buffy. “I think she either met someone on the airplane or she has company.” Tara murmurs.

“Leave it to Wills to find a girlfriend while being gone for a couple months.” Buffy snorts softly as she looks at the young woman that’s probably seventeen or eighteen years old. “Damn, is it my imagination or does that woman look like a less hard-assed copy of Faith?”

Tara chokes back a laugh and leans against her lover. “I only met Faith the once, and you were in residence, but coloring wise with the dark hair, eyes and the skin tone, I’d have to agree with you.”

“Paid attention to her, did you?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow knowingly at her lover. 

“Had to check out the ‘cleavage-y slut-bomb’ that drove Willow crazy. I think she actually had a crush on her.” Tara admits softly, whispering into Buffy’s ear, chuckling at the cut off squeak coming from Buffy with her words.

“I think you and I need to talk some more about past happenings.” Buffy waves her finger back and forth, grinning as Tara smirks at her. 

“It was just an observation.” Tara laughs delightedly as Buffy growls and presses a hard kiss to her lips. 

“Still going to talk.” Buffy growls deeply, pinching Tara on her hip as she turns back to watch Willow and the other woman closing the distance between them. Jumping slightly as when she turns Tara’s palm smacks her firmly on the ass. Darting a glance at her innocently smiling lover, Buffy smirks. 

***

“I’m sure this is just what they’re going to want to hear about.” Kennedy re-situates her backpack over her shoulder as they make their way through the airport. 

“It’s what we do.” Willow sighs heavily at the thought. “You’re probably going to be the beginning of a lot of potentials coming here. You’re lucky Giles showed up when he did.” 

“But he was too late for my Watcher.” Kennedy whispers, her eyes shadowed as she thinks about the man that had trained her from the time she was five years old. He’d been like a grandfather and mentor all rolled into one. Shaking off her sad thoughts, knowing Daniels would be pissed at her, she takes a deep breath and puts on her cocky attitude. 

“There they are.” Willow brightens automatically as she sees the two blondes ahead, waiting just on the opposite side of the metal detectors. 

Kennedy blinks as she sees the redhead literally coming to life. The woman having been serious and hardly ever allowing a smile to cross her face suddenly has a light blush to her cheeks, her eyes glittering with happiness and a huge smile crossing her face that almost literally knocks her on her ass with her beauty. Watching as the redhead takes off across the short distance left and practically launches herself into the smaller blonde’s arms while the other blonde chuckles quietly and hugs her from the other side, Kennedy closes the distance watching the women curiously. Figuring the smaller blonde has to be Buffy with the way she’s lifting the redhead and in turn lifting the other blonde that had sandwiched Willow between them.

“I missed you guys.” Willow cries softly as she feels herself surrounded by the two women, happy at being back home where she belongs. 

“We missed you, too.” Tara answers and releases them to slide down the short distance, chuckling as she realizes Buffy had lifted them both in one fell swoop. Turning her gaze back to the speculative brown eyes watching them, Tara pats Willow gently on the shoulder. “Did you pick up someone on the airplane, Wills?”

“Oh, sorry.” Willow blushes and wipes at her tears as Buffy sets her back on the ground. “For now, this is Kennedy. She’s going to be the first in a long line of potentials heading your way, Buff.” Willow whispers softly, looking at her best friend.

Buffy groans quietly and rubs a hand over her forehead. “Talk when we get home.” Smiling at the smaller woman, Buffy holds her hand out. “Hi, I’m Buffy Summers, and this is Tara Maclay.” Buffy waves to her lover. 

“Don’t flirt with her, or Buffy’ll kick your ass.” Willow growls softly at the brunette, the woman had occasionally hit on her but stopped after the first few times but she remembers how Kennedy had went after a couple of the other witches at the Coven with a vengeance.

“She plays for the home team?” Buffy questions curiously as she picks up Willow’s backpack her best friend had set on the ground before launching herself at her. 

“We really need to work on your gay-dar.” Tara murmurs softly and smiles at the small woman. “Hi.” 

“Don’t believe there is such a thing.” Buffy grumbles, wrapping her arm proprietarily around Tara’s waist as Kennedy looks at her a little too closely for her liking. 

“There is.” Tara and Willow answered at the same time, before looking at each other and chuckling. “Come on. I’m planning on fixing your favorites for dinner, Wills. Give you a chance to unwind and shower after traveling.”

“How many bags do we need to get?” Buffy questions curiously as they make their way to the luggage claim.

“I have just one.” Willow rolls her eyes before darting a glance back at Kennedy. “She has three and probably more coming later.”

“Well, let’s get them.” Tara smiles and runs her fingers through longer, straight red hair. “I like what you did with your hair.”

Willow blushes and dips her head. “Part of the whole growing up thing.” Willow admits. 

“It looks good on you.” Tara smiles softly at her ex-lover and gently squeezes her shoulder. “Are you going to move back in now?” Tara questions hopefully, she and Buffy having already discussed that if Willow wanted to, they’d like her to move back into the house.

Darting a glance to Kennedy who’s being uncharacteristically quiet, but watching and listening to everything intently, Willow’s shoulders slump. “I think it might be best. But we’re going to probably end up with a full house. Major evil is afoot, if you get my drift.”

“Figured as much. They’re re-building Hellmouth High.” Buffy grunts out softly. “I take it Kennedy here is going to be making a home with us, too.”

“Yep. And they’re working on getting Faith out of jail to come here, if that gives you any idea how serious it is.” Willow looks apologetically at Buffy, seeing the anger flash in her best friend’s eyes, Willow sighs quietly. “I read the reports on her, Buff. And you know my experience with her, and honestly I think she’s changed. She’s been a model prisoner and has been talking with the psychiatrists and doing everything that the Watcher’s Council wanted her to do while she’s in jail. If she’d wanted to, you know as well as I do she could have escaped whenever she wanted.”

“I know.” Buffy grumbles quietly, watching the luggage being unloaded onto the carousel, snatching Willow’s as it comes by and setting it beside them as Kennedy watches for her luggage. “Is it that bad?”

“Yes, it is.” Willow admits sadly. “Giles thought it best to send you a long explanation via the written word.”

“He just didn’t want to hear me bitching at him.” Buffy growls lowly and looks at Willow as she giggles, a smile slowly crossing her face at the sound. 

“That’s putting it mildly.” Willow’s giggles turn to laughter as Buffy’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “But I’m sure he’s going to hear it anyway.”

“Got that right.” Buffy leans back as Tara wraps her arms around her from behind. Catching Willow’s eyes, she tilts her head towards Kennedy who’s pulling off one of her pieces of luggage and wiggles her eyebrows.

Willow’s eyes get huge and she shakes her head vehemently. “Nope, not, and uh uh.” 

Tara chuckles and buries her face in Buffy’s hair, hugging her lover tightly. “Someone doth protest too much.” Tara whispers softly against the back of Buffy’s head, grinning as Buffy snorts.

“That’s the last one.” Kennedy grunts as she lifts the last large piece off the carousel and turns to look at Buffy with an arrogant lift of her chin. “Some help here.” 

“I’m not a pack mule.” Buffy growls softly at the young woman, having finally noticed the expensive clothes, shoes and the almost regal air about the young woman, it reminding her a lot of Cordelia, or even herself before she’d become a slayer. “I’m not your servant and around here you pull your weight. If you can’t ask nicely for help, you can figure it out yourself.”

Tara’s eyes widen at Buffy’s comments, then darts to Willow who bites back a loud laugh and blushes darkly. “Did I miss something? I mean, besides the obvious.”

“Just that we aren’t waiting on little Miss Priss here. And that includes you.” Buffy turns and narrows her gaze on Tara. “Promise.”

Tara blinks at her lover’s seriousness before nodding her head. “Promise.” 

Kennedy shifts, crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at the slayer. 

“We work for a living, Kennedy. We’re not your personal servants. So you need to get that through your head right here and now. Everyone works together and pulls their own weight. If you’re going to be living with us, you’ll pick up after yourself, help with the household chores and treat everyone with respect. This is one thing I will NOT go back on.” Buffy gets in Kennedy’s face, making the young girl back up with a glimmer of fear and respect finally showing in the brown eyes. “It’s your decision to have a hard or easy time of it. Now, I suggest you figure out how to get your luggage out to the vehicle.” Buffy lets Tara take Willow’s backpack while she leans down and lifts the bag. 

The three women companionably making their way towards the exit while Kennedy pouts for a few moments before dropping her arms, sighing as she looks around. Finally grabbing and extending the handle on the one wheeled bag, she grunts and lifts the next largest bag and sets it on top, hooking it through the handle before picking up the last bag and pulling the bags behind her. “Damn.” She mumbles quietly, realizing that she’s not going to get by with letting everyone else pick up after her. 

“How did you know?” Willow whispers as she darts a quick glance over her shoulder at Kennedy.

“I saw Cordelia and me in her.” Buffy admits just as softly, smiling sadly at her best friend and then chuckling at the stunned look on Tara’s face. “You haven’t heard about what I was like before becoming a slayer? I was the quintessential bleached blonde, valley-girl cheerleader bitch. You would have absolutely, positively hated me if you’d known me back then.”

“I doubt that.” Tara smiles softly at her lover and brushes a finger gently down her cheek. 

“Tara doesn’t hate… but she might have disliked you immensely. And I can guarantee she wouldn’t have ended up in your bed if you were still like you supposedly were originally.” Willow giggles and dodges a half-hearted smack coming at her from Buffy. 

“Why didn’t she stay in England?” Buffy pouts, though her eyes twinkle, betraying her seriousness.

“Because you missed me too much!! And you miss having your bestest bud in the whole world to pick on.” Willow grins, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she laughs and darts away as Buffy growls heading after her. 

“Children.” Tara laughs as she watches her lover chase Willow around outside the airport, shaking her head as she stands by the luggage she’d set down. Enjoying the sight of the two friends acting like kids. 

“That’s the happiest I’ve seen Willow in the two weeks I’ve known her.” Kennedy admits quietly, as she comes to a stop beside the taller blonde. “So you three are all good friends and you’re dating Buffy?”

Tara quirks her eyebrow at the petite brunette and nods her head. “More or less, you have it right. There’s more history here, and obviously Willow hasn’t told you a lot about us?”

“She didn’t hardly talk to me at all. She spent almost all her time sequestered with the Coven then studying even during her free time.” Kennedy looks sadly at the redhead. Seeing a side to the woman that she didn’t know existed, and hopes that she gets a chance to see it more.

“She had some serious problems to work through while she was in England, Kennedy. And I’m sure she’ll actually be working with them for many years to come, if not for the rest of her life. She’s a wonderful, caring and loving woman but she’s not without her problems. She needs someone steadying in her life, and unless you’re serious about it, leave her alone.” Tara warns softly, her eyes serious as she makes eye contact with the brown eyes, watching the shock cross the small woman’s face. 

Kennedy stares in shock at the blonde, having gotten the feeling that she was the calm, easy-going one of the group but the decidedly heated note in her voice warning her off Willow makes her re-think her original thoughts. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“See that you do.” Tara narrows her gaze on the brunette before turning back as she hears the loud laughter of Buffy and Willow as her lover gives Willow a piggy-back ride back towards them. “I think it’s time to head home, ladies. You know Dawn’s probably chomping at the bit to see you again.”

“Speaking of Dawnie, why didn’t she come with you?” Willow questions curiously her eyes darting from Buffy to Tara and back again after Buffy sets her down on the ground and picks up her bag to lead them towards the Jeep.

“She opted to stay home and do a little more decorating.” Buffy smirks at the low groan Willow gives. “So… You know the drill.”

“Act surprised and say it looks wonderful.” Willow starts to laugh as she helps load the luggage as Kennedy grunts and lifts the largest bag. 

“Who’s Dawn?” Kennedy breathes out a sigh of relief after placing the largest piece of luggage in the back of the Jeep. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” Buffy answers as she and Willow finish helping Kennedy load the other two pieces. “Dawn’s my younger sister and off limits.” Buffy warns, deadly serious. 

“Shotgun!” Willow snorts and runs back around to the front of the Jeep, laughing as Buffy growls loudly. 

“I’m going to kick her ass.” Buffy warns Tara as she shuts the back of the Jeep. 

“Come on!! Someone promised me a hot shower and food!” Willow calls out, stepping up on the running board and looking over the Jeep as Buffy and Tara walk around the other side. 

Kennedy chuckles softly as she slowly relaxes at the friends’ actions towards each other. Walking over to the same side of the Jeep as Willow’s on, she waits until Buffy leans across and unlocks the door, climbing in and looking at her curiously. “You guys have been friends for a while, haven’t you?”

Buffy nods and looks at Willow. “Wills and I have been friends for seven years. Tara’s been on the scene for a little over three years?” 

“Since the Gentlemen.” Willow admits, blushing lightly. 

“That long?” Buffy blinks in shock and turns to look at Tara in the rearview mirror, watching her lover grin crookedly at her. “I don’t think I was aware of her until…” Buffy frowns and tries to think of when the Gentlemen happened and when she realized Tara was more than a ‘friend’ to Willow. 

“It was about a month until you actually met her, and another couple months until you knew there was something more.” Willow admits, shifting uncomfortably in her seat before finally looking at Tara apologetically. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you.” 

Tara reaches over and pats Willow gently on the hand. “I know, sweetie. No sad thoughts, okay? Today is supposed to be a happy day.”

“Okay.” Willow smiles as Tara squeezes her hand before releasing it to start the vehicle and put it into gear. “You two look real good. Buffy actually looks like she put on some much needed weight.”

“Had to go out and buy new clothes.” Buffy grumbles, patting her stomach before reaching up to gently run her fingers through Tara’s hair as the witch works on getting them across town and to the house. “Tara’s very adamant about me not skipping meals, or snacks for that matter.”

“With your metabolism if you don’t eat regularly you’ll waste away to nothing.” Tara comments with a soft smile as she pulls up to the stop light tilting her head back so Buffy can reach more of her head. 

Kennedy’s eyes widen as she looks from one woman to another, wondering if what she’s hearing is the way it actually is. That Tara and Willow were a couple first, silently wondering what happened and how she came to be hooked up with Buffy now.

“I know.” Buffy leans forward and presses her lips against the back of her head before relaxing back in the seat as the light changes. “I would ask what’s going on, but it sounds like Tara doesn’t want serious talk today.”

Willow chuckles and watches as Tara shrugs her shoulder as she continues to drive, not saying anything. “Tomorrow is soon enough. Not a hell of a lot we can do right now, anyway and I somehow doubt that more potentials will be showing up on your doorstep before then. So we should be okay.”

“Good. It’s party day at the Summers’ residence.” Tara warns, chuckling as she turns up Revello Drive, happy that the group that has become a family over the years is coming back together again.

Buffy smiles and winks at Willow as her best friends looks back at her, smiling happily. “Good to have you home, Wills. We’ve missed you.”

“And I’ve missed you guys.” Willow admits, a shaky smile crossing her face not realizing how much she’s missed her friends until she saw Buffy and Tara waiting at the end of the concourse. 

***


	19. Chapter 19

“XANDER!” Willow doesn’t even make it all the way out of the Jeep before Xander comes running out of the house. Laughing and hugging him she cries quietly. 

Buffy chuckles and leans against the back of the Jeep as she watches her two friends. 

“I think we did the right thing in keeping Xander coming back quiet.” Tara smiles at the sight of Willow being swung around in the arms of Xander. The Scooby having finally shown up a few days earlier having lost the excess weight he’d put on before the non-wedding and sporting a nice trimmed beard. Of course, the most shocking sight was the tall blonde that had arrived with him. 

“Goddess, you look good, Xander.” Willow finally reaches up and runs her fingers over the close cut beard, having to admit that the beard gave him a more grown up appearance. Finally taking in the rest of him, she blinks in surprise. “Well, I can’t say that I like you taking off the way you did, but you obviously are doing well for yourself.” Willow laughs and hugs Dawnie as the teen finally shoves Xander away and takes her place for hugs.

Xander chuckles and blushes lightly. “Well… I kind of met someone not even a week after running away. And I have to admit, I had to take a long good look at myself when I did. Things started to make a little more sense after I admitted a few home truths.” Xander looks up at the door to the house, seeing the blonde hesitating in the doorway. 

“Just wait.” Dawn giggles and hugs Willow tighter. 

“Goddess, Dawnie! You must have grown another four inches while I was gone.” Willow murmurs, blinking as she looks at the tall teen before glancing back at Xander. “What happened?”

Xander smiles shyly and waves towards the door.

Willow’s brows furrow as she looks at the house, her eyes widening as a tall, relatively well-built blonde man steps down from the porch. Looking back in shock at Xander, she blinks a couple times as she sees absolute adoration crossing Xander’s face at the sight of the man. “Say, huh?”

Dawn giggles and covers her mouth with both hands, looking over at Buffy and Tara who are fighting their own laughter at the look on Willow’s face.

“We shouldn’t laugh at her being shocked. She’s doing better than we did when we first found out.” Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck and wraps her arms around her lover’s waist. 

Buffy leans back into her slightly taller lover and nods her head. “But it’s great. Original babble queen speechless.”

“Jason, I’d like you to meet Willow. Willow, this is Jason.” Xander blushes lightly as he grasps the man’s hand and looks at Willow with a begging look on his face for her to understand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the person I feel like I know better than myself.” Jason smiles and steps up to the small redhead, holding his hand out to her. 

Willow, eyes wide, looks from Jason to Xander and back again. “Xander? You, you’re…?” Willow blushes lightly as she accepts Jason’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Jason. But Xander has some serious explaining to do.”

Xander shuffles slightly, blushing lightly as Jason steps back and wraps his arm around his waist. Shrugging he smiles shyly at his lover. “I had a problem with my car, and Jason was working at the garage it was towed to. We got to talking and he asked if he could join me on my travels. A week later we knew just about everything about each other and one thing led to another…” Xander tightens his grip around his lover as Jason strokes a hand soothingly down his back. 

“Everything?” Willow questions, darting a glance to Buffy and Tara before her eyes turn back to bore into Xander. 

“Everything, Wills. We actually kind of ran into trouble one night that was a catalyst for things happening between us. And being a Scooby, old habits die hard and I was prepared.” Xander admits, a happy smile on his face. “Talk about being thanked for saving his life in an absolutely mind blowing way…” Xander hums appreciatively in remembrance.

“XANDER!” Willow cries out before smacking him hard on the shoulder. “We’ll talk more about this later. But Goddess, it’s good to be home.” Willow admits, hugging him again before Dawn wraps an arm around her shoulders and urges her towards the house.

“Come on, let’s go in and let Willow get showered and settled before we get this welcome home party going.” Buffy grabs Willow’s bag out of the back.

“Anyone going to introduce the newest addition?” Xander questions curiously as he looks at the small woman.

“Nope.” Buffy smirks, then grunts as Tara elbows her in the stomach. “I was just kidding.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara narrows her gaze on Buffy before looking at a chagrined Kennedy. “This is Kennedy. So far, all we know is that she’s a Potential. The actual story of why she’s here and what newest problems that are rising we’ll find out tomorrow. Today is a celebration for the family being back together again.”

“Damn, more Hellmouth shenanigans.” Xander groans before helping with the luggage, smiling at the small woman. “Welcome to SunnyHell. First rule is don’t die. Remember it.”

Everyone quietly agrees as they head up to the house, chattering happily as they try and talk over each other. Kennedy slowly following as she tries to follow the three different conversations with everyone seeming to comment on everyone else’s conversations. Shaking her head somewhat at the confusion, she silently hopes that things make more sense as everything progresses.

***

“How’s she holding up?” Buffy whispers to Tara as she steps up behind her lover, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking over her shoulder to the back yard where everyone else is talking, joking and goofing around as Xander grills the steaks.

“Good. She seems to be relaxing more.” Tara leans back against Buffy, smiling as she feels the slayer’s fingers wiggling under her shirt to draw small circles over her stomach.

“She didn’t seem terribly surprised that Anya went back into the vengeance business.” Buffy frowns heavily at the thought.

“I don’t think any of us were. Though Xander’s been a little jumpy after finding out.” Tara sighs quietly and runs her fingers over Buffy’s forearms. “I did talk with Anya about Xander. Though she wasn’t thrilled, she promised me she wouldn’t do any vengeance on him.”

“When did you speak with her?” Buffy questions curiously.

“This morning when I opened the shop. She popped in for a few minutes and we talked. She was surprised I even bothered to open the shop with getting Willow this afternoon.” Tara explains quietly. “So, what do you think about Kennedy?”

Buffy snorts derisively and she looks out at the petite woman listening to Dawn going on explaining about a lot of the happenings in Sunnydale over the years. “She’s a spoiled brat, used to having her way. Now that I said that, I think she can be a decent kid, she just needs to grow up.”

“Same could probably be said for all of us.” Tara murmurs, smiling. “Eventually we all have grown up, more or less, but we’ve all done it at our own pace.”

“Don’t talk sense. And who was it that I heard warning her off Willow, if she wasn’t serious?” Buffy growls playfully in Tara’s ear, chuckling as she feels the heat coming from her lover as she blushes. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Tara grumbles before turning in Buffy’s arms, kissing her lovingly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy returns the kiss, slowly deepening it to a lazy battle of wills until a loud cough as the back door opens finally makes them break the kiss.

“Should have figured you two would be in here sucking face instead of out there. Food’s almost ready.” Willow smacks Buffy’s hands as the slayer smirks at her over Tara’s shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Buffy laughs as Willow rolls her eyes.

“No you’re not. Now get out here, you two.” Willow pulls on the two women, dragging them outside. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Xander showed up!! I also can’t believe that fantasy boy decided he’s into another man.”

“Maybe he decided that his luck with women was about like my luck with men?” Buffy jokes, letting her hand rub gently over Tara’s lower back as she follows the two women into the back yard. “I think switching teams was definitely a smart move in my case.”

Willow turns around, walking backwards towards Xander and Jason as they pull the food off the grill. “Though I regret what I did, I think you make a damn good couple and I believe that things worked out the way they did for a reason. I really don’t harbor any hard feelings about you two coming together. At first I was upset and hurting, but I eventually came to terms with it and then while I was gone, I realized I just missed my family.”

“Growing up.” Tara murmurs, reaching out and hugging Willow tightly. “We missed you, too, sweetie.”

“I second that.” Buffy hugs Willow and her lover both at the same time. “I don’t like our family being split up. And I’ll be doing my damnedest to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Buffy warns, before smacking both women on the ass and darting off, cackling as she hears the threats coming her way.

“How do you put up with her?” Willow puts her fists on her hips as she watches Buffy grab Dawnie up and run around the yard with her sister yelling at her between the laughter.

“How can I not?” Tara smiles softly at the sight. “I never meant to fall in love with her, Willow, it just kind of happened.”

“I’ve never seen her happier.” Willow looks at Tara for a moment, seeing the sparkling eyes and the soft smile on Tara’s face as she watches Buffy. “Honestly, I’m not so sure that I’ve ever seen you happier, either. You’re good for each other, Tara. Just be happy and love each other. That’s what’s important.”

“Thank you, Willow.” Tara whispers, tears coming to hear eyes as she accepts the gentle hug from the redhead. “We’re supposed to be having fun, not crying.”

Willow sniffles and rubs her cheek over Tara’s shoulder. “No more tears, gotcha.”

Tara chuckles and leans back wiping the tears from her face. “You’re taking Xander and Jason well.”

“You could have bowled me over with a feather!” Willow laughs and looks over at the two men huddled close together as they turn the steaks. “Though Xander seems extremely happy.”

“He is. You going to bunk down with Dawnie tonight? Kennedy gets the couch, since Xander and Jason are staying in your room.” Tara winces slightly.

“It’s not my room anymore, Tara. Don’t worry about it. I was just planning on staying at my parents.” Willow admits quietly.

“Nope. Not happening. You’re staying here with us tonight. Then depending on what we find out tomorrow, we’ll go from there.” Buffy slides Dawn off her shoulder and ducks the smack from her sister, sticking her tongue out at her. “Dawn already put your stuff in her room.”

“And the boss has spoken.” Willow smirks at Buffy and wraps her arm around Dawn’s waist. “Come on, let’s go pick on Xander’s new boyfriend. Can’t let him think we’re going to let him into our family without some major grilling, now can we?”

Dawn giggles and traipses along beside Willow.

“You didn’t tell her about the million questions you asked Jason?” Tara snorts at the mischievous smile crossing her lover’s face. “I’ll take that as a no. Though, I have to admit, he didn’t go running the other way when you were done with him.”

“No. He held up pretty well.” Buffy agrees, chuckling as Willow separates the two men and starts her own form of interrogation. “I think he’s a keeper.”

“I have to agree with you about that.” Tara leans against Buffy, the man’s feelings for Xander obvious with every look and touch between the two. Xander’s shyness around the rest of the group was adorable, though he never pulled away from any of the touches of his new lover. But he often blushed when he caught one of them watching. 

“Xander’s slowly becoming more comfortable around us with Jason.” Buffy comments, having caught Xander reaching out and touching the other man more frequently as the day progressed.

“He was a nervous wreck as to how everyone would react to him being with a guy. I told him this morning, that the heart will love who it will. Whether it’s a woman or man and to just take it as it’s offered. Goddess knows that in our world, we can use all the love we can.” Tara smiles sadly at Buffy.

“Loving the person, instead of worrying what everyone else will think.” Buffy nods her head in agreement. “You’ve helped me with that immensely. Come on, the foods about ready, and poor Xander is looking like he’s about ready to throttle Willow.”

Tara chuckles and walks beside her lover towards their family.

***


	20. Chapter 20

Buffy growls as she listens to Willow and Kennedy explain about the Bringers, The First and how different Watchers and potentials have been disappearing, and are assumed to have been killed.

“The Council had an emergency meeting, and with Giles’ urging suggested that the best protection for them is you and Faith.” Willow continues, wincing briefly as Buffy narrows her gaze on her.

“Faith? She’s in jail, how is she going to be any help?” Buffy finally questions roughly, her body tense until Tara’s hand gently starts to rub her back soothingly, making her slowly relax.

“They’ve already started the paperwork to have her released from jail. They’re pulling in some big favors with the government, and with Faith’s exemplary behavior in jail, it looks like it won’t be much longer before they let her out.” Willow explains softly, switching from looking at Buffy and Tara to Dawn, Xander, Jason and Kennedy, before her eyes land back on Buffy. “I thought maybe Tara wouldn’t mind driving me to pick her up?” 

Buffy blinks at the question before turning to look at Tara. When Tara just tilts her head slightly as she watches her, Buffy sighs. “We’ll discuss it. What else?”

“The Coven is sending a couple of their best spell casters here to help set up blocks and cast glamour spells to conceal the potentials from detection. The Council is literally scrambling to contact all the Watchers to bring the potentials here. Kennedy luckily was saved from a Bringer. Unfortunately her Watcher wasn’t as lucky.” Willow sighs quietly as she looks sadly at the potential fidgeting nervously and looking down at the floor. “They’re setting up an account and setting it up for us to be able to pull from it to pay for everything.”

“They should, the stingy assed bastards.” Xander growls as he thinks about how much Buffy had gone through with absolutely no help from the Council whatsoever. 

Buffy snorts in agreement. “Yeah, all of a sudden they grow a conscience? Not likely. If all the potentials are killed, they have no reason to be around. I’m not stupid.” Buffy growls angrily.

“Shhh, my sweet one.” Tara wraps her arms around her tense and angry lover. “All you’re doing is upsetting yourself when there’s nothing that can be done.”

Buffy growls for a few more minutes before finally nodding her head, knowing Tara’s right, but it still pisses her off. 

“So, what are we going to do?” Xander questions, turning to look at Jason curiously. 

“I’m wherever you are.” Jason calmly replies, knowing months ago he’d fallen in love with the younger man, and after finding out about the evil in the world they had actually worked together to take out different vampires before Xander felt the call to come back here to his home. 

Xander breathes out a sigh of relief and nods his head at his boyfriend in thanks.

“Tara’s already put in an application to teach in the new high school they’re building over the old one. I guess I’ll check with the college and see if they know who I need to contact about working at the high school once it gets built.” Buffy shrugs, not knowing what else to do.

“I can see if there’re any openings on the construction crew.” Xander offers, his brows furrowing, wondering if his old construction crew is working on the new high school. 

“I can start digging around on the Internet and see what I can come up with.” Willow shrugs and looks at the group. “Other than that, it’s more of a wait and see game.”

“Until then, Jason and I can maybe work on fixing up the basement as another bedroom, the garage and the room off the living room. That’ll be some more living spaces for future mini-slayers.” Xander looks at Buffy for her approval.

“Extra bathroom, or two might be a good idea.” Buffy admits, knowing just with four people in the house that the one bathroom wasn’t enough. “Do you think you can put in a toilet and shower in the basement? Maybe instead of making the small room a bedroom use it for another bathroom. It’s kind of small to be a bedroom.”

“I’ll have to figure out where the plumbing runs and see how easy it’ll be to cut into it.” Xander purses his lips.

Jason looks at the small room in question, and mentally tries to figure out where the bathroom is. “We may be cutting a few holes in the walls to find where everything runs, but we can fix it afterwards.”

“We’re going to need the bathrooms, so do what you have to.” Buffy sighs heavily at the thought. “The money will come out of the Council’s money, and if they bitch about it, I’ll tell them they can keep all the kiddies themselves and find someone else to deal with the next dozen or so apocalypses.” Turning her gaze on Dawn, Buffy purses her lips.

Dawn silently listens to the group until she notices Buffy looking at her contemplatively. “NO! You are not sending me away. Every time something happens you try and ship me off somewhere, and I’m not going!!”

Buffy growls at her sister. “If this is going to end up being kiddy heaven for a bunch of teenagers, we’re going to need all the room we can get. And if all hell is going to break loose, I’d rather you be somewhere a lot safer than here.”

“NO!” Dawn growls back at Buffy.

“Goddess, please!” Tara rubs a hand over her forehead as she looks from one sister to the other. “We’ll discuss this later. And calmly.” Tara narrows her eyes on Buffy before turning the glare on Dawn. “Now, why doesn’t someone call Giles and find out what’s going on, and whether or not the money has already been wired into either Buffy’s account or a new account.”

“Jason, let’s go and get my tools from the storage unit, we can at least find out where everything is located for future plumbing needs and get a running list of the supplies we’ll need.” Xander hurries from the house, Jason on his heels, really not wanting to be around if World War III breaks out.

“Wimps.” Kennedy smirks as the two guys practically run from the house.

Buffy snorts in agreement. “Maybe he’ll bring munchies back with him.” 

Willow smirks at the thought, before taking a deep breath. “Okay, let me get my laptop and hook-up to see what I can hack into.”

“I’ll call Giles.” Buffy brushes her lips tenderly over Tara’s cheek before heading into the kitchen to get the phone.

“Well, what should I do?” Kennedy questions, looking from Dawn to Tara. 

“Help me prepare lunch, or help Dawnie with gathering and doing the laundry. With the amount of people living here, the bathroom and laundry will probably need to be cleaned and done daily.” Tara shrugs, looking at Dawn with a quirked eyebrow, daring the teen to argue with her. 

“Fine.” Dawn pouts. “But I’m not going to be doing it every day.” Dawn warns as she heads up the stairs.

Kennedy looks undecided as her eyes follow Dawn before dropping back to the witch watching her calmly. 

“Not meaning this in a bad way, but do you have the slightest idea how to clean or cook?” Tara softly questions, her eyes serious. When Kennedy blushes and looks away, she sighs. “Come on. You can be my shadow for while.” Tara offers after a few minutes, figuring the young woman would have better luck sticking with her, than any of the other people.

Kennedy follows behind the witch, eyes widening as she listens to Buffy blasting someone on the other end of the phone when they walk into the kitchen.

“Buffy.” Tara whispers softly, her brows furrowing as her lover angrily growls into the phone before pulling it away from her mouth to look at her. 

“They’re trying to tell me that it’s going to be weeks before they can get money put in an account, but there’re already two more potentials on their way here.” Buffy growls, waving the phone around. 

Tara grabs the phone from Buffy and steps out on the porch with a frown on her face.

“Uh, oh. They’re in for it now.” Buffy smirks before rocking back and forth on her feet as she unabashedly listens to Tara calmly and sweetly telling the Council that to give her to someone that had some balls and can do what they want, or they could have the potentials turn around and head to the Council instead of to Sunnydale for Buffy to protect.

Kennedy blinks as she can almost feel the coldness of the witch’s words wrapping around her as Tara tells them to get the money wired into Buffy’s account as she tells them the bank routing number and Buffy’s account number, letting them know that any bank can wire it to her bank and it be there literally in minutes, and she wasn’t going to put up with their shit. If they want them to take care of these young women and girls, they damn well will be paying for their support and the changes and additions that will be needed on the house. 

Buffy smirks as Tara hangs the phone back in the cradle. 

“Check the bank tomorrow, if they haven’t made a hefty deposit, and I mean literally at least twenty thousand dollars, let me know.” Tara opens the refrigerator and starts pulling items out to make sub sandwiches.

“Who did you end up talking to?” Buffy questions, knowing that Tara had ended up talking with someone different than the person she had originally talked to.

“Travers, the prick.” Tara growls as she sets out the mayonnaise, mustard, lettuce, tomatoes and onions before reaching back in for the lunch meats and cheeses. 

Buffy snorts at the thought. “I’ll help Dawn with the laundry.” Buffy finally starts to laugh as she disappears down the steps to the basement, Dawn having walked by a few minutes earlier while Tara was on the phone with the Council.

“Have you ever sliced onions or tomatoes?” Tara questions as she sets the items down on the island before pulling out a couple cutting boards and knives.

Kennedy just shakes her head. 

“Well, it’s about time you learned.” Tara smiles gently at the young woman, realizing that she had obviously always had everything done for her. And it was about time that she learned how to do for herself instead of having everyone wait on her hand and foot. Knowing that’s part of the young woman’s problem, hoping that this might help her straighten out some. “Here, this is how you clean an onion…” 

***

“Oh, Strawberry, you’re back.” Rack smiles as he waves his fingers around the smoke from his spell that he’d been doing once a week after he realized his star witch had left the Hellmouth, setting the plans back even further. But now that she’s back, he can contact Caleb and let him know that everything is back on track.

“Now to set in motion the plans to get you here so I can tap your power.” Rack walks over to the harnessing crystals he’d spent the last months locating and bringing to Sunnydale to hold the witch’s power until needed. Running his fingers over one of the crystals an absolutely evil smile crosses his lips, the scar on his face shifting. “To taste you again, Strawberry will make me extremely happy.” Rack chuckles evilly as he licks his lips at the thought before calling out to his assistant so he can get his spy network in place to watch the redheaded witch until the opportune time to kidnap her.

***


	21. Chapter 21

Tara sniggers quietly as they make their way towards LA and the women’s correctional facility to pick up Faith. Ten days after Willow had arrived back in Sunnydale they got word from the Council that the slayer would be released the following Friday. Now, she’s driving with Willow to pick up the rogue slayer while Willow rambles on non-stop about Kennedy not leaving her alone.

“I don’t know what it is with that girl! Though I have to admit when she turned her gaze on you that once and Buffy snarled at her it was funny as hell.” Willow finally laughs at the smirk on Tara’s face. 

“What, you don’t want the spoiled little mini-slayer for a girlfriend?” Tara laughs at the loud groan and the smack she gets on the shoulder from Willow.

“NO! Though she has gotten better, and actually has been helping around the house for the last week or so, but I am so NOT attracted to her. She still seems like a kid, you know?” Willow answers seriously, looking at Tara for a few moments, watching as the smirk turns into a soft smile on the blonde’s lips. 

“She still has a lot of growing up to do.” Tara nods in agreement, darting a glance to Willow. “How are you doing, honestly?” Tara questions softly.

“Actually good.” Willow admits. “You helping me with the exercises the Coven wants me to do is a major contributor.”

“I’m always willing to help you in whatever way I can, Willow.” Tara reaches over and gently pats Willow’s knee before putting her hand back on the steering wheel. “You’re not feeling any weirdness about me and Buffy?”

Willow purses her lips and thinks about the question and the two women for a few minutes before finally answering. “Honestly, I thought I might have some residual feelings left over, but I don’t.” Willow smiles softly at Tara, having to admit that she still loves the witch and probably always will, but understands that they’re never going to be a couple again, and truthfully they’d both changed since they’d broken up and they weren’t the same people they were. Willow admits to herself that Tara seems to have grown emotionally more since hooking up with Buffy, whereas before she would keep most of her thoughts and comments to herself, she’s now one of the first people to make comments and give her opinion on whatever subject is being discussed. “Buffy’s been good for you, Tara. And you have definitely been good for her.”

Tara blushes lightly as a small smile crosses her face. “I love her, Willow. Sometimes my breath gets caught in my chest when I see her looking at me, you know? Her love is almost a physical presence, and to see it pointed at me is almost unbelievable.”

“That’s something that’s changed since you two got together, also.” Willow comments softly. Seeing Tara look at her questioningly, Willow smiles at the witch. “Buffy showing her emotions, instead of keeping them locked inside. I’ve noticed since you two got together that she’s slowly opened up more over time, and now it’s almost like night and day as to what she used to be like. If she’s angry about something, she lets the person know instead of keeping it locked away, and what’s even more surprising is how much more demonstrative she is physically. I swear I’ve received more hugs from her in the last week than the first couple years we were friends.” 

Tara chuckles and nods her head. “If we’re in the house, I honestly don’t think we go more than ten or fifteen minutes without touching. I think it helps ground her and fills something she needs from all those years of distancing herself from everyone.” 

Willow looks at the map, knowing they’re coming up on the road the Correctional facility is on. “It should be the next road.”

“Right?” Tara questions, checking her rear view mirror as she slows down so they can make out the road name.

“Yep, and this is it.” Willow confirms as they slow down more and Tara turns on the signal before turning down the road. 

“I honestly think Buffy’s looking forward to Faith coming back with us. Of course, having someone else to help babysit and train the baby-slayers might have something to do with it.” Tara grins crookedly as Willow giggles. 

“She’s already threatened the couple slayers in training that are being especially difficult, with Faith. She left it to me to tell Faith that she gets to be a royal bitch to them, since they’re already afraid of her. They were in awe of Buffy until they saw how tiny she was, and how whipped she is around you.” Willow gets a dig in, laughing as Tara growls and half-heartedly smacks her on the leg. 

“I don’t want her to change, though.” Tara admits the now caring and loving slayer is something she’d never want to change, though Buffy does rip into the girls occasionally, and Goddess knows that she takes out her frustrations and anger on the demons in Sunnydale.

“No. Neither would I.” Willow admits as Tara pulls the Jeep into the parking space. Grabbing the paperwork with Faith’s release orders, Willow meets Tara at the front of the Jeep as the two women walk companionably up the steps and in the front door.

***

Faith shifts in the seat looking from Tara to Willow and back again. “How come I’m up here, instead of in the back?”

“Why would we put you in the back seat?” Tara questions softly, frowning as she starts the vehicle, Faith having been somewhat shocked at being released from jail. The two women having found out that the Council had kept the slayer in the dark as to what they were doing. Now they’re going to have to explain everything to the slayer, thankfully it was a decent drive back to Sunnydale. 

“Well, you two were datin’, right?” Faith looks at Tara before turning back to a quietly giggling Willow. 

“Until roughly a year ago, we were, yes.” Tara answers, relaxing as she realizes what Faith was getting at. Backing the Jeep up, she puts it in gear and starts driving back towards Sunnydale, planning on stopping somewhere for them all to eat. Having a feeling Faith would love to have some regular food instead of the jail food.

“Long story.” Willow blushes, her eyes wide as Faith turns her dark brown eyes on her curiously. 

“We got a long drive.” Faith comments, waving a hand towards the front of the vehicle. “And not that I’m really bitchin’, but why am I outta jail and you guys pickin’ me up?”

“Another long story.” Tara murmurs, chuckling softly as Faith growls. “Growling at me doesn’t do anything, Faith. I’m used to it.” Tara laughs at the confused look on Faith’s face. 

“Okay, I’ll start with Tara and I.” Willow sighs and eases back against the back of the seat, slowly giving Faith the Reader’s Digest version of her and Tara’s relationship, all the way through what she did to Tara without cutting herself any slack on exactly what she did, watching the shocked look come across Faith’s face with her admittance, before she sees a quick look of sorrow as she realizes that she’d lost Tara because of what she’d done. “It may seem weird for me to say this, but even though I love Tara and always will, it was a good thing for all concerned that we broke up.” 

Tara blushes lightly as she glances up into the rearview mirror when she sees the smirk on Willow’s face. “Oh, look. An exit with food, and we need to fill up also. Do you mind fast food?” Tara questions softly, looking at a curious Faith. 

“Nah. Sounds like heaven, ta tell you the truth. A dozen Big Mac’s, fries and an apple pie or two sounds great.” Faith tilts her head as Tara blush darkens even more with her staring at her. 

“Hmmm… to tell Faith, or to let her just be shocked when you’re greeted when we get back to Sunnydale.” Willow taps her finger against her chin, chuckling at the squeak coming from Tara.

“Surely it wouldn’t be that much of a shock?” Tara’s eyes widen and look at Willow before shifting her gaze back to the road as she slows down on the exit ramp, turning towards the fast food restaurant, happy to see that the gas station is just a little further down the road. 

“Hello! Look at who we’re talking about here!!” Willow starts to laugh loudly at the confused look on Faith’s face and the slow, knowing grin finally crossing Tara’s. 

“You have a point. I guess I was more than a little surprised myself.” Tara agrees, pulling the vehicle into the parking lot. 

“Fuck, guys!! Come on, what the hell are ya’ talkin’ about?” Faith finally growls loudly as she steps out of the Jeep shutting the door to glare from Willow to Tara and back again when neither seems willing to say anything. Deciding to give up on that line of questioning, Faith shifts gears. “Red, I have ta’ admit, I’m happy you ain’t pissed at me and threatening to skin me alive… but why ain’t ya’?”

“You were listening to me tell you what I did, weren’t you?” Willow looks sadly at the slayer, her eyes darting to Tara before coming back. “I’ve had a while to come to terms with things, and I have absolutely no right to throw stones. Plus a few things became a lot clearer while I was doing the introspective Willow thing. I realized I never gave you a chance when you were in Sunnydale, and if anything, I owe you an apology for treating you like shit.”

Faith snorts and shakes her head. “I hold a fuckin’ knife to your throat, and you’re apologizin’? Red, I’m the one that’s got some serious apologizin’, beggin’ and all kinds of shit to make up for.” Faith rubs a hand roughly over the back of her neck in nervousness, feeling uncomfortable, but knowing she needs to do things right this time. “I’m sorry for the shit I pulled, Red. I was in a pretty fucked up place at the time, and I never, ever shoulda done the things I did. Hopefully one day you can maybe forgive me, even if we can’t ever be buds.”

Tara eases closer to the door, giving the two women some privacy as she watches Willow fidget slightly even as she reaches out to stop the dark-haired slayer. 

Looking intently into honest brown eyes, seeing more emotions than she can ever remember seeing in Faith before, wondering if she’d never bothered to look, or if everything that’s happened to the slayer including spending the last two years in jail had changed her so much. “You’re forgiven, Faith. And I’d like to give the friendship a real try this time, if you’re interested.” Willow offers softly.

Faith blinks in shock and surprise staring at the redhead, before slowly nodding her head. “I am.” Faith slowly relaxes as a beautiful smile crosses Willow’s face. Chuckling at the sight, Faith nods her head towards the fast food restaurant. “Come on, I could eat a whole cow myself. You know, all you get for burgers in the joint is fuckin’ soy burgers? They can’t even give ya’ real meat.”

“I’m not so sure this is real meat, either.” Tara jokes softly as the two women make their way towards the door, Tara opens it to let them go by her, chuckling softly behind the two laughing women. Happy to feel the lessening of the tension between the small group, hoping that things continue to go well, since they all need to pull together to take out the newest big bad, because from the sounds of it, he’s making Glory seem like a flea on a dog in comparison.

***

“Fuck me.” Faith blinks in shock as Willow finishes telling her about the First and his plans to obliterate the slayer line. “And they’re thinkin’ me and B are the best protection?”

“Yes. We already have eight SIT’s, a couple of Watchers and witches that are staying at my parents’ house since it’s getting crowded, but they stay at the house or do shopping until it’s time to try and get some sleep.” Willow explains quietly. “Also, I don’t know how you’ll react to this, but Buffy was kind of hoping you’d come in with your normal bad ass attitude and use it to help keep the SIT’s in line. They have a tendency to kind of blow her off.” 

Faith quirks an eyebrow as she sees the smirk on Tara’s face, and the quiet laughter coming from Willow as they enter Sunnydale city limits. Knowing there’s something else to the comments, but the two women still hadn’t explained their earlier comments, and she has a gut feeling it all ties in together. 

“Do you think Buffy had any luck trying to talk Dawnie into either heading to LA or to her dad’s?” Willow questions curiously looking at Tara.

“Doubtful.” Tara sighs quietly at the thought. “I wish Dawnie would go. Her being out of here and somewhere safe would make Buffy a little less tense… hell probably all of us.” Tara admits quietly. “Maybe I’ll try talking to her again.”

“She’s stubborn like her sister.” Willow smirks at the thought. Watching as Tara turns down Revello Drive, Willow starts chuckling, before the chuckles turn to full fledged laughter at the sight of Buffy pacing back and forth in front of the house.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara murmurs softly at the sight of her lover turning to watch the Jeep pull into the driveway, her fists on her hips and her eyes narrowed. 

“Hmmm… What’s going to happen here?” Willow chortles at the thought.

“We’re not that late.” Tara mumbles under her breath. “I mean, yes we had that flat tire, but she knew we were going to stop and get something to eat.”

Faith frowns as she listens then watches as Tara hurriedly opens her door. “What the hell?” Faith questions, turning her gaze on Willow, Willow just points out the Jeep towards Tara and Buffy before she laughs and climbs out of the vehicle.

Faith turns back and her eyes open wide as she watches Buffy stride towards Tara until she’s invading her personal space.

“You better have a good reason for being late. You should have been here at least an hour ago.” Buffy growls softly, her eyes caressing over Tara’s body, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

“Flat tire and the spare was dry rotted.” Tara offers, wincing slightly.

Buffy exhales quietly. “We are going to spend money on damn cell phones.” Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s neck and pulls her down the short distance for what she was planning on being a brief, loving kiss that slowly turns into a deep, heated kiss leaving both women wanting more. “I missed you and was worried.” Buffy finally whispers, resting her forehead against Tara’s.

“I missed you, too, my sweet one.” Tara hugs Buffy tightly, before nipping gently on the end of Buffy’s nose. “I promise to make it up to you.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover.

“Oooh. I like that idea.” Buffy smirks and presses a hard, quick kiss to Tara’s lips. “How was the trip?” Buffy steps back and frowns as she hears a thud, looking around to see Faith on her ass with a stunned expression on her face. “I assume you didn’t give Faith a rundown of what’s been happening?”

“Ummm. The majority of what’s happening, like the fact that The First is trying to eradicate the slayer line, we have mini-slayers staying here, along with Watchers and witches coming to visit frequently and often.” Tara taps her chin in thought. “She does know that Willow and I are broken up, but that’s about it.”

Buffy snorts as Faith looks from her to Tara, to Willow and back again. “Welcome to Sunnyhell, where it makes Passions pale in comparison.” Buffy laughs and steps over to Faith, offering her hand to the slayer. “Wait! Does she know about Xander?” 

“Nope.” Willow answers, giggling madly.

“So help me, if ya’ try to fuckin’ tell me he’s decided to jump the fence, too I’m gonna go back to fuckin’ jail.” Faith growls as she takes Buffy’s hand and hops up.

“Get back in the Jeep, then.” Tara looks seriously at the dark-haired slayer, though there’s a smile trying to break across her face as the slayer jerks around to stare in disbelief at her. Shrugging, Tara lets the huge smile cross her lips.

“You’re just fuckin’ with me.” Faith growls, her eyes narrowed. “What happened to the shy stutterin’ witch?” 

Tara shrugged. “She grew up and grew into her own.” Tara laughs at the slight head nod she gets from Faith in agreement, the slayer having already apologized profusely for being a bitch to her their one and only meeting to be forgiven and told not to worry about it. 

“She thinks you’re kidding.” Buffy whispers softly into Tara’s ear as Faith grabs her gear out of the back of the Jeep.

“Uh, huh.” Tara giggles at the thought. “Are Xander and Jason here?”

“In the back working on the two grills with the other Watchers helping them fix burgers and hot dogs.” Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist. “Willow? I hate to tell you, but there was a little re-arranging of the sleeping arrangements while you were gone and somehow or another Kennedy got herself put in the same room with you.”

“NO, NO, NO, NO!!!” Willow yells, spinning around to stare in disbelief at Buffy. “I am NOT sharing a room with that, that, that…”

“Spoiled rich bitch?” Buffy offers, grinning at Willow. “That has the major hots for you?”

“Why was there a re-arrange?” Willow growls at Buffy, her eyes narrowed.

“We had two more SIT’s show up. Xander and Jason took the small room in the basement, and I thought you would like to have your old room back, but of course with it being the master bedroom, with all the extra space in it, you get bunkmates. Four of them.” Buffy shifts and wraps her arms around Tara’s waist from behind, effectively putting her lover between her and Willow. 

Faith snorts as she listens to the group, shutting the back of the Jeep as she slings her duffel bag over her shoulder. It not really clicking in her head that Buffy said Xander and Jason, as she looks at Willow. “Do I get ta’ start being a hard ass now? What’cha want me to do?”

“Sleep with me.” Willow jumps in hurriedly, her eyes widening, as she blushes at what she said. “Uh, uh…”

“Really, Red?” Faith purrs as she walks by the redhead, leaning towards her. “You don’t say? Your wish is my command.” Faith chuckles wickedly as she trots towards the house. 

“I… I…” Willow whimpers. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Tara giggles and turns around to bury her face in Buffy’s neck as Buffy laughs at the look on Willow’s face. “Looks like Willow’s got a new bedmate.”

“You two!!” Willow sends them a dirty look as she stomps towards the house, ignoring the laughter coming from behind her.

***


	22. Chapter 22

“Think she’s pissed at me?” Tara questions between giggles as Faith glares at her from across the yard. Tara’s sitting on the ground with Buffy’s back resting against her front as she relaxes while Buffy continues to eat. 

“What would give you that idea?” Buffy snorts as she works her way through another double cheeseburger. 

“It isn’t my fault she thought I was kidding about Xander.” Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck hugging her lover against her tightly, laughing as she remembers the dark-haired slayer coming after her, stating there was no way those two were together, that she had to have the two men acting like a couple just to fuck with her. Of course when Xander laid a huge kiss on Jason to prove to Faith that they were serious, it was obvious in more ways than just the kiss that they were together. Now Faith keeps glaring at her. 

“I want to take half the SIT’s with us on patrol tonight. They need some real experience, and I feel better with both Faith and I being with them.” Buffy murmurs a little while later after she finished eating dinner and was relaxing back against Tara, letting her fingers trail over her lover’s legs as she watches the rest of the group.

“Any in particular?” Tara questions curiously, looking at the group of SIT’s spread out around the yard. Chuckling as she notices the Watchers and the witches from the coven conversing in one area while Faith is leaning against the house looking half asleep now that she isn’t glaring at her anymore, though she has a feeling the slayer is watching and listening to everything. Willow is just close enough to the dark-haired slayer to keep Kennedy away from her, snorting as she remembers Kennedy’s stuff flying down the stairs after Faith had gone up there when they got home, with Kennedy running down a few seconds later.

“I figured to split them up. One that’s at the low end another one or two in the middle and one of the better trained ones.” Buffy admits, looking at the group of girls. 

“One of the better ones will be either Kennedy or Joanna.” Tara purses her lips as she looks at the two girls. “Rona, Vi, Chloe, and Eve I would consider more or less the middle ground. With Amanda and Molly being on the lower end.” 

“Been paying attention, have you?” Buffy chuckles as Tara nips gently at her ear. “Maybe I’ll give Faith a chance to irritate Kennedy a little more and take her tonight. Amanda, though on the whiny side gets along pretty much with everyone, so I’ll grab her also.” Buffy tilts her head as she thinks about the other girls. 

“How about Rona and Eve? Rona’s been doing well and I would consider her at the higher end of the middle group, so taking her tonight in the first group might be a better idea, then next time take the last four.” Tara suggests, shrugging. “I would say ask Faith who she thinks, but she hasn’t seen them working out yet, and tonight might give her a better idea of what they can and can’t do, before putting them all through their paces tomorrow.” 

Buffy whistles sharply, smirking as Faith shifts from where she was leaning negligently against the side of the house and strides towards them, Willow following quickly behind. “Faith and her shadow.” Buffy sniggers softly.

“Don’t pick too much, maybe Willow does like her.” Tara whispers softly in Buffy’s ear.

Buffy starts to chuckle, before stopping and blinking at the thought. “Huh.”

“Didn’t think of that, did you?” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy turns and looks at her curiously as Faith and Willow stand at the edge of the blanket they’re spread out on. “Let’s scoot back and give them room, honey.” Tara shifts more up from where she was half reclined back. 

“Sit.” Buffy orders softly as she maneuvers to sit beside Tara instead of practically on her. “I want to make sure this is okay with you, Faith…” Buffy explains what she has planned for that night’s patrol. 

“Whatever ya’ think, B. I don’t know what they got going for ‘em until I see ‘em in action.” Faith shrugs, shifting her head to look at the group of SIT’s. “Hell, the only one I’m sure of is rich bitch. I don’t know who the other ones are, tell ya’ the truth.” 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Trust me, if they hadn’t arrived separately and I had to learn who they were all at the same time, I’d probably be confused, too. Darn, I didn’t think about Janie and Debbie.” Tara looks at the two newest girls that had arrived together with another Watcher. 

“I need to put them through their paces before I figure out what group they belong in. At least they have some training, so they should be at least in the ‘know just enough to get into trouble’, but not the ‘know so much that they’re cocky’ group.” Buffy smirks as she hears the snort from Faith. 

“Are you going to want some kind of witch-y back up?” Willow questions curiously, as she glances at Tara before looking back at the rest of the group. 

Buffy quirks an eyebrow as she looks at her lover. “What do you think?”

“The children have their glamour spells that should confuse anyone that would do a locator spell on them, so the main reason to need one of us with you, besides another adult to even things out somewhat, would be for protection spells.” Tara purses her lips in consideration. “Anna is the best in that particular instance.”

“I’ll run it by her.” Buffy tilts her head as she looks at Faith. “I’m sorry for dropping you into the middle of all this, Faith. But we really need your help, and you being a hard ass to the girls. I think some good old fashioned fear will do wonders with some of them.” Buffy smirks a she thinks about Kennedy.

“And here I’ve been tryin’ to be on my best behavior, and you’re tellin’ me to be a bitch.” Faith smirks as she scratches her head in contemplation. “How tough are ya’ wantin’ me to go with ‘em, B?” Faith finally questions after a few moments.

Buffy sighs and leans forward, seeing the serious and somewhat wary look in Faith’s eyes. Both emotions something she really wouldn’t have used to describe the ‘old Faith’, but having noticed the way the woman stayed back and actually seemed to be watching everything around her intently, judging and coming to her own conclusions about the different people here she realizes Faith had done some serious growing up while in jail. “Nothing you would feel uncomfortable with, Faith. But I would like you to use your attitude, your intimidation factor and possibly be something of an ungiving hard ass.”

“Good cop, bad cop.” Tara murmurs quietly under her breath looking at the dark-haired slayer with a somewhat guilty look on her face. “I’m sorry, but between what you’ve been through and the majority of the girls not being afraid of Buffy, this would probably work out the best.”

Faith stares at Tara for a few minutes, her emotions locked down tight as she notices the actual guilty and sorrowful look crossing the witch’s face, realizing Tara really is sorry for her being in this position even though she had nothing to do with it. “B?”

“Yeah?” Buffy answers immediately, her eyes serious and a hint of sadness even in their depths.

“You’re damned lucky ta’ have her, B. It ain’t your fault, Blondie. I pretty much fucked up my own life. I’ll just be thanking whatever PTB that’s given me a chance to do things right this time.” Faith turns her gaze back to Buffy, talking softly and deadly serious. “I am gonna do things right this time, B. If ya’ see me fuckin’ up, knock me upside the head.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Willow comments softly, looking at the dark-haired slayer. 

Faith’s eyes widen slightly at the softly spoken words, wondering exactly what Willow means as she makes contact with green eyes watching her intently, with understanding and some other emotion she’s not sure of at the forefront. 

“I’m going to start gathering the weapons and let the baby slayers know.” Buffy presses a quick kiss to Tara’s cheek. “Make sure we have the room to ourselves tonight.” Buffy warns as she stands, grinning down at Tara as she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Was planning on it anyway.” Tara chuckles as Buffy laughs and takes off towards the house.

“I, I think I’ll help.” Faith hops up and takes after Buffy hurriedly.

Tara looks questioningly at Willow as the redhead shifts to sit beside her and watches Buffy and Faith disappear into the house after telling the girls to gather together. “Can I ask you something, Willow?” Tara questions curiously.

“Sure.” Willow turns to look at Tara, blinking at the serious light in Tara’s eyes. 

“Do you like Faith?” Tara speaks softly to be sure she isn’t overheard.

“What?” Willow’s eyes widen in shock, shaking her head in the negative even with her question. 

“Willow, sweetie, I’m just curious.” Tara gently pats Willow’s arm to calm the woman as she notices her starting to hyperventilate somewhat. “It was just a question. I mean, a lot of time people say they don’t like someone or do hurtful things to them when they actually like them, especially when they’re younger.” Tara remembers all the times Willow had went off about the ‘evil, skanky, cleavage-y, slut bomb’, silently wondering if Willow might have had a crush on Faith when she was a teenager but didn’t know how to express it, or more like afraid to express it. Then when she made the comment for Faith to sleep with her earlier that day, Tara silently wonders if it wasn’t a Freudian slip.

“We hardly know each other, and she’s like just gotten out of prison, and, and, and like she’s into the guys…” Willow starts to ramble, continuing on for a few minutes until she finally snaps her mouth shut at the half smirk and quirked eyebrow on her ex-lover’s face. “Shut up.” Willow grumbles as she hops up and strides away, doing her best to ignore the quiet laughter coming from Tara.

“Thou doth protest too much.” Tara giggles quietly to herself as she stands, folding up the blanket to take back inside as the rest of the group gathers for the meeting Buffy called. 

***

“Okay, we’re going to take some of you on patrol tonight to see how you do in a real situation.” Buffy looks over the girls, noticing who seems a little nervous, extremely nervous and of course Kennedy’s the only one that seems cocky and at ease. Snorting internally at the thought of the young woman getting knocked down a peg or two, Buffy starts listing the girls that she and Tara had discussed. When they step up, Buffy winks at Faith and nods her head towards the other slayer.

“Here’s the tools of the trade.” Faith steps up, dumping the weapons on the ground. “Grab a couple stakes a piece, and whatever other weapon you’re comfortable with. If you ain’t comfortable with it, it’s going to be more of a hindrance than a help.” Faith steps back watching as the girls grabs the weapons, smirking as Kennedy goes for the biggest sword that was too heavy and long for the short woman.

Buffy sees the smirk on Faith’s face as the dark-haired slayer darts her a knowing glance, the two of them having discussed the fact that the SIT would probably grab it, even though it was way too heavy and awkward for her. The only reason Buffy had it, is because of her slayer strength, or there would be no way she could handle it properly. 

Faith shakes her head and turns back, nodding her head as the other girls slide the stakes into their jeans or pockets and they grab either short swords, crossbows or knives, depending on the girl. “Good. I don’t know how well ya’ work with the items ya’ picked and that’s something we’ll figure out as we go. There’s only one of ya’ that I know bit off more than you can chew.”

Buffy shifts back as she watches Faith grab one of the hardwood practice swords that the council had sent for the girls to use. 

“Attack me.” Faith snarls, dropping down into a defensive posture as she faces Kennedy.

Kennedy smirks as she settles her hands on the handle and starts to swing at the slayer, showing that she does have experience with a sword, but in no time Faith’s parried every one of her strikes and has knocked the sword out of Kennedy’s hand up into the air to catch it with her hand.

Holding the point against Kennedy’s neck, Faith narrows her gaze on the angry SIT, watching as the woman pales but doesn’t look away. “I suggest ya’ pick somethin’ a little more within your means. You overextend yourself and you’ll be worn out in no time by using somethin’ like this.” Faith moves the blade away from the girl and leans down to pick up the scabbard to put the sword in, snorting as she quickly spins around and kicks the SIT back on her ass.

“And that shows that you always want to pay attention to what’s going on around you, because if Kennedy had been able to make contact with Faith, she could have hurt her.” Buffy crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at the girls, watching as they all look shocked at how quickly Faith had knocked Kennedy back from what looked like a seriously off-balanced position when Kennedy had started to pounce angrily on the slayer.

Sliding the sword into the scabbard and threading it over her chest before leaning down and picking up a couple additional stakes and another knife quickly tucking the items away, Faith looks at the girls. “We’re leavin’ in ten minutes, be ready.”

“I think this is more your size.” Buffy kicks a short sword towards Kennedy with a warning glance before following Faith around the house to wait out front.

“Well, there’s wake-up call number one for the group.” Tara comments as the girls all scramble towards the house. 

“They can’t afford to use kid gloves on them, or they’ll end up dead like the other girls and Watchers.” Xander steps up beside Tara and Willow, sighing quietly. “I think they still believe this is a game.”

“They’ll learn. If they don’t…” Tara shakes her head sadly at the thought before sighing heavily. Looking towards a couple of the Watchers and witches as they step up beside them, Tara tilts her head curiously at them.

“They do have to learn. You can’t treat these girls like kids. Their lives are literally on the line.” Greg speaks for all the Watchers having watched the display. 

Anna pats Tara gently on the shoulder. “We’re doing everything we can to protect these young girls, but you have to remember, if they weren’t here and being protected they could very well already be dead.”

“I know.” Tara whispers, her eyes sad. “They’re still kids and deserve to be having fun, instead of worrying about being killed.”

Willow watches as Tara walks away, heading towards the front of the house. “I guess those of you staying here for a while can go in and make yourselves at home. Those heading back to my house can be walked over there by Buffy and Faith.” Willow works her way out front to see the group off.

***

“Was I too rough?” Faith runs a hand roughly through her hair as she glances at Buffy.

“No, I think you did just right, though you might want to keep an eye on Kennedy. I didn’t think she’d have balls enough to try and go after you with your back turned.” Buffy watches Faith for a few minutes.

“She’s a spoiled angry little girl that’s used to gettin’ her way. She’s pissed at me for tossin’ her shit down the stairs and tellin’ her in no uncertain terms that Red wasn’t interested in her.” Faith’s eyes twinkle as she looks over at Buffy. “I kinda pushed her buttons. I told her why would Red wanna have a baby slayer when she can have the real thing.” 

Buffy snorts and smacks Faith on the shoulder. “You’re bad. Though you know, you two do look physically quite a bit alike.”

Faith snarls her nose at the blonde slayer. 

“Hey, hey! I just mean, you both have dark hair and dark eyes. Admittedly you’re quite a bit taller than her.” Buffy dodges the smack coming from Faith.

“And I’m better lookin’. Hell, I ain’t better lookin’, I’m fuckin’ sexy.” Faith smirks as Buffy rolls her eyes at her. 

“Not shy or lacking in self-esteem, either.” Buffy snorts at the slayer before they both start chuckling and laughing. 

“That worries me.” Tara comments as she rounds the house as the two slayers laugh and bounce off each other, smiling lovingly at Buffy as she trots over to her. 

“We’re just picking on each other.” Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s neck and pulls her down for a deep kiss. Panting quietly as she ends the kiss, she places a soft kiss on top of Tara’s nose. “I’m going to miss you while I’m out on patrol.”

“You’ll be too busy irritating the children.” Tara rubs her hands up and down Buffy’s sides before leaning in to kiss her softly on the forehead. “Be careful, my sweet one.” Tara’s eyes glance towards the door as the SIT’s that are going on patrol come running out. “Bring yourselves back safe and sound, ladies.” 

“You heard the boss.” Buffy looks at the Watchers and witches that normally crash at Willow’s house. “You want to lead?” Buffy looks at Faith, smiling as Faith just shrugs and heads to the front of the group. “Do you know where Willow’s house is? That’s our first stop.”

“Yeah.” Faith unconsciously looks at the redhead for a moment before turning to look at the girls. “Loose grouping around the Watchers and witches. As far as you’re concerned, they need you to protect ‘em and are civilians. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything and everything.”

Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Buffy winks and grins at her. “I guess I should work on cleaning up.”

“I already have the other mini-slayers working on that. They should be pulling their weight around here, too.” Jason leans against Xander, smiling at Tara. “Come on, girls. I rented a couple movies to pass the time while they’re out on patrol.”

“Bless you.” Tara laughs and accepts the man’s arm around her shoulder, having to admit that he fit into the group quite well. And she doesn’t remember ever seeing Xander as happy as he’s been since they showed back up in Sunnydale. 

“Well, be that way.” Xander holds his arm out to Willow, grinning at his old friend as she accepts and wraps her arm around his waist as they make their way into the house. “Sooo… What’s going on between you and Faith?”

“XANDER!” Willow bounces into his side and whimpers quietly as the rest of the group busts out laughing, blushing a dark red even as her eyes dart back to where the large group starts to turn down the block. Not knowing why, but realizing she’s been seeking the slayer out the majority of the day, just to be close but not right there invading her space.

***


	23. Chapter 23

“What the hell was that?” Vi finally shifts closer to Buffy and Faith as the two slayers look at each other after taking out the Uber Vamp.

“That was a vampire… but not the normal vampires we usually deal with.” Buffy finally answers, frowning as she looks at the group of girls. “Something’s going on, and we have to find out what. He was like ten times stronger than the Master was when I fought him.” 

“Yeah, Kakistos was nothin’ compared to him.” Faith shivers slightly while wiping some blood off her cheek where the vampire had made contact and split the skin. “You okay, B?”

“More or less.” Buffy rubs her side where she knows her ribs are bruised, and possibly cracked. “Come on, ladies we need to finish patrol.”

“And pray like fuckin’ hell we don’t run into another one of them tonight.” Faith grumbles softly, so only Buffy would catch what she said.

“I agree with that.” Buffy blinks at the thought, knowing if she had been by herself she would have ended up in worse shape, but with her and Faith tag-teaming the vampire they’d been able to take him out with little fuss. A few bruises and cuts nothing compared to how bad they could have gotten hurt. 

“Did you see how the cross bolt that I shot at it, just bounced off his chest?” Rona frowns heavily at the thought. “I mean, even Buffy when she kept trying to get the stake to go into its chest, it looked like it took everything in her to just barely pierce his chest.”

Faith shakes her aching hand, having slammed it into the vampire’s jaw to only hurt herself and do absolutely nothing to the vampire. “It’s like he had some kinda coating over his chest or somethin’. We gotta get harder wood, or somethin’, B. We wasted four stakes before I was able to finally take his head while he was distracted fightin’ you.”

“Anna?” Buffy turns questioning to the witch wondering if she knows of anything that might help.

“We’ll have to research. I’ll have one of the Watcher’s contact the Council and see if there are any special hardwood stakes that might be of better use against whatever kind of vampire he was.” Anna shrugs, a look of irritation and sorrow on her face that she couldn’t be of better help.

Faith sidles up beside Buffy and leans down to whisper in her ear. “Do ya’ think we should finish patrol, or get back to the house? The kiddies have only fought two vamps so far tonight, and honestly they need work.”

“I know.” Buffy sighs and looks at the girls, most of them having an almost fearful look on their face as they look around while Rona keeps looking at the crossbow in her hands, obviously still in shock that the bolt that should have dusted the Uber vamp just bounced harmlessly off his chest. Kennedy worries her, though the young SIT had lost her cockiness, she wasn’t showing any fear about what happened. And honestly, even she and if she isn’t mistaken, Faith were worried about that vampire. “Let’s get them home, cleaned up and put to bed, then maybe have a little powwow with the grown-ups.”

“’Kay.” Faith looks at the girls. “Pack it up and head it out, girls. We’ve done a good enough job for tonight.”

Buffy leads the way, using every sense at her disposal to watch, listen and feel for anything out of the ordinary, occasionally darting a look back over the group, watching as Faith seems to be keeping a serious eye out, too. Nodding as Faith catches her eye for a moment, seeing the worry in the brown depths. Whatever misgivings she had about Faith put to rest in that moment. Knowing the slayer was in for the long haul and wasn’t going to screw up this time. 

Faith keeps her eyes open as she looks at anything and everything around them as they double-time it back towards the house, ignoring the quiet grumbling from some of the SIT’s about jogging. A slow smirk crossing her face at the thought that she’ll get with Buffy and make sure the girls run at least five miles a day from now on. Knowing Buffy was working and not able to work with the girls as much as she wants to, and was leaving a lot to the Watchers to pick up the slack. Learning from a Watcher was all well and good, but they haven’t been in the line of fire and won’t necessarily teach the girls to fight with everything in them to stay alive. That’s something both her and Buffy needs to get through to these girls. That it’s not a game and they could die at any moment. Something she herself had forgotten for a time and was finally brought home to her. 

Buffy opens the door and lets the girls precede her in before turning back to Anna. “You want to stay here tonight, or do you want one of us to take you to Willow’s?”

Anna looks from Buffy to Faith and winces. “I’d rather not have to crash on the floor.”

“I’ll take ya’.” Faith offers nodding towards Buffy as she sees Tara step out to see what was taking them so long. “I’ll be back in fifteen.”

“Do you want to take the Jeep?” Tara offers softly looking at the women, holding up the keys. 

“I ain’t got a license.” Faith smirks as she looks at the keys.

“Do you know how to drive?” Buffy laughs softly at Faith nodding her head. “Get a license soon.” Buffy eases the keys from Tara’s hands and tosses them to Faith. “We can use as many people with a license as possible.”

“Be back in a few.” Faith smiles at the sight of the keys in her hand, some of the tension she’d unconsciously been holding within her releasing at this additional show of trust. 

Tara rubs Buffy’s shoulder as Faith and Anna hurry to the Jeep. “Are you okay?”

“Pretty much. Bruised ribs, maybe a little worse than that but nothing that won’t be better in a couple days. We might have a problem and I want to gather the adults in the house where the kiddies won’t overhear us.” Buffy admits softly, leaning back into Tara’s caress as the witch starts to rub both hands gently over her neck and shoulders. 

“I came across a temporary sound blocking spell in my research and made a note of it. We just need an enclosed room to use it in.” Tara offers, a small grin on her lips as she hears the quiet chuckle coming from her lover. 

“We can use our room…” Buffy turns and wiggles her eyebrows at her lover, before placing a soft kiss on Tara’s lips. “Then it won’t go to waste later on.”

“Rotten.” Tara rubs her nose against Buffy’s and hugs her gently. “Let’s get your ribs iced and wrapped.”

“Yes, dear.” Buffy snorts quietly at the narrow-eyed look she gets from Tara. “I’m surprised Willow isn’t down here worried about… us.”

Tara giggles quietly at the hesitation. “She was up in her room getting Faith’s stuff put away for her and letting the couple girls that were here that are staying in the room with her and Faith know that the bed was not available.”

Buffy laughs softly as she steps into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of leftover burgers and hot dogs along with all the fixings obviously having just been pulled out of the refrigerator. 

“Lift your shirt, sweet one.” Tara orders softly as she pulls out the first aid kit. “How badly was Faith hurt?”

“I think just the cut on the cheek.” Buffy pulls her shirt up and winces a little as Tara prods her ribs. 

“I think you cracked a couple ribs.” Tara shakes her head as she pulls out one of the ace wraps and wraps her lover’s ribs. Stepping over to the freezer, she pulls down an ice pack and places it gently against Buffy’s ribs while using another wrap to hold it in place. “What happened?” Having gotten somewhat used to bandaging and fixing her lover’s wounds, but still not liking when she gets hurt.

Buffy sighs quietly as she looks at Tara. “We ran into a vampire that was SUPER strong… I mean between Faith and I tag teaming him, we wasted three stakes on him before the fourth one finally made it past this tough outer shell that seems to coat his body, and even then I couldn’t hit his heart. And it honestly probably took us fifteen or twenty minutes to take him out.”

Tara blinks in shock at Buffy. “Both of you?” Swallowing at the thought, she shakes her head and looks out the window. “That was one vampire… if there are more than that one…”

“I know. Anna’s going to speak with the Watchers and see what they can find out, along with getting us some kind of wood that’s a little more sturdy.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she thinks about the vampire, silently wondering what they can do to breach that impenetrable shell. 

“We’ll figure it out, love.” Tara turns and smiles gently at her lover. “Faith just pulled up.” Tara smiles as she listens to the slayer come into the house growling at someone to get out of her way. “Come into the kitchen, Faith so I can look at your cheek.”

“It ain’t nothin’, Blondie.” Faith steps into the kitchen, heading for the refrigerator.

“Let her look at it, Faith. If you don’t she’ll get upset with you and it’s not a pretty sight.” Buffy smirks and wiggles her eyebrows at her lover. “Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving end of a pissed off Tara, and I don’t like being there… though the sex afterwards…”

“BUFFY!” Tara yells and tosses a hand towel at the slayer, blushing darkly at her lover’s comments. 

“I somehow don’t think I’ll be gettin’ any of the lovin’s.” Faith comments, chuckling at the two as she pulls out a bottle of water. Shaking her head, she steps over to the witch and tilts her head as Tara gently grasps her chin and urges her to move her head so she can look at the wound.

“What do you need?” Buffy questions already pulling out the antiseptic wipes and a small bandage.

Tara looks down at what Buffy pulled out and smiles softly. “You have it. Sit down, Faith.” Tara orders as she opens the package containing the antiseptic wipe and gently cleans the wound. “I didn’t notice any of the girls hurt, were all of them okay?”

“Yeah, not even a hair on any of their heads was harmed.” Faith smirks at the thought. 

“Hmmm… You didn’t kick anyone’s butt while you were out there?” Tara chuckles at the wicked gleam in Faith’s eyes. 

“Nope. Don’t mean I didn’t want to, though. She ain’t afraid of nothin’.” Faith shakes her head in disgust.

“I remember someone else that put on a pretty good show of acting like she wasn’t afraid of anything.” Buffy comments softly, her eyes on Faith. “And I believed it.”

Faith darts a guilty look at Buffy before looking down at her hands where she’s playing with the bottle of water. “Yeah, well, look at what happened to her.” Faith mutters.

Tara finishes bandaging Faith’s cheek while listening to the two women before stepping back to look into sad brown eyes. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Blondie.” Faith smiles half-heartedly at the blonde.

“Everything works out for the best usually, Faith. Just keep that in mind.” Tara offers as she puts away the items in the first aid kit. “Honey, want to let Xander and Jason know that we’re planning on having a meeting up in our room? We can grab Willow on our way by.”

“But I was gonna…” Buffy pouts as she looks at the food having grabbed a hamburger bun.

“Faith and I’ll throw together a bunch of hamburgers and hot dogs for you two to eat, now go.” Tara smiles lovingly at Buffy as the slayer pouts even more before nodding and heading out of the room.

Faith snorts at the sight. “Now it makes more sense why the kiddies don’t wanna listen to her. You got her whipped.”

“And she loves every minute of it, too.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Come on, help me throw together some hamburgers and hot dogs for you two to eat.” As they start throwing together the sandwiches, Tara watches Faith for a few moments. “Are you settling okay, or are you still feeling off-centered?” Tara finally questions softly. 

Faith’s hands still where she was throwing lettuce and tomatoes on a hamburger. “How did ya’…”

“No special powers used this time, Faith. I just knew that you were uncomfortable on the ride back here and grew quieter with only occasionally saying something. Then when you got here other than when you were pretty much directly questioned or asked for your input, you kept to yourself.” Tara offers softly as she doesn’t look at the slayer but continues to make the sandwiches. “My personal opinion…” Now Tara looks up into wary brown eyes. “Everyone’s happy you’re here. And though there might be some comments from the younger crowd, the ones that know what happened then aren’t holding any grudges or bad feelings toward you, Faith. I’m sure there might be the occasional tense moments and some people being uncomfortable, but eventually even that will lessen. Just give it time.” 

“How can ya’ be so sure? I mean… I tried to kill two of ‘em, pushed Buffy to the edge and even was a bitch towards you. Fuck! If it’d been me that B had done that to, there wouldn’t be another chance, because she would have never made it off that roof alive.” Faith admits, taking a deep breath as she stares into sad blue eyes.

“This group is a pretty forgiving group, Faith. With what they do and see on a daily basis, they have to be. Just accept it and try not to let it get you down. We all need to draw together to defeat this newest enemy, and we have to trust each other. Our lives could depend on it.” Tara starts piling the food on a large plate before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a couple handfuls of waters and sodas for everyone. 

Exhaling loudly, Faith shakes her head at the thought that everyone could so easily forgive her but decides to let it go for now and think about it more later. Helping Tara carry the food and drinks up the stairs for the meeting, she looks over the SIT’s talking quietly amongst themselves and getting comfortable on the floor with the television playing some movie. Silently wondering if she was ever that young, Faith looks back up the stairs and climbs them hoping that she doesn’t fuck things up this time.

***


	24. Chapter 24

Tara gently runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair as the group tosses ideas back and forth on what to do, smiling at Xander thinking of using metal for the tip of the cross bolts and stakes to see it that would help pierce the armor-like outer casing of the uber vamp. The two men were already in the corner discussing how it would be best to make the items.

“What do you think? You’ve been quiet.” Buffy turns to look curiously at her lover. 

“I’m thinking some flamethrowers would be perfect, it’s just getting our hands on some.” Tara admits, shrugging.

Buffy’s lips curl up in a mischief-filled smile. “Great thought.” Pressing a firm kiss to Tara’s lips, she reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a card and grabs the phone.

Tara frowns in confusion as Buffy makes a phone call leaving her name and phone number after hesitating for a moment. 

“I’ll explain later.” Buffy shrugs. “Hopefully we might end up with a few more weapons to help us out.” Buffy shifts back and wiggles against Tara’s chest, smiling as Tara wraps her arms around her waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. 

“Do ya’ think we should continue takin’ the kids out before we get something we’re sure will take out those super-charged vamps?” Faith fights the smile crossing her face at the sight of Buffy cocooned against Tara’s body, the witch’s arms wrapped around her and her legs outside Buffy’s. 

Buffy sighs and looks at Faith before darting a glance at Willow, Xander and Jason before turning her head to look at Tara. Not getting any help from any other quadrant, she grunts quietly. “Maybe I can do a compromise. How about you and I go out looking for regular vampires and incapacitate them until we can have the children fight them?”

“We gonna chain ‘em up and leave ‘em in a mausoleum or somethin’?” Faith blinks before chuckling at the thought. 

“I do have the chains and manacles. I know the perfect mausoleum to keep them in, too.” Buffy smirks at the thought of using Spike’s crypt to keep the vampires in.

“I’m game.” Faith shakes her head before her eyes dart towards Willow as the redhead shifts but doesn’t say anything. Faith frowns slightly at the thought that the Willow she remembered would talk almost non-stop, this quiet Willow makes her feel a little unsettled. “Well, if that’s it, I guess I’ll head out.” Faith moves towards the door. 

“I’m just going to gather this stuff and follow you.” Willow comments softly, gathering the dirty dishes and placing them on the trays, her eyes darting up in surprise as Faith steps over to help her. Blushing lightly Willow turns back to gather the empty soda cans, placing them on the tray as Faith carries everything out of the room.

“Us, too. We’ll work tomorrow on trying different things out to see what we can come up with.” Xander offers, moving to follow Faith out of the room with Jason following him. 

“And I have to work.” Buffy pouts at the thought even as Tara chuckles softly in her ear.

“I’m sorry, love. If it makes you feel any better, I have to be at the school’s temporary office to fill out paperwork for a job at ten.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy’s eyes light up.

“How long have you known?” Buffy shifts around to face Tara as Willow quietly follows Jason out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft smile on her lips. 

“Remember the phone ringing first thing this morning before Willow and I left to pick up Faith?” Tara tilts her head and squeaks quietly as Buffy grabs her waist and slides her further down in the bed before lying on top of her. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Buffy narrows her gaze on her lover. 

“You were in commander mode yelling at the children.” Tara giggles as Buffy starts to nip playfully along her neck and jaw. 

“At least with Faith here, she can do some of the yelling…” Buffy smirks even as she wiggles her hands under her lover’s top.

“Let her do all the yelling, I think she’ll like it.” Tara arches into Buffy’s nails scraping gently along her sides. 

“I should lock the door.” Buffy growls softly as Tara’s hands grasp her butt cheeks and pull her tighter against her apex. 

“Live dangerously.” Tara nips firmly on Buffy’s bottom lip before sliding her hands under her top pushing it upwards.

Buffy arches and helps Tara take off her top before helping take Tara’s top off, unhooking the witch’s front clasp bra and pushing the cups aside to nip and suckle on the flesh almost feverishly. “Been too long.” Buffy mumbles before working her way up Tara’s throat to kiss her heatedly. 

When Buffy finally breaks away and slides the straps of her bra down her shoulders and arms, Tara unhooks the back of Buffy’s bra and divests the slayer of the cloth. “It’s been two days.” Tara chuckles softly at the grunt she gets. 

“Two days too long. And the day before it was hurried and quick… and though satisfying, not satisfying enough.” Buffy rumbles against Tara’s skin as she works her way down her lover’s body, unbuttoning and unzipping Tara’s pants. 

“Strip.” Tara finally growls taking over and pushing her pants and panties down her legs as Buffy rolls over and hurriedly strips her clothes off. “Plan on being tired at work tomorrow.”

“Goody.” Buffy slides against Tara, straddling one of her lover’s thighs as she presses against her lover’s apex, her own body pulsing and aching with desire. “First time’s going to be quick.” Buffy warns.

“Maybe second time, too.” Tara hooks her leg around Buffy’s and arches against the strong thigh pressing against her, digging her fingers firmly into Buffy’s ass as it flinches. “Goddess, you’re so wet.” Tara moans as Buffy buries her face in her neck, nodding even as her body rocks quickly against hers. 

“I wanted to pounce on you since dinner tonight.” Buffy pants out the words, whimpering as she feels her body starting to quiver and throb uncontrollably. “Shit…” 

Tara half chuckles, half groans as she feels Buffy’s release easing onto her leg even as she jerks and quickly follows Buffy over the edge. Grunting quietly, Tara shifts and rolls them over. 

“Too damn quick.” Buffy threads her fingers through Tara’s hair and looks into beautiful blue eyes as she tugs gently. “I am completely and hopelessly in love with you, Miss Tara Maclay.”

“And I love you, Miss Buffy Anne Summers.” Tara relaxes her body into Buffy’s, shifting her elbows down so she can capture Buffy’s lips in a hard, invading kiss. The desire in Buffy’s eyes giving her a clue to the fact that her lover wasn’t ready for soft and gentle just yet.

“Would you mind…?” Buffy’s eyes dart towards their ‘toy’ drawer after Tara releases her lips.

“You want to be ridden, Slayer?” Tara questions, nipping roughly on the slayer’s chin and grins at the grunt of approval coming from her lover. 

“Ridden hard and put up wet.” Buffy groans loudly as Tara shifts her body and her hip grinds into her apex. 

“Did that Uber Vamp do a number on you?” Tara nips her way down Buffy’s neck before biting firmly on her shoulder and suckling on the flesh. “Did he get you all worked up?”

“Yessss…” Buffy growls as Tara’s teeth sink more firmly into her shoulder and the witch worries the flesh while her hipbone hits the perfect spot as they grind against each other, it only taking a few minutes to send her over the edge again. “Faith got the kill.” Buffy pants as she pulls Tara up for another hungry, hard kiss.

Tara chuckles wickedly as they end the kiss. “So you were left high and dry… Poor baby.”

Buffy pulls Tara down, smothering her lover’s laughter as she kisses her again, sliding her hands down her lover’s back to knead her ass gently. Growling softly as she finally releases Tara, she glares at her as Tara starts giggling. “It isn’t funny.” Buffy grumbles. 

“I’m sorry, honey.” Tara tries to fight the laughter, easing away from her lover as she heads towards their toy drawer.

“No you’re not.” Buffy grumbles shifting around onto her stomach, watching her lover intently. “You get a perverse kick out of me being horny.”

“I’ve noticed that you’re exceptionally horny when you don’t get closure. Not that you’re not normally…” Tara smirks over her shoulder as she slides on the harness. Holding up two of the dildo’s she quirks an eyebrow at her lover. “Which one?”

Buffy’s eyes dart to the thick dildo, smiling as Tara drops the other one back in the drawer and squirts a dusting of the lubricating powder on the vac-u-lock dildo. Glad her lover is wearing this harness, as it leaves her sex accessible to her. After the first couple times using the original harness she’d bought, she’d almost ripped it off Tara when she couldn’t get to her lover. Now with this set-up she can touch, stroke and play over her lover without having to take the harness off. Of course, getting hit in the noggin with the dildo didn’t feel that good. Buffy smirks at the remembrance of Tara trying to disconnect the dildo while she’d been more intent on burying her tongue as deeply inside her lover as she could.

Connecting the dildo, Tara quirks an eyebrow at her lover. “You staying like that, or are you wanting to shift around?”

Buffy shifts back on the bed and onto her side, patting the bed beside her with a glimmer in her eye.

“I thought you wanted to be ridden…” Tara murmurs softly as she settles in the middle of the bed on her back, chuckling as Buffy just grunts quietly and starts to lick and nip slowly across her chest. 

“I’d probably wear you out.” Buffy admits before capturing a turgid nipple between her lips laving it with her tongue for a few moments before nipping gently as she releases the flesh. Smiling at the low groan she gets from her lover at her actions. 

Tara arches as Buffy starts to nibble her way down her abdomen. Burying her hands in her lover’s hair, Tara growls softly as Buffy nips firmly on the inside of her thigh, making her jerk uncontrollably. “Buffy…” Tara warns when she feels teeth on the other inner thigh. Whimpering and jumping uncontrollably at the teeth scrape along the flesh, causing the desire to flow from her even heavier than it already was. 

Buffy grins at the response she gets, having learned over the months how much her lover enjoys the feel of fingernails scraping over flesh, and in turn teeth nipping sharply or scraping also. Nose twitching at the smell of arousal, Buffy shifts her hand up to hold the heavy, thick dildo as she delves between her lover’s coated lips.

Tara tugs on Buffy’s hair as the slayer laps hungrily up her slit, delving inside her for a few moments before flicking her tongue teasingly over her aching clit. Digging her heels into the bed, Tara bucks uncontrollably as teeth start to nibble along her flesh with Buffy’s tongue coming out to lave over the flesh a few moments later. “Goddess, Buffy…” Tara whimpers almost yanking the slayer’s hair out of her head as she nips softly at her clit, a barely there pressure that’s just enough to cause her to climax.

Buffy laps lovingly over her lover’s body, gathering the abundance of fluid, trailing down her lover’s body to circle teasingly around her lover’s rosebud, whimpering herself when Tara’s hands tug even harder at her hair, pulling her closer to Tara’s body. Having only teased her lover a couple times in past lovemaking sessions, they still hadn’t talked about going any further than the soft touches of fingers or tongues in that area for either of them. Growling softly, Buffy presses a little firmer with her tongue as she circles the opening without actually trying to enter her lover. Sliding a finger up to gently glide inside Tara’s slick center before replacing her tongue with her finger, continuing to stroke lovingly over the puckered hole while slowly kissing her way up her lover’s body. “We’re going to need to discuss this…” Buffy mumbles as she suckles on her lover’s pulse point, pressing softly at the opening with her index finger without entering her lover to let Tara know what she’s talking about. 

“Uh, huh…” Tara pants heavily.

Buffy growls at the desire in her lover’s voice as she quickly enters her lover’s center with her two middle fingers, curling and stroking firmly over her g-spot, capturing the cry with a kiss as Tara screams out her release, continuing to stroke for a few moments until Tara’s body falls back to the bed with the occasional flinching aftershock. Gently easing her fingers from her lover, she slowly maneuvers above Tara, smiling down into hazy blue eyes. “God, I love you.” Buffy whispers, knowing there is no more beautiful sight than Tara when she’s flushed and half out of it from being made love to. Pressing a soft kiss on Tara’s lips, Buffy closes her eyes as she feels the pressure of the head of the dildo at her entrance. Knowing that the way she’s feeling, she very well can still be riding her lover when the sun’s rising in the sky. Finally sliding down on the thick dildo, Buffy groans at the feeling of being filled and stretched.

Tara blinks as she starts to come back to herself as Buffy leans above her and starts a slow rocking motion, letting the dildo move in and out of her to where it almost comes out. Knowing it won’t be long before Buffy starts to build up speed and power. Untangling her hands from her lover’s hair, Tara plucks lovingly at the slayer’s nipples, smiling at the groans coming from her even as she starts to rock faster. Chuckling softly, Tara pushes up and nips and suckles at one nipple as Buffy growls loudly.

Buffy jerks and climaxes as Tara’s free hand wiggles between their bodies to stroke firmly over her clit at the same time her lover sucks as much of her breast into her mouth as she can. 

“Beautiful.” Tara whispers at the sight of her flushed, perspiration coated lover as she continues to ride above her, stroking tenderly over Buffy’s swollen clit as she lies back on the bed, bracing her feet into the mattress to start counter thrusting hard into her lover, knowing it’s going to be a long, but ultimately extremely satisfying night, realizing she’s going to have to figure out something for them to be able to make love even if it’s just sneaking away for an hour occasionally.

Crying out loudly as another climax works it’s way through her, Buffy slams down hard, burying the dildo deeply within her as she takes a few minutes to recover from the explosion, flinching slightly as Tara squeezes her clit hard between her finger and thumb, another orgasm coming through her. “You’re going to pay for that…” Buffy pants out between each word, opening her eyes to glare at her lover.

“I hope so.” Tara murmurs, grinning crookedly as Buffy already starts to rock again. Settling in for a long night, Tara plans on pacing herself so she’ll still be semi-conscious when Buffy finally collapses so she can partially clean her lover.

***

Faith looks at Willow and rubs a hand roughly over the back of her neck as they get ready to walk into her… their bedroom. “Ummm… I ain’t exactly used ta actually sleepin’ with someone, Red. I ain’t sure this is a good idea.” 

Willow blinks in surprise as Faith actually fidgets nervously. “You’ve never actually spent the night with someone, or someone stayed with you the night?”

“No.” Faith shakes her head and looks nervously at the door to the bedroom. “Red, ya’ know what I was like. Get some, get gone. If it was at my place, their ass was kicked out after I got off. Sharin’ the bed for anythin’ else ain’t somethin’ I’ve ever done.” 

Willow feels an imp of mischief trying to make an appearance, thinking about teasing the slayer, but Faith’s obvious worry and nervousness makes her re-think teasing her. “Relax, Faith. If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to take advantage of you as you sleep.” Willow grins as Faith snarls her lip at her. “Come on, Faith. You get to play general tomorrow and I can play your good little soldier while you piss off the SIT’s.”

Faith groans and finally follows Willow into the room, carefully stepping over the girls that are crashed around the floor. “Where’s my stuff?”

“Left side of the dresser.” Willow answers softly as she opens her side of the drawers, pulling out an oversized t-shirt and shorts to wear to bed. 

Faith steps over beside Willow and sorts through the drawers until she finds her worn out tank top and old sweat shorts, figuring it might be best to wear somethin’ to bed since she’ll be sharing it in a non-sexual way with the redhead. Seeing her shower kit tucked away in the corner, she snatches it out. “You wanna use the bathroom first?” 

“If you don’t mind?” Willow smiles as Faith shakes her head. “Thanks, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Faith’s eyes follow Willow out of the room, sighing quietly at the thought that it’s been a long two years and the redhead was looking damn fine, but there was no way in hell she’d ever go there. Not only would Willow not want to have anything to do with her, but she figures that’ll be the quickest way to piss everyone off, by going after Willow. The rest of the girls in the house are just that, girls. And the only two men were into each other. Faith smirks at that thought. Resigning herself to visiting Mrs. Palm and her five daughters when the need arises, Faith mumbles softly. “Just like fuckin’ prison.” Snorting in disgust, she maneuvers her way out to the hallway waiting for Willow to finish in the bathroom.

***


	25. Chapter 25

Willow smiles as she slowly wakes, being snuggled up against a warm body something she’s missed immensely since she and Tara had broken up. Brows furrowing as she wonders exactly who she’s curled up against. When a soft snore and strong arms clench convulsively around her, Willow’s eyes widen in shock. “Faith.” Willow whimpers as she says the slayer’s name. The strong, warm body that she’s half lying on feeling better than she could have ever imagined. ‘Oh, this is sooo not of the good.’ Willow mumbles internally as she tries to extract herself from the slayer’s arms without waking her. Whimpering as Faith pulls her even more firmly against her, literally dragging her body fully onto her as the slayer’s breathing deepens and hands clasp her butt cheeks. 

“Oh, hell.” Willow groans and drops her face down to Faith’s shoulder. Not knowing what to do as strong hands seem to almost knead her ass. Her body responding to the slayer’s touch, Willow bites her bottom lip in confusion and worry. Confusion at the fact that she’s being turned on by a woman that she’s talked herself into believing she’s pretty much hated since the moment she first laid eyes on her, and worry that maybe it was never hatred but being attracted to her and not admitting it to herself when she was younger and afraid of what people would think about her.

Slowly relaxing into the slayer’s body, Willow gives into the tiredness working through her from the long, draining day and falls back asleep with thoughts of the dark-haired slayer featuring prominently in her dreams.

***

Faith stiffens uncontrollably as she realizes there’s an unusual warmth and weight on her body, barely stopping in time from shoving Willow bodily off her. Carefully easing Willow off her body, Faith shifts her legs over the edge of the bed and glares at the clock. “Can’t even fuckin’ sleep in when I ain’t in jail no more.” She growls softly before carefully stepping over the mini-slayers and makes her way to the door, her eyes unconsciously looking back to the redhead that had been using her as a body pillow. “Shit.” Faith grumbles and darts out of the room deciding a cold shower and then some hot and extremely strong coffee would be for the best.

***

“Who the hell is awake this early?” Tara groans rolling over onto Buffy’s body as she hears the door shut a little more forcefully than necessary to the bathroom across the hall.

Buffy grunts softly at the weight of Tara landing on her aching body, smirking at the thought of their night of decadent fun. Listening to the quiet grumbling coming from the bathroom Buffy chuckles as she figures out who it is. “Faith.” She wraps her arms around Tara’s back and closes her eyes.

“Remind me to kick her ass when I’m awake.” Tara mumbles into her lover’s neck even as she falls back asleep.

“Uh, huh.” Buffy smiles as she follows quickly behind Tara.

***

“TWENTY MORE PUSH-UPS!” Faith yells as the potentials groan but keep going. Turning a glare on Kennedy as the woman snarls at her, Faith takes a step towards her until the potential looks away and concentrates on doing her pushups.

“I have to go to work. Tara’s leaving to fill out paperwork at the temporary school offices. You okay here?” Buffy questions curiously as she looks at the potentials already sweating and obviously the worse for wear.

“Yep. We’re gonna go for a little run this afternoon after lunch. Wanna make sure they have somethin’ to puke up.” Faith growls, fighting the smirk that wants to cross her face as she hears a couple whimpers coming from the girls. 

Buffy snorts and looks away from the girls. “I should be home around four. Tara will probably be back before noon. Be warned, Tara was threatening to kick your ass for waking us up this morning.” Buffy chuckles as Faith growls quietly at her. “By the way…” Buffy hesitates until she has Faith’s full attention. “If you like her, tell her.” Buffy nods towards Willow who’s in a lawn chair researching and making notes. Having heard her best friend’s name mentioned earlier that morning when Faith was grumbling while she showered. As Faith’s eyes widen in shock and her mouth drops open, Buffy smirks. “Teach you to keep your mouth shut, won’t it?”

Faith actually feels her face heat with embarrassment as Buffy laughs and jogs out of the back yard. “Damn it.” Faith rubs a hand over the back of her neck. “Ten minute break. Get yourselves somethin’ to drink.” Faith orders the girls as they finally finish the push-ups, unconsciously looking towards Willow before shaking her head and sighing. “Why ain’t she threatenin’ to kick my ass?” Faith wonders softly, unconsciously looking towards where Buffy had disappeared to go to work. Taking a deep breath, Faith slowly makes her way over to Willow. 

Willow purses her lips as she re-checks the spell she’s working on, hoping it might work if Xander and Jason can’t figure out a different way to reinforce the stakes so they can pierce the Uber vamp’s chest. Glancing up as a shadow crosses her book. 

“I, uh, was gonna get somethin’ to drink and wondered if you wanted somethin’.” Faith offers, grasping her hands behind her back as she tries to keep from shifting nervously from foot to foot as she looks down into brilliant green eyes. 

Willow blinks before looking at her watch, surprised that she’s been sitting outside researching and working on the spell for almost two hours. “Some tea sounds wonderful.” Willow admits, marking her place and uncurling her leg from under her to stand, groaning as she stretches her back. “Have to remember to not stay in that position for that long again.” Willow winces as she gets a twinge in her lower back, reaching back to try and rub the stiffened muscle. 

“I could, uh, if you want…” Faith points to Willow’s back, blushing lightly as Willow looks at her in surprise. “I mean, I ain’t a professional or nothin’, but I can probably loosen it up for ya’.” Faith smiles uncertainly at the redhead. Watching as Willow seems to hesitate, Faith shrugs and turns away. “Sorry if I overstepped the boundaries, I thought maybe that’s what one friend would do for another or somethin’.”

“No, Faith!” Willow hurriedly reaches out to grasp the slayer’s arm. “It is something a friend would offer for another friend. It just kind of shocked me that you were the one offering.” Willow admits softly as Faith turns around to look at her, the wariness in the brown eyes obvious. “You’ve never came across as much of a… touchy-feely type person and I just didn’t expect it.” Willow tries to explain, watching as the wariness slowly lessens and Faith nods her head.

“Well, ya’ got that right.” Faith smirks at the redhead. “If we were dancin’ or something, then I’m definitely a touchy-feely type of person, but everyday contact I ain’t much for it.” Faith admits quietly. 

“You’re going to have to get used to it around here.” Willow nods her head as Tara comes jogging out of the house. “Tara’s very much a touchy-feely person, if you haven’t figured it out already. Plus she gives great backrubs, but that’s something I don’t think I can ask her for anymore.” Willow smiles sadly as the blonde closes the distance between them.

Tara blushes as both women look at her. “Hope I’m not interrupting, but I was getting ready to leave to fill out the paperwork and was wondering if you two needed anything from anywhere.”

“I don’t need anything, thanks.” Willow chuckles and shakes her head at the blonde. 

“Umm…” Faith rubs her neck as she hesitates as she thinks about asking Tara to pick up something for her.

“What is it you need, Faith?” Tara reaches out and gently rubs the slayer’s shoulder, frowning as Faith darts a quick knowing smirk towards Willow, and Willow giggles in response.

“Ummm… I don’t have no razors or anythin’ to use.” Faith shuffles slightly, uncomfortable. 

“Do you prefer to use razors, Nair or wax?” Tara grins crookedly as Faith’s eyes dart to her in surprise. “We all do a little bit of the above. I can’t use Nair, it breaks me out… and well Buffy and I use wax.” Tara blushes darker as she remembers how Buffy insists on helping her with her ‘bikini waxing’. 

Faith snorts out a laugh, seeing the tell-tale blush on the blonde’s face. “I prefer ta wax myself. But I’ve been using the razors for the last couple years and unless people can deal with my stubby hairs until they grow out far enough, I probably should stick with the razors.”

“It won’t bother me, if you’re worried about me feeling the stubble in the bed…” Willow blushes at her forwardness and waves as she darts towards the house in embarrassment.

Faith quirks her lips in bemusement at the sight of the redhead’s face matching her hair as Willow darts towards the house. 

“I’ll pick up a good razor and a waxing kit for you, also. Anything else, sweetie?” Tara chuckles as she turns her gaze back to Faith. 

“Nah, I think that’ll do it for now. Unless ya’ wanna pick up some more lunchmeat or somethin’ for lunch today.” Faith shrugs as she walks with Tara back towards the house as the potentials start to stream out of the house. 

“I’ll do that. Feeding the hungry horde has a tendency to empty the refrigerator quickly. Now with two slayers we’ll go through the food even quicker. I need to see about getting another refrigerator or chest freezer here in the house. We could use it.” Tara sighs before grinning at the slayer. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” Tara waves as she grabs the keys to the Jeep and her purse striding through the kitchen. 

Faith chuckles softly at the quickly departing blonde. Knowing Xander was at work and Jason was out getting supplies for them to use trying to figure out the best way to help with the Uber vamps, in case there’s more than just the one. Reaching into the refrigerator, Faith notices the kettle of water on the stove, chuckling at the thought of Willow hightailing it out of the backyard in embarrassment. “Guess ya’ didn’t need that backrub that badly. Then again, I might offer later tonight anyway, just to see what kinda response I get.” Faith snorts and sips on her water as she heads to the back yard, yelling at the girls to pair up for some hand to hand combat. Chuckling softly as the potentials perk up.

***

“Here’re the different prototypes we came up with.” Xander sets down three different stakes, sighing quietly. “This one, as you can tell, we just melted down some metal and basically dipped the tip of the stake in it to coat the end.” The men had been working on the stakes the last few days. 

Faith picks it up and plays with the end, silently wondering if the metal coating will end up falling off when it’s used, but deciding to wait and see what happens. 

“This one we actually cut grooves into and filled them with the metal, hoping to strengthen the wood so it’ll pierce the vampire.” Jason picks up the other one, tossing it to Buffy who’s leaning back against Tara. 

Buffy catches the stake, turning it over as she runs her fingers over the outside of it. “Do you think we’ll have a problem with the metal popping off or out of the grooves?” 

“That’s our biggest worry with the stakes.” Xander admits, frowning as he looks at them. “This last one Willow added a little something to.”

Willow blushes lightly as everyone looks at her. “It was a relatively simple spell to do, it was actually figuring out the spell that was difficult.” Willow admits, handing the piece of paper to Tara so she can read the spell that had taken her a couple days to work out. “It actually petrifies the wood.”

“Petrified wood is of the good, right?” Faith questions curiously, as she looks at everyone. “Ain’t that like super hard and strong?” Faith’s eyes finally land on Willow, watching as the redhead nods excitedly.

“It’s like rock, and if it works, a simple incantation will petrify the wood and we can do it on all the stakes.” Willow rambles quickly and excitedly watching as Xander tosses the stake to Faith. 

Faith scratches her head as she looks at the item for a few moments. “B?” Looking up at Buffy who looks at her curiously, she tosses the stake to the blonde slayer. “Should we test it on a tree or somethin’ first? Or wait and try it on the real thing if another one of those fuckers show up?”

“Please.” Willow nods at the thought. “See if it’ll hold up to going into something tough. I would rather it be tested first, before you actually need it for real.” Willow nibbles on her bottom lip, smiling at Faith who was looking at her somewhat worriedly. “It’s a good idea, Faith.” 

“Well, I don’t wanna kill one of your trees, B. So…” Faith smirks at the slayer as Buffy rolls her eyes at her. 

“Fine, I’ll go outside and see if it’ll hold up.” Buffy furrows her brows as Tara hands her the other stake.

“Might as well try all of them to see how they hold up.” Tara shrugs and grins crookedly at her lover. “So both of you can go kill ONE tree. No sense in staking more than one.” Tara narrows her gaze on her grinning lover. 

“Party pooper.” Buffy chuckles and winks at Tara before striding towards the front door, Faith gathering the last stake as the whole group follows them. 

Buffy tucks the petrified stake in her back pocket and looks at Faith questioningly as she comes to a halt beside the largest tree that would hopefully live through the experience. Swapping the metal tipped stake for the one with the strips on it with Faith. 

“Age before beauty.” Faith smirks and crosses her arms over her chest, holding onto the stake with the metal strips. 

“Bitch.” Buffy growls at the slayer, then grins letting Faith know she didn’t mean it. Flipping the stake in her hand, Buffy quickly and forcefully slams it into the trunk of the tree. “Shit.” Buffy shakes her hand as she releases the stake, the sting somewhat painful. “That was pretty tough to penetrate.” Buffy admits, looking at the tree trunk and the stake she’d managed to slam about two inches into the tree.

“And the moment of truth.” Faith gently urges Buffy aside as she grabs the stake with both hands and yanks it out of the tree. Sighing as the metal tip obviously stayed behind in the tree. “Well, the stake stayed whole. It may be only good for one use, but it only takes once to get the job done.” Faith tosses the stake to Xander who catches it and inspects the stake. 

“Your turn.” Buffy waves to the slayer, laughing at the glare she gets from Faith. 

“Hand still hurtin’, B?” Faith comments as she steps up to the tree.

“You’re about to find out how much it hurts.” Buffy sniggers, then yelps as Tara smacks her hard on the ass. 

“Behave.” Tara murmurs softly in her lover’s ear. 

“Can’t help it. Pushing each others’ buttons is like second nature.” Buffy pouts even as she leans into her lover’s arms as Tara pulls her back into her.

“And that’s probably one of the reasons you two butted heads so much.” Tara points out softly into her lover’s ear, watching as Faith darts her a quick glance, seeing the seriousness in the brown eyes. Knowing her lover and Faith are the only ones that can hear her. “So I want your promise to not push so much. Joking is one thing just don’t let it get nasty. Work on communication between you two, also. That way each of you can know when you’re close to the line or have crossed it.” Tara warns, keeping eye contact with Faith to let her know she’s talking to her, too. 

Faith slowly nods her head slightly as she shifts her eyes to hazel eyes looking at her seriously. 

“That’s fair.” Buffy nods towards Faith, smiling softly as the other slayer grins at her and relaxes. “Are you going to stake that tree sometime today, or are you afraid of it hurting your sensitive hands?”

“Kiss it, B.” Faith smirks knowingly at the slayer before adjusting her grip on the stake and slamming it into the tree so quickly it’s a blur to everyone watching as she grunts loudly with the sting going up her arm. 

Buffy chuckles at the quick flash of pain crossing Faith’s face before she schools her features. Turning her head, Buffy brushes her lips over Tara’s jaw before stepping away from her lover and grasping the stake. “Show off.” Buffy growls at the stake that had to be buried about four inches into the tree, just enough room to grasp it with one hand. Wrapping her other hand overtop of her right hand, she braces her feet and yanks back hard, backpedaling a couple steps as the stake finally breaks loose. Running her fingers over the metal imbedded into the stake, she notices one of the pieces is loose, but the other ones seem pretty sturdy. Tossing that stake to Jason, she nods her head. “That’s better, one of the strips is loose, but the others look pretty good.”

Faith turns around, looking at the potentials that had been murmuring excitedly behind them. Noticing Kennedy inching her way closer to Willow, Faith unconsciously growls at the potential. Taking the quick two steps towards Willow, she urges the woman over, so she’s standing between her and Tara as Buffy prepares to send the last stake into the tree. “This one’s your baby you need a front row seat.” Faith tries to explain herself to Willow as the redhead looks at her in surprise. 

“Thank you.” Willow blushes lightly as she can almost feel everyone’s eyes on her, before she tears her eyes away from warm brown eyes, silently wondering if Faith had ever looked at her like that before. 

Buffy snorts at Faith’s machinations, though she is surprised at Willow’s obvious attraction to the dark-haired slayer, turning her gaze on Tara, Buffy shakes her head at the knowing smirk pointed towards her. “Yeah, yeah.” Buffy grumbles as she flips the stake a couple times as she maneuvers to another spot on the tree. 

Willow unconsciously reaches over and grasps Faith’s hand, squeezing it tightly with both of hers as she waits excitedly to see if her stake holds up.

Faith’s eyes widen as she looks down at her hand being held tightly by Willow’s. Swallowing back the quiet squeak that wants to escape her lips, she bites her bottom lip roughly as she concentrates on watching Buffy instead of the small cool hands squeezing hers excitedly. ‘Squeaking is NOT something I will ever do.’ Faith growls internally, her eyes drawn once more to the small freckled hands holding hers. This time fighting a groan that works through her at the thought of those freckled hands caressing her body, she clenches her teeth and glares at the tree, silently wondering if she can shoot holes through the tree with her eyes.

Tara darts a quick glance at Faith and Willow, her lips curling up into a fuller smile at the sight of Willow grasping the slayer’s hand tightly between hers. Glancing up at the almost fearful look leaving Faith’s face and her eyes narrowing on the tree as she obviously is fighting some internal battle, Tara can’t help the quiet chuckle that escapes her lips, quickly looking away as brown eyes turn to glare at her. Whistling softly under her breath she watches as Buffy finally sends the stake home into the tree. Tara even noticed that it seemed to enter the tree a little easier than the other two stakes.

Buffy tilts her head at the stake and smiles before wrapping both hands around it to yank it out to look intently down at the item. “I think we have a winner.” Buffy grins as she looks at Willow.

“YES!” Willow jumps up and down excitedly as she releases Faith’s hand, she still wasn’t aware of holding as she launches herself at the dark-haired slayer, hugging her tightly. “It works!!” She exclaims loudly.

Faith coughs slightly as Willow almost strangles her in her excitement. “Yeah, Red, you did good.” Faith somewhat uncomfortably pats the woman on the back with her hands as she looks wide-eyed at Buffy and Tara who are giggling at them. “Maybe ya’ can do up a dozen of ‘em for us to have with us on patrol when we go out?”

“I’ll do that right now.” Willow releases Faith and darts into the house.

Faith finally glares, then growls at Buffy and Tara as she strides past them towards the back yard.

Xander scratches his head as he looks from Buffy and Tara who are now laughing and leaning against each other to his lover as Jason chuckles softly under his breath. “Did I miss something?”

“Yes!” Kennedy snarls as she strides down the street angrily.

Jason groans at his clueless lover and shakes his head. “I’ll explain it to you.” Jason wraps an arm around Xander’s shoulders. 

Tara sighs quietly as she looks down the sidewalk and the stiff form of Kennedy stalking away. “Should I…?”

“No. Let her walk it off. Even she isn’t dumb enough to stay out after it gets dark.” Buffy snorts at the thought. “That’s one way to get rid of her annoying…” Trailing off at the look she gets from Tara, Buffy smiles embarrassedly. 

“Not nice, honey.” Tara admonishes softly before placing a quick kiss on her lover’s forehead. “Let me get dinner started, you go play nice with Faith.”

“Yes, dear.” Buffy rolls her eyes and smacks her lover on the ass as Tara walks towards the house, smirking at the narrow-eyed look she gets in response. “Go relax before we go on patrol tonight.” Buffy shoos the potentials that are still lingering around the front yard before she spins around and heads to the back yard and Faith.

***


	26. Chapter 26

Faith groans softly as once again she wakes up with Willow using her as a body pillow. Two weeks the same thing happens every morning. She wakes up before dawn with Willow curled up on top of her asleep. Not knowing how the redhead does it without waking her, but it never fails. Of course, more often than not she finds her hands grasping the redhead’s ass firmly. Growling as she realizes that’s where her hands are right now she’s half tempted to say fuck it, roll the redhead over and do what comes naturally. 

Finally easing Willow off her body and shoving a pillow in her arms, Faith growls at the potential on the floor by her side of the bed, half tempted to kick whichever one it was that was sleeping there this time. Mentally berating herself, Faith steps over the young woman and pulls out a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and underwear before snagging her running shoes.

Doing her morning duties while she gets ready to go on an early morning run to clear her mind and get her body off the fact that it really, really wants to get to know the quirky redhead in the biblical sense. Sighing softly at the thought of the redhead and how one moment she seemed to be flirting with her and the next running away embarrassed. Not knowing if she’s comin’ or going half the time with the redhead, just knowing that she won’t be able to take much more of the indecision and the nightly snuggle fests. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Faith growls at the closed door to Buffy and Tara’s room. “Like you two are a fuckin’ help.” Faith snarls softly, even though the two women tried to be quiet when they were able to have alone time. Her slayer hearing usually made every whisper, moan, groan, muffled cry and comment the two women made like she was in the room right there with them. Having to admit the first time she’d heard them, after she’d gotten over the shock of the obviously more than ‘vanilla’ sex session, she’d wanted to laugh her ass off at the thought of Buffy, the original no fun, stick up the ass slayer, obviously getting up to some serious bedroom slayage. Of course seeing the innocent looking Tara and thinking about what the woman obviously does to Buffy and the comments the two women make just about made her want to double-check that Tara hadn’t been taken over by a demon. 

Snorting at that thought, Faith unlocks the door as she looks at the group of potentials crashed on the floor of the living room and dining room, most of the furniture having been taken out of the rooms and put in storage to leave room for everyone to sleep. Willow’s house was overflowing with witches and Watchers, too. Though between the protection spells around the houses and the individual anti-detection spells on the potentials seem to be helping to keep them safe from magical detection, she and Buffy had discussed it wouldn’t help much if they came after them in person, it would be kind of obvious with all the younger girls staying with them what they are to The First or his disciples if they came a knockin’. 

Shaking her head at her mind’s wandering, she stretches quickly looking around the quiet streets as the sky slowly lightens. Flashes of red hair, brilliant green eyes and an impish smile accompanying her on her run.

***

“Where are you going?” Buffy looks curiously at Willow as she grabs her backpack and starts to make her way through the sea of people. Buffy growls at someone who bounces into her, smirking as she hears a scared ‘sorry’ and whoever it was disappears into the throng of people lining up for food. 

“I need to pick up a few more ingredients to do more stakes for you guys.” Willow grins at Buffy as they dodge their way towards the door.

“Not by yourself. Grab someone to go with you.” Buffy orders, seeing the look on Willow’s face, Buffy rolls her eyes. “It’s a precaution, Wills. Just someone, it doesn’t matter who. Preferably someone that’s halfway decent with a weapon. Sunnydale is slowly becoming a ghost town people wise, but demons, it seems to be picking up. I know you can protect yourself to a certain degree, but an extra set of hands and eyes is of the good.”

“I’ll go.” Kennedy pops up, having already grabbed something to eat. 

Willow tries not to sigh at who offers, though the dark-haired potential had let up on the attitude somewhat over the past couple weeks. Seeing the questioning look cross Buffy’s face, Willow shrugs.

“Fine. Grab a short sword and jacket to hide it with, along with a knife and a couple stakes. Be careful and keep your eyes peeled. Bringers have been popping up more and more in town along with the different demons, it almost seems like three come to take the place of every one we kill.” Buffy looks around at the people, still not having found Faith, though the slayer usually took off in the early mornings anymore for a long run and usually didn’t get back until nine or ten, knowing Buffy didn’t start the training until 10:30 to give everyone a chance to wake up, get fed and organized.

“Get something to eat, Buffy. I’m sure Tara snuck you a full plate away somewhere.” Willow pushes against Buffy as they step out on the porch.

“Of course she did.” Buffy grins and strides across the porch and pokes her head into the open window.

Willow chuckles as a few minutes later, Buffy pulls out of the window with a plate filled with food. “You are loved.”

“And don’t I know it.” Buffy grins at Willow as she settles down on the swing and watches as Kennedy finally steps out of the house. “Please be careful, there hasn’t been many things happening during the daytime, but I don’t want you to take any chances.” 

“Yes, boss.” Willow grins back as she lightly trots down the stairs. “We’ll be back in a little while. I might have to try and dig through the basement for a few things.” Willow warns as she waves at Buffy.

“Check, no worrying for a couple hours.” Buffy smiles at the quiet laughter coming from her friend as Willow and Kennedy stride down the sidewalk. Listening to the group of potentials and the Watchers and witches that show up early as they research whatever books the new influx had brought with them, hoping for something that might help in the fight against The First, and hopefully a way to ward off him being able to get a foothold on earth. 

Smiling softly as Tara settles on the swing beside her, Buffy leans into the soft kiss she gets from her lover. 

“Did you get enough to eat, sweet one?” Tara looks at the almost decimated plate. “I hid away a few extra links and eggs for you with Faith’s plate.”

“I’m fine. Faith will probably eat the extra when she gets back.” Buffy finishes what little bit of food is on her plate before frowning. “You did fix yourself something, didn’t you?”

Tara chuckles and runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair. “Yes, I did. I don’t want a certain slayer angry at me.”

“Good.” Buffy sets the plate down and wraps her arms around Tara, smiling as her lover snuggles against her. “Faith’s going to blow here soon. What exactly is going on between her and Willow?”

Tara giggles softly and rubs her cheek against Buffy’s shoulder. “Willow is something of a snuggler, sooooo….”

“Oh, God. Faith’s probably in hell right now.” Buffy laughs at the thought. “Why in the world isn’t Willow saying anything to Faith? I mean, even I can see that she likes Faith.”

“Willow’s grown up a lot over the years, but she’s still shy, honey. Plus, now with the way she’s acting around Faith, I can guarantee you that she was attracted to her when she was in high school.” Tara smiles at the low grunt she gets from her lover. 

“Okay, I guess I can see it.” Buffy finally admits. “She’s got the whole sexy, bad girl image thing going on.”

Tara smirks at her lover’s comments before nuzzling against her ear. “The sexy, bad girl image, huh? The dark hair, dark eyes, leather, cleavage being flaunted…” 

Buffy growls and turns her head to glare into her lover’s mischief-filled blue eyes. “You trying to get me riled?”

“Like you haven’t noticed.” Tara taps her lover’s nose, grinning crookedly at the light blush that comes up on Buffy’s face. “I’ve noticed you have more of an appreciation for the female form than you used to, sweet one. And that is allowed… as long as it doesn’t become more than that.” Tara warns playfully.

“Never.” Buffy becomes serious at the thought. “That’s something I’d never do… and especially to you.” 

“I know, Buffy.” Tara cups her lover’s cheek and brushes her lips lovingly over Buffy’s. “That’s one thing that I would never think that you would. Still might tease you about checking other women out, though.”

“Only if I get to tease you back. Obviously you’ve been paying attention.” Buffy laughs softly at the quiet groan coming from Tara. “Giles out back doing the Watcher-dude thing?”

“Yes.” Tara drops her head and shakes it softly. “Not even here two hours and he’s in the thick of things with more books and research. Speaking of which…” Tara sighs heavily at the thought.

“Take a break today. Let the Watchers and other witches do the research. Grab one of those romantic smut books you like to read when you get a spare chance, go upstairs to the bedroom, shut and lock the door and read.” Buffy smirks at the light blush that comes up on her lover’s face, loving to tease the witch after she’d found her little stash of lesbian romance novels. Leaning in, Buffy whispers softly into her lover’s ear. “I picked you up a couple more a few days ago and added them to your stash. Maybe one will catch your eye.” 

“You’re too good to me.” Tara places a quick, hard kiss to Buffy’s lips before grinning happily. 

“You deserve the best. Now go, read, have fun. I’m going to go play with the kiddies.” Buffy smiles softly as she watches Tara hop up and excitedly stride into the house, loving the sight of Tara being happy and carefree.

“She’s got ya’ fuckin’ whipped.” Faith comments as she makes her way up the walk. 

“Your point?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow at the slayer as she turns and looks at Faith. 

Faith searches hazel eyes and sighs quietly. “You’re happy, ain’t ya’?” Faith wipes a hand over her forehead to wipe some of the sweat away before continuing. “What’s it like, B? What’s it like ta’ be happy and with someone that loves ya’?”

Buffy searches brown eyes that look at her wanting to understand. “It’s the most wonderful, exhilarating thing in the world. It’s also one of the most scary, worrisome things in the world.” Buffy finally admits after a few minutes. “Sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith… Faith.” Buffy barely keeps from smirking as Faith glares at her. “As Tara once told me, love isn’t a bad thing, whether it’s for a day, a week, a year or a lifetime. Enjoy it to the fullest while it’s available to you, because life’s too short not to.” Standing, Buffy gathers her dirty dishes and looks at Faith who seems to be thinking heavily. “Time to go irritate the children.” 

“Yeah.” Faith answers, though her heart isn’t in it as she thinks about the redhead that she’d held at knifepoint and threatened to kill, silently wondering if there would be a chance to have any kind of relationship with Willow. Sighing heavily at the thought, she knows there’s only one way to find that out, and that is going to take her some time to get the cojones up to ask. “Fuck me.” Faith slowly moves around to the back yard, planning on grabbing half the potentials and bringing them out front to work with them, since the neighborhood’s empty.

***

“I’m ready.” Rack rubs his hands together as he looks at the last of the harnessing crystals he’d been waiting on is empty and ready for Strawberry’s power. “Now, where are you my lovely, tasty girl?” Rack starts a locator spell to get the area Willow’s in, ignoring the four Bringers that he’ll send out to capture her, thanks to The First and Caleb.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” Rack crows delightedly. “Making things easier for me, aren’t you Strawberry?” Laughing he grabs the four amulets, tossing them to the Bringers. “That will keep her magic from harming you, and actually absorb it. No sense in wasting any.” Striding around to settle in his chair, he purses his lips and presses his fingertips together as he considers the Bringers. “If she’s by herself or with just one or two other people, make a grab. If she has more people around her, or if one of the slayers is there leave her be and get back here without being detected. It’s going to take some time to fill the crystals with enough power to give your boss what he wants. She’s at the Magic Box right now, I’d suggest waiting outside and checking out the situation first, before going after her. Now, have a wonderful time.” Rack waves the Bringers out of the room as he spins around in his chair and looks at the array of crystals, having had to call in quite a few markers and favors to get what he needed.

“Strawberry, you will be mine once more. And once I finish draining the majority of your powers into the crystals, you will be again.” Rack chuckles at the thought of having the redhead at his disposal once again. Trailing his finger over his lips he leans back as he continues to think. The lack of junkies coming to him with everyone leaving Sunnydale has weakened him somewhat, not being able to feed his own powers with theirs. If he hadn’t made and keyed the amulets before everyone had started to leave, he probably wouldn’t be able to control Willow as he’d planned. “Ahhh, to think ahead and not put off ‘til tomorrow.” 

***


	27. Chapter 27

“Come on! You can’t really be attracted to that, that, that murdering slut?” Kennedy waves her hands around, as Willow ignores her and continues to search and collect different items. 

Willow barely keeps from biting out an angry retort to the potential before tearing into another box and searching through it, setting out a couple packages to add to the booty she’s taking back to the house with them. Kennedy having started questioning her about Faith a couple blocks from the house. Finally breaking down that yes, she was attracted to Faith. That comment having actually shut the young woman up for a little while. Now she started again with this outburst. Silently Willow counts to ten then twenty to keep from grabbing something and shoving it into the woman’s mouth to shut her up.

“I mean, I’m nineteen, I’m rich, I’m in excellent shape, I’m pretty, I’m an excellent lover and I don’t sleep with any Tom, Dick or Harry. Hell! I don’t sleep with men period. I play on your side of the fence, and have you ever known Faith to? Then the biggie, I have NEVER KILLED ANYONE!” Kennedy finally yells, tired of being ignored. 

Willow clenches her jaw and her hands, turning to glare at the rich potential. “And you’re a spoiled fucking brat that’s used to crooking her finger and getting everything you want! You didn’t practically grow up on the streets scraping and fighting for every bite of food. Finding some cold corner of a warehouse or alleyway to try and sleep in without being attacked by whatever jacked up, drugged out asshole that comes by. Have you ever even gone to bed hungry?” Willow snarls at the potential, having had enough of the whiny little bitch. “Get out of my sight. I’m not in the mood to see or hear anything from you right now, because you don’t know how close I am to zipping your mouth closed permanently!” Willow dismisses Kennedy as she jerkily goes back to sorting through the ingredients.

Kennedy stares in shocked surprise at the redhead before spinning angrily around and striding up the stairs to the main part of the shop. Pacing back and forth as she thinks about Willow defending that… that… Kennedy growls as she can’t think of a bad enough word for that murdering bitch of a slut. “Fine! You don’t want to see or hear me, you won’t!” Kennedy finally strides towards the front door, unlocking it and striding down the sidewalk without a second thought.

***

Faith groans and strides away from the idiot potentials that she’s trying to teach how to hold a sword, silently wondering what their Watchers were thinking. “Want a water, B?” 

“Sure, check the time while you’re in there.” Buffy knows it has to be about time for Willow to be coming back and wants to double-check. 

“’Kay.” Faith jogs towards the back door, knowing Buffy is trying to figure out when Red is going to be back, having already asked her where the redhead was, and honestly not too happy at the thought of Kennedy going with Willow, but since Willow was okay with it she figured she couldn’t argue too much, looking at the clock before going out to the garage and grabbing two cases of water to take out for the potentials. “It’s almost 12:30, B.” 

Buffy frowns. “She should have been back by now.” 

“Fuck, don’t tell me that, B.” Faith doesn’t think she just grabs a couple swords, spinning around to dart out of the back yard, literally plowing over Kennedy. Stopping and spinning around, Faith barks at the potential. “Where’s Red?”

“I don’t know.” Kennedy snarls at the dark slayer as she carefully stands, rubbing her chest from where Faith had slammed into her. “Why the hell should I know? I’m not her fucking keeper.”

Faith drops the swords and grabs the potential picking her up and shaking her violently. “WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE? DID SHE COME BACK WITH YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKIN’ IDIOT? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHIN’ HER!!!”

“FAITH!” Buffy cries out the slayer's name as she hears and sees the other slayer shaking Kennedy like a rag doll. Jerking the potential from the other slayer’s hands she watches as Tara comes flying from the front door and the rest of the Watchers and witches gather behind her. “Where is she, Kennedy?” Buffy glares at the potential, her eyes showing how angry she is, her tone cold.

“Last I saw her she was at the Magic Box.” Kennedy curls her lip up in disgust. “She said she didn’t want me around, so I left!” Kennedy yelps as she goes flying backwards, landing hard on the ground knocking the air from her lungs.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill her when I get back.” Faith warns, her tone deadly as she glares at the potential even as she picks up the swords again, taking off running as fast as her legs will carry her. 

“Double-check to make sure she isn’t in the house.” Buffy looks imploringly at her lover. 

“She isn’t.” Tara admits softly. “I can do a tracking spell like I did…” Tara trails off blinking, realizing Buffy probably doesn’t know about that, since the last time she’d used the spell was when they’d brought her lover back. “Follow the light. I’ll explain later.” Tara states simply seeing the questioning look on Buffy’s face. Collapsing down to the ground and concentrating, Tara does the spell to send the light after Willow, whispering the soft chant, before frowning heavily. Concentrating harder, she growls and snaps her eyes open to look at her lover. “Something’s blocking me from locating her.” 

“I want everyone to grab whatever weapons are at hand and get to the Magic Box, since that’s the last place we know for a fact that Willow was at. We’ll spread out in groups of four to five people with a couple potentials, a Watcher and a witch comprising each group.” Buffy snaps out quickly in a no nonsense tone even as she strides towards Kennedy, the potential slowly gaining her feet.

“Buffy…” Tara starts to only stop as her lover glares at her angrily.

“She had one thing to do, Tara. To stay with Willow and help protect her. She couldn’t do it.” Buffy snaps her head back to Kennedy as she reaches out for the potential. “You’re a fucking idiot, but you’re going to be with me and Tara to find Willow. Because I’m not going to have your death on Faith’s conscience, even though I don’t much blame her, because God knows I’d be happy to tear you limb from limb. I’m going to save that to see if Willow’s okay. If not, then you’re going to pay for your stupidity.”

“You can’t touch me.” Kennedy snaps at the slayer, yelping loudly as Buffy backhands her, her head snapping to the side with the power of the hit, feeling the blood fill her mouth, she spits it out to the side.

“That’s a love tap to what I can do to you, Kennedy.” Buffy warns, deadly serious. “If anything and I mean anything happens to Willow, you will be sorry.”

“Buffy, I don’t think…” Giles snaps his mouth shut as Buffy growls angrily at him.

“Tara, can you get my sword and some of the stakes in our room?” Buffy keeps a tight grip on Kennedy as she looks at Tara.

“Of course.” Tara murmurs, honestly having only seen her lover this angry twice before, and somewhat fearful for what she’ll do to Kennedy if something has happened to Willow.

***

“Stop here.” Tara orders everyone as they look at the Electronics store as she magically unlocks the door and disappears inside.

Buffy furrows her brows as she wonders what her lover’s up to until Tara comes out pushing a small cart loaded down with walkie-talkies and batteries. Pressing a quick kiss to her temple, Buffy murmurs softly. “Good idea.”

“I have my moments.” Tara admits, as she starts tossing the items out to everyone with Buffy ripping into the batteries to hand out to put in the walkie-talkies. “The packages say they’re good up to five miles, but I’m not positive about that. But we should be able to get into contact with someone if you have any problems or find something and they’ll be able to get to the rest of us.”

“And if you come across Faith, contact us.” Buffy looks at the group of people, everyone somber and worried. With the notable exception of one potential that was surly and aggravating until Tara had gagged her and basically put her on a leash.

“What channel?” Giles questions as he finishes putting the batteries in the one he’d grabbed. 

“Doesn’t matter, just make sure they’re all on the same one and they work.” Buffy grunts out softly.

“Channel one.” Giles offers, as he puts his on channel one. Everyone checking to make sure theirs works. “Grab extra batteries while you’re at it, just to be on the safe side.” 

“Let’s go.” Buffy orders as she snatches Kennedy forcing her towards the Magic Box, her anger a cold ball in her gut mixed with fear for Willow. The closer they get to the store, without coming across Willow or Faith worrying her deeply. Sparing a glance for the rest of the group, fear and worry is at the forefront with a couple with determination and anger obvious on their faces. Remembering the worry and anger combating the most on Xander’s face, seeing him dart a disgusted glare at Kennedy before she’d finally talked him into staying at the house in case Willow showed up, she silently wonders if they’ll have to fight him for first dibs on the potential if something’s happened to the redhead. 

Tara unconsciously rubs her lover’s lower back as they make their way quickly to the Magic Box. “We’ll find her.” Tara whispers softly, planning on trying a couple different spells when she gets there to at least try and trace which direction she went in, if they didn’t find her at the shop.

Buffy reaches back and threads her fingers with Tara’s, squeezing gently as she looks worriedly at her lover. 

***

Willow groans softly as she raises a hand to her head, wincing at the tenderness of her scalp and the huge bump. Pulling her hand away she looks at the small amount of blood. “Great, I probably have a concussion.” Willow grumbles, looking around at the small room. “Where the hell am I? And what the hell happened? Last thing I remember is bitching about Kennedy disappearing and leaving the shop. Everything else is a mystery.” Willow carefully pushes herself up and investigates the room. “Great, no visible doors…” Willow trails off frowning at the thought, trying to get the elusive thought of why that rings a bell. Concentrating on the immediate problem, she groans loudly as she realizes she’s in a magically protected room that won’t allow her to penetrate the invisible protection spell around it. 

Sighing heavily, she makes her way slowly back to the cot and collapses onto it, throwing her arm over her eyes silently wondering what she’s gotten herself into this time, and if something happened to Kennedy and that’s why she wasn’t at the Magic Box. Starting to feel bad about how she went off on the potential, Willow groans. “I hope you can find me, because I sure the hell don’t know where I am and I can’t get out of here.” Willow admits, knowing it’s useless to even try with the protection spells around the room. 

***


	28. Chapter 28

Faith snarls and slams her fist into the brick wall as she finds the bag of items Willow had obviously dropped when she was taken. “FUCK!” Kneeling beside the items, ignoring her bloody knuckles, she quickly sorts through them trying to see if maybe Willow might have been able to leave some clue as to what happened, though knowing in her gut that if Willow had any idea someone was after her she wouldn’t be gone right now.

Turning her gaze to find something, anything that might give her an idea of which way to go, Faith runs a shaking hand through her hair. Seeing a small scuff on the sidewalk, she sighs. “There’s no way for me ta’ tell if it’s Red’s or not.” Gathering the items, carefully putting them in the bag, she inhales deeply, silently wishing that the redhead wore some kind of strong, obvious perfume instead of the light slightly flowery scent she does wear. Setting the bag against the wall, she stands and takes a deep breath to calm her racing heart before she takes off at a quick walk, all her senses on high alert as she tries to find something to help her find the redhead. 

***

“She was here.” Buffy sees the bag. “Actually, both of them were.” Buffy holds up the item on top of the bag. 

Tara sighs at the sight of the mangled piece of metal. Looking around she points to the brick wall with a fist-sized hunk missing. 

“Okay, from here, I want groups going out in every direction. If you find anything let us know.” Buffy orders, pointing the different groups in the direction she wants them to take before she looks down at the ground and waves Tara over. “I think Faith headed this way. The blood drops from where she hit the wall seem to be going this way.”

“Then we’ll follow her.” Tara starts digging through the bag of items, knowing Willow was planning on picking up stuff to be able to do tracking spells.

“Tara?” Giles questions softly, wondering what the witch is doing. Having been somewhat shocked and surprised at her willingness to silence Kennedy. Swallowing hard as he remembers the normally warm, soothing tones of the witch being cold and sharp when she’d told the potential in no uncertain terms that the two slayers aren’t the only one’s she’ll be answering to if Willow was harmed in any way. And what she could do to her would make her wish for the slayers’ retribution instead. 

“Tracking spell.” Tara answers the unasked question. “Buffy, one of your knives, please?” Tara holds her hand out as she kneels by one of the blood drops, placing the ingredients directly over it. Accepting the knife without looking at her lover, she uses the handle to grind the items together, effectively mixing the relatively fresh blood with them before whispering the incantation, a muted red ball rising and bouncing in front of her. 

Buffy watches as Tara stands brushing off her knees after handing her the knife back. 

“Definitely Faith’s blood.” Tara waves to the ball of light, sending it off as they quickly follow it.

“You can tell?” Buffy looks curiously at Tara as they jog after the light, everyone else already probably a block or further away in their different routes. 

“The rage in her past is making it red, but she has control of it, more or less now or it would be a brighter red.” Tara admits softly. “If it was Willow’s, it would be darker, more a violet bordering on black because of the amount of dark magic she’s done.”

Giles listens to Tara’s explanation as he makes Kennedy keep pace with the two women. He has actually been watching Buffy and Tara since he arrived back in Sunnydale, whenever he could get the chance. And the way the two women interacted with each other, there was no doubting that they were a couple in every sense of the word, but what was most surprising was how Buffy and Tara worked together trusting each other implicitly with very little extra words needed between them. 

“Mine?” Buffy purses her lips as they continue to jog after the light.

“Honestly, I haven’t any idea. It shows up colored by the sums of our experiences. With you…” Tara shakes her head and smiles sadly at her lover before turning her gaze back to the light that just turned the corner around a warehouse. 

Buffy grunts softly in understanding, realizing because of her dying, her slayer status and a million other things, it would be hard to tell. 

“Whatever color, I’m sure it would be warm and bright.” Tara murmurs softly, under her breath. “It’ll shine from your heart, love. Because that’s what you are.”

Buffy shifts closer to Tara, letting her shoulder brush softly against Tara’s. Needing the contact and warmth she always feels when she’s with her lover. Turning the corner, she catches sight of Faith turning the corner ahead of them. “FAITH!” Buffy yells, picking up her pace and running after the slayer.

Tara, Kennedy and Giles pick up their pace to catch up to Buffy and Faith.

Buffy slides to a stop behind a glowering Faith. “We have everyone looking for Willow, Faith. They’re spreading out to search Sunnydale.” 

“I…” Faith starts only to stop as she unconsciously takes a step towards Kennedy, the anger at seeing the potential enough to where she has to fight the urge to rip the young woman limb from limb. 

“Easy, Faith. Let’s work on finding Willow first, then take care of everything else afterwards.” Buffy quickly intercepts the dark-haired slayer, putting herself between Faith and Kennedy. “Is there a particular reason you were heading this way?”

“Nah. I can’t find nothin’ indicating which way she went.” Faith admits, her shoulders dropping as she looks into worried hazel eyes. “I got a bad feeling, B. Can ya’ do some kinda spell or somethin’ to find her?” Faith finally questions as she looks at Tara.

Tara sighs at the pleading look in Faith’s eyes, hating what she’s going to say next. “I tried, Faith. Something’s blocking me from Willow. I’ll have to do some serious research and try different spells to see if there’s a way to work around whatever is blocking me. Right now, searching Sunnydale is the next best thing.” 

Giles steps up after letting everyone know that they’d found Faith, but still haven’t come across Willow, everyone else reporting in that there was no indication of where the redhead is, yet. “I suggest that we continue our search for another two hours, then head back to the Magic Box, pick up all the supplies and books that we might need and head back to the house. Everyone will be on research detail for any kind of spell to help us locate Willow if we haven’t found her beforehand.”

Faith shakes her head about to argue, before she finds herself being hugged between the two women. 

“Shhh. Running around with no idea or clue where she is, isn’t going to help anything. You’ll need to be on top of your game when we find her.” Buffy silences Faith looking up into worried blue eyes on the other side of the dark-haired slayer, not that surprised to find Tara trying to comfort Faith at the same time. 

“We’ll find her. It may just take some time. But we will find her.” Tara promises softly to Faith and her lover, knowing Buffy’s as worried as the rest of them are, though she’s trying to hide it. 

Faith stiffens her back and nods her head, fighting the worry and fear she’s feeling, pushing it back as the two women step back releasing her. “Let’s go.” Faith finally growls softly, darting one last hateful look towards Kennedy before spinning around on her heels and taking off in the same direction she’d been heading before they had caught up with her. 

Kennedy drops her gaze down to the ground, guilt finally working its way through her at the fact that Willow is definitely missing and possibly worse. Jogging after the hurrying slayers and witch at the prodding of the Watcher, Kennedy realizes she’s fucked up bad. 

***

“Are you going to keep your mouth shut?” Tara finally asks, the slight drain of keeping the potential silent, starting to tire her after having kept it in place for the last two hours. When Kennedy quickly nods her head, she disperses the spell and turns to look at her lover and Faith as they come out of the building they’d just finished searching. The disheartened look on both women’s faces obvious. 

Giles steps up after talking with the other groups. “No one’s having much luck. One of the witches thought she felt some kind of disturbance but when she re-checked it, it disappeared.”

Buffy furrows her brows as something tickles her memories her eyes on her lover as Tara seems to get a thoughtful look on her face. “I feel like that should mean something.” Buffy admits, rubbing a hand over her forehead as she feels the stress headache that had been a dull pain starting to pound harder. 

“Me, too.” Tara admits, sighing heavily. “I think we’re all too tired and stressed out right now to have our thoughts working properly.”

“And I dare say it’s going to be dark here soon and we should call an end to the search…” Giles starts only to be stopped.

“I ain’t quittin’! She’s here somewhere, and we gotta find her.” Faith finally spouts out, having kept quiet the rest of the time as they searched Sunnydale. 

“Faith, you’re tired and hungry. Hell, we all are. We’re not going to be much good if we’re too worn out to fight whatever took her. Let’s get everyone to head back to the house, pick up some maps of Sunnydale and work on a plan for tomorrow. We’ll send people out in groups like we did today, but we’ll concentrate in sections of Sunnydale. Each group working on a block until it’s completely checked inside and out before working our way to the next block.” Buffy offers, knowing that’s going to be the next best thing. Even they hadn’t been checking every building and every room. 

“B…” Faith starts only to see the worry and sadness in Buffy’s eyes, knowing the slayer doesn’t like it any better than she does, but ultimately believes this is the best way to go about it.

“I think everyone will do better with food, a halfway decent night’s sleep and a fresh start in the morning. We’ll get up at the crack of dawn and start the search over again.” Tara offers softly, her arm slipping around her lover’s waist, frowning as her lover sinks heavily against her. “We’ll also spend a good portion of the night working on different spells to try and locate her.”

“Let’s go.” Faith finally murmurs, disheartened but knowing it’ll make things harder trying to search at night, if there is some trace of what happened they’d probably miss it. 

Giles quickly connects on the radio, telling everyone to head back to the Summers’ residence for a meeting asking them if they pass anywhere that’ll have street maps of Sunnydale to go in and grab all that they have. 

***


	29. Chapter 29

“Hello, Strawberry.” Rack grins wickedly at the redhead as he sets down the tray with food and drink on it for Willow. 

“I should have figured.” Willow sighs, now the magical signature around her becoming clear, though Rack’s signature is always different, since he usually uses a lot of other people’s magic. Standing she narrows her gaze on him and starts to work a spell.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Rack waggles his finger around and shakes his head. “Won’t do you any good Strawberry. Your magic won’t harm me I have protective spells placed on me just for such a purpose.” Pulling out the crystals, he sets them down on the table. “I can tell you’ve been keeping to the not so fun magic lately, but have been draining away all the excess. I also know that you’re due for another drain and unless you put your magic into these crystals it’ll keep growing within you.”

Willow clenches her jaw and hands tightly, her eyes glaring at the magic dealer. Knowing he’s right, that if she doesn’t drain away the excess magic, eventually she’ll lose control. Something she’s promised herself she’ll never do again, but knowing Rack isn’t doing this out of the goodness of his heart, he’s obviously wanting her magic for some reason or another. “What do you want, Rack?” She practically spits his name out as she glares at him.

“You, Strawberry, to taste you again, to feel your delightfully sweet-tasting power flowing through my veins.” Rack shivers in remembrance of how much power is at the redhead’s fingertips. “We could do so many things together, Strawberry. And we will.” Rack laughs delightedly as he waves his hand, opening the magical doorway and stepping towards it. “Use the crystals. They’re the only thing available here for you to drain your magic with.”

Willow glares as the ‘doorway’ disappears behind the magic dealer, her eyes dropping to the crystals. She’s not stupid, she realizes they’re harnessing crystals and will capture her magic so it can be used again later, but honestly not knowing what else she can do. Deciding to wait as long as she can before having to drain her magic, Willow picks up a piece of fruit and sniffs it cautiously, though honestly believing Rack wouldn’t chance harming his little ‘magical’ storehouse. Finally tossing the piece of cantaloupe in her mouth, she sighs as she chews the piece of fruit. 

Sitting down in the chair, she slowly works her way through the food and the water, knowing she’ll have to keep up her strength no matter what happens. Her eyes continuously moving as she looks at the room, knowing that her friends will find her. The only problem is, that no one would probably think about the possibility of Rack and his ability to ‘hide’ his always moving… business which is hard to find except for certain people. Though the amount of witches they have here in Sunnydale at this moment would actually probably work in their favor… if they realized what they were feeling to investigate it further. Sighing quietly, Willow finishes eating before standing and pacing slowly around the small room.

“Eventually I’ll get out of here, Rack. And not only will you have to deal with me, but you’ll have to deal with my friends. They won’t be exactly happy, and they’re not the type of people you want mad at you.” Willow comments, even with her screw ups of the past, in her heart knowing that the group won’t quit until they find her. 

***

Tara holds her lover tightly, the slayer practically burrowing into her as she stares up at the ceiling, the niggling thought earlier having woken her from her restless sleep. Listening to the soft snores and movements of the potentials lying on the floor of the bedroom, the house filled with potentials, witches and Watchers, everyone having decided to stay here until they found out what happened to Willow. Xander and Jason having stayed at the house in case Willow possibly showed up while they double-checked the flamethrowers that the government had dropped off in response to Buffy’s call a while back. Honestly not knowing what Jason had said to Xander to keep the man from barreling out of the house, but glad that he had spoken up. 

Hands stroking over the back of the slayer, Tara blinks as she tries to remember what had flitted through her mind on waking, knowing that there was something she was missing in regards to where Willow might be that would help them to find her.

“You need to sleep.” Buffy whispers softly, knowing her lover is awake.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tara leans down and brushes her lips softly over the top of Buffy’s head. 

“Not your fault.” Buffy relaxes the grip she has on her lover and shifts to lie more beside her than on Tara. Propping her head up on her palm, she looks down and brushes a thumb under Tara’s worried eyes. 

“I’m missing something. Something Jeanine said about feeling a disturbance is ringing a bell.” Tara reaches up and rubs a hand over her forehead. 

“You were out of the room at the time when she spoke up saying it felt almost like a combination of a shielding and glamour spell.” Buffy comments after a few minutes as she thinks about it, her lover having left the room while everyone was talking to check on Faith as the dark-haired slayer had strode out of the house angrily a few moments beforehand. 

Tara shifts up in the bed, automatically shifting the pillows behind her to prop her up, running her fingers through Buffy’s hair as Buffy maneuvers to lay her head on her lap. “We know that there have been the intermittent Bringers in town, a couple Uber Vamps and other demons have occasionally popped up. What does The First need to really enjoy what he has planned?”

Buffy furrows her brow as she thinks about it, deciding on the simplest answer. “A body?”

“Exactly. How can he enjoy world domination if he can’t touch or smell it? Why bother? He needs to become physical.” Tara scratches Buffy’s scalp as she thinks, her mind going over the different information that she has. 

“Major mojo to become physical… right?” Buffy finally gets where Tara’s going, blinking at the thought.

“And Willow is very, very powerful.” Tara sighs as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. Though her body is tired, her brain is too busy to let her sleep.

Buffy looks up at Tara, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the tension etched into her face. Carefully shifting around, she maneuvers Tara back down onto the bed and turns her on her side facing away from her before spooning against her back. 

Tara smiles as Buffy’s arm wraps around her and her hand gently strokes over her stomach. Feeling the other arm wiggle its way under her neck and reaching up to grasp across her chest holding her tightly to her.

“Sleep, Tara. You’re not doing anybody any good wearing yourself down. We have something like forty people, Watchers, witches and two slayers to find her. We will find her, honey. And God help whoever or whatever took her because between you, me and Faith they aren’t going to have a snowball’s chance in hell of making it out of there alive.” Buffy’s eyes become cold as she thinks about what she’d like to do to whatever took her best friend. 

Tara closes her eyes as she hears the cold fury in Buffy’s voice. Knowing in her heart that none of them will be the same if something happens to Willow, and she’s going to do her damnedest to make sure they find her before anything can happen to her ex-lover. “You need to sleep, too, Buffy.”

“I know.” Buffy admits after a few minutes, sighing heavily into Tara’s hair. Hugging Tara even tighter to her, Buffy rubs her nose gently against the back of Tara’s head. Inhaling deeply of her lover’s scent, Buffy wiggles her hand beneath Tara’s waistband. Feeling Tara tense slightly and start to say something, Buffy shushes her. “Not going to make love… I just need to feel you.” Buffy admits softly, gently cupping Tara’s apex sighing quietly at the feel of curls against her palm and the heat against her fingers. As Tara relaxes slowly Buffy lets her thumb caress over Tara’s stomach as she starts to relax with her lover. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Tara moves her hand to stroke over Buffy’s forearm and closes her eyes, having to admit the soothing stroking of Buffy’s hand and the comforting feel of it against her is helping her to relax. 

Buffy presses her lips to the back of Tara’s head and closes her eyes relaxing as she feels Tara finally easing into sleep. Taking deep, measured breaths Buffy slowly falls asleep a few minutes after Tara. Knowing in her gut they’ll find Willow, there’s no other outcome that can come to pass.

***

Faith lies on the large bed by herself, thankful that none of the potentials had tried to share it with her, knowing her temper is short and she’d be just as likely to pick the girl up and throw her out a window than to tell her to get the fuck out of the bed. Staring up at the ceiling for an hour, her mind trying to come to grips with the fact that she’s honest to gods scared that something might have happened to Willow. 

Moving her arm up to rest over her eyes, Faith fights the anger and tears that are working their way through her. Knowing the anger will make her do something stupid, and the tears aren’t good for anything. With her free arm she reaches over for Willow’s pillow, pulling it on top of her and clenching it to her chest. The action woefully lacking as it doesn’t come close to taking the place of the redhead’s familiar weight. 

***

Willow glares at the crystals, not knowing for sure how long she’s been captured, but knowing that she has to start draining some of the magic away with the build up inside her, she figures she’s been here for at least a day since she usually drains her magic every other day and hadn’t done it the day before she was captured. The harnessing crystals worrying her though, knowing what they are and the fact that they capture her magic to possibly be used later isn’t something she’s thrilled with, especially with Rack and the Bringers working together. If they’re working together, she’s very aware of the fact that he’s in league with The First and any way you look at it, her magic being in play is not of the good.

Sighing heavily with no other choice, she grasps two of the larger crystals, hoping that not filling them up and distributing the power might give everyone time to find her. But unless they think about Rack, they may never find her. His lair being magically cloaked and guarded against tracing spells would be extremely efficient in keeping them from finding her.

Settling on the cot, she starts her meditations and slowly drains her excess magic into the crystals, part of her mind trying to think of something that might help, but the magically blocked room limiting her.

***

Tara glances up as everyone hurries through breakfast, as with the rising of the sun everyone had gotten up and hurried through morning rituals, though with everyone in the house, that takes quite a while in and of itself. People eating in shifts while taking cold showers, though people are using the houses around them, but it still takes time and not willing to go any further away from the main house. Looking back at Jeanine, the witch that had felt the slight disturbance yesterday, Tara questions her softly. “What did it feel like?”

“It… It’s honestly hard to explain. It felt like a combination of a glamour spell along with some kind of cloaking spell. What’s weird is one second it was there and the next it was gone.” Jeanine explains worriedly.

“You know…” Anna blinks and rubs a hand over her forehead. “I felt something very similar to that when we were heading back here after calling it quits yesterday. But we were at least six or seven blocks from where you were.” 

Tara starts to pace as she nibbles on her bottom lip. “Feels the same, moves around?” Tara stops and looks up at the morning sun, frowning as she thinks heavily. Remembering talking with Dawn after her arm was broken. ‘She took me to a magic dealer’s place. The people in it were like junkies, and she had to feel where it was magically because it moved around.’ “Oh, sweet Goddess.” Tara murmurs, realizing that the magic dealer was probably blocking any magic coming in and going out of his ‘business’. Looking around the room, she doesn’t see either Buffy or Faith. Darting outside, she sighs as she sees the two slayers sparring with each other, obviously trying to get some built-up tension released. Running over to them, she looks from Buffy to Faith and back again. “The magic dealer that she went to before.” Tara sees the confusion on Buffy’s face before it clears up. 

“Rack.” Buffy snarls angrily her eyes flashing. “Makes sense, he would know her and know how powerful she is. If I was playing with the big boys and needed major juice, the first person I’d grab is Willow since I was already familiar with her.”

“Gather all the witches and whomever else can detect or do even a small amount of magic.” Tara orders hoarsely, darting away and back into the house to gather ingredients for a simple spell that should help them find and track the magically cloaked lair.

“I’ll hit the houses where the rest of ‘em are on this side.” Faith throws over her shoulder even as she’s darting out of the yard to the surrounding houses. The worry she feels still in her, but now that they have something to go on, she feels better and knows that none of the people here will give up until they find Willow.

***


	30. Chapter 30

“Sometimes the KISS method is the best method.” Tara murmurs softly as she watches Anna finish the magic detection spell. 

“Kiss?” Faith questions hoarsely, bouncing hard on the balls of her feet, anxious to find Willow and get the redhead back. 

Buffy smiles softly at her lover, Tara having explained it to her before when she’d made a similar comment. “Keep it simple, stupid. K-I-S-S.” Buffy explains softly.

“Instead of where I was trying to key into Willow, she’s keying into the magic signature that will be left from Rack’s little fortress and we’ll track her down that way.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip, leaning back into Buffy’s offered support as her lover wraps her arms around her waist.

“It might be a slower process, because we’re following the trail of the magical signature, but we’ll find her.” Anna nods towards the group. 

“We don’t know what we’re going to find, people. We don’t know what kind of strength they have both physically and magically, so try and be prepared for anything.” Buffy orders, looking around at the large group, before hugging Tara. “Don’t blame yourself, you didn’t know or you would have thought of this yesterday. You did great by realizing it’s Rack.”

Tara nods her head, though feeling guilty, as now the Magic Dealer has had Willow for at least twenty-four hours, looking up in surprise as Faith steps in front of her.

“Come on, Blondie. Don’t blame yourself, ya’ didn’t do nothin’ wrong.” Faith pats Tara gently on the shoulder before striding away, having already loaded herself down with her weapons of choice.

“We’ll get her back, Tara. You did everything you could with the knowledge we had at the time. Now because of you, we have more knowledge and are coming at this from a different angle.” Buffy hugs Tara tightly against her, burying her face against the back of Tara’s head. “I love you. Now, let’s go get her back.”

“I love you, too.” Tara smiles as she slowly relaxes a small amount, knowing she won’t be able to relax fully until after they get Willow back safe and sound.

***

“I told you it would take some time.” Rack clenches his jaw as he looks at the ex-priest. 

Caleb stares unblinkingly at the magic dealer. “We’ve waited long enough. My brethren have contacted me to make me aware you have what you were waiting on. Now rip the magic we need from her and let’s get this show started.”

Rack unconsciously shifts back from the ink-black eyes glaring at him. The pure menace and evil he feels directed towards him, makes even him scared. “But if I do that, she won’t live through it.”

“She wouldn’t live anyway.” Caleb points out, narrowing his eyes on the magic dealer, having been gathering their forces just outside of Sunnydale waiting for the moment that The First Evil can be made corporeal, and with the power of the Hellmouth at his disposal, turn this world into never-ending darkness. 

“But…” Rack starts to only snap his teeth shut at the dead-eyed stare coming from the ex-priest. Knowing that Caleb isn’t completely human, but honestly not knowing exactly what he is. 

“Do it now, Rack. Tonight I want my body.” The First coalesces beside Caleb. 

Rack fights the snarl of his lip as The First appears as Buffy. Cracking his neck, he nods. “I’ll need at least six hours to get the amount of magic from her that you’ll need for the spell.” Rack figures on the side of caution, Willow having already filled some of the crystals over the time she’s been here even with putting it off as long as she can and only draining the tiniest bits to make her magic manageable.

“Go.” The First orders unceremoniously as he watches Rack stand and stride out of the room. Turning to look at Caleb he quirks his eyebrow in silent question. 

“I’m ready. As soon as the spell is done, my body will be ready for you to take it over.” Caleb answers simply.

“You are a most trusted and loyal servant, Caleb.” The First Evil smiles before fading away.

“Thank you.” Caleb continues to stand, placing his hands behind his back as he calmly waits for Rack to drain the redheaded bitch of her power, a feeling of accomplishment already streaking through him at the thought of taking all that power back along with Rack to the caves for his master to have them do the spell, releasing his spirit at the same time as The First’s spirit will inhabit his body. This is what he’d been bred and trained for, the perfect vessel for his Master.

***

“So help me, if that bastard has hurt her…” Xander growls deeply at the thought of Rack and what he might have done to Willow. Looking at Jason as his lover reaches down and squeezes his hand gently. 

“We’ll find her.” Jason looks around at the group of men, women and yes, even children since a lot of the potentials are barely hitting their teenage years. Between the two slayers, and all the witches he swears that they could probably take on the whole world and win. “And one way or the other, I have a feeling things are about to come to a head.”

“Probably.” Xander smiles somewhat nervously, the rumbling in his gut getting louder at the thought of what might end up happening. Glancing towards Buffy, surprised to see her up front with Anna, the two women conversing together as he searches for Tara, usually the two women inseparable, but at this moment Tara seems to be using her own special brand of calmness to help Faith, the other slayer ready to come to blows with anyone and everyone, especially Kennedy. Smirking as he glances at the potential, seeing the swollen shut eye, from where Faith had given her a little love tap when Kennedy had unwisely opened her mouth this morning about Willow within Faith’s excellent hearing distance. 

***

“We’re getting close.” Buffy warns as she looks back over the group, unconsciously seeking her lover’s blue eyes, relaxing when she makes contact before nodding at Tara. “As far as we’re aware, Rack’s human, just an asshole Magic Dealer that feeds off anyone with any magical ability. So, try not to kill him, I’d rather not have his death on any of our heads.”

Faith snorts, her eyes glittering dangerously. “What’s one more? At this stage of the game, the bastard deserves it, especially if he hurt Red.”

Tara starts to open her mouth to argue with Faith, but realizing she pretty much feels the same way, she can’t say anything, knowing in her heart that if Buffy had been the one taken and possibly hurt, she wouldn’t stop at anything before getting her lover back. Hell, even with her and Willow being broken up for over a year now, she still feels protective of the redhead and would do almost anything for her. “Let’s just get her back safe and sound.”

The group continues working their way through Sunnydale, all the witches and even the other people that have a small amount of magic now able to feel the slight trace left from the hidden ‘business’. 

Tara reaches over to grasp Faith’s arm as Anna calls a stop that they’d caught up to Rack’s place. Looking at the slayer, she shakes her head. “Let three or four of the magic wielders in first, sweetie. Then Buffy and some other people that are good with weapons. We have to be prepared in case we get someone trying to sneak up behind us.”

“I want to be in there.” Faith growls softly.

Tara looks into angry, flashing brown eyes, staring at Faith as she sees worry and fear buried beneath the anger. “Buffy, swap out with Faith.” Tara calls out softly. “Don’t do anything that you’ll regret, Faith.” Tara begs softly to the slayer.

Faith stares at Tara, blinking momentarily before nodding her head. “I ain’t gonna guarantee ya’ I won’t do something stupid, but I’ll try not ta’ kill anyone not a demon. But if she’s hurt, all bets are off.”

Tara nods her agreement as Faith spins and pushes her way through the group as Buffy works her way around the other side. 

“Is that a good idea?” Buffy questions softly, directly into Tara’s ear, watching the dark slayer make her way to the front, pulling a short sword as she bounces lightly behind the witches that are about ready to enter the hidden magic base. 

“I don’t know.” Tara answers honestly. “But she needs to be up front, in the first wave going in there. I think she needs to find Willow, Buffy. Something about what happened before between them.” Tara finally looks at Buffy, seeing the dawning realization in her lover’s eyes.

“Giving back what she almost took.” Buffy whispers, her eyes darting back to the front of the group as they finally breach the magic dealer’s fortress. Taking a deep breath she runs a hand down Tara’s shoulder as she looks around, keeping her eyes and senses open.

Nodding silently, Tara watches as the first wave goes in, clenching her jaw and sending up a silent prayer to the Powers That Be to be there for them, not knowing what they’re going to encounter, magic-wise, Bringer-wise or even possibly other demon-wise.

***

Rack slams into the room, disbursing the magic door as he glares at Willow, not wanting to give up on having her, no matter what The First says. “You have one shot, Strawberry. Fill the crystals willingly and now, and you’ll live or I’ll have to take your magic from you. You know what that means.”

Willow clenches her jaw as she stares at Rack, having stood as soon as he slammed into the room. The dealer obviously pissed, she crosses her arms over her chest and watches him intently. Already taking note that he’s wearing one of the crystals and any magic she sends at him will be collected by it. “Why are you doing this, Rack?”

“It’s none of your concern. All you need to know is that either you play nice and do what I want you to do, or I’ll rip your magic from you and leave you to die. It’s as simple as that.” Rack warns roughly, pushing the crystals on the table to the edge and glaring at the redhead. 

“No.” Willow glares at him and shakes her head. “You’re not getting anything from me, and it’ll take someone better than you to take my magic from me, Rack.”

“You forget, Strawberry.” Rack starts as he strides over to the witch, reaching for her cheek, snarling as she jerks away from him. Grasping her chin tightly in his hand he stares into angry green eyes. “I’ve tasted you, I know you. You can’t keep your magic from me. Once I’ve had you I can have you again easily.”

Willow snarls her lip and jerks her head away from the tight grip, stepping back from the man. “You don’t have enough magic left in you to take it from me, Rack. I might have believed you, if you hadn’t touched me. But you can’t hide your weakness. The lack of junkies in town has made you weak, since you have hardly no actual magic of your own.”

“BITCH!” Rack backhands her hard, his eyes flaring with anger, watching as she collapses on the floor, groaning quietly.

Willow wipes the blood off her lip and blinks to try and focus on Rack, finally bringing him in and grinning at the anger in his eyes. “It’s taking almost everything in you just to keep the protective shields around this place up, isn’t it Rack? I’m not stupid, you’re working with The First, but does he know that without all your little followers you’re nothing?”

Rack reaches down, yanking Willow up and shaking her angrily. “You can’t stop me if you’re unconscious, bitch! You had your chance, Strawberry and you squandered it.” Rack laughs wickedly as he draws his fist back planning on knocking the witch out and taking her magic from her, the witch not being able to block him while unconscious. 

Willow glares up at the magic dealer, spitting the blood in her mouth in his face from where she’d bitten her tongue to go along with the split lip from where he’d hit her. “Then do it. I’m not stopping you. Because that’s the only way you’re going to get any more of my magic.”

“So be it.” Rack snarls back at the redhead.

***


	31. Chapter 31

“Giles, have the Watchers surround the area, just in case. We’re going in.” Buffy orders Giles as she and Tara run inside having heard Faith yell out to them, leaving a good majority of the Watchers and a few witches outside to protect their back. Xander and Jason both going in with them, the two men having held back to wait and see what happened. 

“SHIT!” Buffy snarls as she looks at the Bringers and demons seeming to come from everywhere, trying to overpower the group. “Xander tell them to send in some more Watchers, I think everything’s going to happen in here.” 

Tara looks for the witches as they gather together, pooling their energies to help protect everyone from the Bringers and demons flooding the area. 

“Uh, Buffy…” Xander blinks as he pokes his head back in from the magical entrance/exit, looking back at Buffy with his eyes huge. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.”

“What?” Buffy growls as she swings, taking the head of a demon before stabbing a Bringer then spinning around to stab another Bringer.

“We’ve moved… I think we’re somewhere out near the caves, because there’s woods all around us.” Xander calls out to the group.

“Fuck!” Faith snarls, fighting and wading her way through the demons and Bringers, her anger fueling her as she swears she can hear Willow. “Where is she?” Faith growls as she skewers a demon on her blade, snarling in his face as he just hisses back at her. Slinging him off the blade and into some Bringers heading her way, she pushes her way forward to another doorway. 

“I don’t think so.” Caleb grins evilly as he steps up in front of the slayer.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” Faith snarls angrily, spinning the sword in her hand as she advances on the bastard. 

“BUFFY!” Tara cries out to her lover as she sees Faith lunge at Caleb and the man… demon, whatever he is backhands the slayer, causing Faith to spin like a top into a wall even as he pulls the sword out of his stomach, grinning maniacally, black viscous liquid coming from the wound.

Buffy snaps her head around as she hears her lover calling her, unconsciously taking note of everyone fighting for their lives, a few SIT’s wounded as Xander hacks at the demons and Jason grabs a couple of the wounded to pull back away from the fighting. As Tara points, Buffy frowns as she sees Faith stumbling up and swaying, blood pouring from a wound on the side of her head, the stubborn woman going after the devil son of a bitch, Caleb with her bare hands.

Tara looks pleadingly back at her lover, having a gut feeling if someone doesn’t take out Caleb that he’ll kill Faith, and Goddess only knows how many other people. 

“Help her.” Anna grabs Tara’s hand and yanks on the woman, forcing Tara to go to Faith. “You have it in you to tap into their healing abilities… and other abilities, you can center it.” Anna finally tells the witch, the other witches having been testing Tara without her knowledge since they’d been there and everything leans towards Tara having untapped resources in her.

Tara’s eyes widen as she stares at Anna. When the witch nods her head and smiles encouragingly at her, she turns back to Faith, the woman fighting off the ex-priest with everything in her, though the woman is obviously weakening.

“Use me.” Buffy growls, having heard what Anna said, grabbing Tara in her free arm and running towards Faith, dodging and protecting her lover as much as possible, wishing Tara was far away from this madhouse as she feels something bite into her side, but keeps going, prepared to do whatever’s necessary to protect her lover since she can’t have what she wishes. 

It takes a second for Tara to realize what Buffy said, before taking a deep breath, opening herself to ‘feel’ for her lover, their relationship and love making it easy for her to tap into the ‘slayer essence’ deep inside Buffy. Silently asking for permission from the essence, realizing it’s more of another entity within her lover, Tara feels a slight resistance even as she quickly explains to it what’s needed, a bright flash of golden warmth and light seeming to coalesce and surround her, Tara accepts the gift. 

Buffy arches slightly as she feels an unbelievable warmth inside her, blinking in disbelief as she literally feels the wound in her side heal quickly and her strength seem to triple. Setting Tara down beside Faith, she pushes the other slayer away gently into her lover as she snarls at Caleb. “Tag team time, bastard. You’re mine!” Buffy snarls angrily and comes at the ex-priest.

“Goody. You’ll die in just as much pain as she will.” Caleb grins evilly at the blonde slayer, before grunting in pain, his eyes widening slightly as he watches the slayer pull out some of his insides gripped in her black-coated fist.

“I’ll take you apart piece by piece.” Buffy gets in Caleb’s face, her eyes gleaming brightly. “And I’ll enjoy every single second of it.” Slinging the stuff off her hand, she dives back into the wound Faith had caused with both fists and ignores his flailing fists, honestly not even feeling the blows as she works on tearing him apart from the inside out.

Tara winces as she catches the blows Caleb is raining down on her lover, even as she centers on Faith, part of her realizing that the blows don’t seem to be doing any damage, at least none that she can see and Buffy obviously isn’t being phased by the powerful strikes as she works on ripping him to shreds.

“What the fuck?” Faith bounces up quickly from where she’d been knocked to the ground, looking in disbelief at Tara, knowing all the bumps, cuts, bruises, broken bones and everything else are healed. 

“Find Willow.” Tara orders softly as she turns back to the group of people fighting bravely, dodging and diving between the fighting demons and humans, Tara takes a deep breath and concentrates the warm, healing ball of energy on one of the fallen SIT’s, thankful when she sees the girl healing in front of her eyes. 

Faith hesitates, watching Tara before turning back to Buffy. “B?”

“Go, I have this bastard under control.” Buffy head butts Caleb, smirking as his head splits partially open.

“NOOOO!!!” The First appears, looking like Buffy as he comes to be with Caleb as soon as he felt the life force starting to ebb from his vessel. Caleb’s natural healing ability leaving him with every part that the slayer rips from him. “YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM FROM ME!!” The First screams, the link between them that he’d forged draining his powers as Caleb weakens even more, drawing closer to death.

Buffy laughs as she sees The First appear, but he appears more incorporeal than before, almost see through and as she rips more bits from Caleb, she watches The First become lighter and more transparent. “What’s wrong, Firsty-boy? You have some kind of link with this prick bastard? Because I have to tell you, you’re looking a little peaked there.”

The witches look at each other, hearing the slayer’s words as they make their way towards Buffy, the rest of the group having turned the tide with Tara’s helpful healing and infusion of strength. 

Anna nods her head. “It make sense, for him to be seen on this plane, he would have to tie his essence to something else.”

“And if he wanted to become completely corporeal, that essence would end up being his body, because that’s who he’s anchored to.” Tara growls angrily, her eyes flashing as it finally makes sense. “Kill him, Buffy!! Kill Caleb and it’ll sever The First’s link to this mortal plane.”

“WAIT!! Not yet!” Claire yells, darting towards the slayer. “Anna, do you have Manga Root?” Claire calls as she digs into her bag of herbs, her mind working feverishly as she recalls the spell that is supposed to disperse a ‘spirit’ from the earthly plane forever. 

“I think…” Anna frowns as she starts digging through her herbs, not even questioning Claire, the other witch extremely knowledgeable on different spells and with her photographic memory, she obviously recalls something. Finding the Manga Root, she hands it to Claire.

“What the hell?” Buffy steps back, panting heavily as she watches Claire combining the ingredients as she starts to incant some kind of spell that coalesces around The First and Caleb.

Tara grabs Buffy, unmindful of the black gore dripping from her lover, pulling her back and away from the spell being cast, knowing it shouldn’t harm her lover, but not wanting to chance anything since Buffy is covered in Caleb’s blood and guts. Listening with half an ear to the spell Claire is casting, she buries her face in Buffy’s neck. “Caleb and The First are tied together, if you kill him it’ll dissolve the link The First has to his incorporeal body and he’ll be just an entity that can’t be seen until he finds another willing vessel that is proper for what he wants. The spell she’s casting will actually sever all ties to the mortal plane that The First has when you kill Caleb, severing their link.”

“No more First?” Buffy pants, blinking as her lover’s words ramble around in her head.

“No more First.” Tara agrees softly, hugging Buffy tightly to her. 

Xander and Jason come panting heavily up to the group. “Where’s Willow?”

“Faith went after her. I have to knock out ex-preacher asshole here, then I was going to go after her.” Buffy admits looking at the two men. 

Xander glances at Jason, the two men nodding and darting around what’s happening back through the doorway and disappearing from their sight. 

“Oh, shit. How come I have a bad feeling about that?” Buffy groans, starting to go after them, but Tara’s arms wrapped around her keep her from moving. 

“No. Let them go, you need to finish with Caleb.” Tara orders, pressing a quick hard kiss on Buffy’s lips. “I love you. Find me when you’re done.” Tara doesn’t give Buffy a chance to argue as she bolts for the same doorway.

“TARA!” Buffy yells her lover’s name, glaring after the already gone woman. “I am so going to kick your ass.” 

Claire finishes the spell and steps back a few moments later and turns to Buffy. “Finish him off, hopefully that should end The First’s hold here on Earth permanently.”

Anna watches The First mouth something, but no sound is coming from him, tilting her head she slowly takes in his form with her regular sight before letting her inner sight see the tenuous link between The First and Caleb, the black light pulsing slowly and weakly. 

“My pleasure.” Buffy growls even as she’s stepping up to finish what she’d started.

***

“Where the bloody hell did they go?” Giles spins around, not able to feel the magic hideout any longer as he glares at the other Watchers. Looking at the three SIT’s left with them before dropping his hand and the sword in it to look disbelievingly at the place the slight shimmering had been before, his magical ability letting him see it after they’d located it. 

John shrugs and lifts one of the walkie-talkies up to his mouth and tries it, calling for any of the group to answer him. Waiting for a few moments, he tries again, shaking his head as he looks at Giles. “They may be too busy to answer.”

“Yes, and they may be bloody well in fuckin’ Egypt and not ABLE to hear it.” Giles snarls angrily, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he tries to think what he should do. 

“Can you track the trace left over from the hideout, like Anna was doing?” Kennedy hesitantly questions, almost afraid to say anything, though Faith isn’t there to hit her again. Her eye is swollen shut, and hurting more than she’ll ever admit to anyone. Having a feeling the slayer cracked her cheekbone when she’d smacked her. Silently praying that Willow will be alright, because if not, she has a feeling the pain she’s in right now will be a day in the park when the slayers and everyone else gets done with her. Wincing slightly as Giles turns his glare on her.

“No! I don’t have the ingredients for it on me, and I think they pretty much wiped out the majority of ingredients I would need from the Magic Box.” Giles admits angrily, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he looks at the other Watchers. “Any suggestions?”

John holds up the walkie-talkie and shrugs. “This is the only thing I can think of.”

Giles looks down at his own walkie-talkie and sighs heavily. Turning his gaze back on the group, he realizes there are ten of them here. “Split up in two groups, keep trying to raise them on the walkie-talkies and make your way slowly to the other side of town. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything and anyone.”

John hands a couple extra sets of batteries to Giles. “Just in case.” John turns and points to two other Watchers and two SIT’s. “You’re coming with me, let’s go.”

Giles tucks away the batteries and looks from Kennedy to the other three Watchers. “Bloody fucking hell. Let’s go.” He finally orders as he heads in the opposite direction from John. Every block they travel, he tries to raise the group on the walkie-talkie.

***


	32. Chapter 32

“Ya’ lay another hand on her I’ll rip your fuckin’ heart out.” Faith snarls as she enters the room, having heard what was said and taking in the damage done to Willow with a quick glance. Capturing happy green eyes with hers, Faith breathes out a sigh of relief as the woman is obviously not hurt badly. And obviously full of piss and vinegar with what she’d heard.

Smiling at the sight of the dark-haired slayer, ignoring the pain of her lip Willow feels a sense of relief and happiness working its way through her. “Rack, you just fucked up royally.” Willow growls, darting forward and ripping the crystal from around his neck so her power won’t be absorbed by it any longer even as Faith darts forward, popping him hard on the jaw.

“Yeah, and ya’ ain’t gonna get a chance to hurt her again.” Faith growls angrily, picking up the unconscious Magic Dealer about ready to body slam him into the ground when she feels a small hand clasp her forearm gently. Turning to look into searching green eyes, Faith hesitates.

“Don’t, Faith. You aren’t that person any longer. Don’t let it get the better of you, please.” Willow begs softly, searching brown eyes that seem to soften, the anger slowly draining away.

“He hurt ya’… he was gonna…” Faith stops, feeling the lump in her throat grow as she can’t continue what she had started to say. “Ain’t nobody gonna do that to ya’… I ain’t gonna let it happen.” Faith swears softly, still holding the unconscious Rack above her.

“You didn’t. You stopped him.” Willow squeezes the strong arm under her hand more firmly. “Please, Faith. He has no hold over me… or anyone any longer. He tapped himself out by moving everyone here, look around you. Even as we’re standing here, it’s dissolving.” Willow sees Xander and Jason slide to a stop as they come into the room. Smiling at the sight of the two men, she turns her gaze back on Faith. “If Tara is here, she and I can make it so that he can never access anyone’s magic again. He doesn’t really have any of his own. He always has to take from others. If he can’t access that ability, he’s just another asshole jerk that will slink away into the night.”

Faith takes a deep breath, closing her eyes tightly as she thinks about what Willow’s telling her before swallowing hard, the urge to break the man into a dozen pieces still working through her, the sight of Willow’s split lip and the blood splattered top making her heart ache for the redhead. 

“Please, Faith? For me…” Willow hesitates as Faith slowly opens her eyes to look at her. Taking a gamble, she runs her hand gently up Faith’s arm to cup the woman’s cheek. “For whatever may be between us?”

Faith whimpers softly and presses her cheek into the small hand before slowly nodding her head and easing Rack down onto the ground, standing she finds her arms filled with the redhead. “I…” Faith starts, only to stop as she doesn’t know what to say. Finally she just buries her face in the redhead’s neck, holding her tightly to her as Willow starts to shake. “I’m here, Red… I’m here.” Faith hoarsely whispers, lifting the slight body and cradling Willow against her as the woman’s legs start to give out on her.

“For once, I wish that this prick bastard would know what it’s like to be used, abused and taken advantage of like he’s done to all the people he’s hurt over the years… of course, preferably somewhere far, far away from here.” Xander growls looking at the Magic Dealer that’s lying unconscious on the ground, leaning against Jason as his lover wraps his arm around his waist.

“Wish granted.” Anya materializes, looking down at Rack, a wicked grin on her face as she zaps him to another world before turning to a shocked Xander. Looking from him to his boyfriend and back again, she slowly nods. “Have a long and fulfilling life, Xander. Be happy. Let Buffy know that the Hellmouth is all hers again, I won’t be back here to visit.”

Xander opens his mouth in shock, about to say something to his ex-girlfriend before she smiles softly at him and disappears. “Thanks, Anya.” He finally whispers softly, feeling tears come to his eyes. “I’m sorry for what I did to you.” Knowing the Vengeance Demon heard him, also knowing that she probably realizes he still does love her, but things have changed and there’s no going back for either of them.

Jason pales slightly as he realizes who that was before he looks at Xander. “Is everything okay?”

“Better than okay.” Xander hugs the blonde to him tightly, taking a deep breath and relaxing as he finally feels like he’s come home.

Tara smiles as she watches the rest of the magical illusion dissolve around them, her eyes landing on Faith holding onto Willow like she never wants to let her go even as the redhead cries into the slayer’s neck. Turning her gaze to the two men hugging each other tightly she slowly turns as she looks behind her, nothing left of Caleb except little clumps of black goo everywhere. Her lover striding towards her with the beginnings of a smile crossing her lips. Smiling in response, Tara starts to laugh and launches herself at her totally slime-covered lover, not caring one iota. 

“I think this means we won.” Buffy grunts quietly, hugging Tara tightly, her eyes being caught by brown eyes, chuckling at the sight of Willow being cradled against Faith’s body and Faith obviously more than happy to have her there. 

“Umm… where are we?” Anna questions, holding up the walkie-talkie that’s now coming to life as they’re being paged, realizing that the magic that powered the hideout was probably also blocking the walkie-talkies from working. 

“Tell them we’re out by the caves, and we’ll start heading towards town, if they want to wait for us with some vehicles… hopefully.” Buffy answers after noticing where they are, knowing it’ll be something of a trek back towards town, but nothing to be done except to start walking.

“Hey, Blondie? Can ya’ do your mojo over here?” Faith hoarsely questions, nodding towards Willow as she turns towards Tara. 

“I don’t know…” Tara searches for the golden ball of healing energy, finally locating just a small amount left in her, having spent almost all of it on healing everyone else. “Let me try.” Tara squeaks as Buffy swings her up into her arms. “I can walk!”

“Uh, Uh. If Faith is going to act all studly by carrying Willow around, I’m carrying you.” Buffy grins happily at her lover as she steps over towards Faith and Willow.

Xander eases back from Jason and eyes his lover.

“Don’t you even suggest it. There ain’t no way in hell either one of us could carry the other one more than ten yards.” Jason warns, glaring at Xander. 

“Spoil sport.” Xander starts to chuckle, the fear finally draining away to leave a giddiness in its wake. 

“I think you’re all nuts.” Tara grumbles even as she grins hugely, gently running her hand over Willow’s head, smiling into watery green eyes that open to look at her. “Slayers are handy to have around, Willow. And just to let you know… their energy level can make for very, very happy witches!” Tara grins crookedly at the redhead even as she spends what’s left of the healing energy on Willow. 

“Ah, man.” Faith groans loudly as Willow looks up at her with a mischievous smile. 

“I don’t know… mine hasn’t even kissed me yet. How do I know if she’s handy…” Willow whimpers as full, warm lips capture hers in a heated, demanding kiss. As Faith’s tongue delves into her mouth, staking her claim, Willow groans loudly as a streak of pure desire flows through her body. 

“Shut up, Red.” Faith growls roughly as she looks into hazy green eyes after she ends the kiss. Not able to keep from chuckling at the sight.

Willow whimpers and licks her lips as she looks up into twinkling brown eyes. “Kiss me like that and I’ll be more than happy to shut up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Faith grins down at the redhead in her arms before spinning around and taking off at a light jog towards town. 

“Faith!” Willow squeaks, wrapping her arms more firmly around the slayer’s neck.

“Wanna see what’ll happen when we take this further than a kiss… and I’d prefer to do it on a bed this first time.” Faith grins wickedly at the redhead even as she picks up her pace.

“Who said anything about going from our first kiss to bed?” Willow starts to laugh uncontrollably at the pure look of devilment that crosses Faith’s face. 

“I did, just now.” Faith laughs with the redhead as she holds Willow tightly to her, not knowing what might happen between the two of them, but more than willing to take a chance and see.

***

“Don’t you dare!” Tara warns Buffy, seeing the gleam of competitiveness starting to burn brightly in her hazel eyes. “Put me down, you aren’t going to go jogging and running through the forest with me bouncing around like a sack of potatoes!!”

“But…” Buffy pouts as she looks down into twinkling blue eyes. “Tara!” Buffy whines slightly.

“A whiney slayer never gets what she wants.” Tara starts to laugh as Buffy growls, yet sets her down on her feet.

“Slayer wants witch at home in bed, naked.” Buffy growls softly in Tara’s ear.

“Seems to be a re-occurring want here.” Tara looks out to where Faith and Willow had disappeared before starting to giggle at the thought.

“Hmmm… wonder if there’s something about slayers and witches in some kind of prophecy.” Xander tilts his head before dodging the smack coming towards him from Buffy.

“Don’t even MENTION the word Prophecy around me, you buffoon!!” Buffy growls menacingly. “Come on, I want to go home. And hopefully actually end up with it being my home again here soon.” Buffy sighs deeply as she thinks about another apocalypse being avoided and The First being taken out, hopefully to never be heard from again… at least on her watch. 

“What, you don’t want the house invaded by roughly thirty people?” Tara grins crookedly at her lover as Buffy narrows her eyes on her. 

“No. I want our bedroom to only have US in it from now on, tired of having to sneak away just because I want to get some lovings. That was getting seriously old.” Buffy wraps her arm around Tara’s waist and pulls her in tightly against her side. “We haven’t been able to do an all-night love fest since you and Willow picked up Faith.”

“I know, sweet one, I know. Trust me, I’m sure we’ll have our bedroom back to ourselves before much longer… as a matter of fact, I bet you we’ll have it all to our lonesome tonight.” Tara grins at the thought. “I believe that the witches and Watchers might be able to take a few of the extra SIT’s with them over to Willow’s house tonight, now that the threat should be over.”

“Don’t tease the slayer, Tara.” Buffy warns softly, her eyes gleaming at the thought of getting her lover alone for a full night without having to worry about anything or anyone else. 

“I’m not.” Tara chuckles softly before kissing Buffy firmly, knowing the rest of the group are now walking around them and heading back towards town. “I love you, Buffy.”

“And I love you, Tara.” Buffy whispers, holding her lover against her and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Relaxing and finally willing to believe that maybe she does have a future after all. 

***

The End


End file.
